I Hold It All When I Hold You
by itsonlylife12
Summary: Edward is in his third year of college when his sister starts at the same school. What will Edward do when he meets Alice’s beautiful roommates and what kind of crazy trouble will the six get themselves into? All human, first FanFiction, R&R, M for later.
1. Who Wouldn't Love You?

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I've had this idea playing in my head for a while and thought I would just try it out. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for those who are reading, please tell me what you think.**

"Edward," oh man nothing good can come when my sister says my name like that, "can you come down here?"

I pushed myself off of my bed, not bothering to turn my music off on the way out the door, maybe this wouldn't take long and I'll be able to come open here and relax soon. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Can I help you with something," I leaned on the doorframe into her room and saw the mess. "Alice what are you doing," I ran my hands through my hair taking in the sight before my eyes. There were clothes everywhere, not just the floor, oh no there where clothes on her bed, desk, chair, bookshelf, hanging off the door, everywhere. And then in the middle of the hurricane of clothes was Alice sitting on the ground looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to bring and what to leave home," her chin started to quiver and a single tear slid down her face. Ah man she knew I hated it when she cried.

I tried not to step on too many clothes as I made my way over to her sitting down right beside her. I put my arm around her shoulder trying not to laugh at the situation. It was Alice's fist year at college and we had to leave tomorrow to get her moved it. I was in my third year and already had everything in the house I would be sharing with my two best friends, Emmet and Jasper. Alice was going to be going to the same college that I am, University of Washington-Seattle, and I was excited to have her come. As much as my sister may get on my nerves and get worked up about the weirdest things (exhibit A was all around me) I loved her more then anything. She was one of my best friends and I could count on her to be there for me no matter what. Just like I knew she could do the same with me. We had be there for each other through the good and bad times and I was excited to have her coming to Seattle with me.

"Alice," I chuckled a little, "why don't you bring as much as you can pack now and then when you need more you can just come home and get it." I brushed my hand through her short black hair messing it up a little. "You do know that Seattle is only an hour away from here and Mom and Dad will be so bored without one of us here they will be dying for you to come back."

That got her to smile, she leaned her small body against mine and gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks big bro," the smile didn't quite meet her eyes and I knew there was still something bothering her.

"What else is wrong, Ali," I knew using her nickname would make her talk to me whether she wanted to or not.

"I'm scared," another tear fell, "what if they don't like me."

The "they" that she was talking about are her new roommates. Alice had decide that she didn't want to live in the dorms, after seeing how little space she would have for all of her clothes no doubt, and is living off campus in an apartment. Not one to like being alone she made flyers and posted an add online saying she was looking for two roommates to live with her. The two that she picked were ones that found the online add. She said she had a feeling that those two were the right ones to pick and nobody argues with Alice and her feelings. She was also the one that came up with idea of meeting on the day they all moved in, I think I remember her saying something about the excitement of it all, sometimes my sister can be a bit crazy but I still love her.

"Ali," I felt bad that my sister was feeling this way, "don't you remember that this was all your idea."

"That is because it is the best idea," I laughed a little and she even cracked a smile.

"Then what are you so worried about? You know they are going to love you, who wouldn't love you and all the crazy things you do?" I gestured my hand around the room getting her to laugh at the situation we were in.

"You are right, Edward, they are going to love me and I am going to love them I just know it," with that she got up and started to put clothes into boxes sitting on her bed. Boxes I didn't even see before since they were so covered by clothes when I first came in.

"Well good I am happy we have that all figured out, do you need any help packing? You know Dad is going to want to be on the road pretty early tomorrow," I gave her a half smile, Alice was a morning person so I knew she would have no problem with that I on the other hand am not. I would rather stay up all hours of the night then get up early.

"No I think I can handle it from here but thanks for all your help," she didn't look back at me while she continued to fold her clothes neatly and put them in the boxes.

As I was walking back up to my room my mom called down from the first floor, "Dinners ready kids." I guess I will just have to wait and relax later, although I know things are going to be crazy for a while once everyone moves back into the house. Emmet and Jasper both went home for the summer, like me, to spend sometime with their family but we all had our things moved in so we didn't have to worry about that. The only things we had to worry about were making sure the electricity, heating, and cable was still working. I met Alice on the second floor and she looked a lot better, I'm glad that our talk helped her.

"Ready for your last home cooked meal for a while," I asked with a smile.

"Oh kiss my ass, unlike some people," she raised her eyebrow at me, " I don't plan on eating fast-food all the time."

I started to laugh, "Excuse me which one of us is the better cook," we both knew it was me, Alice was not a good cook at all, "and I don't eat fast-food all the time." She stuck her tongue out at me and ran down the stairs laughing the whole way.

By the time I got to the kitchen the food was already on the table and everyone was sitting.

"There you are," my mother look up with loving eyes. I really missed her when I was gone at school more then I thought I would. I remember that first year away from her and the rest of the family was very hard, but each year it gets easier.

"Sorry," I took my set across from Alice. Our family only consisted of the four of us but my mom always wished there could be more. To me four was plenty and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So Alice are you all ready to go," my dad asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Alice never looked up from her plate, "Not yet but I promise I will be by tomorrow morning."

"I know you will sweetie," Alice finally looked up relived that she wouldn't have to go through one of dad's famous lectures about procrastination.

Dinner was great, we all talked about the trip tomorrow and everything that we have done this summer. I still couldn't believe that it was time to go back to school already. Even though I was really excited to get back and see everyone part of me wishes that I could spend just a few more days home with the family. Unlike most kids that can't wait to leave home I've always been more of a homebody.

"Are Emmet and Jasper moving in tomorrow as well," my mom asked while we all cleared the table.

"Yeah, I think Emmet said that he was going to get there around noon and Jasper's getting in at two."

I met Emmet freshman year when he lived across from me in the dorms, unlike Alice I was excited to get the "full college experience", or so I thought. It only took me about a month and a really bad roommate to figure out the dorms were not for me. I couldn't get out of the dorms until the semester was over and that is how I met Jasper. He was looking for a new roommate in the apartment he was living in. Even though he was a freshman he, like Alice, did not want to live in the dorms. It worked out great and Jasper and I got along perfectly. Soon Emmet, Jasper, and I became like brothers so when we had to decide where to live our second year we knew we all wanted to live together. We searched for weeks until we found the perfect place, our home-away-from-home. Money isn't really a problem for any our families so instead of renting we bought the place, but it still isn't my true home.

"I'm going to go up and finish packing everything," Alice said after the table was clear. Alice skipped out of the kitchen followed by Dad (he didn't skip not really his thing) leaving only Mom and me.

"Why don't you go up and help your sister I know that she is very nervous about the big day," Mom said as we started to wash the dishes.

"I don't mind helping you here," I bumped her hip with mine.

"I know you don't," her face broke out into a smile and her laughter filled the room.

She reached over and turned stereo on. She had the CD I burned for her still in there. We are both very found of classical music, so last year I sent a CD home for her. Dad says she never stops listening to it, I'll have to remember to burn her another. We finished cleaning the kitchen in silenced both of us swaying to the music. This was what I would miss the most, just being able to be myself with the family.

"You know you really should get up and help your sister," she broke the silence when all the work was done. "You are always able to make her feel so much better about what is going on."

"I already talked to her earlier Mom I think it is all just coming so much faster then she thought it was going to," I gave her a big smile. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling the same way, I knew it was hard for my parents when I left but they still had Alice at home. I don't know what they are going to do with their time now that we are both out.

"Yeah," her voice cracked.

"Oh Mom," I gave her a big hug, "you know that she is going to come home all the time, we both are. Remember how many times I came home my freshman year?"

She started to laugh thinking back to it, "It was like you didn't even move out," she started to laugh even though she still had tears in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," I gave her one more big squeeze before letting go.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be smarter then I am," she playfully pushed me away.

"That is what happens when you send your baby boy off to college."

"Well I'm going to go see where you're father ran off to," she gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

I made my way upstairs stopping on the second floor to check in on Alice.

"Hey there bro," she said even before I could get into the room.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because dear brother of mine, you are the only one that has nothing else to do but come in and check on me," she gave me a sweet smile.

"Remind me again why I want you to come to the same school again," I sat down on the bed next the one of the many boxes. "Holy shit Alice how many boxes are you going to bring, you do know we are only taking two cars right?" There were are five full boxes in my parents car with no room left for anymore and she was currently working on the fourth one I could see in her room.

"You don't understand Edward, you are a boy," she said it like it was the most obvious answer and I was stupid for even mentioning it.

"Yeah I guess not," I rolled my eyes.

"Besides this is the last one," her face turned into a pout as if is was hard for her to leave any of her clothes behind. Don't get me wrong my sister is an amazing person and a great friend, I just don't understand her obsession with clothes.

"Well that is good because you are going to want to get as much sleep as you can since tomorrow is going to be crazy. When do your roommates move in?" For the life of me I couldn't remember their names.

"I'm pretty sure that Bella is moving in around one and Rosalie won't get there until two. Which will be perfect that way none of us will be moving in at the same time. Are you going to be able to help us move in?" Her puppy dog eyes were hard to say no to.

"I'll be able to help you for a little while Alice but I'm going to have to get to my place after a while and make sure everything is working properly."

"How long do you think you will be able to help," she put the last article of clothing into the box and started to tap it up.

"Maybe a few hours, I've still got a lot of things that I need to do." She looked sad, "but you know you can come over to my place anytime you want. So if your roommates do turn out to be crazy girls that you just can't get along with you'll always have a place to go." That brought the smile back to her face.

"Thanks Edward," she let out a big yawn, "I guess I really should get to bed now since Dad wants to be up by six."

I made a groaning sound, who in there right mind wants to get up at six in the morning? Not me that is for damn sure.

"Yeah I might as well do the same," I gave her one last hug before heading up to my room. As my head hit the pillow I couldn't help but think that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	2. Knows How To Flaunt What She's Got

**Wow, I can't believe that people are actually reading this story. You don't know how giddy I was when I saw I had alerts. I'm thinking about switching between Bella's POV and Edward's let me know what you think.**

**Thanks so much for reading you guys are the best!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

**Beep… Beep… Beep**

Why is my stupid alarm going off so early? I cracked my eye to see that is was only 7:00am before I slammed my hand down to turn it off. Oh yeah that is right, because I thought it would be a great idea to get up and finish packing instead of doing it all last night. It's funny how this seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"Rise and shine," I rolled onto my stomach as my dad walked into my room. "Come on sweetie it is time to get up. Today is the big day." Why did he have to sound so excited when all I wanted to do was get ten more minutes of sleep.

"Dad," I'm not sure he could understand me as I talked into my pillow, "why can't you just let me sleep."

Dad chuckled a little ,he was used to this with me. Mornings were not the best time of the day to try and interact with me. "Come on Bella this was your idea, I tried to tell you last night you weren't going to want to get up but you wouldn't listen to me. Now it is time for you to get up, shower, eat the somewhat edible breakfast I am making, and finish your packing so we can get on the road." When I didn't move he sat down on the end of the bed, "Aren't you excited for your first day kiddo?"

What was I supposed to say to that? _"Oh yeah Dad I'm so excited to live with two girls that I know nothing about . I'm sure we will get along great even though I've never had close friends before. Can we leave right now please?" _No I don't think that is going to work. Everyone including myself thought it would be easier for me to come and live with my dad this summer. Him and my mom got divorced when I was just a baby and up until a few months ago I had been living with her in Phoenix. I decided for some crazy reason that I wanted to switch things up and go to college in Seattle only an hour away from where my dad lives. We thought it would help me adapt to life up her in Washington if I lived with Dad the summer before college started. I didn't have a problem with it since I was never really close with any of the kids at school and Mom was busy with her new husband. Summer was great, not that I did much but still it was nice living with Dad and getting to do my own thing.

I didn't want to live in the dorms but Mom and Dad both didn't like the idea of me living on my own, so we compromised. I found an add online from a girl needing two roommates, each person got there own room. That was all I needed and I stopped looking after that. Mom and Dad talked about it, and after a little help from Mom, they both agreed that would be the best solution.

"Bells," Dad brought me out of my own head, "you know this is all going to work out don't you?" I tried to give him my best smile but I knew it didn't convince him. "Honey you really need to get up and get ready. You'll see, I know you are going to love it there. I'm sure you won't even want to come back to visit on weekends."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad you know that isn't true." Finally I got myself out of bed giving him a one-armed hug and headed for the bathroom.

I took my time with the shower not knowing if the shower in my new apartment would be as nice. The hot water felt heavenly and helped wash the worries away. Before long I knew it was time to get out, the smell of burnt bacon was a sign that Dad really needed some help in the kitchen. I had no idea how it did it before I started to live here, it made me laugh thinking about how many pizzas he must have eaten. I came down the stairs still drying my hair with the towel the smell of the burnt bacon was even worse the closer I got to the kitchen.

The sight in the kitchen was not something I would so forget. Dad was standing with the apron on holding a spatula in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Looking between the burnt bacon and the black pancakes like one of them were going to come alive and attack him at any moment. I quickly grabbed the camera out of my bag next to the door and took a picture before he could notice me.

"Ah Bella, you can't show anyone that picture. If people down at the station knew I didn't know how to cook pancakes and bacon I would never hear the end of it." I was full out laughing with tears down my face when Dad turned around, there was flower all over his apron and face. Even he couldn't stay upset for too long before he broke out in laughter too.

"Thank you for making me breakfast Dad," I have him a big smile which made him start to laugh again. "But what if I quickly finish the packing I still have to do and then we stop at the diner on the way out of town and eat there." I knew my dad was a sucker for the diner so it didn't surprise me when his eyes lit up and he nodded his head.

It took a little longer then I thought it was going to, an hour longer. When you are as klutzy as I am walking down the stairs normally is hard enough but add in a full box and we are talking about disaster. Lucky for everyone Dad already knew this about me so he would help me carry the boxes and stand in front of me in case I did fall he would be able to catch me. We were finally on the road to the diner by 9:30. Dad had brought me there the first weekend I moved to Forks and I fell in love with the small-town feeling of it all. After chatting with some of the regulars about where I was going to school and what Dad was going to do with all his free time we were on our way to Seattle.

It takes the average person a little over an hour to drive from Forks to Seattle, but since Dad is the Police Chief of Forks it took us twice as long. Not only does he follow the speed limit to a tee but other drivers seem to get nervous when a cop car is following them, this tends to make them drive under the speed limit. We didn't get into Seattle until 12:50 and it took us another thirty minutes to find my new apartment.

"Why don't we go make sure this is the right place before we start unloading," Dad stretched is arms over his head as he got out of the car.

"Sounds like a good idea Dad," we made our way into the apartment building and up to the second floor. "Apartment 2A," I mumbled to myself walking to the end of the hall. The building wasn't very big so there were only four apartments one each floor and only three floors. "This is it," I stopped in front of the door of 2A, I could hear people talking on the other side and suddenly I was nervous again.

"Go on kiddo I'll be right behind you," hearing that from Dad really did help.

I took a deep breath and knocked, I knew it was silly to knock since it technically is my place but it still felt like the right thing to do.

"It's open," a man's voice yelled.

I opened the door and walked in with Dad right behind me. I had seen only one picture before and it did this place no justice. Immediately on my left was the living room where there was a blond-haired man setting up a huge TV. There was a couch and a love set in a deep chocolate brown color with pink, purple, and yellow throw pillows on them. The coffee table was in front of the couch and had magazines scattered neatly onto. On my right was the kitchen and dining room area. A woman with beautiful caramel colored hair was putting dishes away in one of the cupboards. Straight ahead of me I could see four more doors, I didn't get a good enough look before a streak of black was running at me. All of a sudden that black streak ran into me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh you must be Bella," the streak spoke. Finally she moved away and I was able to take in what she looked like. She was a few inches shorter then me, which is saying a lot when I'm only 5'5". She had short black hair that was sticking out all over her head, on anyone else this would have looked crazy, but it worked for the girl. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color that looked stunning with her hair, and she was dressed to impress. Even on move-in day she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt with a scoop neck and a big chunky necklace. Suddenly I felt very undressed in my sweatpants and t-shirt but I thought that is what everyone wore when they were moving. "I'm Alice," she squeaked and went back in for another hug.

I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation and I felt an instant bound between the two of us. "Hi Alice," I smiled once she pulled away from me, "yes I'm Bella it is great to finally meet you."

"Alice," the woman in the kitchen came over, "give the poor girl some room to breath," both Alice and I started to laugh. "Hi I'm Alice's mother Esme, you must be Bella," she gave me a warm motherly smile and a quick hug. "And that man stuck behind the TV over there is my husband Carlisle," a hand stuck out from behind the TV and waved making us all laugh again.

"It is nice to meet you both. This is my dad Cha," but before I could get his name fully out Esme interrupted me.

"Chief Swan?" She cocked her head to the side looking around me to get a better look. "I didn't know you're daughter was coming to school here or that she would be living with Alice."

Dad gave her a big smile, "Yep finally I'm going to be able to see a little more of her, but I didn't know that she was going to be living with your Alice either." They both started to laugh while Alice and I looked between them.

"Alice don't you recognize Police Chief Swan, he is the Chief in Forks," I snapped my head towards Alice.

"You live in Forks?" I asked not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Yep, I have my whole life but I don't remember seeing you around at all," she looked like she was trying really hard to remember if our paths had every crossed.

"No you probably wouldn't have, I lived with my mom in Phoenix since I was a baby," I gave her a small smile not sure what else to do.

"Well, cool now we can road trip home together when ever we get sick of Seattle," her whole face lit up with that idea. "Come on let me show you around," she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the four doors that I had yet to see into. We stopped in front of the first one on the left, "This one is the bathroom," she opened the door and we both walked in. It was painted a beautiful lime green color with little accents of aqua. It made me both relaxed and happy at the same time which was going to be great for the morning classes I already hated.

"Alice this is beautiful," she gave me a huge smile and something clicked in my head. "Wait," her smile fell a little, "did you do this all?" My hands moved around the room.

"Yep," she popped the p and rocked back on her heels. "Well my family helped of course, my mom loves interior designing and thought it would be great to give this place a makeover. I hope you like it," she looked a little worried about what my answer was going to be.

"Alice it is amazing I love it."

"Okay good, I was worried we would have to paint over it and I don't think I could get my parents help with that since they have been helping me for the last few hours. Come on let me show you the rooms, they are the best," she grabbed my hand and lead me to the room right next to the bathroom. "Ummm I hope you don't mind but I sort of already picked this room," she looked down at her feet while she talked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well let me see it. I'm sure it is the best room in the apartment then," I couldn't help but tease her a little.

She looked back up and smiled while she opened the door. Her room truly was amazing. The wall were painted a deep pink color; to the left was her bed with a plain white comforter that had a single star in the middle in the same color as the walls. In the right hand corner there was a white desk that had a deep pink laptop sitting on it, further down the wall in the left corner was a beautiful white vanity while tons of makeup all over it.

Alice was waiting patiently next to me for me to say something, "Alice this is beautiful." Her face lit up the room.

"Well too bad it is all mine," she stuck her tongue out at me and we both started to laugh.

"Alright fine, why don't you show me one of the rooms I can pick then," I stuck my tongue back out at her as we made our way to the next room. This one was against the back wall and it was then that I notice the three rooms made a half circle. It was nice to know that we would get to live so close to each other yet still have our own space.

Alice opened the door to the second room and it was just as lovely as her room. The walls were painted a rich red color that would have been overpowering if not for the three stripes of white that wrapped around the room in the middle of the wall. It was much like Alice's in that everything was white with little pops of red. The comforter was white and had three strips of red running down and across it giving it a checkerboard feeling in the middle where they met. There was a window on the far wall with white curtains.

"Again I am amazed Alice, this room is great."

"Let me show you the last room before you make any decisions," she pulled me out of the room and to the last door the one right across from her bedroom.

As soon as I walked into this one I knew it was the one for me. It was unlike the other two but yet it still fit. The walls were painted a pale blue color, there were circles of midnight blue painted randomly around the room in different sizes. The bed was pushed into the far right corner and had a plain midnight blue comforter. The desk, nightstand, bookshelf were both made of the same maple wood as the floor. Next to the bed was a window with midnight blue curtains overlooking the park next to our apartment. It felt like home walking into that room.

"Oh Alice," I could barely whisper.

"I take it this is the room for you?"

"Do you think that Rosalie," our other roommate, "is going to care? I mean I can wait until she gets here and see which room she likes the most," I really wanted this room but I didn't want to start a fight.

"I can see it on your face you are in love with this room, if Rosalie gets here and doesn't like her room then we will just have to repaint it anyway she wants." She gave me a big smile.

"This is my room," I whispered to myself while looking around again.

"Yes it is and you better go get all your stuff to fill it up." With that the two of us made our way back into the living room where our parents were talking. Apparently Carlisle thought it was just as great as the others that I was living with Alice.

It only took the five of us one trip with Dad going back for a second. Alice couldn't believe how little I packed and was even more shocked when I told here that it was all of the clothes I owned.

"Well we are going to have to change that," her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Alice it really isn't that big of deal," I didn't understand what she was so worried about.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she shook her head and looked down at the floor. "We are starting college now," she sounded like she was talking to a five-year-old. "We are going to be meeting new people, new boys," she gave me a wink, "and what do you want them to see when they look at you? A girl hiding under sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, no offense. Or would you rather have them see you as a smart, independent woman who knows how to flaunt what she's got?" Her eyebrows wiggled up and down and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There is no point in arguing with you is there?" I could already feel myself giving into her.

"Nope," she popped her p, "and the sooner you learn this the sooner we can live in harmony."

We both started to laugh, "fine I guess one shopping trip isn't going to hurt me." Something in her eyes told me it wasn't going to be just one shopping trip.

I still had some unpacking to do when Dad said he had to go home around 2:15. It was hard to say goodbye to him after getting to spend so much time with together this summer.

"Don't forget to call and come home when you can," his voice was low when we hugged and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"I'll be home as soon as I can Dad," I squeezed him harder. "Love you," I whispered as we pulled apart.

"Love you too kiddo and stay out of trouble," I had to laugh at that, of course the last thing he said before he left would be something the Police Chef would say.

I was almost done putting things away when there was another knock at the door. Alice had been helping me put my clothes away and as soon as she heard the knock her face lit up.

"That must be her," she jumped up and down and ran out the door. I was truly excited but also a little nervous. Alice and I had hit it off great but I was worried that I wouldn't be so lucky with Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme were still here and got to the door before Alice could. I was slower getting to the living room so I was the last to meet her. As I walked down the hall the first thing I saw was the beautiful blond hair. Even from where I was standing I couldn't help but notice how smooth and shiny it looked, it was the kind of hair that women would kill for. Once people started to move around I got to see Rosalie for the first time. And if I felt insecure around Alice before it was nothing like how I felt now. Rosalie was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She looked like she belonged at a photo shoot not in our little apartment in Seattle. She was wearing a red cotton sundress that tied behind her neck and stopped just above her knees. What was with these girls and dressing up for move-in day?

"Rosalie this is Bella," Alice came to me and pulled me towards everyone. I wasn't sure what to do so I gave her a small wave. I could have kicked myself in the ass for the one. Here I was standing in front of a supermodel and all I can do is wave, stupid Bella stupid.

She laughed, "It is nice to finally meet you Bella, and you guys can call me Rose." Her eyes were warm and friendly and I knew that everything was going to be okay in that moment. "Well come on," she looked at Alice and me, "aren't you guys going to show me around? I'm sure you've both already picked your rooms so I'm excited to see what I'm left with," her laughter let me know that she was just kidding around with us.

"Aren't your parents with you honey," Esme asked.

"Oh they are helping my brother with something, I've already said my goodbyes to them"

"Your brother goes to school here," Alice asked as we walked down the hall to the bathroom, Rose liked it just as much as I did.

"Yeah he just started his third year," we moved onto Alice's room and I could see Rose was a little disappointed that she was going to get the pink girly room.

"Really, my brother is in his third year here too," Alice beamed as we walked into my room. Rose liked it but didn't seem in love with it which made me feel better about taking it.

"Cool, Bella do you have any brothers or sisters here?" She asked as we left my room.

"Nope I'm an only child," I've never been sad about this before, my life always seemed full with my mom. Now I was starting to see how things could have been with sisters and I was a little disappointed I had missed out for so long.

"Well now you have two sisters," Alice looped her arm into mine as if hearing my thoughts and all three of us started to laugh. "Okay Rose if you don't like the room don't feel bad saying so and we can change it before school starts," slowly Alice opened the door and the three of us walked in.

Rose's eyes went wide as she took in the room before her. "Oh my God," neither of us could tell if that was a 'Oh my God I love it' or a 'Oh my God what where you thinking'. We looked at each other and then at Rose again, her mouth was pulled up into a big smile making her look even more beautiful. "It is absolutely perfect Alice," Alice jumped up and down before pulling Rose into a big hug.

"Roommate hug," Alice yelled before pulling me into the hug.

The five of us started to unload Rose's car, she had brought more then I did but still less then Alice. Shortly after the car was unloaded Esme and Carlisle had to get back home. Alice had a hard time saying goodbye to them and cried for a few minutes once they were gone. Rosalie and I sat with her gently rubbing her back until she was done.

"Okay now that that is done I say we help you unpack," she looked over at Rose, "and then we have our first office junk-food girly-movie night in our new apartment." Rose thought it was a great idea and after one look at Alice's pout I was up for the girly night too. I could tell that this was going to be a long night but I was nothing but excited for it to begin.


	3. Get Started Bubble Boy

**You guys are amazing and I'm having such a great time writing this story. This chapter doesn't have too much information but it is leading up to the two meeting so it needed to be written. Oh and we are back to Edward's POV so that should make some of you happy. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer…I do not own Twilight (I noticed others did this on there stories so I felt like I needed to as well).**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Six in the morning. Six o'clock in the stinking morning. I got up at six o'clock to come to Seattle and paint?!? My sister has got to be out of her mind, and not only her but the rest of the family too.

"Come on Edward," Mom pleaded to me with her eyes, "just help out for a little while and then you can go."

"Mom I have no problem helping out but when I agreed to this I thought I would be carrying boxes not painting a whole bedroom," I hated when she looked at me like that.

"Please," Alice gave me her signature pout and I was a goner.

"Ahh fine, which room do I have to paint? And just so we all know I'm still not happy about this," I looked them both in the eyes.

"Yay," Alice jumped into my arms.

"How can you be so excited it is only eight o'clock in the morning Alice," I pushed her back and messing up her hair with my hand.

Alice straightened her hair and completely ignored my question, "Come on I'll show you which room you get to paint."

She led me down the hall to the room right across from her bedroom, the one that she would be painting. Both Alice and Mom thought it would be great for the apartment to have a homey feeling before everyone moved in; they just waited to explain this to me once we got here. I know personally I wouldn't want someone painting my room without telling me, but I've learned in the past that girls are very hard to understand, for all I know the girls will love it.

"So this room is going to be the bubble room," Alice started to walk around the room looking at each wall.

"The bubble room," was she serious.

Again she ignored me and the strange look I gave her. "The walls are going to be painted pale blue and then once that is dry I want you to paint different size bubbles of midnight blue randomly on all four walls. Do you think you can do that?" She gave me a smug smile.

"Yeah Alice I think I mastered painting circles by first grade," I started to laugh but she didn't look so happy.

"They are bubbles Edward and this is very important so pleased don't screw it up," with that she left to go paint her own room.

I followed behind her not wanting her to be mad at me on such a big day. "Ali," I walked into her room, "look I'm sorry, you know that I'm not a morning person. I will paint that room and it will have the best bubbles in the word." We both started to laugh at how crazy it all sounded.

"Thanks brother," she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "You know I love you for doing this and I promise to pay you back somehow."

"And I won't let you forget it," I playfully pushed her away. "Now get back to work young lady, if I'm going to be painting then so are you." She stuck her tongue out as me as I left the room, "Very mature Alice," I left the room laughing.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get the "pale blue" color of paint on the walls. Once that was done I had to wait for a while until I could start with the bubbles. It still made me chuckle how sensitive Alice was about calling the bubbles circles. Only my sister would get all worked up over nothing, but it was all part of her charm.

I walked around to see how everyone else was doing with the projects Alice had assigned them. Mom was currently painting the room between Alice's bedroom and the bubble room a rich red color. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice me. I let her get back to work while I went to find the others. Alice was in the middle of painting her walls pink and when she turned around I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. I couldn't tell what had more paint on, the walls or Alice.

"Oh go to hell," she huffed and turned around to finish the wall that she was painting.

"Oh Alice, that just made my day."

"Well not all of us can be freakishly neat like yourself dear brother," she continued to paint.

I left the room laughing and soon found Dad cleaning up the painting supplies in the now lime green bathroom.

"Was painting that much fun," he looked over at me with a smile.

"When Alice is the one painting," from the look on his face I knew that he too had seen Alice. We both started laughing. "How did you get so lucky to get the smallest room to paint?"

Dad softly laughed to himself, "Because I get the lovely pleasure of setting the TV up and you and I both know how great I am with electronics." Oh yes, Dad and electronics there was nothing better then watching him attempt to set up something electronic. "But why don't we go grab some lunch for everybody. Your mom and sister are so lost in their own worlds they won't even notice we're gone." I knew I loved this man for a reason.

"That sounds great Dad." I stuck my head out of the bathroom to make sure the coast was clear and then we made our way out of the apartment.

We ended up going to the grocery store a little after eleven and picking up food there, that way whatever we didn't eat Alice could have. I'm sure she and the rest of her roommates will want to go shopping again tonight but it was a good start for her. When we got back Mom and Alice were a little disappointed that we left without telling, but as soon as they saw the grocery bags we were forgiven. Everyone eat in the dining room area talking about how the rooms were coming along while Dad started to read the owner's manual. Lunch passed too quickly and before I knew it Alice was shoving me back into the bubble room.

"If there are no bubbles then it can't be the bubble room," she placed her hands on her hips. "Now get started bubble boy," we both laughed as she turned around and went back to her room.

I was a little worried at first, not that I would let Alice know, that I was going to somehow screw this room up. I didn't know how many bubbles Alice, and more importantly the roommate that had to live her, would like. If I did too little no harm done, I can simply just paint some more. But what if I painted too many? Then I would have to paint over the ones Alice didn't want with the pale blue and that would take many coats and time. Wow, did Alice just take over my head they are just bubbles no need to get so worked up.

I was done painting the bubbles around 12:30 just in time for Alice and Mom to come in and check on how things were going. Alice had changed out of her painting clothes which made me kind of sad; it was hilarious seeing Alice covered with pink paint.

"Oh Edward," they both looked at me.

Alice was the first to come at me pulling me into a tight hug. Then Mom came next and hugged me from the side.

"I take this as a good thing," all three of us started to laugh.

"This room is beautiful," Alice said as her and Mom removed their arms from around me and started to look around the room. "Whoever picks this room is going to love is so much, thanks big bro."

"Anytime Ali," oops wrong thing to say, "on second thought I take that back. This was a one time deal." I messed up her hair and we both started to laugh. "Now that this is done and I have both of your approval I should get going over to my place."

"Do you have to go already," Alice whined.

"You have so much left to do and one of your roommates will be here soon, you won't even notice I'm gone."

She gave me a big smile, "Yeah I guess you are right, why are you even still here?" Dad must have walked in during our talk and was now laughing at us.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Alice. Just remember that if these roommates do turn out to be crazy you can always come over to my place," she gave me a big smile and one last hug.

The four of us made our way down the hall to the living room.

"Thanks for all your help today Edward, we couldn't have done it without you," Mom pulled me into a big hug. "Call me when you get to your place so I know you got there safely," I chuckled to myself, I only lived ten minutes from here but I knew she would want me to call anyway. "And remember that you can come home whenever you want and make sure to bring Alice when you do. Your father and I aren't going to know what to do without you kids," her eyes started to water up.

"Talk for yourself Esme, I know just want I'm going to be doing," Dad pulled her to his side and started to rub her back. "Anything I want," he started to laugh and Mom smiled.

"Love you too Dad," I joked with him.

"Oh you know we are going to miss you Edward," he gave me a one-armed hug with is free arm.

Once the goodbyes were all said I made my way out the apartment and down to my car. I was excited to get back to my home, I hadn't been there for a few months and it was going to be nice to be back.

True to my word I called my mom just as I was pulling into the drive-way. Alice's roommate still hadn't shown up yet and dad still hadn't figured out the TV. I hung up with her just as I walked into the front door. Our house was fairly simple, living room, kitchen/dining room, and bathroom downstairs and four bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The basement had another living room and the washer and dryer, we didn't use the living room down there much but it was still nice to have. Simple enough but perfect for the three of us. We used the fourth bedroom as a spare room for whenever we had friends or family come and spend the night. But now looking back on it none of our family had ever come to spend the night. Jasper's family lives too far away for big visits so he only got to see them during the holidays. He seemed okay with this and never complained. Emmet's parents only lived a half an hour away but were too busy traveling to spend much time with their son. I could tell it bothered him that his parents would rather see the world then spend time with their only son. I don't know why my family hadn't spent time here, probably had something to do with me always going home.

As I carried my bags up the stairs I noticed that nothing had changed since we left. Emmet's door was still slightly open, he always forgot to close it all the way, the bathroom rug was flipped over at one of the corners, and my room was still in perfect condition. I'm not the biggest fan of change so all of these things made me feel better.

A little after one o'clock I was done making sure that everything was working properly and started a load of clothes in the washing machine when the front door busted open, "Honey I'm home." Emmet, it was no surprise to me that he was an hour late; he had a hard time being on time for anything.

I mad my way down stairs to find him already looking for food in the kitchen.

"Em, isn't the drive from you're house here only thirty minutes," he didn't even look back at me just nodded. "Then how the hell can you be hungry if the last time you ate could have been only thirty minutes ago?"

All of a sudden Emmet spun around and threw something at me. I didn't realize it was a water balloon until it made contact with my chest and broke leaving me very wet. By the time I looked back up Emmet hand his hands on his knees with tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard. Over the summer I had forgotten how much Emmet enjoyed his little pranks.

"Haha Edward," he pointed and laughed at me, "you should have seen your face it was hilarious."

"Emmet, you've been here not even ten minutes and you're already pulling this shit," I looked down at my shirt again.

"Sorry man, I just missed doing it too much this summer to wait any longer," the look on his face told me he was anything but sorry. I could never stay mad at Emmet for too long he was too much of a loveable person.

I walked over to the kitchen sink and started wringing my shirt out, "So how was your summer?"

"Eh, not that bad, got to go to Europe with my parents for a few weeks so that was cool," the tone of his voice made is sound like it wasn't "cool" but I didn't say anything about it. "How about yours?"

"It was good, didn't get to go to Europe," I flung some of the water from my shirt at him. "Mostly I just hung around home, kind of boring but nice." Emmet's eyes got a far away look for just a second and I knew he wish he could say that he hung at home with his family for the summer too.

"What times Jasper coming back?"

I gave up on trying to dry myself off and leaned against the counter, "He said sometime around two but you know how Jasper likes to be early for everything." Both of us rolled our eyes. Sometimes it amazed me that the three of us were still friends; with Jasper's constant need to be early, Emmet's ability to lose track of time, and me not worried about being late or early. We are all so different yet we fit together.

"Well as soon as he gets here we need to go get some food, I really am hungry."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course your Em, when aren't you hungry?" He gave me a big smile showing off his dimples. Emmet may look like a tough football player but when he gives you a real smile he looks more like a big kid. "Do you have anything you need to do or do you want to play some video games with me while we wait for Jasper?" Emmet's eyes lit up and I knew even if he did have things to do he wasn't going to turn down video games. "Let me go change me shirt and I'll meet you in the living room."

We just got to the fourth world of Super Mario Brothers Three, Emmet's favorite since everything but Mario was twice as big, when Jasper walked it.

"Hey guys," he dropped his bags off next to the door and came to join us.

I looked up at the clock noticing it was 1:50, ten minute early, and smiled. "Hey man, it is great to see you again." I turned towards him since it was Emmet's turn. "How was your summer?"

"It was good," he laughed at Emmet who grunted a hello and then went back to playing, "hung out with the family for the most part." Jasper's dad died when he was younger so that left him with just his mom and sister. They had plenty of money so they never had to worry about that but he still had a lot to worry about. I had never met either of them but I knew that Jasper felt like he had to be the man of the house and sometimes he has a hard time relaxing because of it.

"Yeah same here," Emmet's frustrated sigh got both of us to look over at him.

"World four," Jasper asked and I nodded at him. For as much as Emmet loved world four he also hated. He would start out great all smiles and laughs and after about fifteen minutes he would get frustrated and ask one of us to help.

And as if he was reading my mind, "Ed are you going to help a brother out or what," he threw me the controller.

Jasper laughed as get head towards the stairs, "My mom should be here any second so I'm going to bring this to my room," he reached down for his bag and headed up to his room.

"His mom is here?" I looked over at Emmet.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

We continued playing the game while Jasper unpacked his things. I still couldn't figure out why his mom was here. The only time he said she came here was to help him move in freshman year it just didn't make sense for her to come this year. Just then Jasper came back down the stairs and sat down on the far said of the couch.

"Your mom is here," sometimes I had a hard time keeping my curiosity in check so I asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that my sister is starting school here?"

Oh yeah he did say something about that but I guess I forgot over the summer, "Oh yeah."

"She went to get something to eat and then I'm going to go to the airport with her. She didn't leave a lot of time between her flights, I tried to get her to stay the night but she said she had too much to do back home."

"As soon as you get back we are going grocery shopping," Emmet bounced up and down in the chair next to the couch. Jasper and I both started to laugh.

"Okay Em, no need to break the poor chair we will go shopping very soon," Jasper held his hands up palms facing out like he was talking to a man with a gun. Just then Jasper's phone went off. He looked down at it then back up to us, "Mom's here, I will see you guys after I drop her off." With that and a wave he left us and headed out the door.

Jasper was gone for about an hour and Emmet and I passed the time playing more video games. After a while we got bored of Mario and decided to play some Wii bowling. It truly was hilarious to watch someone as big as Emmet get so intense over fake bowling. As soon as Jasper was in the door Emmet jumped up and headed to the door.

"Come on guys lets go," he held the door open and motioned us with his hands. "I think I'm going to starve if I don't get food soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright Emmet we're coming." He showed off is dimples again as we all made our way out the door.


	4. Would You Like To Be My Little Sister

**Hey guys, sorry it took me longer to upload this for you. I had kind of a busy weekend and school is starting to get crazy with finals coming. I don't know if I will be able to post a chapter every day like before but I will try my best. Thank you for those still reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight...but I wish I did.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Come on girls," Alice yelled at the door, "let's go."

I was still in Rosalie's room helping her put her knickknacks away. I had just pulled a photo out of one of the boxes; Rose was standing next to a beautiful blond man with a woman just as good-looking standing behind them.

"Who are they," I asked handing her the picture.

"Oh that is my family, my brother and my mom," I was a little confused as to where her dad was since before she had said "they". Roes must have understood the look on my face. "My dad died a long time ago so it is only the three of us now," I was about to ask about earlier when she sat next to me. "And I'm sure you are wondering about me saying "they" and "them" earlier?" She laughed a little when all I did was nod. "I guess it is just easier to say that then have to explain my situation. Truthfully I was going to tell you and Alice I just didn't feel like doing it right away. Sorry," she looked down at her hands.

"Rose you and nothing to apologize about," I wasn't sure what to do, should I hug her or just let her be. Alice must have been at the door listening the whole time because she sat next to Rose on the other side and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Hey I thought we were supposed to be having a fun junk-food girly-movie night not being Debbie Downers," Rose got up and pulled us with her.

"Wait before we go out," Alice looked me up and down, "you need to change."

"But we are just going grocery shopping why do I need to change," I looked down at my sweatpants.

Alice and Rose exchanged a glance and then both looked at me, "Because Bella there will be people at the store, people who have eyes. Boys who have eyes," Rose leaned down so she was eyelevel with me while she spoke.

"Fine," I started out the door to my room, "I'll change." They followed behind me, "What are you guys doing?"

"Helping," Alice pushed me into my room and started going through my clothes. "We are going to have to go shopping very soon you don't have nearly enough clothes," I sat on the bed and watch the two of them pick through my closet and dresser.

"I found a good pair of jeans," Rose held up a pair of light blue jeans for Alice to see.

"That will go good with the top I just found," Alice had a dark blue fitted t-shirt in her hands. They both agreed and I was happy that it was nothing too crazy. I changed out of my sweats and oversized t-shirt into the clothes they gave me. My hair was still back in a ponytail and the girls said it would have to do for now.

"Can I put just a little makeup on you, please," Alice gave me a sad pout and I had to say yes.

Rose and her had too much fun putting the makeup on me. They were both shocked when I told them I didn't wear any and the only makeup I owned was from seventh grade. They kept it light and naturally, saying I just needed a little to bring out my "natural beauty", yeah right like I was going to be beautiful (natural or otherwise) standing next to these girls. It only took them ten minutes before we were done and ready to go.

Alice started to bounce down the hall, "So I'm thinking we can go to the grocery store and get as much junk-food as we can. Then tomorrow we can go back and get normal food. Is that okay with you guys," Rose and I started to laugh at how excited she sounded.

"Yes Alice that sounds great," we made our way out of the apartment making sure it was locked behind us.

"I don't have a car," I only hoped that one of them had one or else we would have to take a bus and that didn't sound as fun.

"I do," Rose said. Alice and I gave her a big smile, "Oh great now I'm going to be driving you two around all the time aren't I?" She rolled her eyes but started to laugh.

"Nope," Alice popped the p, "I'm getting my car from home the first time I go back. I just didn't want to deal with it for now. Besides my brother has a car and I'm sure he will let me use it whenever I want."

We pilled into Rose's car and were on our way to the grocery store. It took us a little longer to find it since it was our first time out. Alice said she "knew" where we were going because she had been here with her family a few times but somehow we still got lost. We couldn't breathe from laughing so hard when Alice stuck her head out the window say, "grocery store where are you," people were giving us the weirdest looks. Finally we made it there and that is when the true fun started.

"Alright girls, lets head to the candy aisle first," she grabbed a cart while Rose and I followed behind.

Once we found the candy the three of us stood back and just looked at everything. I had never done a junk-food girly-movie night so I wasn't sure what would be the proper candy to get for this event.

"Okay," Alice walked in font of the two of us, "I say each of us grab our three favorite candies and put them in the cart. That way we will have a wide verity of candy." Her eyes glazed over talking about sweets and I got a little nervous. Alice without sugar was already enough to handle.

We each started looking at the different candies in font of us, each getting lost in our heads. There were so many to pick from and I didn't even know where to start. I decided to go with simple for two of the three, sticking with Twizzlers and Plain M&Ms. I was having a hard time picking out a third candy not sure if I wanted something fruity or more chocolate. My eyes feel on the Mike & Ikes and grabbed a box before I had anymore time to think. I looked over and saw that Rose and Alice were already done and watching me with a weird look on their faces.

"Was that too hard for you Bella," Alice asked me and her and Rose finally broke out in laughter.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my candy in the cart, "Well let's see we you guys got."

Rose was the first to speak up, "I got Skittles, Milk Duds, and Plain M&Ms."

Alice started as soon as she was done, "I've got Gummi Bears, Sour Patch Kids, and Plain M&Ms. And it looks like you got Plain M&Ms too which means we all must have great taste in candy," we giggled a little and threw the candy into the cart. "Now that we have the sweets lets go get something salty. Chip aisle here we come," she started pushing the cart away from the candy.

"Alice, how many times have you done this?" Rose asked before I had to the chance to.

"None," there was no way she was telling the truth she acted like a pro on all things funk-food and girly. "I didn't have a lot of girlfriends in school but I always wanted to have a night like this," she gave us each big smiles. We all stopped once we got to the chips and both Rosalie and I looked at Alice waiting for instructions. "I think we will only need one bag of chips each, does that sound okay to you guys?"

We nodded our heads and each went to find our chips. This didn't take me as long as the candy since I already knew which kind I would be getting. I was the first one done and it was great fun watching the other two walk up and down the aisle. Sometimes one would pick up a bag just to set it back down and walk away. Finally when they were done we each showed the others the kind we got. Since I was done first I got to share first.

"Salt and vinegar," my mouth watered thinking about the yummy chips I held. They both gave me a weird look, "Have either of you tried them?" I asked with my hands on my hips, they both shook their heads no. "Well then don't give me that look they really are good. What did you guys get?"

"Cool Ranch Doritos," Rose threw them in the cart.

"Sour Cream n' Onion," Alice practically moaned as she put them in the cart as well. That got us all to laugh again. "I'm sorry they are so good and I haven't had them in so long."

"Where to now junk-food queen," Rose asked between laughs.

"Okay so I'm thinking we for sure need cookie dough, some pop and of course ice cream. I was also thinking that we could order pizza when we get back to the apartment if that is okay with the two of you. Is there anything that you guys can think of?"

"Oh can we get some Teddy Grahams? And ordering pizza sounds great to me," I loved Teddy Grahams and they sounded perfect for tonight.

"Yeah pizza sounds good and we should get Cheez-Its too," Rose grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the crackers.

We couldn't decide on what kind of Teddy Grahams or Cheez-Its to get so we ended up with two of each. Both original and white cheddar for the Cheez-Its and honey and chocolate Teddy Grahams. From there we went back to the chip aisle since we forgot to get the pop. We decided to get a case of Sprite because all three of us went for the same kind. The cookie dough was easy to get as well. We each wanted chocolate chip and decided to get a tube of Pillsbury cookie dough from there it was on to our last stop, the ice cream.

"I think that we should each get our favorite flavor since ice cream is so important," Alice and I started to laugh at Rose's statement. "What, you both know I am right."

After a few minute we each had our favorite of ice cream in hand.

"Mint Chocolate Chip," Alice put the ice cream in the cart.

"Good but not as good as Peanut Butter Cup," I stuck my tongue out playfully at her as I put mine in the cart.

"Both of yours are good choices but still not as good as," she pulled the ice cream out from behind her back, "Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie." She held it to her chest and let out a big sigh.

We all started to laugh at how crazy we sounded. Then we looked in the cart and couldn't stop the next round of laughter that started. The cart was full of all kind of junk-food. It looked like a little kid was going grocery shopping not three college freshmen. We made our way to the cashiers but before we got there Rose had a perfect idea.

"Oh, follow me," she led us to the bakery. "We are going to need breakfast aren't we," she held up a box of glaze doughnuts in one hand and frosted cinnamon rolls in the other. "Which one do you think?"

"Both," Alice and I said at the same time causing us to start laughing again.

Rose soon ran off saying she forgot something; I had no idea how that was true since we got pretty much ever type of funk-food already. Alice and I mad our way to check out when all of a sudden I saw them. Three men that were unlike anyone I had ever seen before were walking towards us. The first one I saw was enormous with short dark curly hair. He was talking to the other two and I could see his dimples from where I was standing. The one in the middle was very familiar looking but I couldn't figure out why. He had beautiful golden blond hair, he was almost as tall but not as muscle as the first, although he still looked strong. The last was by far the most handsome of the three. His hair was an amazing bronze-copper color that I had never seen on anyone before. It looked like he hadn't combed it today which gave it a sexy look and made me want to run my hands through it. He was laughing at something the first guy had said and he green eyes were sparkling with life. He was just as tall as the blond haired boy and his body looked strong. For a moment I wondered what he would look like without a shirt on. What it would feel like to run my hands all over his chest.

"Edward," Alice's voice stopped the fantasy that was playing in my mind.

The bronze haired one looked up at Alice and all three of them came our way. He was only a foot or two away now and I could see that his eyes were even more amazing the closer you got to him. Even the most beautiful emerald gem would be jealous of his eyes.

"Hey Alice, miss me already," he messed up Alice's hair and for a second I was jealous of her. I wanted to be the one that he was touching.

"You wish," she pushed him away.

Just then Rose got back with chocolate and vanilla frosting in one hand and graham crackers in the other. "We have to have frosting and graham crackers they are so good together," she looked up at us as she threw the frosting and crackers in the cart finally noticing our guests. "Hey Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping with my roommates," the blond haired one spoke up. How in the heck did my roommates know such gorgeous guys? I was suddenly very happy that they made me change out of my sweatpants. "What are you doing," He looked into the shopping cart and then back up to her, "buying all the junk-food you can find?"

"Is someone going to do introductions," The muscular guy asked looking at his two roommates.

"This is my little sister Alice," the bronze haired boy put he arm around her.

"And this is my brother Edward," she messed up his hair and again I was jealous of her. Right then the only thing I wanted to do was run my hands through his hair.

"This is my sister Rosalie," the blond haired boy pulled her to his side.

"And this is my big brother Jasper."

I looked at the others then up at the muscular boy standing next to me.

He looked back at me, "I don't have a sister," he gave me a sad pout, almost as good as Alice's.

"I don't have a brother."

"Would you like to be my little sister," he pouted even more and there was no way I could say no to him. I nodded my head and he pulled me into a huge hug then set me back down on the ground and looked at the other. "This is my little sister," he looked at me with pleading eyes. I leaned up as far as I could and whispered in his ear my name. "This is my little sister Bella," he finally told the others wrapping he giant arm around me.

"And this is my big brother," it was his turn to lean down and tell me his name, "Emmet." The others started laughing at us and I was mesmerized by the sound of Edward's laugh.

"Little sister what are you doing with all of this junk-food? Don't you know it is bad for you?" Emmet looked into our cart and then back at me shaking his head. I couldn't help but laugh at him; I had never been close to other people but being with these people felt right.

"Sorry brother bear," the nickname just came out and seemed to fit him perfectly. His face lit up at the nickname showing of his dimples, "We are having a junk-food girly-movie night I promise this is not how I eat all the time."

Edward started laughing, "You got them to agree to a movie night with you already?" He looked down at Alice then back at Rose and me, "Did she give you one of her pouts?"

Alice pushed Edward away, "I will have you know that they both wanted to do this and thought it was a great idea." She looked over at me, "Well I guess I did have to give Bella a small pout." Edward and I both laughed and looked at Alice and then each other. It was the first time I looked him in the eyes and for a moment I forgot how to breath.

"We should get going before our ice cream starts to melt," Rose pulled me out of the spell I was under.

Each set of siblings, including Emmet and I, exchanged hugs before we started to unload the cart.

"Make sure you eat something healthy tomorrow little sister," Emmet laughed. "That is if you aren't dead from junk-food overload." I playfully pushed him away. As they walked away I made eye contact with Edward one more time. He gave me a crocked smile and I felt my knees go weak. I wasn't able to stand normally until the three of them were around the corner and out of sight.

I reached into my pocket for some money when the cashier told us the amount but Alice beat me to it, "Tonight is my treat." She gave me a smug smile and pushed me to go stand with Rose.

"Alice I don't like the idea of you paying for all of this," I motioned to the bags full of junk-food.

"I don't care if you like it or not I'm still doing it," she stuck her tongue out at me as she got the change back from the cashier.

The ride back to the apartment was filled with talk of our "brothers".

"What are the odds that out of everyone living in Seattle our brothers would live together," Alice leaned between the two front seats from the back.

"I know it is crazy," Rose looked over her shoulder.

I still hadn't said anything since my mind was still on Edward. I know I had just seen him but it was already hard to believe that he was as beautiful as I remembered. The memory of his green eyes looking at me sent shivers down my body.

"And how cute is Bella's new brother," Rose looked over at me wiggling her eyebrows. "The way he wrapped you up into a big hug was great, I wouldn't mind having his hands around me," she whispered the last part to herself but Alice and I still heard her.

"Hey," I playfully hit her arm, "that is my big brother you are talking about." We all started laughing.

"Bella's brother? What about your brother Rose," Alice's eyes glazed over. "Now there is a man I wouldn't mind feeling up." Rose had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard.

"You have a crush on my brother?" She looked back at Alice as if she had a third eye.

"So what if I do," in true Alice fashion she stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"Even though I've only known you for a few hours you have my blessing to go after him. That is if you can ever get him to relax and have fun," Alice already started bouncing up and down giggling in the backseat that she didn't hear the end.

"What about you Bella," Alice got her face right next to mine.

"What about me?" I knew what she wanted but I didn't want her to know that I had been thinking inappropriate thoughts about her brother.

"You know what she means," Rose stopped the car in front of our apartment. "I saw the way you were looking at Edward," Alice leaned forward and looked at me.

"You were looking at my brother," she started to laugh hard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rosalie and we need to get the ice cream in the house before it melts," my face was burning hot with embarrassment as I got out of the car and headed to the apartment.

"You're not a good liar Bella. We will get the truth out of you one way or another," Alice called from close behind me. Something about the way her voice sounded made me a little scared of what she would do to get the truth from me.

There was no more talk for the boys when we got into the apartment and for that I was grateful. Alice took over as junk-food girly-movie night leader as soon as week walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, Rose spread the junk-food over the coffee table," Rose gave her a salute and marched away. "Bella put the ice cream in the freezer and the cookie dough in the refrigerator. I'm going to call the pizza place and order two large pizzas," Rose looked up from the coffee table and gave Alice the same confused look that I had on my face. "One cheese and one pepperoni, does that work for you guys?" She looked back and forth between Rose and me, "What?"

"Alice, why do we need two large pizzas?"

"Because we do," she grabbed her cell phone and the phone book. "Besides we can just eat the leftovers tomorrow." She started dialing and Rose and I got back to work.

Once everything was set up just right we were instructed to change into our pajamas, grab pillows, blankets, and one or two of our favorite girly movies. I changed into a different pair of sweatpants then the ones I had on in the morning and a bigger t-shirt. When I got to the living room with all my goodies the other two were waiting for me. They were both dressed in sweatpants and tank tops; it was nice to see them in something not so dressy. Yet even in sweats they both looked gorgeous. Alice and I ended up taking over the couch while Rose filled the loveseat with her blankets and pillows.

"Okay ladies," Alice plopped down next to me, "let's see what movies you guys have."

Rose was the first to share, "I grabbed two because I wasn't sure which one was better. First, The Notebook," she held it to her chest much like she did to the ice cream before, "Ryan Gosling need I say anymore." All three of us were lost in thought for a moment when his name was said then started laughing. "The second on is Pretty Woman."

"I haven't seen that movie in years, my mom used to make me watch it with her but shut my eyes when anything sexual was happening," I started giggling at the memory and the two girls laughed with me.

"Okay my turn," Alice bounced next to me. "I too picked two movies. The first one is Sweet Home Alabama," Rose and I nodded our heads in approval. "And the second one is The Wedding Singer. Bella what did you pick?"

"Like you guys I had a hard time picking just one so I grabbed two. I'm not sure how you guys will feel about the first one since it is different then the ones you picked," I bit my lip nervously.

"Oh just tell us already," Rose threw a pillow at me.

"Beauty and the Beast," it felt like a good idea at the time but I wasn't sure as to how they would react to a Disney movie.

"Oh that is perfect," Alice practically bounced into my lap, "I love that movie and haven't seen it in years. Good pick Bella." She covered her mouth and started to giggle, "Bell, Bella, now I see why you like it. Are we going to find you a beast to turn into a prince this year," Rose started laughing. "Or have you already found him," Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me and started poking my sides causing me to laugh.

"Alice stop," it was hard to breath and tears were rolling down my face. Finally she gave up giving me a smug smile. "Now do you want to know the second movie or are you going to start poking me again?" I gave her a stern look but my smile gave me away. She waited for me to continue, "Thank you. Now the second one is not only one that I love but I also thought it would be fitting." I pulled the movie out from behind me so the others could see.

"Sleepless in Seattle," Rose smiled at me, "I like the way you think Bella."

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Pizza time," Alice ran to answer it. Again I tried to give her money but she still wouldn't take it, saying how tonight was on her. We decided that we would watch Sleepless in Seattle first and then The Notebook. By the time the first movie was done a whole pizza was gone and we had started on the junk-food. All three of us cried during The Notebook and thought it would be best to watch a funny movie after it was done. Alice put The Wedding Singer in while Rose and I got ice cream for the three of us.

Sometime during the third movie Rose thought it would be great to play truth or dare but with just truths so we could get to know each other better. Alice agreed it would be a great idea, I on the other hand was a little nervous.

"Okay," Alice folded her knees under her, "since it was your idea Rose you pick first."

Rose gave me a sly look, "Bella," my hands started to sweat, "how many boyfriends have you had?" I was finally able to breath easy.

"Just one in high school but it wasn't anything serious." They seemed happy with my answer, "Alice, what was your first thought when you saw Jasper?" It was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Yummy," we all started giggling at her answer. "Bella," her eyes narrowed on me.

"Wait, don't you have to pick Rose?" I was scared for her question.

"Nope she can pick whoever she wants," Rose's face held a smug smile.

"Bella," Alice stated again, "do you have a thing for my brother?" We all laughed at the way she said thing.

My face was bright red and I knew I couldn't hid it from them any longer. "Maybe," I looked down at my hands.

"Awww, Bella has a crush," Rose joked and I threw a pillow at her. "Just kidding Bella I think it is cute."

"Me too," Alice pulled me into a hug. "You and my brother should totally date then when you guys got married we would be sisters. And when I marry Jasper Rose and I will be sisters. And since Rose will marry Emmet, and he is your "brother", you two will be sisters too," it took me a minute to understand what she just said. The next thing I knew I was on the floor laughing so hard I was holding my sides.

"Alice you are crazy," I was finally able to pull myself together.

"Just wait," she pointed to her head, "I know it will happen."

"Did you guys only want to play this game so I would tell you that I have a crush on Edward," it was the first time I said his name out loud and I loved the way it rolled off of my tongue.

"Yes," Rose didn't even try to cover it up.

I threw pillows at both of them and this caused a full out war. Not only were pillows being thrown but all different sorts of junk-food. Alice was bouncing around laughing the whole time, finally all the sugar had caught up to her. Rose started to throw Gummi Bears at her and Alice tried to catch them in her mouth. I sat there and laughed at how crazy we looked. Once our mini war was done we made our way to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Rose made each of us try the kind she got and it was like heaven. She laughed at the far off look each of us got when we eat it.

"Told you mine was the best," she walked back to the living room with her bowl.

Alice put in Beauty and the Beast and sang to every song. During "Tale as Old as Time" she grabbed my hand and we started dancing around the room.

"Dance with me Bell," she giggled at her own joke.

All three of us crashed after five movies, a whole pizza, a bowl of ice cream, and an unhealthy amount of junk-food. It was by far one of the best nights of my life and I couldn't wait to start my new life with the great girls around me.


	5. Stupid Freshmen Boys

**Hey guys, school is crazy right now but I wanted to get this out to you. It isn't the longest and I'm sorry about that. Finally you get to know what Edward thinks when he meets Bella. I hope that you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for those that have sent reviews, you guys are the best!! Also thanks for those of you that are still reading you guys are also great!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

"Food. Food. Food," Emmet couldn't stop bouncing in the passenger seat. He tapped his hands against the dashboard in time with the little song he was sings. "I can't wait to get food from the store. When I go home I'll be a cooking dude. Once it is gone I'll get some more. Oh I love food. Food. Food."

"Emmet," Jasper sighed from the backseat, "could you please shut up. You haven't stopped your little song since with left home. The grocery store is only five minutes away," I couldn't help but feel the same way. I loved Emmet like a brother but when the guy didn't get food right away he turned a little crazy. Then again it was always easier to laugh at Emmet then stay mad at him.

"Sorry guys," he stopped the bouncing looked over at me then back at Jasper. "Guess I'm a little hungry and excited to finally be back at school. Things are getting back to normal, I've missed this over the summer. Just hanging out with you guys doing normal things like grocery shopping."

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Summers were always the longest for Emmet and he was always ready to be back at school. I told him he could come over to my place anytime he wanted to during the summer but he always said no. I think he might have been nervous to feel like an outsider around my family. We are all so close and both Jasper and Emmet knew that but I like to think we would never make anyone feel unwelcome.

"Grocery store," he pointed and yelled out the window like a little kid as soon and the store came into view. Both Jasper and I started to laugh, as much as he might annoy us at times we still loved the guy.

The three of us started to make our way into our favorite grocery store. It was close to our house and the prices weren't that bad. Emmet of course ran ahead of us to get the cart. We walked through the doors and it was nice to be back in the swing of things, it felt like old times.

"Alright men," Emmet looked over at Jasper and me, "we need food." All three of us started to laugh.

"Yeah Emmet, that is why we came to the grocery store and not the pet shop," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha, good one Jasper," Emmet hit his shoulder while I laughed at me two friends.

"Edward."

It wasn't the voice of the guys standing next to me that called out my name but instead my little sister. I looked away from the guys towards where the voice came from and saw her. It wasn't Alice that caught my attention, my eyes instantly focused on the girl standing next to her. She had beautiful brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail which allowed me to take in her full face. Even from a few feet away her eyes held my attention in a way no eyes had ever done before. I only looked at her for a second but it took everything I had not to look back. I was afraid that if I looked again I may never want to take my eyes off of her.

"Hey Alice, miss me already," I joked with my sister even though I could feel the beautiful girl's eyes on me. I had to do something to keep me from turning and looking at her so I messed up Alice's hair, something I knew she hated but did it anyway.

"You wish," she pushed me away. Right then the only wish I had was to be alone with a girl I didn't even know. I wanted to be able to talk to her for hours learn everything about her and then when we had nothing left to know about each other I wanted to learn it all again. If I could have any wish granted to me it would be that.

Just then another girl came over to Alice and put something into the cart next to them. She said something but I was to busy trying to look at the other girl out of the corners of my eyes. Finally I was pulled out of my head when Jasper started to talk.

"Shopping with my roommates." How did Jasper know these girls and which girl did he know? Damn it Edward, pay attention to what is going on around you. "What are you doing," he looked in the shopping cart next to Alice, "buying all the junk-food you can find?" Just then I got a look in the shopping cart and saw that it really was full of all types of junk-food. Alice, I knew that whatever was going on she had to be behind it.

"Is someone going to do introductions," Emmet looked at Jasper and me with a smile.

"This is my little sister Alice," I put my arm around her and quickly looked at everyone saving the brunette girl for last. It had only been a minute since the last time I looked at her but I still got lost in her beauty.

"And this is my brother Edward," she reached her small hand up and messed up my hair.

"This is my sister Rosalie," Jasper pulled the blond girl to his side. It was nice to finally met one of Jasper's family members. I had heard a lot about here and it was nice to know a little bit about one of Alice's roommates. I was fairly sure that Alice wouldn't have problems living with her. And even though I've only looked at the other girl two times something inside of me told me that she too would be a great roommate for Alice.

"I don't have a sister," Emmet looked down at the beauty the stood next to him again one of my roommates had to bring me out of my head. Thank goodness they were with me or I would have been completely lost and probable would have ended up looking like a crazy person.

"I don't have a brother," it was the first time I heard her voice and it was worth the wait. The way it sounded brought a smile to my face, I had never heard anything so sweet. The wish that I wanted earlier was now stronger then ever, I wanted to hear that voice again and again. I wanted to get lost in her eyes and voice for days. Creepy, now I'm thinking like a creepy person. Pull it together Cullen.

"Would you like to be my little sister," only Emmet would ask someone he just met this. The girl did not look scared of him at all and I couldn't wait to hear her answer. To my disappointment she only nodded her head. All of a sudden Emmet pulled her into a big hug, my first instinct was to pull him off of her and make sure she was okay. The hug only lasted for a second and I was able to act normal. Which is a good thing because I'm not sure what the others would have done if I would have if I would have freaked out over one hug.

"This is my little sister," Emmet looked down at the girl with pleading eyes. Her name, I was going to get to know her name. I felt like a kid getting to open the biggest present on Christmas morning. Just then Emmet leaned down and the girl reached up to whisper in his ear. I have never been a jealous guy before but in that second I was jealous that Emmet got to hear her voice again and be so close to her. "This is my little sister Bella," he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body. Bella, the name fit her perfectly. Bella, beautiful Bella.

"And this is my big brother," her voice hit me again and caused me to smile. Emmet leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Emmet." The others started to laugh at the two, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Little sister what are you doing with all this junk-food? Don't you know it is bad for you?" I started to chuckle to myself, Emmet had always wanted brothers and sisters and now that he had one I'm sure he would take the job very seriously.

"Sorry brother bear," the nickname she gave him was perfect and Emmet looked like a kid who just got a new puppy. "We are having a junk-food girly-movie night, I promise this is not how I eat all the time."

Junk-food girly-movie night had Alice written all over it. I started to laugh, my sister had gotten her roommates to go along with one of her crazy ideas and she had only known them for a few hours. "You got them to agree to a movie night with you already?" I looked from Alice to Rosalie, and finally to Bella. Our eyes never locked and I was a little disappointed by that. "Did she give you one of her pouts?"

Alice's small hands pushed me away, "I will have you know that they both wanted to do this and thought it was a great idea." She quickly looked over at Bella then back at me with soft eyes, "Well I guess I did have to give Bella a small pout." I started to laugh and then I heard Bella's laughter. I don't know which I liked more the sound of Bella talking or her musical laugher. I couldn't help but look at her and finally our eyes connected. She had chocolate brown eyes and I found myself getting lost in them. Before that moment I had always thought brown eyes were boring and plain. There was nothing boring or plain about Bella and her eyes were included in that. They were full of live and sparkled as she laughed.

I finally pulled my eyes away from Bella when Rosalie said that the girls should get going. I gave Alice a quick hug and saw the other sets of siblings exchange hugs as well.

As Emmet set Bella back down he looked her in the eyes, "Make sure you eat something healthy tomorrow little sister. That is if you're not dead from junk-food overload." She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but look at her one more time before walking away. Again our eyes locked and I felt the same connection as before. I gave her a quick crooked smile getting a small smile in return. Her smile was perfect on her face and lit up her eyes. I was able to pull my eyes away from her and turned the corner out of sight. Once there I was finally able to breath easy and clear my head. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You okay there man," Jasper looked over at me with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I ran my other hand through my hair and looked at my friends. They were both looking at me, "What?"

"Dude are you sure," Emmet stopped pushing the cart to look at me closer.

"Yes," I tried my best to give them a normal look and it must have worked because they started to walk again.

"It is nice that our sisters live together," Jasper said after a few minutes of silent shopping. "I've heard you talk about Alice before and I know that Rose will have a great time with her."

"Yeah I'm happy that Alice's roommates aren't crazy, and I'm sure she is freaking out about it right now," I started to laugh to myself. I'm sure Alice was having fun with this and I knew it was only a mater of time before she wanted to get the six of us together for some sibling bonding. That would be fine with me as long as I got to see Bella again.

"Same here, I'm happy that Bella will be living with such good people," Emmet spoke up causing Jasper and I to start laughing.

"You are truly one of a kind Emmet," I slapped him on the back.

Finally when the cart was overflowing with food Jasper convinced Emmet it was time to leave the store. The ride home was oddly quiet, normally Emmet would be talking about all the food in the trunk he couldn't wait to eat and Jasper would be telling him to calm down. I looked in the rearview mirror at Jasper and he gave me the same confused look. Normally Emmet would run into the house with his bag, grab the first thing he saw and start eating it. But today when we reached the house he slowly walked in and set the bags down on the table before he headed back out to get another load. Once the bags were all unloaded the three of us started to put the food away. The whole time not a single world was said and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. The three of us made our way to the living room and I couldn't handle the silence anymore, I had to know what was going on.

"Em, is everything okay?" He looked at me and I could see that he was thinking hard about something.

"How do you be a good brother?" He looked at me with sad eyes and I knew that he was being completely honest. In that moment he wasn't being my goofy roommate he was a confused and scared guy. "It's just that I've always wanted to have brothers and sisters and now that I kind of have one I don't want to mess it up. I know that sounds crazy and maybe I am crazy but I really want to be a good brother to Bella," he rushed to get it all out before taking a big breath. Then he looked between Jasper and me before he fell down onto the couch.

"Is that what you have been worried about," Jasper sat down in the chair and I sat on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah," he looked at us, "I've heard the way you two talk about Alice and Rosalie and I saw the way you were with them today. I just want to make sure I'm like that with Bella. I want to be able to protect her from things that are going to hurt her. To make sure that she is having fun while still staying safe. I just don't know how to do all that while not coming off as a creepy stalker. I mean I just met the girl." He threw his hands in the air and let them fall back down next to him.

"Emmet, everything you just said is the same way I feel about Alice, well except for the creepy stalker part," that got him to smile. "I've been her older brother for almost nineteen years and I still have a hard time making sure she is happy and safe. I'm sure that Jasper feels the same way about Rosalie," I looked over at Jasper and he nodded his head.

"Yeah man. I'm constantly worried that I'm not going to be there for Rose for one minute and she is going to get hurt. It bugs the hell out of her the way I'm constantly checking up, but I have to do it in order to prove to myself that I'm doing a good job as a brother. It used to be a lot worse the first year I came to school, I called home five times a day to make sure that everything was okay with her. Ask Rose, she'll tell you that I became a crazy person. That year, when I went home for Christmas, Rose and I had a long talk about me trying to be her dad and not her brother. It helped a lot to be able to talk to her about it all. I wasn't as crazy after that, only calling once a week to check in. So you've got to find a balance in protecting Bella. There is a difference in making sure that she is safe and stopping her from living her life. We've all just met her but she seems like a great girl so I'm sure you won't have to worry too much about her." Jasper was always good at giving advice, I found myself going to him a lot over the past years.

"Thanks guys, I know it is crazy for me to act this way. There is just something about her that makes me want to be there for her," he gave us a small smile.

"No need to apologize," I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh God," Emmet's head fell back and it sounded like he was in pain.

"What," Jasper looked around the room.

"Boys." I looked over at Jasper not sure what Emmet meant by the word. "Stupid freshmen boys are going to be all over her. She is hot," I raised my eyebrow at him, "what she isn't my real sister so I can say that. And you know it is true. Bella is hot and all those stupid freshmen boys are going to want to get with her," his let out a loud sigh. My heart started to beat faster, I didn't like the idea of any other guy touching Bella, let alone thinking of her that way. I knew what went on inside the mind of one of those freshmen boys, hell I had been one of those boys. Then I thought about how those stupid boys would be looking and thinking about my baby sister the same way.

I let out a painful groan the same time Jasper did. "Boys," the two of us said together. "Stupid freshmen boys," this time it was the three of use that said the words together with disgust.


	6. Perfect Day For Shopping

**I am so sorry that I have been spelling Emmett's name wrong, I am so ashamed. Thank you for dealing with it and I promise it won't happen again. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight just the copy of it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The next morning I was woken up to a pillow being thrown at my head.

"Ouch," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "what the heck." I opened my eyes just to have another pillow thrown at me.

"Wake-up sunshine," Alice jumped onto the couch next to me. "It is a perfect day outside," I looked out the window to see it was down pouring then back to Alice.

"You need to get your eyes checked," I pushed her to the side and sat up. "It is raining like crazy out there Alice, how is that a perfect day?"

"Bella, it is the perfect day for shopping," her little body started to bounce next to me. My face fell a little, I wasn't the biggest fan of shopping and the thought of shopping with both Alice and Rose scared me. Alice must have noticed my frown, "Awww, come on Bella you said that we could go shopping and what else would you want to do today?" I could think of a number of things I would rather do then go shopping, read a book, rearrange my room, and watch paint dry, all of those things would be better.

Alice pulled out her pout and I couldn't say no. "That pout of yours is going to get old really face Alice," I threw my pillow at her. It didn't seem to faze her at all; she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Rose," she yelled down the hall, "she said yes!" She gave me a big smile, "Alright go get ready, I already took a shower and Rose just got done so the bathroom is all yours."

"What time did you get up this morning Alice?"

"Around six," she shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"You really are crazy," as long as she didn't expect me to get up that early we would have no problems.

I made my way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. The water felt amazing and helped me wake up. I tired not to stay in the shower too long since I was sure Alice was excited to get going. When I walked back to my room I saw that clothes were already laying out for me.

"Alice," I called across the hall. Two seconds later she walked into my room giving me an innocent look. "What is this Alice," I waved my hands to the clothes laying on my bed.

"I thought it would save time if I just picked out your outfit. It is comfortable enough for shopping and yet still cute. Plus I know you will look great in that outfit," she gave me a big smile.

I put my hands on my hips, "Are you going to picking out all of my outfits from now on?" I wasn't really mad with her it was just the idea of being told what to wear, like I was a five year-old.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really didn't mean to make you upset," she looked down at her feet.

Oh crap, I was already being a bitch to my roommate and she hadn't done anything that bad. Sure she thought I couldn't dress myself but it was sweet that she wanted me to look nice and she obviously thought about me when she put it together. I looked back at the jeans, long-sleeved black and white striped shirt. I forgot that I even owned that shirt but the outfit looked nice and comfortable. "I'm sorry Alice," I sat down on the bed pulling my towel closer to my body. "I'm just not used to people going though my things. How about if we make a deal," she sat down next to me. "How about from now on if you get the urge to dress me telling me before hand. I think I am capable of dressing my self for classes and everyday wear but if we are going out to anything special then you can help me."

"What about me," Rose said from the doorway.

I started to laugh, "Yes Rose you can help too. But I don't think I need you guys to pick out my outfits all the time."

"I will make that deal with you on one condition," Alice's eyes narrowed on me and I wasn't sure if I should agree to her condition. "Today Rose and I each get to pick two outfits for you that you can not say no to," I started to say something but Alice cut me off. "That is my condition Bella or else I'm going to pick out outfits all the time for you," her lips curved up into an evil grin.

"Fine, fine," I stuck my hand out to Alice, "agreed." I pushed the other two out of my room so I could change. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun; if I was going to wear the clothes Alice picked then I was going to wear my hair the way I wanted to. I walked out of my room and down the hall to meet the two girls sitting in the living room. I wasn't sure who did it but the living room looked perfect. All the junk-food was gone and the pillows and blankets were neatly folded.

"The next thing we are going to work on is your hair," Rose's eyes looked sad when she saw my hair. "But for now let's go shopping," she sounded just as excited as Alice. How in the world did a plain Jane like me end up living with two gorgeous girls that loved to shop? Someone must be pulling a prank on me.

The three of us ran as fast as we could to the car since it was still raining like mad. I was slower then the other two, of course, worried that I would fall down. I knew the two of them would not be happy if I had to go back and change. Alice kept switching the radio station while Rose drove us to the mall. She was finally happy when some pop song came on. Alice started to bounce up and down in her seat using her hand to sing the lyrics to Rose and me. Shopping may not be the idea of a perfect day to me but I knew it was going to be a memorable one with Alice and Rose. I had a feeling that no matter what we did together it would be fun.

"So Bella," Rose looked in the rearview mirror when the song ended, "how was your dream last night." My face instantly became hot from embarrassment. It was common for me to talk in my sleep, not something that I had to worry about when I was sleeping alone in my room. But last night all of us fell asleep in the living room together, our fist night in the new apartment and none of us slept in our rooms. But I wouldn't have done it any other way, last night was great and something I would never forget. I must have fallen asleep last night before Rose or woken her up. She started to laugh and Alice looked between the two of us.

"What did she do in her sleep," Alice asked Rose.

"Nothing," I piped up from the backseat before Rose could say anything.

"Yeah, you might call talking in your sleep nothing Bella but I thought it was great."

"You talk in your sleep," Alice's head shot back to me and started to giggle. "Oh man why did I have to fall asleep right away? What did you say?"

"Nothing," for some reason it was the only word I could say at the moment.

"You are such a liar. At first you said things about the apartment, 'pretty room' and 'normal roommates' thanks by the way for thinking I am normal," she gave me a wink then looked over at Alice. "After about five minutes of that the real fun started. The only word I could make out for a while was 'Edward' which you said quite a bit. Then I was able to pick out more, 'so sexy want to touch your hair' and 'I'd rather cover him in chocolate' were two of my favorite." I couldn't remember saying those words but I had not doubt in my mind that I did. Just because I couldn't remember what I said didn't mean I didn't remember the dream. The six of us were in the grocery store, Edward was holding my hand and every now and then I would run my hand through his hair. We were joking around and the sound of his laughter made my heart pound fast.

Alice had tears running down her face because she was laughing so hard. She looked back at me and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She couldn't stop laughing and pointing at me the rest of the way to the mall. Finally once we were parked she was able to calm down. Alice took a few deep breaths through her nose and out of her mouth only to look at me and start laughing again.

"Alice knock it off," I folded my arms over my chest. I probably looked like a two year-old but at that moment I didn't care. I loved how earlier I felt like I was five and now I was two. Being around these two was really doing wonders for my maturity.

"Oh Bella you know we are only joking around with you," Rose turned around to look at me then gave Alice a quick glare.

"Sorry," Alice looked from Rose and then to me. "You know I'm not laughing at you, it is just the fact that it is my brother," I narrowed my eyes at her. For some reason it was bothering me more then it should that Alice was laughing at me. Maybe it was the fact that I knew I would never get to be with Edward and Alice's laughter was only another reminder of how comical it was for me to think there was a chance. Stupid Bella, of course it would be funny to Alice. "Hey," Alice leaned closer to me, "Bella I didn't mean anything by it. You know I would never want to do something to hurt your feelings."

"I know," my voice was a little weak even to my ears, "I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment. Now I thought we were here to do some shopping." Those were the magic words and the atmosphere in the car returned to normal.

"Is there anything that we need to get for the apartment before we start looking for clothes," Rose looked at the two of us.

"I can't think of anything," I looked over at Alice and she nodded in agreement.

"I don't think there is anything that we need to get right now. I'm sure we will find something soon that would be nice to have so we'll just have to come back. You'd like that wouldn't you Bella, another chance to shop with us," she bumped me with her hip causing me to stumble.

"Ha ha ha, can we just get this done with," I rolled my eyes at her.

I followed the other two into the mall, I was totally out of my element but it felt like the girls were in theirs. I followed behind them like a stray puppy. They were talking about the pros and cons of each shop we passed and I had nothing to add. Finally they stopped in front of one of the shops and we made our way inside. All the clothes looked so pretty but not really my style; they looked more like things Alice and Rose's would wear.

"Alright Bella, Rose and I are going to look for a few things for you to try on. You should do the same and we will meet up in a few minutes at the dressing rooms to have you try them on," Alice gave me a nod then the two walked away.

I searched around for a few minutes not sure what I really needed. I haven't had too much experience shopping in the past. The only time I would go shopping was with my mom and most of the time we would end up shopping for her. I picked a few plain long-sleeved t-shirts up. Nothing to fancy, they would be perfect for classes and everyday wear, although I'm sure Alice and Rose would have a fit when they saw the shirts.

"You got everything," Rose asked as I made my way to the two of them. Both Alice and Rose had their arms full of clothes. "Is that all you got," Rose looked at the few things in my arms.

"Are they all the same shirt in different colors?" Alice folded her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," I couldn't look up at the two of them.

Rose let out a frustrated sigh, "Bella. Come on get in the dressing room and try these on," she pushed me into one of the rooms and threw some clothes at me.

"Make sure you come out and show us everything, even if you hate it," Alice yelled at me as she held the clothes she picked out to me.

I put the clothes in the corner of the dressing room and started to take my clothes off. The few things I tried on were crazy, bright colors and way too low cut for me. I showed the girls every time until I tried on one of the dresses. Alice was ready to come in and get me when I wouldn't come out.

"Isabella, get your ass out here right now before I force you to come out," Alice's voice was deadly.

Slowly I opened the door and walked out with my head hung down. I felt like a fool. The dress was a deep midnight blue color and beautiful but too low cut and short for me. It flowed around me when I walked and was comfortable. It had a v-neck and a band that had beads that ran around the dress right under my bust (picture on profile).

"Oh Bella you look amazing," Alice ran at me and pulled me to the mirror.

It really was an amazing dress but I had no need for it, "Alice when am I ever going to wear a dress like this."

"This weekend," Rose came to sand next to me. I looked at her through the mirror.

"What are you two planning?"

"We are going to a club on Friday," Alice jumped up and down next to me. "This dress will be perfect, that is if I don't find something better."

"Never going to happen," Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"We will see about that."

"So I'm getting it," I ran my hands over the dress.

"Nope," Rose popped the p, "I'm getting it."

"What," I looked over at her. "Why are you getting it?"

"We said that we were going to pick out outfits for you and we will be paying for these clothes."

"Guys I don't like the idea of that," I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go change so we can get to the next store," Alice pushed me back into the dressing room.

I tried to stop Rose from paying for the dress but of course she wouldn't listen to me. I ended up getting a few shirts and a pair of shoes that I could wear to classes. Again we walked around looking at a few shops before Alice found one that looked "prefect" for the dress she was going to get me.

"Same as last store," Alice quickly said before walking away.

I had been looking around for five minutes then all of a sudden I started to hear yelling from the other side of the store.

"I found it! I found it!" It was Alice's voice that was yelling at me. "Bella I found the perfect club outfit for you." All I saw was a blur of orange as she shoved me into the dressing room. "Try this on," she told me before shutting the door, "I know you will look great."

I quickly did what she told me; the sooner I got this over with the better. The dress was orange, and at first I thought the color would wash me out but instead it worked great with my skin and hair color. It tied behind my neck and in the back; the bottom was layered and cut at different lengths. The only thing I didn't like was the fact that it was short, a few inches above my knees, and showed a lot of cleavage (picture on profile).

"You had her try on clothes before I was even done looking around," I could hear Rose on the other side. As soon as I opened the door she stopped arguing with Alice. "Oh Bella," her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Do I really look that bad," I half joked with her as I looked down at the dress.

"You look hot in that dress," some random boy walking by told me. He had blond hair and a baby face, he was nice looking but had nothing on Edward.

"Thanks," I started to blush as I looked down at my feet.

"I'm Mike," he came closer to us, "I'm in my second year at the university, what about you guys?" He never took his eyes off me.

"We are freshman there," Alice came closer to me.

"Cool. Do you guys have names," again his eyes never left me. Even though I didn't look up at him I could still feel them on me.

"I'm Rose," she came closer to the other side of me, "this is Bella and Alice."

"Well it was nice to meet you girls. Maybe I'll see you around Bella," he gave me a wink then walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I couldn't help but laughing soon Alice and Rose joined in. "That was amazing," Alice wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I think someone has a crush on our Bella," Rose started to poke my sides which only made me laugh harder.

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes then looked back to my friends. "So do you guys like it," I motioned my hands to the dress I still had on.

"Duh," Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course we love the dress Bella. You really do look hot in it and you are already getting hit on by the guys. So you have to get it," she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I tried on a few other clothes from that store before they were ready to go. Alice bought the orange dress and one other outfit for me. Rose picked out her second outfit at the store as well. The two outfits were more practical then the dresses but still nothing that I would normally wear. We went to a few more stores where the girls finally bought some clothes for themselves as well as made me get some more. I lost track of how many shops we went to and how many bags we really had. Finally around three o'clock we were done shopping.

"That was great," Alice said as we loaded up the trunk of Rose's car. "Shopping with you guys is so much fun. I can't wait to do it again."

"We have to do it again soon," Rose agreed.

"Oh yes please can we do it again," I sarcastically said as I made my way to the backseat.

"Oh shut up," Rose joked.

"Didn't you have fun," Alice's eyes looked sad, "I thought you looked like you were having fun."

"Alice," I gave her a smile, "I was just joking. I had a lot of fun with you guys."

She started to bounce in her seat, "Then you won't put up a fight the next time we want to go shopping."

"Oh boy, what have I just done?"

They both started to laugh, "Oh and you can't argue when we bring you to the club on Friday night," Rose added.

"Do you think we should see if the boys want to go with us," Alice asked.

My face broke out in a smile at the thought of seeing Edward again. Then it fell slightly, I wasn't the best dancer and I was sure I would make a fool out of myself. That was not something I wanted him to see yet.

"That is a good idea. It would be nice to hang out with them more, plus they could be our bodyguards," I laughed at Rose but the other two didn't find it that funny. "Bella you remember Mike don't you," I nodded my head. "Guys at clubs are like him but worse; it would be nice to have guys with us to make sure none of them got to touchy."

"But we don't want them to scare all the guys away, do we?" Alice asked.

"No way I still want to have fun," Rose started to sway with the song.

"I'm so excited to get my dance on," Alice started to dance in her seat too.

I watched my two roommates dancing and couldn't help but to laugh, although inside I was a little nervous. Dancing with my roommates would be fun, I had no doubt in my mind about that, but dancing around Edward was another story.


	7. Going To A Club Not Church

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing! I'm having a great time with this story and I hope you guys enjoy the club chapter. Let me know what you guys think please.**

**Disclaimer…I don't own Twilight  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Three days, it had been three days since the last time I saw her. Since the last time I got to look into her eyes and see her smile. And I was going completely out of my mind. Yesterday I thought of going to Alice's but I couldn't think of a good reason. I could have simple told her I wanted to check up on things but Alice always knew when I was lying. I really didn't want to have to explain to her that I came to her apartment to see her beautiful roommate Bella. Even thinking her name made me smile. But I wasn't ready for people to know how I felt.

"Ed, are you even listening to us," Emmett waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ummm, yeah what did you say?"

They both started to laugh, "I knew you weren't listening," Emmett patted my back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what were you guys talking about," I looked at Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Rose called me earlier about going out with them tonight. I wanted to know what you guys thought about it," Jasper said while flipping through the TV channels.

"Where are they going," I tried not to sound excited but the thought of being able to see Bella tonight almost made me burst.

"Rose said something about wanting to go out to a club. The three of them are going to look up a few places online to figure out which one they want to go to. Do you guys know any good ones," he looked over from the TV to us.

"Why do they want to go to a club?" I did not like the sound of the three girls going to a club. Guys go to clubs, guys that are looking for girls go to clubs, and I did not want these guys near the girls.

"She said something about and I quote, 'we want to get our dance on'. Then I heard laughter in the back," Jasper rolled his eyes but started to laugh a little.

"We have to go," Emmett threw his hands down on the couch. "We can not let them go out by themselves. Boys will be all over them," his fists clenched together.

"So then we are going to go," Jasper asked.

"Yes, I agree with Emmett we have to go. We have to keep our eyes on the girls and make sure that none of the guys get too touchy feely," the thought of some guy putting his hands on Bella made my stomach hurt.

"Alright I will call her back and let them know we are in," he picked up his phone. "Hey Rose, I talked to the boys and we are in for tonight," there was a long pause before Jasper spoke again. "Yeah, yeah that sounds good. So do you want us to pick you up and then we can all go out to eat before hand?" Jasper was brilliant; going out to dinner with the girls would mean I would get to spend more time with Bella. "Okay, so we will come get you guys around eight. Yep, see you guys then love ya." With that he hung up the phone.

"So what is the plan for tonight," Emmett asked stealing the remote from Jasper.

"We are going to go over to the girls around eight," I quickly checked the clock, only six more hours until I got to see Bella. "We're going to go out to eat with them then go to Twilight. I guess Alice," Jasper looked at me, "found it online and said it would be perfect."

I groaned, "Great, Alice picked the club? We should be in for a long night." My head fell back.

"Oh and we have to pick where to eat. Rose said that we would know the best place to go since we have lived here longer then them."

"We should bring them somewhere fun," Emmett said after he finally picked a show to watch, ESPN no surprise there.

"How about we just go to the diner," the diner was a place we would frequently eat at. It had great food and the workers were always really nice to us.

"Good idea Ed," Emmett gave me a high-five.

The three of us went back to watching the TV in silence but my mind was working a million miles an hour. I wondered what Bella would be wearing, I knew it was something that Alice, and probably Rosalie, would pick out for her. No matter what she had on I knew she would look beautiful. I also knew that guys would be all over her no matter what she had on. Bella had a beauty you couldn't hide and a guy would have to be blind not to see it. Alice was also going to be there and she was just as pretty. I had never had a problem in the past with having to scare guys away but I knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Let's play some video games," Emmett threw Jasper the controllers. "Ed, you can play winner."

We played video games for hours, only stopping when Emmett would get hungry and demand we ate something. We joked around the whole time and the six hours passed before I knew it.

"Alright men," Emmett stood up from the couch, "we should start to get ready. I'm going to go take a shower and change."

Jasper and I followed behind and each went to our own room. I stared at the clothes in my closet for a few minutes not knowing what to wear. Normally I wouldn't care what I looked like, especially going to a club, but tonight was different. Tonight wasn't just any night; tonight I would get to spend more time with Bella. I finally picked out a black button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Emmett knocked on my door to let me know that the shower was all mine. Over the years we had gotten into a routine, Emmett would shower first knock on my door, I would go next then knock on Jasper's door. It was simple but it worked for us. I showered quickly excited to get going over to the girl's place. I had never felt like this about another girl, I felt like a teenage girl not a guy who was almost twenty-one. After I was dressed I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to my elbows then took one last look in the mirror.

"Checking yourself out Eddie," Emmett asked from the door.

"Don't call me Eddie," I sat on the bed and started to put my shoes on.

"Okay," he sat down next to me and let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong man," I slipped on my other shoe and looked up at him.

"I'm just wondering how to be a good brother tonight to Bella. I mean I want her to have fun but I don't want her to get hurt by some guy. And the guys are going to be all over her tonight," his hands came up to rub his eyes.

"Yeah I'm worried about the same thing for Alice," and for Bella but I didn't want to say that out loud.

"You guys almost ready to go," Jasper asked walking past the door.

"Hey Jasper, what are you going to do tonight about Rose?"

He leaned against the doorway and folded his arms over his chest, "I'm not sure yet. I want her to have fun but I don't like the thought of boys touching her." He let the same frustrated sigh that Emmett had let out earlier. "I don't want to be the same overprotective big brother that I was before but I don't want to sand back and do nothing. What are you going to do Edward?"

"I have no idea," I ran my hand through my hair.

"I got it," Emmett jumped off the bed and started to walk back and forth. "Jasper, you don't want Rose to be hit on by creepy club guys but you don't want to come off as the controlling big brother right?" Jasper nodded his head, "And you want the same thing for Alice right Edward?" It was my turn to nod my head. "Okay good and I want the same for Bella." His face broke out in a big smile, "Then I have the perfect idea. How about Jasper watches out for Alice, Edward watches out for Bella, and I watch after Rose." Emmett looked pretty proud of himself but I wasn't so sure. I liked the idea of spending the whole night with just Bella but this didn't seem like the right way.

"I don't know Em, doesn't that seem kind of shady," I looked up at Jasper for some backup.

"Yeah Em, I'm with Edward on this one. We can't do that, if the girls found out they would be pissed."

"So we are just supposed to sit back and watch creepy guys put their hands all over our sisters," Emmett looked disgusted and my stomach started to hurt.

"No I don't like the idea of that either, Ed can you think of any other way," Jasper asked me.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on guys, this is perfect. This way we can watch out for our sisters and not have to worry about them getting upset with us. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella, I wouldn't hurt Rose, and Jasper would never hurt Alice. Guys this is a great plan," Emmett had a way of convincing us that his plans were always great.

"Fine," Jasper was the first to give in.

"Yeah I guess," Emmett's face broke out into a big smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"Perfect, now let's go pick up the girls."

We decided to take two cars, Emmett's jeep and my Volvo, since we all wouldn't fit in one car. I was alone in my car which was good for the pep talk I had to give myself.

"Alright Cullen everything is going to be good tonight," I ran my hand through my hair. "Bella is just another girl," even I didn't believe it but I still had to try to convince myself. "Yeah just another beautiful, stunning, amazing girl. But you have to stay calm tonight; you don't want to scare her away. And you don't want her 'big brother' kicking your ass."

I had just pulled up to the apartment with Emmett's jeep right behind. We all got out of our vehicles and made our way to the apartment.

"So Jasper and I were talking on the way here," Emmett said as we opened the door to the lobby. "We decided to watch out for each others sister but we can not let them know about it. So do not make it obvious Cullen," he playfully punched my arm. "And," his voice got low and deadly, "if you hurt Bella I will hurt you worse then you can ever image." I was truly scared of Emmett in that moment. "Ha ha ha, your face is priceless Ed. I know you won't hurt her so there is no need to worry," we got to the stairs and went up to the second floor.

Part of me knew that Emmett was joking but the other part of me knew he really would kick my ass if I ever hurt her. Good thing hurting Bella was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Jasper got to the door first and knocked twice.

"Come in," Alice yelled from behind the door.

The door was unlocked so we made our way into the apartment. We could hear talking and laughing coming from Alice's room so we started to make our way down the hall.

"Stay where you are," Rose called from the room, "we aren't ready yet so just put something on the TV."

"Bella, you guys should always keep the door locked. And check to make sure who is there before you let people in. You need to be safer littler sister," Emmett sounded very big brotherly. I too was upset that the girls just let us walk into the apartment without even checking. They were too trusting, that is fine when living in small towns but they would have to learn soon that Seattle is not Forks.

"Okay Brother Bear, I will remember next time," her voice. Oh how I had missed her voice over the last few days.

The three of us sat down, Emmett on the loveseat while Jasper and I sat on the couch, and waited for the girls. Of course Emmett found ESPN and we sat in silence.

"You guys ready for us," Alice's voice yelled from her room.

"Yeah it has been forever," Emmett joked.

"Well it is worth it when we look like this," Rose walked into the living room in red dress that hugged her body. It showed off a lot of cleave and skin and I thought Jasper was going to die (picture on profile). Her hair was down and curled, she looked beautiful and I felt bad for my friend.

"Rose what in the hell do you think you are wearing," he jumped up from the couch and over to his sister. "Go change into something else."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Chill out bro, I can promise you that I won't even be the worse dressed at the club." She patted him on the shoulder.

"She is right," Alice came into the room wearing a short blue and black dress, if you can even call it a dress it was more like a shirt (picture on profile). Her hair was spiked in the back and she had dark makeup around her eyes.

"Alice," I pinched my nose with my thumb and pointer finger. "Please tell me that is not what you are going to wear, it barely covers you up," she started to laugh.

"Oh Edward, we are going to a club not church. All of the girls will be wearing fewer clothes then we are," that didn't make me feel any better. "Bella get your ass out her," she yelled down the hall.

I forgot how to breathe as soon as I saw her. The orange dress she had on made her look like a goddess. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and curled; she had a little makeup on which only made her look even better. The dress was short and showed off her amazing legs, legs that looked so soft and touchable. The v-neck showed just enough cleavage to leave you wanting more. I ran my hand through my hair, tonight was going to be a hard tonight. Her face was red from all the attention she was getting from us.

"Little sister," Emmett sounded like he was in pain. "You have got to be kidding me, there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of the apartment wearing that."

Bella put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Emmett, "Let me out of the apartment. Nobody tells me what to do Emmet, and this is the dress that Alice and Rose picked out for me so if you have a problem I suggest that you talk to them about it. But I can already tell you that there is no way they are going to let me change so why don't we save time and just go," Emmett looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Forgive me little sis," he got up and pulled her into a tight hug. It was the first time I saw the back of the dress; it was quite low and showed off more of her creamy white skin.

"Alright, let's get moving," Alice started to push people out of the apartment.

"Make sure you lock the door," Jasper said as we all stood in the hall.

Once the door was locked we made our way to the cars, it ended up being Alice, Bella, and me in my car with the other three in Emmett's jeep. I couldn't help but look in the review mirror ever once and a while just to look at Bella. She really was beautiful; I hoped that tonight I would get the chance to dance with her. To feel her body pressed against mine, I'm sure she would feel good.

"So where are we going," Alice looked over at me pulling me out of my little fantasy.

"You'll see when we get there," I pushed her shoulder.

"Shut up Edward, just tell us," Alice squinted her eyes at me.

I started to laugh, "And what would be the fun in that Alice."

She stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms. Bella started to laugh in the backseat. "What is so funny Bella," Alice turned around to look behind her at Bella.

"You guys are funny together," she giggled. "I like it," a small smile pulled on her lips which made me smile as well.

Just then we made it to the diner, "Yummy, is this the diner that you talked about all the time?"

"The one and only," I told her.

I tried to get out of the car fast enough to open the door for Bella but she beat me to it. We made our way inside and got a booth big enough for the six of us. Bella excused herself to the bathroom before the other three showed up. When I saw Emmett's jeep I told Alice that I had to go to the bathroom and I would be right back. That way everyone would be sitting down by the time I got back. If it worked out how I planned then I would get to sit beside Bella or at least across from her. I spent five minutes in the bathroom looking in the mirror and splashing cold water on my face. Then I made my way back out to the others. Luck was on my side and the seat next to Bella was free. I slide in next to her and my right side instantly felt warm. It was the closest I had been to her and I hoped it wasn't the last.

Dinner was a great time. Everyone joked and talked about different things that had gone on in the last few days. Alice and Rose had fun telling stories about the junk-food girly-movie night. I was happy that all the girls were getting along so well, they seemed perfect together. Bella was quite for most of the night, laughing at the others but not sharing much. I got the feeling that she was the type of person that kept to herself; I just hoped that I would be able to bring her out of that shell over time. And I did plan on spending more time with her. If I had it my way a lot more time.

Before I knew it dinner was done and we were back in my Volvo on the way to Twilight. My stomach started to tighten the closer we got to the club, I knew what my 'job' was tonight but I was still nervous about it. All I wanted to do was dance with Bella and be close to her but I didn't want to scare her away.

Alice started to bounce up and down in her seat as I parked the car, "I'm so excited." She jumped out of the car.

This time I was fast enough to get the door open for Bella. "Thank you," she softly said.

"You're welcome. So are you just as excited as my sister is," I desperately wanted to talk to her, to know what was going on in her head.

She threw her head back in laughter, "Yeah right." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked beautiful while laughing, "Dancing and I are not friends. I try to stay far away from dancing."

"Oh come on Bella," Alice grabbed her hand. "We are going to have a great time tonight."

"We are going to get our dance on," Rose joined the girls while shaking her hips.

Jasper and Emmett came to walk next to me. Each of us had a look of pain on our faces. "Tonight is going to be a very long night," Jasper whispered next to me. Emmet and I nodded our heads.

There was a long line in front of the club but Rose made her way to the font motioning for the three of us to follow. The bouncer looked from Rose to Alice and finally to Bella and let us all in. I did not like the way he looked at the girls, my hands were balled up into fits at my sides and we walked into the club. Guys could not take their eyes off of the girls as we made our way through the sea of people. Alice found a table close to the dance floor and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do you guys want us to get you something to drink," Emmett asked the girls.

"Just water," Rose yelled over the music while Alice and Bella nodded their heads.

Jasper stayed back with the girls while Emmett and I made our way to the bar. Some girls tried to get us to dance with them on the way I felt bad pushing them away but some wouldn't take no as an answer. We finally got to the bar and got waters for everyone. None of us were old enough to drink yet, Emmett would be the first one to be twenty-one in a week. When we got back the table we found Jasper sitting at the table by himself. His face was towards the dance floor and he didn't even look up at us when we got there.

"What are you looking at man," Emmett set the glasses down on the table, "and where are the girls?"

When he didn't answer us I looked in the general direction that he was looking. Then I saw the three of them. Bella was sandwiched in-between Alice and Rose. It looked like the two of them were trying to teach her to dance. Alice had her hands on Bella's hips and Rose had her hands on Bella's shoulders. Bella's eyes were closed she was swaying to the music. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, she looked hot. There was no other way to describe it; well sexy was another word that worked.

All of a sudden some guy made is way over to the three girls. Jasper was instantly on his feet making his way to the dance floor with Emmett and me close behind. We were only a few feet away from them when we heard Rose.

"Back off buddy we don't need you to dance with us to have a good time. We are doing just fine by ourselves," I felt better knowing that at least one of the girls would say no to the creepy guy.

The guy turned around and looked at us, "Don't try with them, those girls are no fun." I wanted to go after him and give him a piece of my mind but I didn't want to leave the girls.

Alice saw us just then and waved us over, "You guys come to dance?"

"Yeah," Jasper spoke up first.

"Edward dance with Bella," Alice grabbed my hand. It was dark in the club but I could still see Bella's blush it made her look amazing. "She really is a bad dancer. Bella," she looked at her friend, "Edward is a great dancer and I'm sure he will be able to help you."

Just then the music changed to a faster song and Alice pushed Bella into my arms. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she looked up at me.

"I don't mind at all," I gave her a crocked smile. "Dancing is all about listening to the music," I pulled her a little closer and put my hands on her hips. "You've got to feel the rhythm, move your body with the song." I started to push her hips back and forth with the beat. Her body felt amazing under my hands, so warm and small. I looked down at her; her eyes were closed as she swung her head side to side with the song. If I thought she looked sexy before, she looked positively sinful right now. Just then the smell of her hair hit me, sweet strawberries. I wanted to pull her closer to me but I was afraid to scare her. The song ended and she kept dancing, we dance for four songs before she said she needed a break. I went back to the table with her to get some water.

"Thanks for dancing with me," she gave me a smile while drinking her water.

"It is my pleasure," if I could I would dance with her all night long.

I wanted to talk to her, get to know more about her, but a club wasn't the best place for that.

"Bella," Alice jumped up on the chair next to her, "what are you doing here? Come out and dance with us." Emmett and Jasper sat down next to me while Rose stood behind Alice. Alice got Bella to her feet then looked over at us boys, "You guys stay here or go find something else to do. I think we've got it from here," I didn't like the sound of that but the girls were already walking away.

"What do we do now," Emmett asked.

"I guess we just sit here and wait for them to be done. Did you guys want to get something else to drink," Jasper asked since all of the water was gone now.

This time Jasper and I went to the bar, just like last time girls stopped us wanting to dance. It was getting hard to get these girls to leave us alone. On the way back to the table two blonds stopped us.

"Hey there sexy," the taller blond came closer to me. "Want to have some fun," she batted her eyelashes as me.

"Sorry I'm here with some people," I tried to walk around her.

She moved to stop me, "Awww don't be like that baby, you know you want to have some fun." She pushed her body closer to me. I looked over at Jasper for some help but he had his hand full with the other girl.

"I'm sorry but my friend and I really need to get back to our dates," I pushed past her with Jasper close behind. "What is with these girls?" I asked as we got to the table.

"What took you guys so long," Emmett grabbed the water.

"Trouble with some girls," I looked out to the dance floor and saw Alice and Rose but couldn't see Bella. "Emmett, where is Bella?"

His face turned to the dance floor then back to me, "I don't know man, she was right there."

"Shit," I threw the water down on the table then made my way to the dance floor. There were people every where, "Alice where is Bella?" I decided it would be best to ask the girls first.

Alice looked around her then to Rose, "I don't know."

I spun around in a circle but I couldn't see her anywhere. Just then the guys caught up to me. "Emmett go that way, Jasper that way, you girls go to the table and wait for us."

At that moment I didn't care about being rude to the people around me, I shoved them away from me searching for Bella. It felt like I had been looking forever and still there was no sign of her. I looked across the floor and saw that Emmett and Jasper still hadn't found her either. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw something orange. I ran towards the orange as fast as I could, pushing people out of my way. Finally I reached an opening and saw her.

"Bella," I whispered. Some bastard had her pushed up against the wall with his hands all over her. I had never felt so much anger in my whole life. "Bella," I yelled louder. The guy didn't even flinch but Bella's eyes shifted to my face. There were tears rolling down her face and she looked terrified. Before I had time to think I grabbed the guy and pulled him off of Bella with all of my might. I turned around and punched him in the face, my hand stung but I didn't care. The guy stood up and whipped blood from his nose. "Stay the hell away from her," I pushed him up against the wall and slammed his head against it. "If I see you anywhere near her again I hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead," I whispered in her ear.

"Edward," Bella put her hand on my back, "let's go home please."

I shoved the guy away from us and turned back to beauty next to me. "Okay," I wrapped my arm around her and brought her outside with me. I got Bella to the car and opened the front door for her. As I started to car I quickly called Emmett.

"Em, I found Bella I'm taking her home right now."

"Is she okay man," I could tell he was worried.

"I hope so," I looked over at Bella. She was looking down at her hands with tears still falling down her face.

"I'll get the others back safe don't worry about it."

I shut the phone and looked at Bella. The car ride was silent to her apartment and I wanted to know what she was thinking. More then that I wanted to go back to the club and find that guy; I had never wanted to hurt someone so badly in my life. But I knew right now I had to stay with Bella.

"Don't leave me," she finally said once I parked the car in front of the apartment.

"I wasn't planning on it," I ran out of the car to her door and helped her out. "I will stay with you as long as you want Bella." I pulled her to my side and held on to her tightly.

She pushed her body against mine as we walked into the apartment building, "Thanks Edward."


	8. Thank You

**So because I love you guys so much (and didn't feel like doing anything else today) I decided to write the next chapter. Am I spoiling you guys too much? Let me know ;-) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight but I like using the characters.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Alice was such a little sneak, when Edward said that he was one of the drivers she grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. She gave me a wink as she all but pushed me into the backseat. I loved watching the two of them fight; it made me wish I would have had siblings growing up. I could barely take my eyes off of Edward when I first saw him. He looked great in his black shirt, it made his pale skin look beautiful. His hair was wild as usually and I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it.

I ended up sitting next to Edward at the diner which was fine by me. Every time our arms would touch I felt electricity. I didn't say much, I was having too much fun sitting back and watching my friends. I had always been a loner; it was common for me to eat lunch by myself reading a book. Other then the one boyfriend I had, for a few weeks, I never had much contact with other people. It was crazy how life had changed so much is such a short time. I had only met these people three days ago but it felt like I had been friends with them forever. Alice had a great time telling the boys all about our movie night and I loved hearing Edward laugh next to me. All too fast dinner was done and we were back in Edward's car on the way to the club. I still didn't understand how Alice and Rose had convinced me to go out with them. Something about "roommate bonding" and "don't be a party pooper".

Alice was so excited when Twilight, the club she picked, came into sight that she started to bounce up and down in her seat. "I'm so excited," her voice was so high it almost hurt my ears then she jumped out of the car.

I was just about to open my door when it opened. Edward was standing there with the open door in his hand, "Thank you," I looked down at my feet.

He shut the door behind me, "You're welcome." He started to walk beside me, "So are you just as excited as my sister is?" His voice was amazing but his question was hilarious.

I started to laugh hard at the thought of me being so excited about dancing. "Yeah right," I looked over at Edward. "Dancing and I are not friends. I try to stay far away from dancing," it was true I had never been to a school dance in the past. The only time I was forced to dance was during gym class. My own personal hell.

"Oh com on Bella," Alice turned around and grabbed my hand. "We are going to have a great time tonight." It was easy to believe her when she sounded so excited.

"We are going to get our dance on," Rose made her way to us shaking her hips as she walked.

The line to the club looked pretty long but Rose walked right to the front without any hesitation. The boys followed behind us, something told me they weren't too excited for tonight. The bouncer was kind of creepy and I didn't like the way his eyes looked as the three of us, but he let us all in. There were so many people in the club and I was surprised when we found an empty table. Emmett asked if any of us wanted something to drink and we all agreed on water. Edward went with Emmett and I was a little sad to see him go.

"Come on ladies," Rose got up from the table, "let's go shake our grove things." Alice hopped off the chair and both of them grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Guys," I tried to pull back, "I'm really not a good dancer."

"We will teach you how to," Alice reassured me.

The girls found "the perfect" spot on the dance floor then looked at me. "Okay Bella," Alice got in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "You can hear the music right," I nodded my head, "now I want you to move your hips in time." I tried to do what she told me but I knew I was doing a horrible job. "Stop," she placed her hands on my hips, "it is more like this," she started to move my hips side to side.

Rose stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Remember to move your upper body too," she started to sway my shoulders in time with my hips. I felt like a fool and I'm sure like I looked like one too. "You are doing much better Bella," Rose said.

"But you are still a horrible dancer," Alice joked.

"You just need the right teacher," some guy walked up to us. He had short brown hair and I could tell that he was drunk. "Plus I'm sure I could show you a better time," he tried to get closer to us but Rose had something to say about that.

"Back off buddy we don't need to dance with you to have a good time. We are doing just fine by ourselves," she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

The guy backed away and Rose started to laugh. "He gave me a good idea," Alice said with an evil smile.

"Alice what are you going to do," I was scared of the way she was looking at me.

She completely ignored me and ran to the boys that were only feet from us. I couldn't hear what she was saying to them over the music. Alice made her way back to us with the boys behind her.

"Edward dance with Bella," I could have killed her in that moment. My face was burning hot and I wanted to run away. Trying to dance with Rose and Alice was one thing but dancing with Edward was completely different. "She really is a bad dancer," she told him and I glared at her. "Bella," her eyes landed on me and she had a smug smile on her face, "Edward is a great dancer and I'm sure he will be able to help you." She gave me a quick wink and turned to dance with the others.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," I felt bad that he was forced to dance with his little sister's roommate. I looked up into his eyes; they were so beautiful even in a dark club.

"I don't mind at all," his mouth turned up into a crocked smile. That smile took my breath away each time. "Dancing is all about listening to the music," he put his hand on my hips and brought my body closer to him. His hands felt wonderful on me and I never wanted him to remove them. "You've got to feel the rhythm," his voice sent shivers down my body, "move your body with the song." His hands pushed my hips with the beat and I found myself getting lost in the feeling of his hands. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to move to the song. Having Edward touch me felt great but I wanted to move closer.

I had no idea how long we danced but I never wanted it to end. After a while though, I felt like I was going to fall over. It was getting way too hot on the dance floor and I needed some water. I pulled slightly away from Edward and he looked down at me.

"I really need some water sorry," I looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"No problem," he motioned for me to go first then he followed behind me.

We both sat down at the table and I took a big drink of the water in front of me. "Thanks for dancing with me," I took another drink of water and looked down at the table.

"It is my pleasure," I looked up at him and his eyes told me he was telling the truth. It looked like he wanted to say more but just then Alice jumped onto the seat next to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I motioned to the water in front of me, "Come out and dance with us," she whined and pulled me to my feet. Emmett and Jasper sat down next to Edward and Rose stood by us. "You guys stay here or go find something else to do," she looked over at the boys. "I think we've got it from here," she pulled me to the dance floor before the guys had any time to say something.

"Edward and you looked pretty hot together," Rose said once were out of hearing rang.

I started to blush, "I have no idea what you are talking about Rose. He was just teaching me how to dance."

Alice stopped and looked at me. "Yeah right Bella, Edward was into it just as much as you were."

She gave me a knowing smile then started to dance. I was having a good time dancing with my roommates. It was easy to be myself around them and not worry about what other people thought. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to them music like I had with Edward. It wasn't the same; I missed the feel of his hands on me. The way I could feel his breath on my face, the smell of his body. Dancing with Edward was beyond amazing.

After a few songs I had to go to the bathroom, I decided not to bother my roommates since they were so into the music. I got a few feet away from the girls when I felt someone's hand grab my wrist.

"Hey there beautiful," he spun me around. "I was hopping that I would see you again." Mike, the boy from the mall, was standing in front of me. I tired to pull my arm away from him but he held on tighter. "You look even better now then you did in the store," his speech was slurred so he must have been drinking.

"Mike," his eyes lit up when I remembered his name. "It is nice to see you again but can you let go of my wrist," he didn't let go if anything he tightened his grip.

"Don't be like that sweetie," he pulled me closer to his body. "I can show you a good time," he leaned closer and tried to kiss me. I turned my head to the side so his lips landed on my cheek. "Now Bella that is no way to be," his voice was low and scary.

I had never been scared of a guy the way I was scared of Mike. Even with so many people around none of them seemed to pay attention to what was going on. Mike started to push me away from the dance floor. I kept thinking that I should scream but nothing would come out when I opened my mouth. I felt my back against the wall and Mikes hands on my hips. His mouth was on my neck and his lips made my skin crawl.

"Your skin feels so good baby," I had to get away from him but I didn't know how to. His hands start to move up my sides while he continued to kiss my neck.

"Bella," I looked up to see Edward's eyes.

All of a sudden Mike was being pulled off of me. Edward punched him in the face and Mike fell to the ground. The tears in my eyes made it hard to see everything that was going on but I did see Edward push Mike up to the wall a few feet away from me. He was saying something in his ear and from the look on Mike's face it was pretty bad.

"Edward," I was finally able to find my voice. I place my hand on Edward's back, "let's go home." His face looked back at me and the look in his eyes was deadly. As soon as his eyes met mine they soften.

He pushed Mike away from us one more time and wrapped his arm around me. "Okay," he pushed his way through the crowed of people to the door. He made sure that nobody got too close to me and for that I was grateful.

It felt great being out side, the club was too hot but outside was just right. Edward got us to his car fast, he opened the door for me and helped me get in. He started the car as soon as he got in then pulled out his cell phone. I didn't hear much of his conversation, too lost in my own thoughts. I could still feel Mike's lips and breathe on my neck, his hands on my hips. Tears were still falling down my face as Edward drove back to my apartment. The car stopped and I looked around to see that we were already at my place.

"Don't leave me," I whispered as I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to be alone, not after what just happened.

"I wasn't planning on it," he got out of the car and ran to my door. "I will stay with you as long as you need," he pulled me into his body. Being held by Edward was so different then being touched my Mike. I felt protected and safe in his arms, like nothing in the world could hurt me.

"Thanks Edward," I knew it wasn't enough but it was all I could say at the time.

He helped me into the apartment and up the stairs to my apartment.

"Shit," I mumbled as we reached the door.

"What," Edward put his arms on my shoulders then looked into my eyes. "What is wrong? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine Edward," I gave his arm a pat. Something in his eyes told me he didn't believe me, "I am really fine Edward. The reason I freaked out is because I don't have a key. Alice was the only one that brought one with her," I gave him a small smile. I'm sure in that moment I looked pretty pathetic with mascara down my face.

He let out a big sigh and pulled me into his chest. "We'll just go back to my place then," he kissed the top of my head.

I knew I should still be shaken up Mike, and I was, but being in Edward's arms erased a lot of those feelings. I couldn't help but smile when his lips touched my head, I knew he was just trying to be supportive but it felt great.

We went back outside and down to his car. This time the ride was a lot better then the one to the apartment. Edward turned on some music and I felt comfortable being there. "Thank you," I wasn't sure if he could hear me over the music but I felt I had to say it again.

"Bella," the car came to a stop at a red-light, "that never should have happened to you." He turned his body so he could look me better, "I should have been paying more attention to what was going on. That boy," there was venom in his voice, "should never have gotten that close to you. I am sorry that you were put in that situation. I promise it will never happen again." The light turned green and Edward faced forward again.

"Thank you," I didn't know what else to say.

Edward started to laugh, "Stop saying thank you, you silly girl. I am more then happy to be here for you. To be able to help you in which ever way you need me to for as long as you need me to." It brought a smile to my face knowing he would be there for me as long I needed him.

The ride to his place wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. The boys lived pretty close to our apartment which was nice to know. As we pulled up I found out that the boys didn't live in an apartment like we did instead they had a beautiful house.

"Is this yours?" Edward opened the door for me and I looked up at the house in front of me.

"Yup this is all ours," he led the way to the front door.

He unlocked the door for us then motioned for me to go in before him. The downstairs was beautiful but with a male feel to it.

"So this is it," Edward moved to sand in the living room.

"It is great," I looked around the room then my eyes found him.

"Thanks," he gave me his crocked smile. "So I'm guessing that you want to get out of that dress," I started to blush at his words, something I wish I could control. He started to laugh at my reaction, "No, no, no. Not like that, I'm sorry that sound pretty bad. I just meant that dress doesn't look like the most comfortable thing even if it does look great on you," he hit his forehead when I started to blush again. "This is just getting worse, isn't it? What I'm trying to say is, would you like some clothes to change into?" He ran one of his hands through his hair and I started to laugh. It was hilarious to see him so flustered.

"Yes Edward, it would be nice to get into some normal clothes," I still couldn't help the blush that made its way to my face.

"Okay, I don't have any girl's clothes for you," I hoped that meant he didn't have girls over to his place. "I can give you one of my shirts and pair of shorts if that is okay with you. I know it isn't the best but I'm sure it will be better then that dress," he gave me a shy smile as he opened the door to his room then let me walk in before him.

His room was great, just like the rest of the house. The floor was wood and the desk in the right corner matched it. The head of the bed was pushed up against the center of the left wall with bed stands on each side. The bedspread was deep green and reminded me of his eyes. Next to the door there was a bookshelf that had many different books and music. Edward made his way to what I assumed was the closet to get clothes for me. I looked around the room some more looking at the different pictures of his family and friends. I noticed that the only people in the pictures were the ones that I had already met.

"I'll just step out into the hall while you change," he set the clothes down on the bed then walked past me.

I quickly changed out of the dress and into Edward's clothes. They smelt amazing, just like Edward. It was hard to describe the way he smelt, I don't think I would be able to. It was a smell that I knew I would never forget but never be able to recreate. A smell that would forever remind me of safety. I looked around his room for a few more minutes before I went back out to the hall. Edward was leaning again the wall on the other side.

"The bathroom is right here if you need to use it," he pointed to the door right next to him.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks."

"I'll be down stairs in the living room. Is there anything I can get you," his eyes searched my face for something.

"I'll be fine but thanks," I walked into the bathroom then shut the door behind me.

I looked into the mirror and softly laughed at myself. "You look like a mess Bella," I had mascara smudges all down my face and my eyes were red from crying. I started to run some warm water while I looked for a towel to use. I got the towel wet then started to wash my face. The water felt great and I made sure to wash my neck where Mike had been kissing me. I wanted to get all traces of him off of me as soon as I could.

After I was satisfied with what I looked like I made my way down to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch with the TV playing. He must have heard me coming because his face shot back to me. He gave me a big smile as I came to sit next to him.

"Are you sure I can't get you something? Some water or tea? We also have a bunch of food I can make you anything you want," all I wanted in that moment was to be close to him.

"I'm good but thank you," I wrapped my arms around my legs. Edward grabbed a blanket off the chair next to him and laid it over me. "Thanks," I gave him a smile.

"I know I shouldn't bring it up Bella," he scouted closer to me and put his arm around me. "But if you ever want to talk about what happened tonight you need to know that I will be here for you," he started to pull away but I grabbed onto him.

"Sorry," I let go of him, "it just feels nice to have you near. It feels safe," I whispered the last part as I looked down at my hands.

He just pulled me closer, "I have no problem with this at all."

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I felt safe and warm in his arms and I never wanted to leave. Edward absently started to rub circles on my back which felt wonderful. The last thing I remembered was someone humming, I wasn't sure if it was coming from the TV or Edward. I feel asleep not long after the humming started. That night I slept more peacefully then I ever had before.


	9. You Can Sleep Now

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this out to you. It isn't the longest but I hope you will forgive me for that. Right now I'm studying abroad so not only do I have to study for finals but I have to pack up my room and get ready to go back home. I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter out before I go home so don't count on one until Wednesday. Sorry. Twilight Girl27 gave me a good idea for this chapter, so thanks to her!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Having Bella in my arms was the most amazing feeling in the world. Her small body fit against mine perfectly. It felt so natural to rub her back while her head was resting on my chest. My whole body started to get a tingly feeling when she tried to nestle herself closer to me.

I didn't know she had fallen asleep until I heard it. "Edward," she said is so softly that I wasn't even sure she had said anything. "Edward," this time it was louder. I leaned my head to the side to see her but her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still even. "Edward help," her breathing was starting to come out in gasps now. "No Mike," her small fists grabbed onto my shirt.

"Shhhh, Bella I'm right her," I leaned my head down to whisper in her ear while my hand rubbed slow circles on her back.

"Mike stop," a tear feel down her face but she was still asleep. "Edward, why won't you help me?"

"I'm right here," my hand came up to gently wipe the tear off her face. "Bella, I'm right here I'm not going to leave you," I kissed the top of her head.

"Edward," she whispered again and the talking stopped.

I sat there for a long time rubbing her back and then it hit me. Mike. He must have been the guy that hurt her. My body when ridged when I realized she knew that person. That man that put his hands on her tonight had already known her. I pulled Bella closer to my body. I would never let something like that happen to her again. I would protect her for as long as she wanted me around and then I would continue to do it until I couldn't. Nobody would ever hurt the angel next to me as long as I lived.

I stayed there for a while, just to two of us on the couch, I never wanted to move. But I knew that the others would be back soon and I didn't want them waking Bella up. I slowly got up, pulling my arms from around her small body. She whimpered softly once my body was disconnected from her. I felt it too, my body missed her against me. I bent down and picked her up, carrying her bridle style. She was so light so I had no problem bringing her up to the spare room. I thought about bringing her to my room for few minutes but then decided against it, the others might read too much into that. Gently I laid Bella down on the bed then got a blanket for her. Once I made sure she was warm I turned around to leave the room.

"Edward," it was just a whisper but I still heard it.

I turned around automatically, Bella's eyes were still closed. The moonlight hit her face and even from where I was standing and I could see a tear in her eye. I couldn't leave her even if I wanted to in that moment. I could never leave her when she was in pain. I shut the door then walked back to the bed. I got into it right next to her but leaving enough space between the two of us incase she woke up. I didn't want her to think I would take advantage of her. Bella's hand started to wonder the bed looking for something, once it found my hand her whole body relaxed.

"That's right Bells," it was the first time I used that name but I liked it, "I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere. You can sleep now." I gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Soon she was peacefully sleeping next to me. I watched her for a long time, the way her chest would rise and fall with every breath. Her face was truly stunning in the moonlight, all the worry was gone and there was even a little smile pulling on her lips. I wanted to kiss those lips so badly. It was as if they were calling me, bagging me to kiss them but I couldn't do that. No matter how much I wanted to kiss Bella I would wait until she was awake and had a clear head. I would never take advantage of her like that. But I still had to make more contact with her, she was still holding my hand but I want to touch her face. I raised my free hand and brought it to her cheek. Ever so gently I brushed my fingers up and down her cheek. My hand started to tingle and the small smile on Bella's face grew which cased me to smile as well. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull my hand away from her face but after a little while I did.

Bella snuggled her body closer to mine until her body was nestled right against mine. It wasn't long after that sleep over took me. I tried to fight it off; I wanted to watch her sleep for a little longer.

I had the best night sleep that night. I dreamt of the perfect angel in my arms all night. Dreaming of all the things that we could do together. I dreamt of taking Bella all over the world, just her and I traveling together. It wouldn't matter where we were because I could be happy suck in hell as long as I was with Bella. In my dreams she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. We were happy together and I wanted that so badly.

I woke up when I felt the sun on my face. I looked down to see Bella was still asleep in my arms, where she would always belong. My hand automatically came up to stroke her hair causing her to smile softly. She pulled her body closer to mine, her small hand grabbing my shirt. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. There was nothing I wanted more then to wake up like this every morning. Well I could think of a few better ways to wake up but now was not the time to think of those things or I might get a little too excited. That would have been horrifying if Bella woke up and saw me excited with her in my arms, she would probably think I was some kind of pervert and never talk to me again.

Slowly she started to stir next to me, her arms stretched above her head pulling my shirt she wore up a little. I got a glimpse of her pale, flat stomach which didn't help with my earlier thoughts. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room in confusion then up at me. Once her eyes locked with mine a blush spread across her face. After a few moments of silence she finally said something.

"This isn't your room," there was still confusion in her eyes and now I was confused. Did she want to sleep in my room? That thought made me happy. Before I could think too much into it she spoke again. "I just meant that…Well I'm sorry…" it seemed like she couldn't quite find the right worlds.

"You have nothing to be sorry about at all," I gave her a reassuring smile. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No I'm fine," jus then her stomach started to rumble and we both started to laugh.

"I think your stomach has other ideas," I teased her as I got up from the bed. "Come on I'll make us some breakfast." She got up and followed me downstairs.

Bella sat at the table while I worked to make us omelets. She tired to help a few times but I wanted to show off my cooking skills so I made her sit this one out. Cooking for Bella was fun and nerve-wracking at the same time. I could feel her eyes on me wherever I went, which I loved, but I was nervous that she wouldn't like it. I had never had complaints before about my cooking and I really hoped that Bella would enjoy it. I finished the omelets then took a seat across from her. As much as I wanted to sit next to her to feel the warmth of her body I wanted to be able to see her full face when she took the first bite even more. I wasn't let down, as soon as the first bit was in her mouth a full smile spread across her lips lighting up her whole face.

"Yummy," she half moaned which caused me to breathe in sharply. I wanted her to make that sound again but for a different reason. "Edward this omelet is amazing."

I gave her a big smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Just then our four friends walked into the kitchen. Alice was next to Jasper wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts. Rose was next to Emmett in one of his tank tops and a pair of his boxers.

"What the hell," I was so confused.


	10. Happy For You

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took forever for me to get this to you. I just moved back home from Ireland and had to get settled back in. Thanks for waiting for this and I hope I don't make you wait that long again. **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer…I don't own Twilight or do I (nope I don't).  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What the hell," Edward looked over my shoulder at the kitchen door. I followed his gaze and saw our four friends standing there.

"Rose? Alice?" It wasn't the fact that they were at the house that made me confused. It was the fact that Rose was in Emmett's clothes and Alice was wearing Jasper's clothes. And from the looks of their hair and makeup the two had spent the night here.

"Hey Bella," Alice skipped over to me. She sat down next to me and started to pick at the omelet.

I slapped her hand away, "Excuse me I was eating that."

"Did Edward make you one of his famous omelets," she wiggled her eyebrows then looked between Edward and I.

"Alice just let Bella," I loved the sound of my name on his lips, "eat her breakfast. And while she does can you explain to me what you and Rosalie are doing here, and why the hell are you in Jasper's clothes?" Edward raised his eyebrow at Alice then looked over at Jasper with a more serious look.

"Oh shut up Eddie," Alice reached over the table and hit him in the shoulder. "Last night Rose," Rose came and sat down at the head of the table next to me, "and I were very worried about Bella. Emmett brought us to the apartment but Bella wasn't there so we made the boys bring us here. First we looked in your room but she wasn't there and neither were you," Alice raised her eyebrow at Edward. "We started to worry a little bit before Jasper found the two of you in the guest room."

"So I guess what the real questions are," Rose leaned forward placing her elbows on the table, "why was Bella here and not at our apartment, why were the two of you sleeping in the same room, and in the same bed?" Jasper and Emmett sat down at the two remaining sets and the four of them looked between Edward and me.

"Ummm," I looked down at my food not knowing what to say. Part of me didn't want to be alone due to the earlier events but another part of me just wanted to be close to Edward last night. I was afraid that if I tired to explain a blush would give me away.

"Well, when we got to the apartment Bella realized that she didn't bring a key with her so I brought her back here with me. We watched TV for a while and then Bella fell asleep. I brought her up to the guest room but I didn't want to leave her by herself," I could feel his eyes on me, "after everything that happened." I looked down for most of it and continued to eat the rest of my breakfast.

Alice and Rose exchanged looks then they both looked at me. "Bella can you come upstairs with us please," Alice asked as the two of them stood up.

"Sure," I gave Edward a small smile then stood up and followed the two out of the kitchen.

They started to walk up the stairs and to the guest room. Just looking at the bed brought back the memories of waking up in his arms. I had the best nights sleep last night and I knew it was because I was close to Edward. Logic said I should have been up all night with nightmares of Mike and what he had done to me but for the most part all I dreamt about was Edward. I dreamt of all the things we could do together if we were a couple, of all the fun we would have. We wouldn't have to do anything crazy as long as we were together I knew we would have fun.

Alice sat down on the bed followed by Rose, "Please sit down Bella." I sat down at the foot of the bed, Alice and Rose scooted down to sit on either side of me. "Bella we are both so sorry," I looked over at Alice and she had tears in her eyes.

"Alice," I wrapped my arms around her, "it is okay."

"No Bella," she pulled back whipping her eyes with the back of her hands, "we should have been watching you better."

"Bella," Rose put her hand on my knee, "what happened last night? I know I shouldn't bring it up and if you aren't ready to talk about it don't feel like you have to. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

I told them the story of what happened to me last night, part of me didn't want them to know but a bigger part of me thought it was for the best to get it out there now instead of waiting. Both of them were very upset when I talked about how I didn't tell them were I was going because I thought they were having so much fun. Looking back on it I should have told them, no mater what they were doing. And if I thought they were upset at that part then they were absolutely livid when I told them it was Mike.

"You mean the little shit that we met at the mall," Rose was pacing back-and-forth in front of Alice and me. All I could do was nod my head, Rose was a little scary when she was mad. "When I find that son-of-a-bitch I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. He will wish he was never born when I get done with him," she cracked her knuckles.

"Rose as sweet as that is," and it really was sweet of her to say that in a weird way, "I just want to put it past me. Plus I think you'll have get inline behind Edward to hurt Mike." I tried to laugh it off but it didn't come out right, because as much as I wanted to make fun of it that was the truth. I knew deep down that Edward really would hurt Mike if they ever ran into each other again.

"Bella, you know he would only do that because he cares about you," Rose sat down next to me.

"I think he more then cares about you," Alice bumped her side into me while wiggling her eyebrows. Leave it to Alice to lighten the mood, all three of us started to laugh.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes and then fell back on the bed.

Alice and Rose fell back next to me, "Come on Bella you have to know how he feels about you."

"Guys, he is just my friend," I wanted to believe what they were saying but I was scared to. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much just to be let down. My face fell thinking about it, last night there seemed to be so much potential but in the light of day I wasn't so sure.

"Bella, I know my brother," Alice looked at me, "and I know that he doesn't usually act like this with girls. You are special to him." A small blush crawled across my face even though I didn't want it to.

"Awww, look at her blush," Rose chuckled next to me.

"Shut up," I playfully hit her in the arm. "Oh and what about you guys?" I looked at Alice then to Rose. "What happened last night with you and the guys?" There was silence, "Huh, huh guys? I know there is a story so don't try to hid it from me. I understand why you came looking for me but why is it that the two of you are in Jasper and Emmett's clothes?" I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

"So once we found the two of you last night," Alice started to giggle, "the four of us stayed up in the living room talking. Well for the most part I talked with Jasper and Rose was busy with Emmett," again she started to giggle and it felt like there was a story behind that.

"Rose," I looked to my right at Rose who was blushing. "Rosalie did something happen last night between you and my big brother," I started to giggle.

"Oh shut up Bella," she hit me in the arm.

"Rose, you never answered the question," Alice spoke up as she started to laugh as well.

"A girl never kisses and tells," Rose stuck her tongue out at the two of us.

"What," both Alice and I sat up looking at Rose who was laughing.

"Rose are you saying what I think you are saying," did she really kiss Emmett last night?

"Well if you think I just said I kissed Emmett last night, then yes." I couldn't help but start to giggle and soon the others were doing the same. Alice and I fell back down onto the bed and the three of us laughed so hard we were crying.

"How was it," Alice asked.

"It was…" Rose got a far of look in her eyes and a goofy looking grin on her face.

"That good, huh," Alice had the same grin on her face.

"Alice, what happened last night between you and Jasper?" She was acting too much like Rose so something must have happened.

She started to giggle, "Well…"

"You and my brother," Rose looked over at Alice and start to laugh harder.

"We only kissed once and it was very short but," she trailed off, "it was incredible."

"Awww, you guys are going to be so cute together. And you and Emmett too Rose," I was really happy for my two friends but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I wish I could say the same happened with Edward and I.

"That is if Edward doesn't kill Jasper when he finds out," she laughed a little but there was a worried look on Alice's face.

"Would he really do that," I couldn't believe that Edward would act like that. "Wouldn't he be happy that his sister and his friend like each other? He already knows Jasper is a good guy so he doesn't have to worry about the two of you."

"Yeah I guess so," she started to play with the hem of her shirt. "I just hope that is how it goes. Last night we talked about so many things, I really like him guys."

"Well you already know what I think of the two of you together," Rose leaned over me to get Alice a quick hug. "I think you guys will be so good together."

"I also think that you and Emmett will be good together Rose," once she was done with Alice's hug I gave her one. "Now a more important question, were did the two of you sleep last night?" I again wiggled my eyebrows at the.

Alice hit me on my shoulder, "We were going to sleep in the guest room but somebody," she poked me in the chest, "was already there. So the two of us had to sleep in Edward's room."

I started to laugh, "I'm sure that Edward will be happy about that."

"Yes I'm sure he will," Rose giggled.

"Oh, oh now we just need to get you and my dear brother on board and the three of us can start to triple date," Alice bounced up and down next to me clapping her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I wanted that so bad. Things were going great for my friends and I wished that it could happen to me too. I was tired of being left behind while others got what they wanted. Then again I knew I would never do anything about it. I just wasn't that type of person but sometimes I wish I was.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Emmett stuck his head in. "Hello ladies," I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lingered on Rose. "I was wondering if I could have a moment to speak with Bella," he looked down at his feet, "alone."

"Of course," the girls got up and left the room leaving Emmett and me alone.

"Hi," I wasn't sure what else there was to say.

"Hey," Emmett was still looking down at his feet. Slowly he made is way to the bed and sat down next to me. He was quit for so long then he let out a big sigh.

"Brother bear," I moved closer to him, "is there something wrong?

He turned his body to face mine and the look on his face nearly broke my heart, "I'm so sorry little sis." He pulled me into his side, I felt like I couldn't breath he was holding on too tight but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"What are you sorry about," I tried to look up at him.

"Last night," I couldn't see his face but his voice cracked. "That never should have happened. I should have been there for you. I'm supposed to be your brother Bella, I'm supposed to protect you from bad things. I'm so sorry," he pulled me even closer and kissed the top of my head.

Tears were falling down my face from Emmett's little speech. I pulled away from Emmett and looked him in the eyes, "Emmett you need to listen to me. Last night was not your fault at all," he looked down at his hands. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and made him look at me. "You are the best brother any girl could ever ask for." A single tear fell down my face, "Bad things are going to happen to me brother bear, sometimes you will be able to stop them but other times you won't. That is just the way life is and when the bad things do happen the only thing you can do is be there for me. Sit with me and hold me close, let me cry all my tears, and just be there for me."

"I can do that," he held me tight.

I hadn't let myself truly think about what could have happened last night if Edward hadn't found me when he did. But sitting there with Emmett holding me I let it all sink in. I let myself feel everything and I couldn't stop the tears. Emmett held me through it all running his hands through my hair and telling me nothing bad could hurt me now. I cried until I couldn't cry any longer and then I just sat there curled up into Emmett's side. Finally after what felt like hours I pulled away. "Thanks brother bear," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Oops I might not want to do that, I don't want Rose kicking my ass for making a move on her man," I gave him a wink and nudged him in the shoulder.

"She told you about that then," he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"Yes and I think it is great."

"Really? I know it sounds weird but I want to make sure this is okay with you. She is your roommate and I'm your 'brother' I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

"You are not overstepping any boundaries. I'm really happy for the two of you. All I want is for the two of you to be happy and I think she is good for you and you for her," I gave him a friendly brother-sister hug.

"Thanks little sis I'm really happy to hear that."

"But as her friend I need to know what you think about her. I don't want her to get hurt," his face fell, "not that I think you would hurt her. I just have to make sure, because if you hurt my friend I will have to hurt you," I tried to look serious but I knew it wasn't working. "And you should know that if Rose every hurts you I am going to have to kick her ass."

"Awww, you would do that for me little sis?"

"Of course, someone has to watch your back brother bear," we both started to laugh at the idea of me kicking Rose's ass. But I was telling the truth, I loved the two of them dearly and I would stick up for them no matter who hurt them.

"I really like her Bella," I looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. "I've never felt like this for a girl and it happened so fast. All I know is that she makes me feel good inside and I never want to do anything to lose that feeling. I just hope that she likes me half as much as I like her," it was truly special to see and hear Emmett like this. He was so open with me and I was grateful that he trusted me so much.

"I'm so happy for you brother bear," I didn't know what else to say.

"So what about you and Eddie," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Gosh, you sound like Rose and Alice," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at him. Don't try to tell me that you don't like him. You are a bad liar Bella."

"Alright fine then I won't try to lie to you," I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Ha ha ha, so I guess you aren't going to say anything then?"

"You got that right," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now who is the one acting like Alice and Rose," we both started to laugh and he messed up my hair even more then it already was. "Well I guess we should get going downstairs," Emmett stood up. "The others are probably wondering what is taking us so long. Wouldn't want Rose to get the wrong idea," he wiggled his eyebrows at me then pulled me off the bed.

"Yes I would hate for her to kick my ass," I faked a worried look on my face.

"Don't worry I would try to protect you little sis."


	11. You Got It Bad

**Hey guys….wow I did not mean to wait so long to update. I'm not even sure what happened, I guess I just got busy doing random stuff. I'm moving soon (into my first apartment…yay) but I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm also sorry this isn't the longest chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who leaves comments…you guys really are the best and make me look updating!! I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer…Twilight is not**** mine  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I looked between my two best friends and roommates once the girls had left the room. I felt suddenly empty without Bella close by, I wasn't able to look into her deep brow eyes or touch her soft hair. It made me feel uneasy, something I wasn't used to.

"Edward," Emmett was the first to speak up, "we need to talk." I looked over at my friend with an eyebrow raised. "It is about you and my little sister," he flexed the muscles in his arms and looked me in the eyes. "I know you are a good guy Edward, but like I said last night…hurt her and I will hurt you worse then you could ever imagine." His voice as deadly and so was the look in his eyes.

"Em," I held my arms up, "nothing happened last night. Like I told you guys, I didn't want to leave her alone after everything that had happened." That was the truth, part of the truth. Another part of me couldn't stay away for that girl even if I wanted to. I was drawn to her like I had never been drawn to anything in my life.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Ed," Emmett rolled his eyes. "So are you going to make us some breakfast or is that just for _Bella_," he sang her name in a taunting way.

"Shut up," I got up and started to make an omelet for him. "Jasper did you want one too." It was common for me to make the meals around the house. Emmett loved to eat but didn't know the first thing about cooking it. Jasper wasn't bad but I was still better so they had no problem with me cooking and neither did I.

"Sure," his voice was a little too quiet for my liking.

I finished the omelets then took my set by the other two. Emmett was almost done with his when I decided to ask about last night. "So, Jasper," I looked at my friend who looked a little worried. "What happened with you and _my _little sister?" I had known Jasper for a long time and knew that he was a good guy, I honestly wouldn't be mad if he had something with my sister but I wanted to know about it. I didn't want people to keep things from me, especially my sister and best friend.

"Well…" he played with the omelet in front of him.

"I kissed Rose," Emmett said out of nowhere. "Rose and I kissed." He looked up and the two of us, first meeting my eyes then Jasper's. He swallowed loudly then looked down at his empty plate.

Jasper got up, walked over to the sink and started to clean his plate. Emmett shot me a worried look and all I could do was shrug my shoulders and give him a sympathetic look. "Can we all go outside to talk about this?" His voice was calm but that did nothing to help Emmett in this situation. I could see the sweat running down the side of his face from where I was sitting. I wanted to say something to reassure him that it was all going to be okay but I was still thinking about my unanswered question.

The three of us made our way out to the backyard. It was probably for the best that we did this out there, there was no way the girls could hear us talking from in the house. We had a pretty nice backyard, small porch with a grill and a small square wooden table with four chairs around it. It was nice for the summer time when we wanted to have barbecues. We sat down at the small table all looking a little uncomfortable.

"Alice and I kissed last night," Jasper looked me in the eyes while talking. Then he looked at Emmett, "Em, do you like my sister or was last night just something to do because you both were bored?"

"Time out," I held my hands up, "I could ask you the same question Jasper. You can't just tell me that you kissed my baby sister last night and then change the subject like it was no big deal." My head was starting to spin with all the information coming at me, Emmett kissed Rosalie, Jasper kissed Alice…and Bella and I. Well nothing had happened between the two of us but I wish something had.

"Sorry," Jasper looked down at the table, "there is so much going on in my mind right now that I don't even know where to start. I just want to make sure that my sister is okay.."

"Me too," I cut him off before he had a chance to say anything.

"Jasper," Emmett touched his shoulder, "I promise that I am not going to use Rose. You know me man, I'm not that type of person." It was true, some people thought Emmett was a player just because he looked like a jock, but his friends knew better then that. He had only been in a few relationships and he never did anything to hurt the girls. "Last night we got to talking, she is really a great person and I want to get to know her so much more. I didn't mean to kiss her, one minute we were talking and then the next moment her lips…" Jasper held up his hands.

"Em, I get it," Jasper started to laugh a little. "All that is what I was going to say to you," he looked at me. "Alice and I got to talking last night and boy can she talk for hours without even breathing," I laughed a little. "She is unlike anyone I've ever met and I want to spend more time with her. But I would never do anything to wreak our friendship Edward. If you don't want me to spend time with her then I won't, you've just got to let me know now before I get more attached then I already am." I knew he was telling the truth, Jasper would put our friendship over his feelings for my sister. I also knew by the look in his eyes that he had it bad for her.

I started to smile at my friends, "These girls really have us hooked don't they." My smile disappeared and a small blush came to my face when I realized what I just said.

"Did you just say that you have a _thing _for my little sister," Emmett start to laugh and I could hear Jasper chuckling too after he let out a sigh of relief.

"Shut up," I couldn't think of anything better to say. "Well, Jasper has a _thing _for my little sister and you have a _thing _for his," they just continued to laugh. My last comeback was to pull an Alice, I stuck my tongue out in true middle school girl fashion. This only made them laugh even harder.

"Oh Eddie," Emmett shook his head and smiled at me.

"So nothing happened between the two of you last night?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows, "nothing at all?"

"Nothing," I looked between the two of them.

"Alright, Eddie we believe you," Emmett punched my shoulder and gave me a wink. Then he got up from the table heading for the door. "I'm going to go talk to Bella," he looked down at his feet the smile completely gone from his face.

"Okay," there didn't seem to be a right thing to say in that moment. Since the first day we all met Bella Emmett had wanted to be the perfect older brother. It had only been a few days and I'm sure he felt like he let her down already. He couldn't have done anything to stop last night from happening but I knew that he felt like it was all his fault. Because if it would have been Alice I would have felt the same way.

I few minutes later Alice and Rose came to join us in the backyard. It was then when I noticed the look in Alice's eyes when she looked at Jasper. He was the same way too, as soon as she was close by his whole face lit up. I had never seen my baby sister act that way before, or my best friend.

"Hey Alice," I gave her a small smile, "can we talk for a minute." She nodded her head but had a hard time meeting my eyes. I knew she thought she was in trouble, it was the same way she acted whenever Mom and Dad would have a "talk" with her about the credit card bills. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, she followed behind me but never said a word. She sat right next to me still looking at her hands. "Alice please look at me," part of me was having fun watching her freak out the way she was. Finally she looked up meeting my eyes, "Jasper told me about last night."

"I can explain everything," she jumped off of the couch and started to pace back and forth.

"Wait Alice, please let me finish what I was going to say," she sat down next to me and exhaled loudly. "I'm happy for the two of you," she looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Really, you are?"

"Duh, Alice," I rolled my eyes at her, messing up her hair with my hand. "Jasper and I talked about it while you three girls were talking. I've known him for a long time so I trust that he isn't trying to us you," it was her turn to roll her eyes. "I wasn't a hundred percent sure about it until I just saw the two of you. I can tell that you guys are going to be good for each other. I know you are a great girl and Jasper is a great guy. I'm truly happy that you guys found each other," she had tears running down her face.

"Geez, Edward way to go all sappy on me there," she wiped away the tears and gave me a big hug. "Thanks," she whispered as she hugged me.

We talked for a while about school starting and what she was looking forward to. She also could not stop talking about her roommates. She told me more funny stories of shopping with Bella and how much fun they were having. Even though we talked last night about what the girls were up to I still enjoyed hearing the stories. I was so happy for her, she had found some really great friends.

"Edward," her voice changed more serious, "when are you going to make your move?"

"Make my move on what," my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Just then Emmett and Bella came down the stairs.

"Never mind," Alice's voice was low and fast, "we'll talk about this later."

Emmett came and sat down between Alice and myself on the couch, the spot I was hoping Bella would take. Instead she sat down on the chair furthest away from me. My whole body relaxed once she was in the same room but I still wanted to be closer to her. To be able to reach out and touch her soft skin if I wanted to. I looked into her eyes after a minute and could tell that she had been crying. I wanted to go to her and make sure everything was okay, hold her tight to my body and never let her go. She gave me a small smile to tell me that she was okay and I let out the breath I had been holding. After a few minutes Rose and Jasper came to join us in the living room. Rosalie's eyes were a little red and I knew they must have had a talk similar to the one Alice and I had shared. Somehow in trying to comfort our sisters, the three of us had ended up making them cry. And even though I knew for the most party they were happy tears, at least for two of the three, I still felt bad about it.

We all watched TV for a while together, sometimes telling stories about random things that would pop into our heads. But for most of the time we just sat there together. It was nice, being with everyone, it felt like we were a family. For a long time it had always been Jasper, Emmett and I in the house and it always felt full. But now with the three girls it felt whole and I could tell the others were loving it too. I noticed a few times how Alice and Jasper would stare at each other, Rose and Emmett would do the same thing. Each time I observed it I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment only meant for the two.

After a few hours the girls thought it was time for them to go back to their place. Everyone was giving hugs and finally it was my turn to hug Bella. She warped her arms around my neck and held me tightly while I locked mine behind her back holding her small body against mine.

"Thank you so much Edward," her warm breath was on my neck. "I don't know what I would have done without you," she reached up and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. It was the first time her lips had been on me and it was better then I could have ever imagined. She pulled away faster then I wanted her to and soon left with the other girls leaving me standing in the same spot. Her lips had been so warm and soft, I wanted to know what they felt like on my own lips. I brought my hand up to my cheek and slowly rubbed the area where just moments earlier her lips had been.

"Man have you got it bad," Emmett started to laugh as he walked by me to the couch.

I followed at let myself fall down besides him. I still had a goofy grin on my face as we started to play video games. I couldn't focus on the game in front of me, all I could think about was Bella. And even though she had only been gone for a few minutes I already missed her. Emmett was right, I did have it bad for her.


	12. We Are Ready To Do This

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this out faster. I want to thank everyone that is reading and especially those who review…your comments make me happy **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer…nope Twilight still isn't mine.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

The whole car ride to the apartment I miss Edward. We had only been together for a few hours but it still felt weird to be away from him. But I knew it was time to get back to the apartment and get ready for classes that would be starting on Monday. I was also ready to take a shower and wash away everything from the club. The ride was mostly quiet and I had a feeling the girls were missing the guys just as much as I was.

We got back to the apartment a little after one o'clock, we had a simple lunch then took a long shower. The apartment was quiet when I stepped out of the shower, the girls must have decided to take a nap. A nap sounded great to me, I quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt then got into bed. It was nice to be back in my bed but I missed my sleeping buddy from the night before. My mind started to wander while I laid in bed, thinking of how much fun the six of us could have. I thought about tripling dating, of all the crazy fun things Alice would make us do. Even in my dreams Edward's crocked smile took my breath away and made my heart beat a million miles an hour. I dreamt of kissing him on the lips, not on the cheek like I had done earlier. Even though kissing him on the cheek had been the highlight of my day. I would never forget the way my lips started to tingle the instant my lips touched his skin. I woke an hour later with a smile on my face and my roommates sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I think I would like to sleep in your room ever night," Rose laughed as she spoke. "Me too," Alice was giggling.

"And why is that," I pulled myself up onto my elbows.

"Because, listening to you while you are sleeping is better then watching TV," Alice was full on laughing at this point.

"Oh shut up," I threw one of my pillows at her and stuck my tongue out.

"You know it is true," Rose added.

"What are you two doing in her, by the way?" I had the best dream of Edward then woke up to my friends making fun of me…sounds just like my life.

"Well, Rose and I have been up for a little while. Since you know a nap should only last fifteen to thirty minutes," she said in her best motherly voice.

I just rolled my eyes, "Fifteen minutes is not a nap, it's a long blink." Rose started to laugh and Alice couldn't keep a straight face.

"Good one Bella but like I was saying Rose and I have been up for a while thinking."

"Oh boy, how come this doesn't sound good," I looked between the two of them.

"Geez calm down, nothing bad is going to happen," Rose tried to reassure me but something in her eyes told me she was lying.

"So, a little birdie told us that your birthday is coming up," an evil smile pulled at the corners of Alice's mouth.

"Oh no," it came out more of a whisper then I meant for it to be. I did not like people knowing when my birthday was, being the center of attention really wasn't my thing. I was hoping that this would be the year I could skip my birthday, I had never been able to before since Mom always loved to throw a good party. Most of the time it would be all of her friends that showed up and one or two people in my class. I scrambled to get myself sitting up right. "Please Alice, no parties," I gave her a sad pout.

"That isn't going to work on me," she turned her head away from me. I folded my arms in front of my chest, looked down at my bed.

"Awww, come on Bella don't be like that," Rose moved closer to me. "The birthday party is going to be so much fun," she tried to give me her best smile but I wasn't buying it.

"Please guys, can we not have a party for me," I knew it was hopeless but I still had to try.

"Sorry no can do Bella," Alice looked a little too happy to be telling me that. "Besides the party isn't only for you."

"Huh," now I was confused. If they were throwing me a birthday party then who else would it be for?

"Duh, we forgot to tell you the other part of party," Alice hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "You see you aren't the only one with a birthday coming up."

"Who else has one?" It better be one of the guys or else I wasn't that interested. As far as I knew Alice and Rose didn't know anyone else besides the boys and me, but with Alice's personality I'm sure she could have met more people while going shopping one day.

"Emmett," Alice squealed out. "How cute is it that you and your 'big brother' have birthdays so close to each other. Edward already told me about the party they are going to have for Emmett, he is turning twenty-one. Emmett doesn't really want to go out to the bars since nobody he is good friends with is old enough yet to go with him. So Edward and Jasper are throwing him a party at their house, of course Emmett is going to have to get the alcohol," this caused her to giggle a little and was the first time she stopped talking. "As soon as I found out your birthday was so close to Emmett's I called that dear brother of mine and asked if we could make it a joined birthday. Of course he was more then happy to go along with it once he found out it was your birthday," she had a smug smile on her lips. "And Emmett was excited when he found out he gets to have a birthday party with his 'little sister', Edward said he even started to jump up and down. So next Friday night we are having a big party at the boy's house. I know it isn't a lot of time for me to start planning and decorating or to find the perfect birthday party outfit for you but I'm so excited," she started to bounce up and down on the bed clapping her hands. Rose was laughing next to me and I couldn't help but groan.

"Is there anything I could do or say that will get me out of this," I asked in vain, they both shook their heads. I didn't want to let Emmett down since Alice made is sound like he was very excited for this to happen but parties really weren't my thing and I'm sure he would understand that. "How about I clean the apartment for a week," again with the head shaking. "Cook for a month? Take the last shower ever day," I was grasping for things then it hit me. "Go shopping whenever you want me to and play Bella Barbie with no arguments," I looked over at Alice and could see her thinking it through. She was on the verge of cracking when cell phone went off.

"Hello brother of mine," she practically sang into the phone. I tried to hear what he were saying but of course I couldn't, stupid normal hearing. "Yup I just talked to her about it," she gave me a wink. "Mmmhmmm," she nodded her head, "she is defiantly in. Okay I'll talk to you later bro," and with that she hung up. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to talk to Edward and even more upset that there was no way for me to get out of this stupid party.

"Don't look so sad Bella, this party is going to be great trust me," she gave me a quick hug then the three of us went to the living room to watch some TV and hang out.

The rest of the weekend past by pretty much the same way. Rose, Alice, and I would hang out in the living room or one of the girl's rooms while they would dress me up. I was fine with them playing Bella Barbie as long as I didn't have to leave the apartment once they were done. Rose had me try on so many of her clothes and Alice was in heaven. They found the "perfect" first day of classes outfit for me sometime on Sunday while dressing me up. For some reason I didn't have the heart to tell them no so I just went with it.

I hadn't heard anything else from Edward all weekend and I was starting to get a little jittery. I wish I would have given him my cell phone number so I would have been able to at least text him, ah I was starting to get pathetic.

Before I knew it Monday morning had come, along with my roommates waking me up two hours before my first class. They told me they needed plenty of time to make me over into "College Bella". Once I was done with the shower and changed into the clothes Alice had picked out for me I headed to her room for hair and makeup. The outfit was actually very nice and comfortable. I wore a yellow thank top, that was more like a dress, it had a strip of black going around it in the middle. The jeans were light blue and skinny on me, something I never thought I would be able to pull off but Alice and Rose both said they looked good on me. Alice picked out one of her rings for me to wear with the outfit, it was big and a beautiful aqua blue color. My favorite part of the outfit was the shoes, they let me wear my light blue All-Stars and for that I was thankful. Alice wanted me to bring a purse instead of a backpack, something about how "backpacks never go with an outfit," I told her I would bring one the first day but if nobody else had one I was switching back to my backpack. The outfit was simple and didn't look half bad on me (**outfit on profile**).

Alice was already done getting ready by the time I got to her room. Her outfit was perfect on her and she looked amazing. She too had a par of skinny jeans on, I'm guessing I would see a lot of those today on campus, only hers had little rips in them. Her shirt was a plaid tub top that looked great on her. She had on tan wedge shoes that made her almost the same height as me, I still loved the fact that someone was shorter then me. Her hair was sticking up all over behind her head making it look like she just rolled out of bed, but I knew better then that. She had a small amount of makeup on and no jewelry, the jewelry part surprised me. I took my set in front of the mirror and she immediately went to work. We talked about our first day of college and how we were both so excited for it. None of us had any classes together since our majors were so different. I was going for English, Alice for Fashion, and Rosalie for Engineering. Fashion and Engineering sounded so exciting but to me there was nothing better then curling up with a good book and getting lost in another world. Of course they both thought I was crazy but understood it was something that made me happy.

Rose walked into Alice's room just as she was done with my makeup. And again I was happy to see that she had kept it simple, I don't know why I still worried about them dressing me and doing my hair and makeup. They really were great at it and never made me look like anyone but myself. Alice soon found jewelry to wear with her outfit, a few bracelets where pushed onto your right wrist (**full outfit on my profile**). Rose came closer and I finally got a good look at her, of course she looked beautiful. She had a short jean mini skirt on that had a few rips on it. Her top was a simple teal tank top but Rose made it look amazing. She had a small heart locket around her neck and teal wedges on her feet (**outfit on my profile**). Her hair was down and in big loose curls that cascaded down her back. I knew that every girl that saw her today would instantly be jealous of Rosalie's beauty, I being one of them.

It didn't take Rose long to do my hair the way she wanted to. Again it was done simple just like the rest of my outfit. She straightened all of it, making it look longer then in normally did. And with that I was ready for my first day of college. Alice grabbed her purse on the way out of her room, a big brown bag that you could get lost in. Rose grabbed a sweater from her room before meeting us in the living room.

"Good idea," I looked at her sweater, "I'll go get one too."

"Oh no you don't," Alice pulled my arm towards the door. "You don't have the right kind of sweater to go with your outfit besides it isn't going to be that cold outside today," she gave me a smile. "Fine," I rolled my eyes. Just then Rose picked up her purse, it had rose buds all over it and fit her perfectly. "Rose that purse is amazing."

"Thanks," she gave me a big smile looking down at her purse. "Jasper got it for me a few years ago thinking it would be funny for me to have a purse with roses on it."

"Jasper picked it out," Alice's eyes got big and Roses nodded her head. "Smart, funny, sexy, and he is a good shopper. I think I'm going to marry that man," we all started to laugh as we made our way out of the apartment.

Rose drove us to the university, we listened to music but nobody sang along. The closer we got to the school the more pressure you could feel in the car. We were all getting nervous for our official first day as college students. Rose parked the car and we each got out after a few deep breaths. There were people all around us in every shape and size. I was used to being around a lot of people growing up in Arizona but today felt different.

"Okay guys," Alice said from between Rose and myself. "Today is going to be fun, we look good and we are ready to do this," I slowly nodded my head with the rest of them. "We are going to meet a bunch of new people and have a great day," she was starting to make me feel better but I knew soon I would have to leave them and that feeling would go away. "Rose you have class for two hours right," Rose nodded her head. "And Bella you only have one hour right," I nodded my head too. I wasn't sure how it happened but I ended up only having one class on Monday for an hour. "Alright well I have class for two hours like Rose. Do you think you will be able to find something to do for an hour?"

"Sure," my voice cracked a little and we all started to laugh. "Yes I think I will be okay by myself for and hour," I was not only reassuring them but also myself.

"Alright well I guess this is it then," we had walked as far as we could together before we had to split up to get to the different buildings. "Group hug," Alice pulled us together for one quick hug. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Rose called out heading towards the Engineering building.

"See ya," I have waved as I walked to the building that held my first class.

Freshman English was not what I thought it was going to be, it was even better. My teacher was crazy but it a fun way. We spent the hour getting to know each other and what major everyone was going for. I was one of the few in the class that was going for an English major and I could tell the teacher was excited. I kept to myself for most of the class only talking when I was asked a question but so far everyone was very nice. The hour past by faster then I thought it was going to and before I knew it I was walking the sidewalks of the university looking for something to do. I walked around for a few minutes before I noticed I was almost alone on the sidewalk, everyone must have gone to class. I liked it like that, it was peaceful being the only one out. I walked for a few more minutes before a found a swinging chair under a big tree right off of the sidewalk. I sat down on it and pulled out the book I was currently reading from my purse. I was so lost in the book that I didn't even hear someone walk up on me.

"Hello stranger," I dropped the book and my head snapped up to the person standing in front of me.


	13. Seven

**Hey guys, I'm back and now living in my new apartment :) Only one person was able to correctly guess who the stranger was, well two kind of. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer…nope Twilight is not mine  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The weekend seemed to last forever with no visits from the girls. To say I missed Bella's company was an understatement. Mostly I hung around the house with the other guys; playing video games and listening to them talk about Alice and Rosalie. They were hooked on the girls almost as much as I was hooked on Bella.

By the time Monday rolled around I was actually excited to go to class. I knew the campus was big but there was a chance I could run into Bella. Alice had called me last night and we got to talking about her classes. She told me that all of them had class at ten together, her and Rose had class until noon but Bella was done at eleven. I had class at ten and then another one at noon. This left me an hour to kill, and if luck was with me maybe Bella and I could pass that hour together.

It was nice getting back into the sing of things. Unlike some people I enjoyed school; I liked staying busy with my studies and learning new things. Most people assumed the only reason I got into medicine was because my father was a doctor. While that may have been a factor it wasn't the most important part. I loved what I was learning about and the knowledge that someday someone would be healthier because I decided to be a doctor. While people outside of the family may not have been fazed by my decision to become a doctor my family was. They all thought I would go into music, since that was another big passion in my life. For as long as I could remember I had been playing the piano. A few years ago I started to play guitar and I found I enjoyed it just as much. Music was an escape of mine but something only my family knew about. Even my roommates didn't know much about it and they had never heard me play. I rented a room a few blocks from our house where I would practice whenever I felt the need.

Class passed by pretty fast which was nice, my professor was one that I had last year and we got along great. As soon as class was out I started to walk around the campus. I figured this would be the best way to run into her since I didn't even know which building her class was in. I did a double take as every brunette passed me I didn't want to miss seeing her. And as each girl passed, none being Bella, I started to get less and less hopeful that I would find her. It didn't take long for the sidewalks to become bare. I walked for another few minutes before I heard it, I would know that laugh anywhere. I picked up my pass and started to walk towards the sound of Bella's laugh. When I rounded the corner of the Art building I saw her, but she wasn't alone.

With her was a guy I had met a few times before. He had been at a few of the house parties I had gone to but I couldn't remember much about him. Right now all I knew was that he was standing behind my Bella pushing her on the tree swing she was sitting in. My fists clenched into tight balls as I watched him place his hands on her back. My feet started to act on their own accord bringing me closer to the two of them.

"Edward," Bella finally noticed me. Her smile took my breath away and all the anger I was feeling only seconds ago disappeared. She looked beautiful in the outfit she was wearing, then again she looked beautiful in anything, and I had a feeling Alice had a big part in picking out what she wore today.

"Hey," I ran my right hand through my hair and walked closer to them.

"Haven't seen you in a while," it made me happy that she felt the same way I did. Technically it had only been two days since was last saw each other but it felt much longer. "Do you know Jacob," the guy behind her walk to her side as the sing started to slow down.

"Yeah I think so," he gave me a quick head nod but his eyes told me to back off. I was giving him the same death stare, making sure he knew that Bella was mine (even if she really wasn't).

"Jacob is from Forks too, can you believe that," things were getting better and better. I faked a smile at the both of them. "We used to play together when we were kids while our dads were out fishing," she gave him a smile but I noticed it wasn't as big as the ones she would give me. "But I haven't seen him in years, I didn't even know he went to this school," she looked back at me and I wanted this Jacob guy to go away. I was instantly jealous that he knew Bella before, that he got the chance to know her while she grew up.

"Cool," even to my ears it didn't sound like I was interested in any of this.

"Well I guess I should get going," maybe the kid wasn't as dumb as I thought he was. He leaned down and gave Bella a tight hug and I had to fight against the urge to rip his hands off of her and off of his body. "It was great seeing you again Bella, we have to do it again," he walked past me giving me a small nod before turning the corner by the art building and was out of sight.

I let out a big breath that I had been holding and took a set on the ground next to the swing. Bella slid out of the swing and sat next to me, not saying anything but giving me an odd look.

"What," I couldn't help but chuckle at little at the look on her face.

Quickly she looked down at her hands while a blush started to form on her cheeks. "Nothing," she whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh a little harder at her embarrassment and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Nice one Alice," she hit my shoulder with her tinny hand and a jolt of electricity ran through my body. I would never get enough of that as long as I lived. "So how is your first day going?" I wanted to get her to talk more.

"Good, but now it is done," she gave me a smug smile.

"One class on Monday, nice," I reached over and lightly squeezed her left knee. I loved having physical connection with her, my mind wondered for a few seconds about other physical connection we could be having. I removed my hand before I was in too deep and before my mind could wonder any longer, now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Yup," she popped the p. I couldn't help but stare at her lips; it brought back the memories of the perfect kiss she gave me when she left me on Saturday.

"So what else do you have going on today," I ran my hand though my hair to keep it from gabbing her. I really hoped she wasn't hanging out with that Jacob kid that would be just too much for me to handle.

She laughed a little, "Not a whole lot. Have no homework so I don't really have anything to do and my first class tomorrow isn't until noon," she was looking down at her hands that were playing with the grass.

_Ask her Cullen, she is giving you a perfect opening to ask her to do something. _"Ummmm," I ran my hand through my hair again, "you could always come over and watch a movie with me if you want. I don't have anything going on after my noon class and I don't have anything in the morning tomorrow," I couldn't look up at her while I started to ramble. "Between Jasper, Emmett, and myself we have plenty of movies for you to pick from. But don't feel like you have to come, it is just a suggestion in case you want something to do," I felt like Alice, I couldn't stop talking. Finally Bella cut me off before I had a chance to say anything else.

"That sounds like it would be a lot of fun," a huge smile pulled at the corners of my lips but I still couldn't meet her gaze. "I don't really have any movies so it is a good thing you guys have enough. But don't feel like you have to invite me over. If you really are busy you don't have to do that," she was now rambling and it made her even cuter to me.

"Bella, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come over," I finally looked up at her. She was sporting the same smile that was on my face. We sat there for a few minutes just smiling at each other.

"Okay," she looked back down at her hands, "what time did you want me to come over?"

"How about seven, does that work for you?"

"Seven sounds great to me," she gave me another big smile then got up and sat down at the sing again.

"Do you want me to come pick you up," I wasn't sure if she had a car with her or not.

"I'll see if I can borrow Rose's car if not I'm sure it wouldn't be a long walk."

"Bella, I'm not going to let you walk to my house. As safe as the neighborhood is I still wouldn't feel comfortable with you walking alone all the way to my place," man I sounded like her dad.

"Okay Dad," she called me out on it which made me laugh. "I'll let you know if I need a ride," she reached into her purse then threw me her cell phone. I looked at it then back up at her, "Obviously I'm going to need a number to get a hold of you if I need a ride."

"Oh yeah," I pulled out my phone from my pocket and handed it to her. "It's only fair that I get yours if you get mine," I gave her a crooked smile. I put my number in her phone then went through and picked which song would be my ring tone. Once I found the perfect one I handed it back to her and she gave me mine. She set it back down on her purse; it was then that I noticed the book sitting next to her.

"Pride and Prejudice," I picked it up and read the back.

"Yeah," she started to pump her legs, "have you ever read it?"

"No, but Alice has been trying to get me to watch the movie with her for a while now," Alice was always trying to get me to watch chick flicks with her. I was thankful now that she had her roommates to do those things with.

"Haven't seen the movie yet although it does look very good," I set the book down then stood up next to her.

"Want a push," I laughed at how cute she looked swinging. I think she could be doing anything and I would still see her as cute.

"Sure," she squealed as I gave her an underdog.

"Edward!" She was laughing so hard and my name sounded perfect coming from her mouth. "That was great," she wasn't pumping her legs anymore so the swing was slowing down. "I haven't been given an underdog in years," she looked up at me. "Do it again," her eyes were twinkling, "please."

"Now how could I say no to that," and it was the truth I couldn't say no to her. She had a hold on me and some sort of control, if she asked me to jump off a cliff right now I would do it without thinking twice. I would do it just because it made her happy. I gave her another underdog laughing along with her as she started to pump her legs hard trying in vain to go even higher. I noticed then that there were more people around which meant it had to be close to noon. That meant I had to leave to get to my class and Bella would have to go find Alice and Rose. She must have noticed my face fall a little then she looked up to see the people.

"It's almost noon isn't it," I nodded my head. "Well I guess I better go meet Alice and Rose," she started to stop herself. I grabbed my backpack as she got her purse and book. "Do you have this break every Monday," she asked as we started to walk towards the main part of campus.

"Yes I do, do you?" I already knew the answer but she didn't know that.

"Yeah, maybe we could swing again next week," my whole body was full of excitement. Not only was she coming over to my house to hang out with me tonight but she always wanted to set up a weekly get together with me. I was pretty sure I was the happiest person in the world. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine," I realized I hadn't said anything.

"No, swinging with you would be a great way to pass my hour break," the sidewalks were becoming more dense and I was almost to the building that held my next class. "Well this is where I leave you," I stopped in front of the medical building. Her face fell a little and I knew she was feeling it too.

"Okay," she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I will see you at seven, please don't hesitate to call or text whenever," I really hoped that she would.

"Alright, see you later," she gave me a half wave then walked away. I watched her for a while until she got lost in the sea of people.

Class seemed to drag on, it was an interesting class but my mind was on other things. As soon as the professor let us out I made my way towards my car. I had so much to do and only a few hours to do it in. Tonight had to be perfect for Bella, she deserved nothing but perfection and I would make sure that happened.


	14. Pajamas

**Two chapters in one weekend…am I spoiling you guys? If so I don't care because I was excited to write this chapter and I'm even more excited to write the next one. That means if I don't get too much homework (I start Calculus II tomorrow...yuck) you guys will be getting another chapter soon!**

**As always thanks for those of you that are reviewing…I love them so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, please let me know what you think.**

**Twilight is not mine nor will it ever be…sad but true.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV  
**I was walking on cloud nine on the way to meet Alice and Rose. I had heard the expression before but up until this moment I never experienced it myself. Edward had asked me to come over to his place tonight. I wasn't sure if he would consider it a date but in my mind it was. During our conversation I was hinting at the fact that I had nothing to do tonight, hoping that maybe he would want to hang out. I never expected it to work out so great for me.

I was the last one to get to Rose's car and it didn't take long for the girls to notice something was different with me.

"What has you all smiles today Bella," Alice asked from the front seat.

"Nothing," I looked out the window not meeting their eyes.

"You are such a bad liar," I could feel Rose's eyes on me through the review mirror. I pretended not to hear her and continued to stare outside.

"Come on Bella," Alice moved in her seat until she was looking back at me, "you have to tell us."

"Who says," there was a small smile on my lips. Withholding information from them was more fun then I thought it was going to be.

Alice turned around with a huff and I couldn't help but giggle a little. We got back to the apartment pretty quick and made our way up to our place. Once we were all inside Rose and Alice pushed me into my room and locked the door behind them.

"Alright Swan, you are going to tell us what is making you so happy," they both folded their arms across their chests at the same time. The sight made me laugh which only made them narrow their eyes at me.

"Come on guys you look so funny," I waved my hands at them and they both laughed a little with me. Then they came and sat down next to me on the bed with Alice on my right and Rose and my left.

"Bella, why won't you tell us," Alice pouted at me and I knew I was going to cave very soon.

"Alright I will tell you guys," Alice bounced up and down on the bed, "but only if you promise me one thing." Alice pouted a little more but nodded her head I looked over at Rose who also nodded her head. "You guys have to promise not to freak out and make a big deal out of it," I was already making a big deal out if it in my mind and I didn't need them to hype it up anymore. It was one thing for me to get my hopes up only to have them crushed but I didn't want Alice and Rose to get my hopes up even more. I took a deep breath then looked down at my hands. "I'm going over to the guys' house tonight to watch movies with Edward," I rushed it out making is sound like one long word.

"What," the look on Rose's face told me that she didn't understand anything I had just said.

"She is going to the guys' house to watch movies with Edward," Alice squealed next to me as she bounced even higher on the bed. "Oh my God Bella I'm so excited. We have to pick out the right outfit and then hair. Have you decided what movie you guys are going to watch, I think it should either be something romantic or scary. If it is scary then he will have to hold you close to protect you," she hadn't taken a breath the entire time she was talking.

"Alice slow down," I held my arms out placing my hands on her shoulders. "Remember what I told you, you promised not to freak out," a small pout formed on her mouth. "No Alice, right now that pout is not going to help you at all. I told you guys because you are my friends but I really don't want you guys to make a big deal over this," I looked down at my hands again.

"Why," Rose's voice was gentle.

"Because," I couldn't look up at their faces. Now that I had told them I was starting to feel pathetic, I'm sure that Edward wasn't thinking so much about our get-together tonight.

Rose put her arm around my shoulder, "Bella, we can't help you if you don't tell us what is wrong."

"I just feel like if I get my hopes up too high on things between me and Edward it is going to hurt so much more when it doesn't work out," I bit my lip to keep the tears back.

"Why don't you think things are going to work out?"

"Because," I waved my hands in front of me, "there are so many things I don't even know where to start."

"Just start with one," Alice asked.

"Well for starters he is gorgeous and then look at me," I felt stupid telling them, that after all they were the most beautiful girls I had ever met.

"You're kidding me right," Alice sounded shocked, I kept my head down feeling too embarrassed about this all. "You're really serious aren't you?" I nodded my head once and I felt the bed move as Alice stood up. "Bella that is just crazy talk," she was pacing back and forth. "You are beautiful Bella, a natural beauty that is rare to find," she ran her hands through her hair something that I was guessing ran in the family. "And the fact that you don't even understand how beautiful you are only makes you more so, you obviously don't see yourself the way others do." She was done now and fell back down on the bed where she was sitting before.

"She is right you know," Rose squeezed my shoulder once before dropping her arm. It was absurd that these amazing looking girls where trying to tell me, plain Jane Bella, that I was beautiful. "Alright, I see that you aren't going to believe us now so what is another one of your reasons as to why it won't work with the two of you?"

"Well he is older then I am," that wasn't the real reason but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"That is a stupid reason Bella, he is only two years older then you are. Would you really tell Alice not to go after Jasper because of his age or me with Emmett?"

"No," my voice was quiet. "I'm just guessing that he is going to want someone older and more experienced," my face became red as soon as the last word came out of my mouth.

"Experienced in what," there was no way I was going to be able to meet Rose's eyes. "Oh I see…"

"What? I'm confused," Alice whined next to me.

"You know _experienced_," Rose exaggerated the word.

"Ohhhh," Alice finally understood and I thought my face was going to start on fire.

"How much _experience_ do you have," I wanted to die when Alice asked me. "I know you don't feel comfortable talking about this Bella but again how are we supposed to help you if you won't talk with us about it."

"None," I almost yelled. "I have no experience what so ever," I was now pacing in the same spot where Alice had earlier. "I have done nothing with a boy whatsoever. The only boyfriend I had in high school went out with me for three days before he found someone better. Edward deserves someone so much better then me," I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Bella," Rose slowly got up for the bed and made her way towards me, "there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah right," I knew I was having a fit but I couldn't stop myself, all of my insecurities where bubbling to the surface and I couldn't push them down.

"Rose is right Bella and I've known my brother for a very long time, my whole life in fact," she joked, "and he is not the type of guy to hold that against you. He would never do anything to push you past your limits," she placed her hands on my shoulders much like I had done earlier. "Edward is a good guy Bella, he would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know this," I let out a sigh, "I'm just worried that I would be a disappointment. I'm sure he has been with better girls then me and I don't think I can stand up to them," that was the biggest worry I had. I didn't want to get involved with someone just to have them be disappointed that I wasn't something more.

"Oh Bella," Rose pulled me in to a tight hug and Alice came and joined us in a group hug.

"Bella honey," Alice pulled back so she could look at me, "whoever is lucky enough to be with you would have to be a moron to be disappointed. And I'm really hoping that my brother is that lucky guy," she gave me a wink.

Rose let go of me then looked me in the eyes, "Bella you are a beautiful, smart, young women and with the help of Alice and me you will also become confident and sexy," she laughed along with Alice.

"Sure, sure guys," I walked to my mirror and looked at myself. "Oh God I'm a mess," I started to wipe the tears away from my eyes which only caused me to look worse. "Ah that is useless I'm just going to have to take another shower," a shower sounded nice right now; maybe I could wash away all the stress that had come on in the last hour.

"Alright you do that while Rose and I pick out the perfect outfit for you," Alice was all smiles.

"No Alice," I spun around to see her face fall. "It is just that I don't want Edward to think this is a big deal to me. And before you say anything, yes it is a big deal but I don't what him to know that," I was confusing myself while talking; I just hoped that they could keep up.

"Okay fine," Alice huffed and left the room.

"Don't worry about her, she just loves to play Bella Barbie," Rose gave me a quick hug and then left.

I took a long hot shower which did help me relaxed. It was crazy how in just a short period of time I could go from cloud nine to wanting to crawl in a hole. In a way it felt good to get it all off of my chest and it did help talking it over with Alice and Rose. They were amazing friends and their words really did make me feel better, even if I didn't fully believe them yet. I'm not sure if I would ever believe that someone like Edward would be lucky to have me. Once I was done with the shower I went back to my room changing back into the outfit I was previously wearing. Then I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked out to the living room where Alice and Rose were sitting watching TV. I sat down next to Rose on the couched and watched the makeover show they had on.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight," I asked during one of the commercials.

"Emmett and I are going to go out to a movie," Rose had a smile on her face.

"And Jasper is going to come over here to hang out with me," Alice had the same smile on her face.

All of a sudden it hit me, "So that means I will be alone with Edward?"

"Yup," Alice popped the p and gave me a smug smile.

"When did you guys make these plans?"

"While you were in the shower," Alice started to giggle and I shot her a death glare. "Oh come on Bella you can't be that mad at me. Deep down I'm sure you are even more excited now that you won't have to worry about Jasper or Emmett wanting to join you guys," she had me there.

"Fine I guess that does make me happy but that still doesn't mean you guys had to do it."

"Oh yes because it is such a drag to hang out with the guy I am crazy about," Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Crazy about," Rose raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes," Alice stuck her tongue out then went back to watching the TV.

We watched TV for a few hours, talking and laughing about different things. It was nice to just be lazy with my roommates and it was easy for me to relax around them. Every now and then I would check my phone for two reasons; the first to see what time it was and the second to make sure I didn't miss a call or text from Edward. I know that the second was stupid since I had it on ring but I still didn't want to risk it.

"What time are you going over to Edward's," Rose asked later not paying attention to the show any longer.

"He said I should come over around seven," only one hour and twenty-three minutes to go. "Is there any way I could borrow your car Rose, Edward said he would come pick me up but I don't want him to go out of his way for me."

"Sure, Emmett said he would come pick me up so I won't need it."

"Thanks," I pulled out my phone to text Edward letting him know that I wouldn't need a ride. I know he said I should let him know if I needed one but I was looking for any excuse to make contact with him.

**Rose said I could use her car. See you at seven. -B**

It wasn't even two minutes later when my phone went off letting me know I had a text.

**Sounds good, can't wait. Don't eat before you come and bring your pajamas. –E**

My face turned completely red after reading his text. He wanted me to bring my pajamas; did that mean I was spending the night at his place? Why else would he want me to bring them?

**Okay Cullen, even though those are some odd requests I will do as I'm told. –B**

**You won't regret it I promise. –E**

I couldn't help but smile a little because I knew he was right about that.

"Okay Bella," Alice turned to look at me, "I am fine with you wearing the same clothes over there but can we please do something to your hair and put a little makeup on you?" She whined and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Yeah and I could also use some help with something else," the only pajamas I had were old sweatpants and I didn't really feel like wearing them in front of Edward. "Edward said that I should bring pajamas tonight and I don't really know what I should bring with me," my face started to heat up again with the looks they were giving me.

"He what," Alice's eyes were huge and I thought they were going to fall out.

"He said I should bring some pajamas," I mumbled.

"After I just told you he wouldn't push you past your limits he asks you to bring your pajamas, I am going to have a talk with that little perv."

"Alice calm down I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it," I tried to think of a logical reasoning but was coming up with nothing.

"Maybe he asked you to bring them incase it got late and you wanted to spend the night instead of driving back here," Rose suggested. It made perfect sense and now thinking about it I'm sure that is why he asked.

"That does sound like him," Alice and calmed down and was now back to normal. "Okay let's do your hair first then find you some cute pajamas to wear tonight," she jumped off the chair and pulled me down the hall with her.

Alice and Rose talked about what they wanted to do with my hair for a few minutes. After Alice whispered something to Rose they went to work. I never liked it when they whispered, it made me more nervous. It only took them a little over thirty minutes to do my hair and makeup. They ended up loosely curling my hair then putting it in pigtails. It looked nice with the clothes I had on and I was happy it wasn't anything too crazy. After they were done Rose went to her room looking for pajamas I could borrow and Alice started to look though her clothes.

I sat on Alice's bed and waited for what seemed like forever for them to find something. I didn't think it was going to be that hard since they both owned so many clothes but I guess I was wrong. Quickly Alice ran out of her room to Rose's before I could see what was in her hands. I was confused but didn't let it bother me too much, whatever they were doing was going to help me tonight. Just then I looked down at my phone and noticed I had five minutes before I had to leave, I really hoped they would find something fast or I would be stuck in my old sweats.

"Got it," Alice came back into her room holding a small bag out for me.

"Alice I asked for pajamas not a bag," I was completely confused now.

"The pajamas are in the bag silly," she rolled her eyes at me.

"So I don't get to try them on or see them before I leave?"

"Nope," Rose came in, "you have to get going." I grabbed the bag from Alice and was a little nervous as to what was in it but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Here are my keys," Rose handed her car keys to me as I made my way to the door picking up my purse on the way. "Have fun tonight don't do anything we wouldn't," she wiggled her eyebrows at me and started to laugh.

"Yeah Bella have fun," Alice gave me a hug and then let me go.

"You guys too," I opened the door, "I'll see you later."

I made my way down to Rose's car just as Emmett and Jasper were walking up the stairs.

"Little sister," Emmett pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey brother bear," I hugged him back. "Hey Jasper," I greeted him once Emmett had put me back down.

"Hey Bella," he gave me a quick one armed hug.

"You off to our place," Emmett asked then looked down at the overnight bag I was holding. "What is that," he sounded a little upset and I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him.

"Nothing," my face started to blush giving me away.

"Give me your phone," he held his open hand in front of me.

"Huh?"

"Give me your phone," he said again. I pulled my phone out of my purse and gave it to him after a few seconds he gave it back. "Okay now you have my number, I want you to promise if Edward does anything out of line you will call me," his voice was serious.

"I promise," he really was a great brother for looking out for me.

"Okay good," he pulled me into another hug. "Have fun," he whispered then set me back down.

"You too," I called over my shoulder and I finally made my way out of the apartment.

The ride to Edward's was short and easy since Alice had explained it to me many times when she was doing my hair. I arrived outside of the place a few minutes after seven. I took a few deep breaths then got out of the car making my way up to the door. I only had to wait a few seconds after knocking until the door opened. As soon as my eyes met his my whole body relaxed.

"Hey," he gave me a big smile.

"Hi," I didn't know what else to say.

"Please come in," he waved me inside. As soon as I was in the house I was assaulted with the most delicious smell.

"Yum," my mouth watered. "Whatever that is smell amazing," I turned and gave him an even bigger smile.

"Thanks," he ran his hand though his hair. "It will be done in just a minute so why don't you come in and sit down at the table while I finish up. You can leave your bags on the couch if you want," he looked down at the bags in my hands giving me a small smile.

I did as I was told then made my way into the kitchen with him behind me. I took a seat at the table making sure I could watch everything that he was doing. I loved the way he moved around the kitchen, he looked like he belonged there. I wanted so badly to cook with him someday and I hoped that we would get the chance. After a few minutes he started to set the table.

"Is there anything I can do to help," I felt bad just sitting there while he was doing all the work.

"Nope, I just want you to sit right where you are," something about this man made my heart soar.

"That I can do," it was easy to be myself around him.

Soon the table was set, complete with candles and a small vase full of flowers. Maybe it was just me but this felt like a very romantic meal some may even call it a date. He placed a plate full of food in front of me and my mouth was watering even more now. The most delicious looking pasta sat in front of me with garlic bread on the side.

"Edward this looks amazing," I couldn't wait to taste it.

"Thanks," he sat down across from me. "To your first day as a college student," he raised his glass full of water and I did the same, clinking them together then taking a sip.

I brought some of the pasta to my mouth and took my first bite. It tasted heavenly, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the taste. I swallowed then went to get another bite, when I opened my eyes Edward was staring at me with his fork half way to his mouth. There was a look in his eyes I had never seen before.

"What," I was embarrassed. "Do I have something on my face?" Please God tell me I don't have sauce all over my face.

"No," his voice cracked a little but I decided to let it go.

The meal passed by fast, we talked about different things going on in our lives. I found out that he was going to school to become a doctor following in his father's foot steps. Not only was he handsome, a great cook, but he was also going to be a doctor…was there anything about this boy that was perfect?

When dinner was done he cleared the table, when I offered to help he told me just to stay where I was. He placed all of the dishes in the sink then let them soak.

"I'll do these later," he turned back to look at me. "You ready to watch a movie," I nodded my head giving him a small smile. "Okay why don't you go change into the pajamas you brought and I will get the living room ready."

"So that is why you had me bring them," it came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think.

He started to laugh at the small blush that was forming on my cheeks. "Yeah I thought we would be more comfortable watching movies in our pajamas, why else did you think I asked?" A sly smile was beginning to form on his face.

"No reason," there was no way I was going to tell him I hoped he wanted me to stay the night that would have been way too much information to share.

I got up from my chair and walked into the living room grabbing the bag on the way. I went to the upstairs bathroom not knowing where the other one was and feeling a little too embarrassed to ask Edward. Once there I opened the bag and pulled out the pajamas my roommates picked for me. I couldn't believe my eyes and I did a double check in the bag to make sure there wasn't something I was missing. But there was nothing left in the bad.

"I am going to kill Rose and Alice."

**I know it is kind of a cliffhanger but you should be happy because I was going to stop way before this. Let me know what you think…**


	15. Popcorn

**Here it is for you guys, the end of the date from Edward's POV. I really am spoiling you guys way too much but you guys were so great with the reviews last time, they all made me so happy. This chapter is for blondebella because she asked so nicely for me to write it today ;) I really hope you guys like it…Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't think I really need to say it but Twilight is not mine.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella was adorable when she blushed. Part of me didn't think that she would bring pajamas with her but a bigger part of me hoped she would. I knew it was a weird request but I am more then happy she played along. I'm sure it sounded bad and I'm pretty positive she told my sister and Rose, and I'm sure the two threw a fit. No doubt I would be getting a call from Alice tomorrow making sure I wasn't being some kind a pervert.

I quickly ran upstairs to change into my own pajamas. I went with green plaid pants and a white beater. I found myself wondering what Bella would think of my pajamas which made me feel like a middle school girl. I ran my hand through my hair taking one last look before grabbing the pillows and comfiture from my bed and rushing down stairs. I threw them on the couch then went back up grabbing the same things from the guest room. I laid the blankets down in front of the couch then propped the pillows against the couch thinking we would me more comfortable sitting like that. I quickly got more pillows and blankets out of the closet and added them, once satisfied I made my way to the kitchen. I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave then got some pop from the refrigerator. I brought the different kinds of soda to the living room not sure which one Bella would like. I couldn't wait for the day when I would be able to pick out her favorite drink, song, dinner, ect without hesitation. I wanted to know everything about that girl.

Just as the microwave beeped telling me the popcorn was done I noticed something pink walking down the stairs. The first thing I saw was the bright pink tube socks that came up to her knees. White stripes wrapped around the socks at the top. As my eyes traveled up her body I was greeted with the sight of Bella's thighs. Her skin looked so soft and my hands ached to touch her. There was a good foot between where the socks ended and the shirt she was wearing started. There was no other word for the thing she had on then a shirt. Nobody would ever call it a dress because it only came an inch or two below her bottom. My eyes couldn't get enough as they moved higher up. Any other time I might have laughed at what was printed on the shirt, Hello Kitty was written in bright pink across her chest along with the Hello Kitty icon. But there was nothing funny about the way her chest was moving up and down, the shirt was so tight I could see the bra she was wearing through it. My eyes continued to move up, the shirt was a v-neck and the sleeves came to just above here elbows. She still had her hair in the pigtails which went great with the pajamas. The whole outfit was perfect for her, innocent yet amazingly sexy **(Picture is on my profile)**. Many dirty thoughts ran though my mind all having to do with Bella moaning my name. Finally my eyes reached her face but her eyes weren't looking at my face. They were too busy roaming my body, I watched as her eyes traced my chest. I was getting too excited but there was nothing I could do to stop myself. Just then her eyes met mine, they were glazed over in a look I had never seen before and her whole face was bright red.

"Popcorn," it was the only thing I could say and my voice cracked making me sound like a boy going through puberty. She cocked her head to the side looking confused, which made her even cuter. I had to get out of that room before I did something to scare her away. As fast as I could I walked/ran to the kitchen. I placed my hands on the counter in front of the microwave and took a few deep breaths. I looked down noticing the huge bulge in the front of my pajama pants. _Great Cullen that is just want you need to scare her away. You were the one that asked her to bring pajamas. Who would have thought she would have brought something so…so…sexy. Baseball, Grandma C, sick people. _I tried my best to think of things that wouldn't excite me anymore. After a few minutes I was able to get myself under control enough to empty the popcorn in a bowl and bring it out to the living room.

Bella was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. She was staring down at the ground and didn't even notice me walk in. I sat down next to her putting the popcorn in front of us but still she wouldn't look at me.

"Bella," I whispered trying to get her to acknowledge me. She wouldn't meet my eyes but I saw her bite her lip. "Bella please look at me," I wanted to know what was bothering her. I hated when she hid herself away from me, not only her face but what she was thinking. Finally she looked up and her eyes nearly broke my heart. "Bella," I pulled her into my side and wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "Please I want to know what is going on, please tell me." I moved back and looked down at her face using my thumb to wipe her tears away.

"I can change if you want me to," her voice was low and sad.

"What are you talking about," I never wanted her to change out of the sexy pajamas she had on. Well that isn't true I wouldn't mind taking them off of her but now was definitely not the time to think about that.

"I can change if you," she took a deep breath, "don't like what I have on." She wouldn't look at me instead she studied the back of her hand.

"Bella please look at me," she wouldn't so I placed my hand under her chin to make her look at me. "I love what you have on, it looks amazing on you. Why in the world would you think otherwise?"

"Because you didn't say anything when I came downstairs and then you ran in the kitchen to get away from me," more tears started to fall down her face.

I pulled her closer, "Oh you silly girl." I laughed a little at the situation at hand.

"It's not funny," she mumbled against my chest.

"Yes it is. Do you want to know the real reason as to why I didn't say anything when you came down the stairs," she nodded her head. "Because I forgot how to speak, you looked so amazing that I couldn't even remember my name Bella." She started to giggle and then the giggles turned into full out laughter. "What," I looked down at her, laughter was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Sure okay," she rolled her eyes then continued to laugh so hard that tears were rolling down her face.

"You really don't see yourself properly do you," it was crazy that she didn't know how sexy she looked. All she did was roll her eyes again at me and continue to laugh. I reached over and grabbed a hand full of popcorn then threw it at her. I laughed at the look on her face when the popcorn hit her.

"Oh it is on Cullen," she reached for the popcorn then threw it at me.

It went back and forth like that until all of the popcorn was gone and I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. It was crazy how one minute I could be comforting a crying Bella then throwing popcorn at a laughing Bella the next…girls really are crazy.

"Alright, alright," I held my hands up in front of my face. "How about I go make us some more popcorn, that we can eat, and then we watch the movie," I was really excited to watch this movie with her.

"Sounds good to me," she nodded her head.

I was gone for only a few minutes getting the popcorn but when I got back the living room was cleaned up.

"You didn't have to do that," I didn't want her to have to do anything tonight. I wanted it to be all about me doing things for her.

"I know, but who wants to sit on popcorn while they watch a movie," she said using her best mother voice.

"Okay you have a point there," I placed the popcorn in front of her. "Just for eating this time," it was my turn to use my parenting voice with her; she laughed then grabbed a handful. "I really hope you like the movie I picked," I was nervous but excited at the same time.

I put the DVD in the player then took a seat next to her. I angled my head so I could watch her face without her seeing. As soon as the main menu came up a huge smile stretched across her face.

"You did this for me," she looked over at me face giving me an even bigger smile if that was possible.

"Yeah," it came out as a whisper, I didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment that was happening between the two of us.

"Thank you Edward," she looked down at her hands then up at my eyes through her lashes. I took a sharp breath in then slowly let it out; this girl was going to drive me crazy.

"Anytime," I would do anything at anytime for her, I just wish that she understood that. "Alright, let's start the movie," I leaned back against the couch and hit the play button with the remote.

As the opening creates started I felt Bella's body get closer to mine. I could smell the sent of her shampoo, the sweetest strawberries I had ever smelt. She made a little squealing sound as the title came up on the screen, Pride and Prejudice. I never thought I would see the day were I would watch a chick flick willingly and not only that but I had picked this one out. As soon as Bella had talked about it earlier today I knew it would be the perfect movie for us to watch.

The movie captivated Bella's attention the entire time but for the most part my attention was focused on her. I loved the way her face looked with only the lighting of the television. Her smile when Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were in the same room made me smile. She would laugh and roll her eyes at different times and I was dying to know what she was thinking. Towards the end when they finally confessed their feelings Bella sucked in a deep breath and finally let it out once they were together. She was amazing even when she was watching a movie. When the movie ended I was disappointed, I never wanted it to end because I never wanted to move from where I was.

"Oh Edward that was incredible," she looked up at me. "Thank you so much for letting me watch it with you."

"It was my pleasure," I gave her a crooked smile then unwillingly got up from my spot to take the movie out of the player. "Did you want to watch another movie or do you need to get home," I was prying that she could stay a little longer.

"What time is it," she looked around the room for a clock.

"Almost eleven," I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hmmm," she chewed on the side of her mouth while thinking. "I think I could stay for one more movie," she smiled brightly up at me.

"What would you like to watch," I waved my hands at the numerous DVDs my roommates and I owned. "The choice is up to you."

She pushed the blanket off of her revealing her beautiful legs to me once again. I couldn't help but wonder what they felt like; they looked so creamy and soft. I wanted so badly to run my hands over them, in the dark it was getting harder to hold back the feelings I had for her. She stepped closer to me almost touching my chest with her side; slowly she leaned down to look through the movies. It gave me an amazing view of her back side which caused me to stop breathing.

"Bella," I hadn't even realized I said it out loud until she stood back up looking at me.

"Yes," she asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Nothing," I ran my hand though my hair taking a deep breath.

The little minx in front of me bent back down looking back though the DVDs. She had to know what she was doing me; then again Bella was too sweet to know how tempting she was. If only she knew how badly I wanted her right now.

"This one," she handed me a movie pulling me from the fantasy I was having.

I didn't even notice what movie it was that she gave me. I put it in the DVD player without taking my eyes off of her. I turned my back on the television then slowly walked towards her. I took my place next to her still not taking my eyes away from her face. She had me under some sort of spell but I didn't care. I suddenly couldn't take my eyes off of her lips, I wanted, no needed to feel them against my skin. Bella was looking back at me, slowly she bit her lip. This caused me to let out a deep breath and slowly move closer to her. Little by little I moved my face closer to Bella's and she was doing the same. We were moving agonizingly slow but I was worried any faster would scare her away and I didn't want that at all. Our lips were only centimeters apart now; I could feel every hair on my body stand up. I had never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I did right then. I thought that if I didn't I was surely going to die. I took my eyes off of Bella's lips to meet her eyes. They were full of excitement and anticipation, the same things I was feeling. So close, one lean forward and they would touch…

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oh I am so mean…hahaha. Sorry but I wanted the next part from Bella's POV, please don't hate me and let me know what you think!**


	16. Civil War Reenactment

**Three chapters in three days, am I the best or am I the best? Haha just kidding. I had a feeling some of you would kill me if I didn't write this chapter soon. THANK YOU so much to all of you that left reviews, over 100 now…they were amazing and I love each and everyone one of you that left one!! This chapter is for a special reader that is having a birthday on Friday. So happy earlier birthday mg1990…I hope you like your gift ;) I know I ask every time but please let me know what you think!!**

**Nope don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**  
During the movie I couldn't help but think about how Edward looked too good for words in his plaid pajama pants and white beater. When I walked down the stairs I could see the muscles of his chest through the thin fabric. My mouth watered as soon as I saw him. I remember shamelessly letting my eyes wonder over his body not caring if I was caught, a blush started to form on my cheeks as I thought about that. His arms looked so strong and protective. The sight back to the night at the club, when he held me in them protecting me from Mike. Oh how I wished I could be back in those arms but for a completely different reason.

Sitting next to him in the dark living room was unlike anything I had ever experienced. My whole body was alert, noticing every move he made. I used all of my will power to watch the movie, Edward had gone though so much trouble picking it out for me. After a few minutes I was totally wrapped up in the movie, it was even better then I thought it was going to be. I love the love story of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, I hoped someday to have the same type of romance. Well not exactly the same, but I hoped to have someone love me as much and Mr. Darcy loved Elizabeth.

Once the credits started to roll I couldn't help but remember the mini breakdown I had in front of Edward earlier. I still couldn't believe I had done that, it was beyond embarrassing. I didn't mean for it to happen either but like earlier with Alice and Rose, my insecurities came to the surface and I couldn't push them back down. Edward was really sweet about it, telling me the same thing Alice had earlier about how I don't see myself right. The whole Cullen family must really be crazy. Through the whole thing he was kind and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. Edward was truly amazing and I still didn't understand how I got lucky enough to be sitting next to him.

Edward stood up moving away from me, and I instantly missed the warmth of his body next to mine. He took the DVD out and asked if I wanted to watch another one. I knew I should be heading back to my apartment but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay right were I was for the rest of time. After a few seconds of thinking about it I decided I would rather miss some sleep and stay with Edward for a few more hours. He gave me one of his signature crooked smiles that made my heart melt then told me to pick out a movie.

I knew I was being mean when I went to pick one out but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see if I had the same effect on him as he did on me. I got close enough to his body that I could feel the heat of it but never touched his chest. Slowly I bent down looking for a movie to watch, I knew he was getting a good view of my back side and part of me hoped that he would look.

"Bella," his voice was low and almost sounded like he was in pain. My lips pulled up into a sly grin before I stood back up.

"Yes," I made sure there was no trace of a smile on my face when I looked at him.

"Nothing," his eyes were on fire as he ran his right hand through his hair. I had to hold myself back from reaching out and letting my hand run though his beautiful copper hair.

I bent back down with a big smile on my face, I knew what I was doing to him and I loved it. It made me feel better knowing I had some kind of power over him, even if I didn't think it was as strong as the power he held. I grabbed the first movie I saw not even looking at the title and gave it to him. His eyes were still on fire which caused my heart to beat in double-time. He never took his eyes off of me the whole time he put the movie in and walked towards me. It made my entire body feel alive; everything inside of me was calling for him. His eyes moved from my eyes down towards my lips, I wanted to believe so bad that he was thinking about kissing me. I bite my lower lip then let my eyes look down at his lips. They looked so soft and kissable, I wanted to know what they felt like on me. He started to move his mouth closer to mine which caused me to do the same thing. It was as if we were magnets being pulled together, only we were going painfully slow.

I swear my heart stopped beating when he got close enough for me to feel his breath on my skin. Everything about him smelled delicious and made my mouth start to water again. I could almost feel his lips on mine and I thought the wait was going to kill me.

BANG…the door opened causing Edward and me to jump apart. I looked at the door to see Emmett and Rose making out like crazy. It liked like she was attacking his face, or was it he was attacking hers. A whole bunch of emotions went though my body at once. First was anger that they had interrupted what was going to be my first kiss, then I was happy that things were moving along for my friend and "brother" they both deserved it. Then I was a little sick, they were really going at it and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

I looked over at Edward to see the same emotions play out across his face. He then looked over at me and for some reason I started to laugh. The whole situation was suddenly hilarious to me. Here I was sitting in Hello Kitty pajamas and pigtails only a foot away from the most handsome man in the world, who just seconds before was ready to kiss me. And then my older "brother" and roommate almost break down the door from their make out session, it really was comical. It didn't take Edward long to follow me into a fit of laughter. As soon as Emmett and Rose heard us they jumped apart which only caused me to laugh harder.

"Ummmm," Emmett looked down at the ground then back up at Rose. "Hey," he finally looked at Edward and me.

"Having a good night," Edward got out between laughs.

"As a matter of fact we are," Rose leaned up and kissed Emmett on the cheek. The goofy grin on Emmett's face was adorable and showed off his dimples.

"How about you guys," they started to walk towards our spot on the ground. "Bella what are you wearing," Emmett's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hello Kitty," I felt embarrassed and my cheeks started to heat up.

"I knew it would look great on you," Rose cheered. "Stand up and let me get a better look."

"Do I have to Rose," she didn't answer back instead she grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"It is even better then I thought," her smile was evil as she looked down at Edward giving him a wink I knew I wasn't meant to see.

"Rosie," it was the first time I heard Emmett call her that and it caused me to giggle. The small blush on Rose's face was priceless. "Do you really have to dress my little sister up like that," he sounded frustrated and in pain. For a minute I felt bad for him then I remembered I was the one that had to be dress up, if anyone should be in pain it is me.

"Em, Bella isn't that little anymore," he groaned and she snickered. "Besides wouldn't you enjoy it if I dress up like that?"

"What does that have to do with anything," he was truly confused and so was I.

"Well, don't you think Edward likes it just as much?"

"Rose," Emmett and I both yelled at her.

"What," she gave me an innocent smile but she knew exactly what she was doing. "Edward tell them both how much you like it," I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

Edward stood up and walked to my side. "I told you already but I am more then happy to do it again. I absolutely love the way you look right now," his crooked smile was beautiful.

"Eddie stop drooling over my sister," Emmett threw a pillow at Edward's head.

I blushed ten shades of red then finally looked up at Edward. The way his eyes looked at me caused me to forget everything that was going on around us. It was crazy the way I was hooked on him.

"What the hell were you guys watching," Emmett's loud voice finally broke through the bubble around the two of us.

I looked back at the television unsure as to what we had put on. There were men dressed up in historical clothes reenacting some kind of fight.

"It is one of Jasper's Civil War Reenactment movies," Rose was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. "Why in the hell were you guys watching that?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Sure I could tell them that I was too preoccupied by the god standing next to me to notice the movie I picked out but that would have been too embarrassing. The blush on my face gave me away anyway which made Rose laugh even more.

"Never mind I don't want to know," she winked at me letting me know that later when we weren't around the guys she would want to know. I dreaded that, I had never been one for girl talk so I wasn't sure how it was going to go.

"Can I please turn this shit off," Emmett sounded like a five year-old.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you guys want to watch a real movie," Rose snuggled into Emmett's side on the couch. They fit together so perfectly, like two pieces cut from the same cloth.

"I don't know," I looked around the room for a clock. Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket showing me the time. I smiled up at him, I loved the fact that he knew what I was looking for without asking. It was already 11:45, crazy how time moves so fast. "I think I should head home guys," I really did want to stay but I knew it was best that I went back to the apartment.

"Do you have to," Emmett gave me a pout that would break even the toughest person's heart.

"Oh brother bear don't do that to me," it was just mean of him to pout like that.

"Is there anyway I can get you to stay," now it was Edward's turn to use his powers against me. Instead of a pout it was his crooked smile, one of these days I was going to die from forgetting how to breathe.

"You guys I will just fall asleep before the movie is even done," it was a lame excuse even to my own ears.

"Please," Edward quickly looked down at my lips then up at my eyes. There was no way I could say no now.

"Okay," it came out as a whisper and I'm not even sure Rose or Emmett could hear it.

"Sweet," obviously they could hear because Emmett jumped off the couch and pulled me into a tight hug. "Alright I'm going to go put some pajamas on," he put me back down on the ground. "Rose did you want something to change into?"

"Sure, I'll come with you to pick something out," she gave him a small wink and I'm sure it would take them a while.

"Do you think it would be okay if I just spent the night here? It is just that I don't want to have to drive home later and I'm already in my pajamas," I started rambling when I didn't hear an answer from Edward.

When he still didn't answer I finally turned to look at him. Before I had time to say anything else I felt the most amazing thing in the world, two soft, strong lips against my own. For a moment I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, then instincts I didn't even know I had kicked in. I started to move my lips against his as my hands reached up running through his hair. His hair was even softer then I imagined. I felt his hands move to the small of my back and pull me tighter against him. It caused me to moan into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slowly move his tongue into my mouth. Slowly we both explored each other's mouths; I loved the flavor of him. I knew that food would now be ruined for me because no food would ever taste as good as Edward's mouth. I thought I was going to pass out for the lack of oxygen but I didn't care, I would gladly pass out if that meant I got to kiss him longer. As if he was reading my mind Edward pulled back gasping for air the same way I was.

"I would love you to spend the night," his voice was husky. He leaned his forehead against mine slowly breathing, I was doing the same trying to gain some control.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Better ending then last chapter? If you don't let me know then I might have to leave more cliffhangers ;)**


	17. Just Like That

**So I'm pretty sure that every writer on here thinks the same thing but I have to say…I have the best readers in the world! I don't care what the other writers say you guys are the best!! Your reviews are…amazing, thank you all so much for doing that. You know how much you guys like updates? Well that is how much I love reviews. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it isn't the longest and I promise to start making them longer but I needed to tie up some things from the date night.**

**Nope I won't say it again…alright fine I don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

I attacked her face. There was no other way to describe what I did to her, but it wasn't my fault. When Emmett and Rose ruined the most perfect moment between Bella and I, I thought I was going to kill someone. I literally saw red and had to bite my tongue to keep me from shouting at them. Then Bella was laughing and instantly I felt better, it only took me a few seconds to realize how funny it all was. I still couldn't believe that we had one of Jasper's Civil War movies playing. It brought a smile to my face knowing that she was as preoccupied as I was when picking a movie out. I couldn't have been happier when Bella agreed to stay of another movie, there was no way I was letting her go tonight before I knew how her lips felt on mine.

I didn't pay attention to Emmett and Rose leaving but I hoped they were gone for a while. As soon as they were out of the room I needed to kiss her. I had never had an urge so strong in my life. Bella was faced away from me when they left, she sated talking about spending the night but there was time for talking later. Finally she turned to look at me when I didn't answer her. It happened in slow motion for me and I was able to see every detail. The way her pigtails slightly swayed as her body turned to look at me; there was one piece that just wouldn't stay in place as it fell over her face. Her soft pink lips parted barely and my mouth ached to be on them. Her eyes looked at me, they were so big and innocent. I couldn't control myself any longer and that is when I attacked her. I of course blame her for all of it, she was too tempting for her own good.

Her lips were softer then I could have ever imagined and electricity ran through my body the instant they were on mine. Bella stayed still for a few seconds and I was worried I had just ruined everything. Then the most amazing thing happened, she started to move her lips against mine. I was in heaven, no it was better then heaven. She reached up and tangled her fingers in my hair and I thought I was going to die from happiness. I locked my hands behind the small of her back and pulled her tighter to my body. I needed to feel her close, needed to make sure that this was real not just some elaborate dream I was having. She moaned into my mouth, fucking moaned into my mouth. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced in my life. My tongue had a life of its own slowly making its way into Bella's warm mouth. If I thought I was in heaven before then there truly was no way to describe where I was then. If I died, I would die a happy man. If I never tasted anything else in my life I wouldn't care.

I wanted that moment to last forever but I thought I would pass out if I didn't get some air soon. Unwillingly I pulled my mouth away from hers. I tried to get as much oxygen into my lungs as I could while I rested my forehead against hers. I looked down at her lips, they looked swollen and red it made me want to kiss her all over again. I let her know that I had no problem with her spending the night. With me is where she belonged. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and I knew we would have company soon. I gave her a quick kiss loving the way they felt against mine then took her hand walking back to our spot on the ground. I knew that I would never be able to be in the living room without thinking about tonight or the kiss. Forever it would be etched into my memory.

I was right about the footsteps, seconds later Rose and Emmett came downstairs. They both looked flustered and I had a feeling they were doing more then finding pajamas.

"Alright, what movie do you guys want to watch," Rose curled up on the chair while Emmett made his way to the television.

"Something romantic," Rose gushed.

"Rosie, do we have to," he pouted like a child.

"Please Emmy," oh that nickname was great.

"Emmy," Bella beat me to it, laughing while she spoke the new nickname.

"Little sister you know I love you but Rose is the _only_ one allowed to call me that," he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Whatever you say brother bear," she couldn't stop giggling and I loved the feel of her body moving next to mine.

"Em.."

"Don't say anything _Eddie_," Emmett gave me a stern look.

"Alright I'll make a deal with you," I held my hands up in front of me. "I won't call you Emmy," oh it was just too funny, "if you promise not to call me Eddie."

"Fine," I knew he would never live up to his end of the deal which meant that I would get to call him Emmy that thought made me smile.

"So we have to watch a romantic movie," he sounded like he was in serious pain.

"Oh shut up Emmett. I know how much you secretly love those movies," his face was priceless. I turned to look at Rose and Bella, "He owns all of the chick flicks in our movie collection."

"Shut up Edward," all of the blood had rushed to his face and the girls couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh brother bear you didn't tell me you were so in touch with your feminine side," tears were rolling down Bella's face from laughing so hard.

"Little sisters don't make fun of me," he gave her a big pout showing off his dimples.

Bella got up from the ground and gave him a big hug, wrapping her small arms around his lower stomach. "Sorry brother bear but it was kind of funny," she looked up giving him a big smile. His face returned to normal and he pulled lightly on one of her pigtails.

"Just don't let it happen again," she nodded her head then came back to me.

"Pick whatever you want tonight Em but we will watch girly movies together later," Rose blew him a kiss to which he pretended to catch and press to his cheek. When did my best friend become such a sap?  
I felt something warm on my elbow move down towards my hand. Bella's fingers intertwined with mine and squeezed my hand. It fit perfectly, just like everything else between the two of us. I gently squeezed her hand back looking at her out of the corner of my eyes. She never moved to look at me but a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Emmett finally picked a movie; he went with action no doubt trying to prove his masculinity to the rest of us. As the movie started Bella scooted her small body closer to mine resting her head on my shoulder. This was how life was supposed to be, Bella and me, me and Bella. We didn't have to do anything exciting or important as long as we were together.

The movie passed by fast, and just like the last one I spent to whole time focused on the angel next to me. This time she wasn't as into the movie as she was the last time. I kept catching her looking up at me out of the corner of her eyes, each time she would look away and even in the dark I could see the blush form on her face. I loved that blush and I loved the fact that I could make her do it so frequently. Towards the end of the movie Bella fell asleep nestled into my side. Rose and Emmett made their way upstairs turning the television off before they left. For a long time I laid there watching the sleeping beauty next to me. Her chest would rise and fall slowly and her parted lips would tremble ever so slightly. I was hoping that I would get a chance to listen to her talk in her sleep again. I wasn't sure if last time was a one time deal but I wanted to believe it wasn't. I didn't have to wait long to get my answer.

"Edward," her voice was soft but made my heart soar. "First kiss," there was no way I heard her right. Tonight could not have been the first time her lips were kissed, that was just too absurd to be accurate. How in the world could she have gone her whole life without a guy wanting to kiss her? If it was true, then the men that had the chance of knowing her while she grew up didn't know what they were missing. "Mouth, so yummy," her next comment brought me out of my head and almost made me laugh. I was happy that she enjoyed the kiss as much as I had.

She started to move closer to me, flinging her left leg over my waist. Her small hand grabbed onto my shirt and held me tight. There was no way I could move away from Bella without waking her up, not that I wanted to move I was perfectly content where I was.

"Edward," this time it came out as a moan as she started to rock her hips against my body. Instantly my body tensed up and I tried not to move an inch. No way was this happening. No way was the innocent beauty sleeping next to me, while now on top of me, was having sex dream about me. That was just too ridiculous to be true.

"Mmmm just like that," she started to move her hips faster against my body as her breathing became labored.

I was starting to have a problem with my pants but I didn't know what to do. There was no way I would be able to _help_ myself without waking her up, and even if I could there is no way I could do that with her in the same room. Then there was the little problem with what to do about Bella. Should I wake her up pretending to not know what she was doing? There was no way she would believe me; you would have to be a complete moron to not know what she was doing. Or should I just let her continue what she was doing and pretend nothing happened in the morning? Chances are she wouldn't remember, and I would never forget. Between the two options the latter seemed like the best solution, even if it did make me feel slightly dirty.

Bella continued to move her body against mine. I was worried that at any moment one of three things could happen. One, Emmett could walk downstairs and see what was going on. No doubt he would be able to hear her once he reached the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't being very quite. Then he would kill me thinking I was making her make those sounds, once he found out the truth he would still kill me for being a pervert. Two, Rose could walk downstairs doing the same thing Emmett would. The third and worst thing to happen would be fore Bella to wake up. She, undoubtedly, would be embarrassed beyond belief and probably never look at me again. She too would think I was the biggest pervert alive for letting her continue. The more I thought about it the second option was looking worse and worse. Maybe I would be better off waking her up.

Just as I looked down to wake her up, Bella bit her bottom lip while thrusting her body against mine one last time. Her hand unclenched from around my shirt and relaxed against my chest. Her breathing returned to normal and a lazy smile spread across her face. She looked incredible even in the dark room. I knew then that I wanted to see that face again but this time I wanted her to be awake. I also wanted to be the one to make her make those expressions again, not stupid lucky dream Edward. Man that bastard was one lucky son of a bitch. _Great Cullen now you are jealous of an imaginary version of yourself, you really are going crazy from this girl._

Bella shifted her weight ever so slightly but it was enough for her leg to run up against my hardness. I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning out at how good it felt. If it felt that good to have her leg against me I couldn't imagine what it would be like for her other body parts. _Ahhh, are you stupid stop thinking about that. Spiders, cold showers, shopping with Alice._ As soon as the thought of shopping with Alice was in my head I immediately started to calm down.

The talking was done for the night and I was hoping that all the activities were done as well. I leaned down and kissed the top of Bella's head before shutting my eyes. Tonight was one of the best nights in my life and I was hoping I would be able to add to the list. Something told me that the longer I spent with Bella the more great nights I was bound to have.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What if that was the last chapter…would you guys kill me?? *Evil laugh***


	18. What Was That?

**Sorry guys, I wanted to get this chapter out last night but my day was a little crazy. So I was asked to dedicate this chapter to blondebella…so this is me doing that (hope you're happy :P). I also wanted to say a special thanks to Concealed-Softness and to all of you guys that reviewed, now over 150…you guys rock!! I have a few questions for you guys regarding the story so I'll put those at the end…you know right above the review button ;)**

**This chapter is longer then my last few have been and I hope you like it…I promise things are going to start getting better soon.**

**Don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I had by far the best night's sleep of my entire life. So much better then the night I spent with Edward after the club. This time he stayed with me because he wanted to not because he felt like he had to. This time I had fallen asleep knowing he would be there in the morning next to me. And this time he had kissed me, I fell asleep thinking about that kiss. It was the most perfect first kiss. I'm so happy that I waited to share that with someone special and I couldn't wait to share other first with Edward. Speaking of other first, I had the hottest, sweatiest, most passionate dream about him, and if real Edward was even half as good as dream Edward then I truly couldn't wait to experience my first time with him.

I started to slowly wake up, I was mad at my eyes when they started to flutter open. I wanted to stay right were I was for the rest of time. Who needs to go to class when you could be snuggly with the most gorgeous, caring man you have ever met? Not me that's for sure. But my eyes were traders and decided it was time for me to wake up. Things started to come in focus and I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I was tucked into Edward's left side; his left arm was holding me tightly around my back. It felt right being there with him, waking up next to him. It was something that I would want to do every morning and I hoped I would get the chance.

"Good morning beautiful," my head jerked up meeting two sparking green eyes.

"Hi," my voice was thick so I cleared my throat trying again. "Morning, I didn't know you were up, did I wake you?"

"Nope, I've been up for a while," he smiled down at me while his hand started to draw lazy circles on my back.

I shut my eyes resting my head on his chest while a smile played on my lips. I listened to his heart thump and fell in love with its rhythm. I loved everything about him, his eyes, his smile, his personality, and even his heart beat. Oh I love this man…_Wow there Bella, love. Do you really love this guy? I mean how much do you know about him. It can't be love, it is just infatuation. Besides he probably doesn't have that strong of feeling for you._ Shut up stupid mind why do you always have to ruin everything for me? Can't you just let me be happy for a moment?

I decided to push my thoughts of love and how Edward felt about me to the back of my mind. I would deal with that later. For now I just wanted to be happy and enjoy the last few minutes I had to snuggle with Edward before I was pulled off to the "real world".

"What are you thinking," his voice was low as if he too didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

"It's not important," I mumbled against his chest while I inhaled his sent. I wanted to be able to remember all of this for as long as I lived.

"That's not true," he reached down with one had gently pulling my face to look up at him. "Everything that goes on inside your head is important and I want to know all of it," his eyes were honest and I detected no falseness.

"You're too good to be true," I said the first thing that came to my mind. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and my face started to blush.

"If I tell you one thing I'm thinking will you tell me something that's going on up here," he gently ran his fingertips from my temple down to my neck.

"Sure," my voice was unsteady. I wanted to know what he was thinking even if it meant I had to share as well.

"Okay," he moved to prop himself up against the back of the couch causing my head to fall down his chest heading towards his crotch. "Wow there tiger," he caught my shoulders before I got any closer.

"Tiger," I scrunched my face, that was the first time he had used a nickname and I'm not sure I liked that one very much. I wasn't opposed to nickname just not Tiger.

"Alright I see that you don't like tiger. What else would you like me to call you," he was now leaning against the couch and I had moved to sit next to him.

"Hmmmm," I thought about it for a while. "That is up to you but it better be something good," I bumped my shoulder with his and laughed.

"Okay," he rolled his eyes. He pretended to stretch then placed his arm around my shoulder.

"So smooth Edward," I had only seen that happen in movies never in real life.

"Yup that is me, Mr. Smooth," he arm moved lower wrapping around my waist, intertwining his fingers with mine. "It got me how I wanted to be didn't it," he leaned down to whisper in my ear causing goosebumps to form on my arms.

"Sure, sure," it was my turn to roll my eyes at him. I squeezed my hand to let him know that I liked the position we were in just as much as he did. He lightly squeezed back bringing a smile to my face. "Weren't you supposed to be telling me what you are thinking," I was curious as to what he was thinking. The negative part of my brain told me that maybe he was having second thoughts about our kiss last night. That he wanted to stay friends and would like me to forget anything happened, but that was only a very tiny part of my brain. The bigger part was telling me that he wouldn't be holding me the way he was if he didn't feel something for me. I didn't know, nor did I believe, that he felt as strongly for me as I did for him but I was willing to take whatever I could get.

"Yes I am, hmmmm what to share," he used his other hand to tap his chin. Then he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You're really beautiful in the morning, you know that," my face was going to be permanently crimson if I hung around Edward any longer. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck not wanting him to see my blush. "Okay I will make you a deal, I'll tell you two things I'm thinking if you do the same thing," I nodded my head against his neck. "The first is, I wish you wouldn't hide yourself for me," he moved his hand to my chin and slowly pulled my face to look at him. "I love being able to see your face and I hate it when you look away from me, which brings me to the second thing I've been thinking. I love your blush," of course that just brought an even deeper shade of red to my cheeks. Nobody had ever told me they liked my blush, most of the time others just made fun of me because of it. "I love how it starts at your temples," he moved his hand from my chin to my temple, lightly brushing it with his knuckles. "Then it moves down to your cheeks," he ever so slowly moved his knuckles down my face, "then to your nose and down your neck." His eyes followed the path his knuckles took but they stopped on my mouth. Slowly his tongue darted out licking his top lip; it was as if he was trying to drive me crazy. "Your turn," his eyes shifted up to mine.

"Okay," I took a minute to think about what I wanted to tell him. I wanted to be open and honest just as he had but I didn't want to say anything too embarrassing. "I like being here with you," it was lame but it was the first thing I thought of and it was the truth. I more then liked being in his arms but I didn't want to use the "L" word yet. "I also love how sometimes when you smile the left side pulls up higher then the right. It is the most perfect unperfected smile I've ever seen. A perfect crooked smile," I reached my left hand out and slowly traced his lips with my fingertips. Barely letting them skim his red strong lips, they were still moist from when he licked them earlier.

When I pulled my hand back his eyes were on fire much as they were last night.

"Bella," he whispered, "I would really like to kiss you right now." I was confused as to why he was telling me this instead of just doing it. "Last night I took a kiss without permission but I don't want to do that again. The next time I kiss you I want to make sure you are okay with it."

"Edward," I silenced him, "if you don't shut up and kiss me soon I'm just going to have to do it myself."

"Well if you say so," his crooked smile was back in place.

I moved my body so I was facing him and he sat up more turning to face me as well. He put both of his hands on either side of my face; his thumbs slowly rubbed my temples. There wasn't an urgency to this kiss as there was last night. He moved his mouth to my face veering off course to my cheek just centimeters away from my lips. From my cheek he moved to my forehead, down to my nose, then over to my other cheek. He gave me small butterfly kisses all over my face before finally moving to my mouth. "Bella," he whispered right before his lips touched mine. He took is time on my lips much like he did with the rest of my face. Slowly letting my lips mold together with his before his tongue came out tracing my mouth. I parted my lips slightly allowing him access. His tongue swept over my bottom lip one more time before entering my mouth. He caressed my tongue with his own making me moan into his mouth. It was embarrassing how much he affected me. We kept up the kiss as long as we could before oxygen was needed. Edward pulled away first but kept his mouth on my face. He reenacted the same tender kiss as before going backwards this time, ending on the cheek he started on then pulling away from my face. We sat there staring at each other, the way he was looking at me made me feel like he was seeing into my soul. His eyes were so powerful and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"What the hell are you guys doing," Emmett walked into the living room and plopped down on the chair.

I tried to pull my head away from Edward's grip but he wasn't letting go. "Just give me a few more seconds," he whispered to me and who was I to argue with him.

So we sat there for another minute neither of us saying a word just looking into each others eyes. We finally broke apart after Edward gave me a quick kiss. We both looked over at Emmett who had his head cocked to one side and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What was that," he gestured with his hands at us.

"Nothing," I looked down in embracement, I could feel Edward's eyes on me which caused me to blush even more.

"That sure as hell wasn't nothing. You guys were just looking at each other, it was kind of weird," he scratched his head with his right hand like he was trying to figure out the secret of life.

"Where is Rose," I wanted to change the subject fast.

"She is changing and then she'll be right down," his face lit up talking about her.

"Did I hear someone say my name," she jumped on Emmett's lap facing Edward and me. "Good morning you two how was your night last night," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down looking between us.

"I don't think you have to worry about anything happening between those two. I came down earlier and they were just looking at each other," he still sounded confused.

"Oh shut up Emmy, something tells me they've done more then just look at each other," Rose swatted his shoulder and started to giggle as I looked down in embarrassment and Edward simply smiled at them. "See there is proof enough," she waved her hands at us.

Edward reached down to grab my right hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please don't hid," he bent his head down to whisper in my ear. I did as he asked, looking back up at him. I must say that morning Edward is extremely sexy, with bed hair and stubble on his cheeks. I leaned up placing a small kiss on his cheeks just to know what the stubble would feel like. It caused me to giggle a little but it was still pleasant. "What is so funny," Edward asked once I pulled away.

"Your stubble kind of tickles," I felt like a child giggling over something so silly.

Edward decided to attack my face then. Rubbing his cheeks lightly over mine, never to the point where it could hurt. I couldn't stop giggling, I placed my hands on his chest to try and push him away. He simply grabbed my hands and held them against his chest while rubbing circles on the back of my hands with his thumb.

"Alright lovebirds break it up," Rose got off of Emmett making her way towards us. Edward reluctantly pulled apart but kept his hands over mine. "I hate to say it Bella but I got to get going did you want a ride back to the apartment?"

I didn't want to go but I knew I should. I looked up at Rose then back at Edward. He gave me a small smile then raised both of my hands to his mouth giving them each kisses on my knuckles then letting them go. I stood up then turned to face Rose, "Yeah I'll come with you."

I grabbed my bag sitting on the ground by the couch and headed to towards the door with Rose. The guys followed behind us. Once we got to the door Emmett pulled Rose into a tight embrace. I looked away letting them have their private moment. Soon I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you," he was hunched over so his chin could rest on my shoulder.

"Me too," I leaned my head back to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Please call me or text me today," he placed a kiss on the side of my neck then started to kiss up my jaw before placing one soft perfect kiss on my lips.

"Okay Bella we really need to get going," stupid Rose had to ruin everything for me.

"Okay," I turned my head to give Edward one last kiss on the cheek then he unwrapped his arms from around me. "Bye," I looked over my shoulder at Emmett then Edward as we walked out the door.

"See you later," the last I saw of Edward's face was that gorgeous crooked grin.

The ride to the apartment was quieter then I thought it was going to be. Rose didn't bombard me with hundreds of questions like I assumed she would. I didn't mind at all the, silence was nice and let my mind wonder to Edward. I couldn't wait until I saw him again, until I was in his arms again, until his lips were pressed against mine.

"We're here," Rose had to pull me back to reality; she laughed a little as I looked around us.

When we got to our apartment we could hear laughter and music coming before we even opened the door. The sight before us once the door was open was truly hilarious. There in the middle of the living room was Jasper dancing around in his boxers and Alice's bright pink silk robe. The robe didn't even cover all of his boxers and looked like it would rip at any second. He was dancing to MGMT "Electric Fell" **(link to the song on my profile) **while Alice came out of the kitchen in Jaspers t-shirt holding a bowl full of strawberries and swaying her hips back and forth. Rose and I looked at each other then back and Jasper and Alice before doubling over in laughter. Alice noticed us first but didn't miss a beat to the song.

"Dance party, come join us," she waved her hands over her head at us to join.

Jasper spun around to see who she was talking to and stopped dead in his tracks when his face met ours. He tried to cover himself up with the robe but it was way too small to warp around his body. This only caused Rose and me to laugh harder.

"Oh what the hell," Rose threw her purse to the side and start to dance towards her brother and our roommate.

I watched them dance for a few minutes enjoying the sight before me. I had no idea how my life had gotten so perfect but I wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon.

"Come on Bella, dance with us," Alice bounced over to me and pulled me into the mini dance party that was going on in our living room.

We continued to dance for a few more minutes until Jasper said he should get going. Alice tried to use her pout to get her to stay but clearly it wasn't working. He went to her room to quickly change then met us in the living room. He was wearing a beater since Alice was currently wearing his shirt. He gave Rose and me a quick hug before pulling Alice into his body. They looked a little funny, he was so much taller then she was, yet it looked right. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to giggle before pulling her into a passionate kiss. It was hard to look away but I felt the need to, this was something that was meant for the two of them nobody else.

After Jasper left the three of us fell onto the couch sitting there for a few minutes just staring at the wall in front of us. Alice was the first to start laughing and soon the rest of us followed her. We laughed until there were tears coming down each of our faces.

"Oh I had the best night," Rose's eyes glazed over. "What about you guys?"

"Wait," Alice held up her hand, "what time do you have to go to class?"

Rose looked over at the clock hanging on the wall, "I have two hours before I have to go and I still need to shower."

"Okay you go shower, and fast, then we met in my room for some girl talk," this was what I was waiting for. I knew even if Rose didn't ask me a million question in the car Alice would have a few for me.

"Alright I'll hurry," Rose jumped off the couch running towards the bath room.

"Go get changed and met me in my room," Alice pushed herself off the couch looking down at me.

"Ay ay captain," I saluted her before heading to my room.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a basic teal t-shirt before throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I walked over to Alice's room and knocked before opening the door. Alice was dressed in jeans and a deep purple tank top.

"I just heard the shower stop so Rose should be here soon," she gave me a smile before jumping on the bed.

"Guess she is excited to talk about last night, that was one of the fastest shower I've seen anyone take," I teased while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Aren't you excited at all about girl talk," she sounded hurt.

"I am but, the thing is I've never really had girl talk before so I'm not really sure what to expect," I twisted my hands together looking down at them.

"It's not like we are going to hurt you Bella," she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Who isn't hurting her," Rose walked in towel drying her hair.

"We aren't during girl talk. Now get your ass over her so we can start I have so much to tell you guys," Rose jumped on the bed sitting on the other side of Alice.

"Okay well start," Rose turned her body so she could look at Alice. "But before you do I have one small request. Please don't tell me any of the really raunchy details, he is my brother after all."

"Fine," Alice huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. "What if I called him Casper instead of Jasper would that make it any better?"

"Okay," Rose rolled her eyes, "if you must share then I guess it would be better for you to call him Casper."

"Yay," she clapped her hands bouncing up and down. "Okay so last night after you and Emmett left we decided to watch a movie. He let me pick so of course I picked the most romantic movie I could think of, The Notebook. Jas…I mean Casper was so sweet about it and sat through the whole thing holding me close when I started to get teary eyed. Once the movie was done we started to talk about random crazy things. He was amazing and answered every stupid question I had. Then, one minute we were talking and the next his mouth was on mine. We kissed for hours or minutes, time seemed to mesh together. And let me tell you guys that man knows how to kiss," her eyes stared of into space as a goofy smile appeared on her lips. "I asked him to spend the night, and before you guys say anything it wasn't like that, I just wanted to be close to him. He was more then happy to agree and so we cuddled together talking, kissing, and laughing some more. It was truly the most perfect night ever. Then this morning he woke me up by kissing me, at first I was worried about morning breath but he didn't seem to care at all. We went to the kitchen to make breakfast that is when he turned on the music. He ran into my bedroom and got my robe then came back out dancing around. It was…" she stopped talking and let out a small sigh.

"My brother did all of that?" Rose was shocked.

"Yup," Alice nodded her head and popped the p.

"Wow, he hasn't loosened up like that in years," her eyes started to water. "Thank you so much," Rose wrapped her arms around Alice pulling her into a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure," Alice too started to get tears in her eyes.

"Okay my turn," Rose pulled away to look at both of us. "So as you guys know, Emmett and I went out to eat and then to a movie last night. The whole night was incredible. He took me to a little diner, a lot like the one we went to before the club, and everyone knew him there. I asked him about it and he brushed it off like it was nothing telling me that he came there a lot. Everyone was so nice and they made me feel at home. All through the dinner I kept catching him looking at me, and each time it took my breath away. I swear there is something about him that draws out my girly side. Before last night I never would have gushed over a guy to my girlfriends but now that is all I want to do. I want to talk about Emmett or be with him all the time. We walked to the movie theater holding hands the whole way. Emmett told me all about his family and everything in his life. I let him pick the movie, not caring what we saw. It was great, he picked that animated move Up. I was a little confused as to why he picked a kids movie but he told me I would love it. Then we loaded up on all sorts of candy and popcorn even though we had just eaten. We were the oldest ones in the theater besides the parents and it was so much fun. Watching kid movies with Emmett is amazing. He laughed so hard at all of the funny parts and his whole face would light up. When the movie was done we laughed and talked to whole way back to his jeep. Half way there I jumped on his back and he carried me the rest of the way. I felt like a kid the whole night," she had a huge smile on her face. "Things changed once we got back to the house. He spun me around pushing our chests together then he started to kiss me. He has the best mouth in the whole world. I guess we were getting a little lost in the kiss because we didn't even notice Edward or you when we came into the house," she gave me a small smile. "That's about it, the rest of the night we watched a movie with you guys then cuddled before going to bed."

"Wow Rose that sounds like a great night" Alice was all smiles. "Your turn Bella and don't worry about switching Edward's name I don't have a problem with that," she stuck her tongue out at Rose.

I proceeded to tell them all about the most amazing night of my life. Rose stopped me only once when I told them how I was just about to get my first kiss when someone interrupted us.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so sorry," she grabbed of my hands squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry about it, at first I was a little pissed but just wait for me to finish the story."

I continued and they both smiled brightly at me when I told them about the kiss, my first kiss. Then I told them about this morning and the way he kissed me with so much passion that I thought I was going to cry.

"Oh Bella you're in love," Alice sang, "And from what is sounds like my brother is too."

"I wouldn't go that far Alice," deep down I knew she was right about my feelings but she couldn't be right about Edward.

"I would, Bella I know my brother he has never done anything like that before in his life. He has it bad for you girly," she bumped my side and started to giggle.

"Oh man do we have it bad for these boys or what," Rose laughed beside us as Alice and I both nodded our heads. "Alright ladies I should get going to campus did either of you want to come along?"

"I will," I got off the bed. "I'll just hang around the library before class," I hadn't made it to the campus library yet but I was dieing to see what the selection would be like.

"I'll come too," Alice skipped to her door. "I'll just hang out with you Bella," she linked her arm with mine.

"Alright let's go," Rose lead us out of the apartment and down to her car. The day was a perfect sunny day not a cloud in sight, rare for Seattle, and it matched my mood to a tee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so here are my questions, please answer. First, am I going to slow? It has only been a week and already I'm on the 18 chapter. So am I giving too many details or moving along too slow? Second, I was asked if I'm going to write from other character's POV and I was wondering if that was something you guys would want. The only reason I'm hesitant about it is because I don't want the story to start getting too confussing. Ummm…I guess that is all, just those two things. So please let me know what you guys think, thanks!**


	19. Stupid Grin

**Two chapter is less then 24 hours…am I good or what :P Thank you to everyone that reviewed to the last chapter. As of now I'm just going to stick with Edward and Bell's POV. Later on if the story calls for it then I might add another. Also it is good to know that I'm not moving too slowly for you guys. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As always please, please let me know what you think…I love your reviews!!**

**Stephenie is not my name and thus I don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't get that stupid grin off of my face all day. People kept giving me strange looks as I walked down the sidewalks of campus but I didn't have a care in the world. Bella was on my mind all day and was the constant source of bliss. She was amazing; everything about her brought that stupid grin to my face. The kiss this morning was beyond words. I loved the feel of her lips on mine and what she did last night while she was sleeping was incredible.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was done with classes. I still hadn't gotten a text or call from Bella which disappointed me but I wouldn't let it get me down. On the walk to my car I decided that if she wouldn't text me first then I would just have to do it myself. I didn't care if I seemed needy because I wanted to talk to her.

**How has your day been? –E**

It only took a few seconds before my phone went off letting me know I had a text.

**It has been kind of crazy. Alice decided to come to the library with me then made me look through fashion books and romance novels with her. –B**

That sounded just like my sister. She always had a way of getting people to do what she wanted. And Alice wasn't one to go to the library very often, it isn't that she's dumb libraries just aren't her thing.

**Haha that sounds like my sister. Why in the world did she go to the library with you in the first place? –E**

A few seconds later my phone started to ring.

_When you look at me I start to blush._

_And all that I can say is you and us._

_Oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love_

_With you, with you._

"Blush, you picked Blush to be your ring tone," I answered the phone and all I got back was laughter.

"Yes I thought it was almost perfect, well at least the title fights me," she sounded almost embarrassed. I closed me eyes and I could see her blush, it brought a smile to my face. "You can change it if you want to."

"No I love it," I also loved her voice it made me feel better. "I think it is perfect."

"Okay good," I could hear laughter in the back that belonged to my sister.

"So are you going to tell me why my sister was in the library with you today?"

"Yes that is why I called," she giggled at something going on which brought a smile to my lips. "Okay so when Rose went to campus today she asked if we wanted to join her. I said I would go to the library and Alice said she would come with me. I think your sister forgot what a library was when she agreed to that."

"Hey that isn't true," I heard Alice yell in the background.

"Then why were you so miserable the whole time we were there," Bella was talking to Alice now and no doubt my sister just stuck her tongue out at Bella. "Anyway after about ten minutes of walking around Alice made me find the fashion books with her. And I guess that the school doesn't have the best books about fashion. So then we _had _to find the romance novels. Once we found them Alice made me read them out loud with her until we were practically kicked out of the building."

"I didn't hear any of those guys complaining that were listening to us," Alice sang to Bella. My fists clenched together when the word guys came up. I had never been particularly possessive or jealous until I met Bella. Now the thought of another guy putting his hands all over her made my skin crawl.

"Hello, Earth to Edward," Bella yelled into the phone. I had just gotten to my car and started up the engine.

"Sorry, sorry I'm listening now."

"Alice wants to go to the beach today since it is so nice outside, do you want to come? Emmett and Jasper have already said yes."

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes," she spoke as if I was stupid.

"Well then of course I want to come," this caused her to giggle a little.

"Okay good. Meet at our place in an hour."

"Sounds good, can't wait to see you," only one hour to go.

"Me neither, bye."

"See you soon," and with that we both hung up and I started to drive home.

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games once I got home. I joined them sitting on the chair. I watched them play a few games before Emmett got frustrated and threw the controller at me. Then it was my turn to get my ass kicked by Jasper.

"Time to get ready for the beach," Emmett jumped off the couch yelling, he sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay Emmett," Jasper and I laughed but followed Emmett upstairs.

I went to my room to change into my swim trunks but there were ones already lying on my bed when I walked in. They were green plaid trunks that I had never seen before **(Picture on profile)**.

"What the hell is this," Emmett walked into my room holding up a pair of red swim trunks with a Hawaiian flower print in white **(Picture on profile)**.

"Was it sitting on your bed," Jasper came in holding a pair of white trunks with black on the bottom that had a beach scene **(Picture on profile)**.

"Alice," I ran my hand through my hair. "Alice must have come here at some point and laid these out for us to wear."

"Might as well wear them I guess," Jasper seemed all too happy to wear something that my sister picked out for him.

"Yeah I would wear them if you don't want to hear her bitch all day," I let out a sigh as the others left my room.

I quickly changed slipping on some sandals and grabbing my sunglasses before heading down stairs. I got a towel from the downstairs bathroom and met the others at the front door. Emmett had his sunglasses on and a towel around his neck.

"Wait," Emmett held his hand up as we were about the leave the house. "Snacks, we can't go to the beach without snacks."

"Okay," it was always easier to agree with Emmett when it came to food. "Go grab the cooler out of the basement."

Jasper and I went to the kitchen getting all of the pop and snack food we had and put it on the table waiting for Emmett to come back. Shortly later Emmett returned from the basement carrying a blue cooler. We filled it with all the ice we had then put pop and bottled water in. Jasper grabbed a paper bag and filled it with the snacks.

"Alright are we ready now," I asked after everything was done.

"Yep," Emmett picked up the cooler, "let's go."

We loaded up the jeep then all pilled in. Soon we were off to the girl's apartment. Just as we were leaving my phone went off.

_When you look at me I start to blush._

_And all that I can say is you and us._

I answered it as fast as I could for two reasons. First being I couldn't wait to hear Bella's voice and second Emmett and Jasper were laughing so hard at the ring tone.

"Hey you," in that moment I didn't care about my stupid friends, they could laugh all they wanted.

"Don't 'hey you' mister. Your sister is pissed that you guys aren't here yet so you better be close," I could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Sorry about that, Emmett," I looked over at him, "insisted that we bring snacks."

"Okay, well as long as you guys are on your way that is fine. I miss you," the last part she whispered and I'm guessing she didn't want Alice or Rose to hear. But that didn't work; I heard awwws coming from the phone along with giggles.

"Yes we are on our way, be there in five minute. I miss you too."

"See you soon," she said before hanging up.

"Man you are whipped. '_Miss you too'_ nice one bro," Emmett laughed.

"I'd shut up if I were you Emmy," his laughter instantly stopped.

"Fine," he hunched over the steering wheel.

Like I had promised we were to the girl's house in five minutes. They were waiting outside for us and my eye instantly landed on Bella. She was wearing an aqua colored dress/shirt over her bathing suit. I could see that it was blue and green plaid, funny how my swim trunks matched her swimsuit…nice one Alice. We got out of the jeep and finally I looked away from Bella to the other girls. Rose was wearing a white sun dress over her red plain swimsuit, the same color as Emmett's trunks. Alice, like the other girls had a black sun dress over her black and white zebra print swimsuit, same colors as Jasper's. My sister was seriously crazy sometimes **(swimsuits on my profile)**.

"It's about time you guys show up," Alice threw herself at Jasper.

After my eyes swept over the others they were back on Bella. She looked amazing in the sunlight. I couldn't decide what I liked more, seeing her in the soft glow of the television or in the bright sun light. Either way she looked stunning.

"Hey," she walked over to me.

"Hey there," I reached out and pulled her to my body. I took a deep breath of her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so much today," I had no problem admitting this to her.

"Me too," she mumbled against my chest.

"Come on let's go guys," Alice jumped up and down. "Alright boys in Emmett's jeep and girls in Rose's car."

"Guess I have to let you go," I gave her forehead a light kiss before releasing her.

"Guess so," she reached up and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you there."

I watched her walk to Rose's car before getting back into the jeep. We followed them to the beach which was about a twenty minute drive. It was almost cruel of Alice to let me see Bella and hold her, then take her away from me. Finally we made it to the beaching parking next to Rose. We unloaded everything then found the "perfect spot" according to the girls.

"Okay so I have the most perfect idea ever," Alice clapped her hands after she laid her towel down on the ground. "I say we play sibling volleyball," she pointed towards the volleyball net that was currently unoccupied. "Emmett and Bella against Edward and me first," she pulled Bella off the ground.

"Dude Bella and I will totally kick your ass," Emmett pounded Bella's fists with his own.

"Bring it on, team Cullen will destroy you," Alice came to stand next to me.

"We'll see about that," Emmett said before whispering something into Bella's ear.

The six of us made our way over to the volleyball net. Alice and I got on one side and Emmett and Bella got on the other.

"Okay so here is how it is going to go, loser of this game plays Jasper and Rose. Winner of that game plays the winner of the first game. Whoever is the winner at the end decides what we do on Friday. Does that sound fair to you guys?" Everyone nodded their heads at Alice. "Alright let's start, first team to ten wins," she rubbed her hands together.

"Wait I need one more second to talk with the other half of team McSwan," Bella's face lit up at the sound of their team name. They talked for a few more minutes, "Alright we are ready."

Just before Emmett served the ball Bella bent down letting me see down her dress. It was an amazing view and I couldn't take my eyes off of her then I felt sand hitting my leg. I looked down to my right to see the volleyball.

"Nice one Edward," Alice laughed.

"Point one for McSwan," Jasper yelled out.

I threw the ball back to Emmett then got ready for the serve. This time I would not get distracted by Bella. Emmett served and the ball headed towards Alice, she was ready for it and hit it back over to the other side. Unfortunately Emmett was just as ready as Alice was; he hit it back but to a spot where neither of us was.

"McSwan two, Cullen zero," Jasper yelled from the sideline.

The game continued going back and forth until we had seven and they had nine. One more point and they would win the game. I didn't really care either way but I knew Alice would be a little disappointed if I didn't at least try. It was my turn to serve and just as I was about to hit the ball Bella started to rub her chest. Needless to say the ball didn't even make it over the net; it hit the net then landed in front of Alice.

"What the hell was that," both Alice and I said at the same time. She was looking at me and I was looking at Bella.

"What," Bella looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I had sand on my shirt I was just getting it off," there was a smug smile on her lips. That little minx knew exactly what she was doing and it just cost us the game.

"Sure sand," I rolled my eyes and Emmett went over to Bella giving her a high-five.

"Alright next game," Alice called to Jasper and Rose then came over to me. "Okay Edward I have a feeling we can win this game since you won't be so distracted by Bella. I'm going to do my best to distract Jasper the same way Bella was doing to you earlier so this should be an easy win," she bumped knuckles with me before getting ready for the next game.

It ended up being a pretty easy win for us due to Alice distracting Jasper. He didn't seem upset about it and neither did Rose. She said she was ready to start tanning and not playing volleyball. Then it was time for our rematch with team McSwan. Bella stood right in front of me on the other side of the net. She slowly started to stretch her hands above her head leaning back as she did so. Her dress rode up as she did showing off a little of the bottom of her bathing suit. I knew what she was doing, she was trying to distract me even before the game started and there was no way I could look away.

"Are you going to play nicely," I was finally able to ask after she was done with the little show.

She moved closer to the net using her index finger to tell me to come closer. "I always play nicely." The net was the only thing that was between us. "Maybe later I can show you just how nice I can be," she ran her finger down my chest as she whispered the last part to me, my whole body shivered.

"Alright let's start," Alice yelled, mostly at me.

The game was pretty evenly matched. It was now nine to either with us behind. Bella hadn't tried anything yet which was helping me a lot but I still couldn't forget our little conversation before. Emmett had the ball now since it was his turn to serve. Bella gave me a small wink then crossed her hands in front of her chest reaching down to grab the hem of her dress. Slowly she raised it up and off of her beautiful body. I was greeted with the sight of her flat creamy stomach and gorgeous cleavage. I couldn't do anything; I was too stunned to move. It wasn't until the ball hit me in the head that I even remembered where we were or that there were other people with us.

"McSwan with the win," Jasper yelled out before falling over from laughter. All around me people were laughing, Alice, Rose, Emmett, even Bella was giggling a little.

"Now that was just mean," I walked towards her ducking under the net.

"Sorry," she looked up at me from under her lashes.

"Nope sorry won't do," I gave her an evil smile then grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Edward what are you doing," she started to laugh and hit me in the back with her fists. "Put me down."

I walked out into the water then gave her what she wanted. "As you wish," I threw her down into the water. She came up gasping for air then narrowed her eyes at me.

"That was a mistake Cullen," she lunged at me pushing me under.

When I surfaced she was holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"You thinks that's funny don't you," I sprayed water at her.

"Yup," she popped the p then sprayed water back at me.

We continued our little water war until I finally surrendered pulling her close to my body. I bent my head down giving her a long kiss. When I pulled apart I gave her small kisses on her cheek leading up to her ear.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you left this morning," I whispered before taking her earlobe between my teeth lightly biting down before sucking softly on it.

"Hey you two there are kids around," Alice sprayed water at the two of us.

"Fine," Bella pulled away from me joining the others swimming near by.

We stayed at the beach for a few more hours enjoying the sun and water. It was a great way to pass the rest of the day. All too soon it was time to leave and get back home. Emmett said that he and Bella would have to discuss what our plans for Friday would be and they would get back to us as soon as they figured it out. Unfortunately the girls were going back to their place and we were going back to ours. All of us had early classes and needed to catch up on sleep.

"Do you think I can see you tomorrow," I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist pulling her close.

"I think that might be a possibility," she reached up on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek then pulled away.

"And where do you think you are going," I pulled her back to me.

"To get in the car," she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"And that was your goodbye kiss," I faked my shock.

"Oh and that wasn't good enough for you," her lips pulled up into a small smile.

"Nope," I popped the p.

As soon as the word was out of my mouth Bella's lips were on mine. She pushed me against the side of the jeep as her hands came up to my hair. She tangled her fingers in my hair pulling slightly, not enough to hurt but enough for me to feel. Without hesitation she pushed her tongue past my lips and into my mouth. Her tongue wrestled with my own for dominance and she slowly moved her hips into my body. As quickly as it begun it was over. She pulled back giving me one more quick kiss.

"Was that better," she leaned up to whisper in my ear before letting her tongue run around the shell of my ear.

"Much," my voice cracked causing her to laugh.

"See you tomorrow Edward," God I loved the way she said my name.

"Goodnight Bella," she walked away to meet Alice and Rose.

And just like the beginning of the day I couldn't get that stupid grin off of my face the whole ride home.


	20. Two Words

**Here is the next chapter for you guys. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed the last chapter…you guys are truly great! I really hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while to figure everything out but I think it works.**

**Twilight is not mine.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

After the day at the beach the rest of the week flew by in a flash. Edward and I were able to get together for lunch on Wednesday but only for a few minutes. He was busy with class and I was too. My nights were filled with Alice, Rose, and homework. Edward would call me every night and talk to me until I fell asleep. I would wake up in the morning with my phone next to my ear. Night time was always my favorite time of day. We would talk about everything that happened in our day and after that was done we would talk about random thing. I loved getting to know everything about him, most of the time I would try to ask the questions instead of answer them.

By Friday saying I was anxious to see Edward was an understatement. My eyes missed seeing him. My body missed being in his arms. My lips missed being against his lips.

Emmett and I had plans to get together once my classes were done on Friday to go over what the six of us would be doing that night. As soon as my class was done I went to the parking lot meeting Emmett at his jeep.

"I have the best idea for tonight," Emmett picked me up into a giant hug.

"Okay set me down brother bear and then you can tell me. I laughed as he spun me around a few times then set me down.

"Alright get in the jeep, I'll tell you on the way to the mall," he left me at the passenger side then ran around to get in.

"The mall," I gave him a worried look as I buckled up.

On the way to the mall Emmett filled me in on his spectacular idea for tonight's activities.

"That sounds like a great idea brother bear," it was hilarious and I knew everyone else would love it. "But are you sure about the last part," the last part was the only part that I wasn't completely comfortable with.

"Yes, it will be great. You will have a great time, trust me," me met me at the front of the jeep and we walked into the mall together. "Okay so you get to find the clothes for the guys and I will find clothes for you girls," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me.

"Fine, but nothing too scary please," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who me, never. Oh and here is some money," I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't take it. "Please little sister tonight is on me," I rolled my eyes but agreed.

The next few hours were spent finding the perfect outfits for tonight. There were many times I wished Alice was with me while shopping, she would know were to find all the things I needed. Then again it was fun to shop on my own; I just hoped the guys liked what I picked out. Once we were done shopping Emmett drove me back to my place.

"Alright here are the bags for you guys," he handed me three different bags. "The black one is for Rose, the pink one is for Alice, and this last white one is for you. No peeking until you guys get ready."

"And these ones are for you. Blue is for Jasper, black is for Edward, and white is for you. Same rules apply. So you guys are going to come here in three hours, right," I wanted to make sure Alice and Rose would have enough time to get ready.

"We will be here," he gave me a quick hug and then I left.

I found Alice and Rose sitting in front of the television watching yet another fashion show.

"You went shopping without me," Alice saw the bags in my hands and gave me a big pout.

"Before you use that pout on me let me tell you why I needed to go shopping without you both," I walked over giving them each the bag Emmett said was theirs. "Don't look in them yet," I could tell Alice wanted to look so badly.

"Why did you give us shopping bags that we can't look in, that is just mean," Alice huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because it is all part of the plan for tonight," Alice's face instantly lit back up.

"So Emmett and you finally decided on what we are going to do?"

"Yes and it involves these bags," a small smile pulled on my lips.

"Oh tell us already please," Rose teased.

"Okay, okay," I giggled at my friends. "I've got two words for you guys…themed karaoke."

"Huh," they both were so confused.

"That was my first reaction too," they still had no idea what I was talking about. "So this whole night is Emmett's idea and he told me today on the way to the mall. We are all going to get dress up in different outfits," I held up the bags. "Each has a different theme and matches the guy we like," we all giggled like school girls at that. "And here is the best part, well the best part according to Emmett. We all have to sing a song that has to do with our theme."

"Oh my God," Alice looked as if she was going to burst. "That is the best plan in the world; Emmett came up with this all on his own?"

"Hey, my man is not stupid," Rose threw a pillow at Alice.

"That's not what I meant; it is just a great idea, I didn't think _any _guy would come up with that. I don't think I would have even come up with it," she was shocked.

"But you guys can't look in the bag until we start to get ready," I looked up at the clock. "Which I'm guessing will be soon since the guys are going to be there in three hours."

"Okay so let's make a plan," Alice stood up in front of Rose and me. "Rose you take the first shower, I'll take one after you and Bella you're last. Once you are done showering meet in the living room, we'll put the bags in my room so nobody is tempted to look."

"Yes please don't look guys, I'm sure Emmett would be really sad if we looked," they all agreed.

"All right I'm going to go take my shower," Rose got off the couch and Alice took her spot next to me.

We continued to watch television while Rose showered. Once she was done Alice left while Rose came back with her towel on.

"You know the different themes don't you," Rose raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yup, but don't even try to get it out of me. You will know soon enough," I gave her a smug smile.

"Fine," she leaned back in the chair watching the show that was one.

Once Alice was done it was my turn to hoop in the shower. I tried to take a fast shower but it was nice having the hot water run down my body, it helped me relax. Once done I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair. I headed back to the living room and found them watching the same fashion show as when I came in, there must have been a marathon on today.

"Yay, you're done," Alice hurled herself off of the couch. "Everyone to my room," she ran down the hall to her room. Rose and I followed laughing at how crazy our roommate was. "Okay we have a little less than two hours to get ready. Can we please look in our bags now so we know how to do our make up and hair," Alice pleaded.

"Nope, and before you say anything let me finish please," I help my hand up to silence both of them. "Rose you can look in Alice's bag and get ideas for hair and makeup. Alice you can look in my bag and do the same and I will try to get good ideas for you Rose but I don't promise anything," I felt a little bad that Rose would have to trust in me.

"Fine," Alice huffed and got my bag from her bed.

We each went to our own room to look through the contents of the bag. I couldn't believe that Emmett had pick out everything that was in Rose's bag, how in the world did he match all of these together? Her outfit was a little funny but I knew that if anyone could pull it off Rose would be able to. After a few more minutes of decided what to do with her hair and makeup I put the clothes and accessories back in the bag then walked over to Alice's room. Rose and Alice were already sitting on the bed talking about hair and makeup.

"It's about time Bella," Alice giggled. "Now what are we going to do to Rose's hair."

"I'm thinking that big loose curls would look good with the outfit Emmett picked out," in my head it looked good, I'm just hope the same is true in real life.

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. What about makeup," Rose asked.

"Gold eyeshadow," she raised both of her eyebrows at me, "I know that sounds kind of scary but I think it will work with the clothes. And bright red lipstick, other then that the normal blush and mascara."

"Alright I can do that. Now for you Alice," Rose turned her body to look at Alice. "I want you hair curled up on the ends and put into pigtails. Natural makeup, brown eyeshadow, no mascara, and light pink lipstick."

"Pigtails and natural makeup, I think I have a guess as to what theme I'm wearing tonight y'all," she used a fake southern accent when she said y'all which caused us all to laugh. "I'll tell you what I want done with your hair and makeup Bella even though you won't be doing any of the work," they still didn't trust me to do my own hair or makeup. "I want you hair to look like you just got up, you know sex hair, and I think a few small random braids in it would look good too. As for the makeup I want dark smoky eyes with thick black eyeliner and deep blood-red lipstick," I already knew the theme I would be portraying tonight so I was excited to see the clothes Emmett picked out.

Rose got up and turned on some music, "Alright ladies let's get to work."

I had an amazing time getting ready with the girls, more fun then I thought I was going to. Rose and Alice did their hair first while I sat on the bed talking with them. Once they were done they took turns doing each other's makeup. Then it was my turn to be made over. Both of them worked on my hair, and I think they had a little bit too much fun with the moose. They turned me around so I couldn't see until I was all done. Once the hair was finished Alice took over doing my makeup. Finally I was able to see what I looked like. The girl looking back at me in the mirror looked nothing like me. She looked wild and ready for fun.

"You look perfect," Alice squealed next to me. "Alright go change," she pushed us out of her room then followed me to mine.

"What are you doing, you have your own room to change in," I looked at her as she walked into my bedroom.

"I need to pick out your underwear."

"What? Why?"

"Because," she opened up the top drawer of my dresser, "your outfit requires a certain type of underwear." She threw two black things at me.

"These," I held up a black lacy bra and a black thong. "I have to wear these?"

"Yup, have fun changing," and with that she left me to get ready.

I quickly slipped on the bra and thong then stood in front of the bag sitting on my bed. I took and deep breath then opened it and pulled out the clothes inside. The first thing I pulled out was black leather pants, "You've got to be kidding me." I set them on the bed then pulled out an oversized plain white t-shirt and salmon colored scarf. In the bottom of the bag I found black ankle high heeled boots, black bangles, and black and white dangly earrings **(Picture of outfit on profile)**. The only thing that I had a problem with was the tight leather pants everything else was fine, just those stupid leather pants. I decided it was better just to get it over with and change before Alice came in here and forced the pants on me herself. It took me a few minutes to get the pants on; once I got them buttoned and zipped it looked like they were painted on me. Once everything was on I looked at myself in the mirror. Again I didn't recognize the person in front of me. I looked like I partied all night then woke up and started to party again, you could even see the bra I was wearing through my shirt, nice one Alice. Despite my feelings about the pants Emmett had done a good job. I defiantly looked the part of a rock n' roll chick.

"Bella are you almost done," Rose yelled from outside my door.

"Coming," I yelled back taking one last look in the mirror before heading to the door.

Rose was standing there all decked out in Emmett's version of what a female rapper looks like. She had on short black shorts with her whit t-shirt tucked in and black suspenders attached to the shorts. There was a chunky gold necklace around her neck and gold bangles on her right wrist. Her legs looked incredibly long and she was wearing gold strappy high healed shoes **(Picture on my profile)**.

"Looking good Rose," I commented.

"Word," she gave me a gangster sign then we both started to laugh.

"What are y'all laughing about," Alice stepped out of her room looking amazing in her cowgirl outfit.

She had on rolled up jean shorts and a blue button down plaid shirt that was rolled up to her elbows. She had brown leather cowboy boots on and a brown cowboy hat. Her short hair was pulled into pigtails that were sticking out under her hat. She, like the rest of us, had bangles on her right wrist **(Picture on profile)**.

"Yee haw," Rose yelled.

"Hot darn we are looking fine tonight," Alice was really getting into the whole cowgirl thing.

"Alright should we head down to the parking lot, the boys should be there any second," Rose asked.

"Sounds good to me," I nodded then shut the door to my bed room.

We walked down to the parking lot and just as we opened the door outside the boys pulled up. Jasper was the first to get out and he truly looked the part of a cowboy. He was wearing blue jeans and a blue and red plaid button down shirt. Like Alice he had cowboy boots and a cowboy hat on **(Picture on profile)**. I was happy to see he looked good in the clothes I picked out.

"Good evening little lady," his southern accent was perfect when he spoke to Alice. Of course she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Damn shorty you look fine," Emmett yelled at Rose. He had on a black and white Run DMC t-shirt and loose jeans. The hat he was wearing was white with the DC shoes logo in black and the brim was perfectly flat. He had simply black zoo york shoes on **(Picture on profile)**. The way he spoke to Rose completed the whole rapper look.

"You to boo," she teased back to him before giving him a kiss.

"You look sinfully sexy," I was too preoccupied watching the others that I didn't even notice Edward walk up to me. I turned my head and was met with his pricing green eyes. Then my eyes moved to look over the rest of his body, he looked even better then I imagined he would. He was wearing black jeans and a white button down t-shirt with black curly lines on the shoulder. Over the shirt he wore a black leather jacket and I knew under the jacket he had a thick black leather band around one of his wrists. His shoes were black converse with white strips going done them **(Picture on profile)**. He may not look like everyone's definition of a rock star but he certainly was mine. His hair was perfectly messed up and Alice's words from earlier ran through my mind, "sex hair".

"You look pretty yummy yourself," I slowly licked my upper lip.

"Bella," he groaned then crashed his lips to mine. I kissed back quickly tangling my hands through his hair and pushing my body against his.

"Alright let's go," stupid Alice had to break us up.

"I've missed doing that," he whispered in my ear before letting go of me.

"Bella go with Edward in the Jeep, Jasper and I are going to take Rose's car," Alice yelled before jumping into the car.

Edward grabbed my hand and brought me to the jeep. We hopped into the back seat and Emmett took off. Alice followed since Emmett was the only one that knew how to get to this place. The whole way there Emmett talked about how excited he was for us to sing tonight and how he was a genius for thinking all of this up. The ride was about thirty minutes but it didn't feel that long to me.

"You guys ready for some fun," Emmett rubbed his hands together before getting out of the jeep.

Edward slipped his hand back into mine as we walked towards the building. Inside it was set up like a bar with the stage off to the right, we were allowed in even though we were underage because it was karaoke night. Emmett found us a circle table that was big enough for the six of us. There weren't too many people there and most of them gave us strange looks, they were all dressed normal. We each grabbed a menu and looked over what the place had to offer.

"Did I tell you already how sexy you look," Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear before licking the shell of my ear then blowing cool air over it.

"Yes," my voice trembled and my skin broke out is goosebumps.

"Hello, I'm James and I'll be your waiter tonight. Now what can I get you guys," I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes looked at only the girls. I guess Edward noticed too because he pull my chair closer to him.

Everyone took turns ordering food and drinks. James stuck around for a little longer chatting with us, again mostly the girls; I could tell all of the guys were starting to get really annoyed.

"Shouldn't you go put our order in," Edward's arm was now wrapped around my shoulder.

James narrowed his eyes at Edward then turned to leave. As soon as he was gone I could feel Edward's whole body relax next to mine.

"You're kind of sexy when you're jealous," it was my turn to whisper in his ear. Then I licked his neck before blowing cool air on his skin, again it was my turn to play with him. He shivered under my touch which caused me to smile.

"So who is going to go first," Jasper's voice brought me back to reality.

"I am," Emmett bounced up and down in his seat like Alice would normally do.

"Oh this should me good," Rose started to laugh.

Emmett ran up to the sage, looked through the music selection and then back at our table. "This one is for you Rosie," he gave her a small wink.

As soon as the music started the five of us busted out in laughter. Rose blew Emmett a kiss then started to dance in her chair.

"Come on let's go dance for real," Alice pulled Rose and I out of our seats.

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny _

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist _

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung."_

Emmett was hilarious singing, not only was her pretty good he was also doing all these crazy dance moves. Alice, Rose and I danced together for a while, until Emmett pulled Rose on stage to dance with him and Jasper and Edward finally came to join us. I had a great time dancing with Edward, it wasn't the sexy dance we had at the club, instead we just goofed around. He would do the sprinkler and I would do the shopping cart. When Emmett rapped _"Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts" _Alice and I bumped our hips together and yelled along. Emmett got a big round of applause from the other people; the place was starting to fill up.

"And where do you think you are going," Rose grabbed Emmett's shirt when he tried to walk off stage. "Don't you want to dance with me while I sing?"

She walked over to the karaoke machine to pick out her song. I could see the evil grin on her face when she started to punch something in. The music for "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child started playing. I wouldn't call Destiny's Child a rap group but nobody was going to argue with Rose about that. Especially since the song went great with the one Emmett sang. Rose began to dance all up on Emmett and he had a big goofy grin on his face. Rose wasn't the best singer but I don't think anyone minded, especially not the men in the bar.

_"I don't think you ready for this_

_'Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe."_

Rose sang out the last verse while rubbing her body against Emmett's. She got a lot of cheers that were mostly from the males. The two of them came off of the stage and made their way towards us.

"You guys were great," Alice cheered. "Now I can't wait for my turn."

"I think you might have to wait a little longer, looks like our food just got to the table," Emmett nodded his head towards our table.

A few other people sang songs while we eat and it was great watching them. We talked a little about Emmett and Rose's performance and then what songs the rest of us were thinking of doing. James came back a few times to make sure we were doing okay, and each time Edward would stop what he was doing and pull me close to his body. The last time James came by Edward practically pulled me into his chair. I laughed when James walked away noticing the other guys were doing the same thing.

"You guys are crazy," I pushed myself off of Edward.

"I just don't like the way he looks at you girls," Edward muttered while he stared at the back of James' head.

"You have nothing to worry about," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before finishing the rest of my meal.

"Our turn," Alice bounced off of her seat dragging Jasper along with her. "Come on guys," she waved at the rest of us to follow them.

Jasper was first to go, but like the others Alice come on stage with him. The song he sang was one I had never heard before, I'm not a big country music fan, but the lyrics fit the two of them perfectly.

_"When I look in her eyes_

_It ain't no surprise _

_Sparks start 'a flyin' like the fourth of July._

_She gets me so hot _

_And my heart starts 'a poopin'_

_We get to kissing there ain't no stoppin'._

_When it comes to love_

_She ain't no slacker_

_My little darlin' is a firecracker."_

Alice was dancing around like a true cowgirl and Jasper's voice was low and smooth. They looked perfect together and every now and then Alice would lean up and kiss Jasper on the cheek. The song was great and everyone in the bar seemed to love it just as much as I was. Once it was done Alice flung herself at Jasper, she took her cowboy hat off and used it as a wall to block others from seeing them kisser. There were a lot of shoots from the others and I could feel Edward tense up behind me. I don't think he had gotten used to seeing his sister behave that way around a guy. I reached down to his hands that were locked together in front of my stomach and started to draw lazy circles on them. He exhaled a deep breath and kissed the side of my neck.

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't mention it," I turned my head to give him a small kiss.

Alice was up next and again she picked a song I hadn't heard before. It was all about wanting to spend time with the person she loved, aka Jasper. She was by far the best singer out of all of us. She danced around the stage with Jasper; she truly looked like a country performer putting on a show.

_"Let's just lay her and be lazy baby_

_Drive me crazy_

_All I want to do-oo-oo_

_All I want to do-oo-oo_

_Is love you."_

They were so sweet together and Edward had finally relaxed by the end of the song.

"You ready to do this," he asked before kissing my cheek.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I looked from him to the amount of people that had now made their way inside. The crowed had almost doubled his when we first got here.

"It won't be that bad, I'll be up there with you," he took my hand and led the way up on stage. "How about I go first," he walked to the machine with me behind him.

"Sounds good to me."

It only took him a few seconds to find a song. He walked to the center of the stage picking up the microphone with one hand and grabbing my right hand with his free one. The music started up and a smile came to my lips. I stared Edward in the eyes and he never took his eyes off of me.

_"She's got a smile that seem to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky._

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry._

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine."_

Edward's voice was smooth and perfect to my ears. To others he may not have been the best singer but to me he was. He stared me in the eyes singing every word, at one point I had to close my eyes or else I would have started to cry from looking at all the passion filled in his own eyes. I slowly swayed my hips back and forth to the song moving closer to him with each word. During the second chorus I turned my body around so my back was pressed up against his chest. I knew that all eyes in the building were on the two of us but I didn't care. Being in Edward's arms made me forget everything else. When the song ended he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. The whole place exploded with applause. It was then that I remembered the others and I instantly started to blush.

"Your turn to pick a song," Edward said after I took a few minutes to get used to the people. He took me over to the little karaoke machine and let me look through the songs.

I looked for a little while not sure which song to sing. I was feeling a little daring after the song he just sang to me and after being in his arms. Finally I found the right song; it was perfect and matched the mood he had put me in.

I took a deep breath then walked back out to the middle of the stage with Edward close by. _Come on Bella channel your inner Joan Jett. _

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So if you can guess the right Joan Jett song I will give you a little hit about the next chapter. You can only guess one song, so no writing down every song she sang :P**

**Also if you want the name to any of the songs just let me know.**


	21. MindBlowing

**So here is the next chapter for you guys. Thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter, you guys were really good with your guesses. For all of you that guessed right, well done! Over 200 reviews…I love each and every one of you guys!!! Thank so much, I never thought people would actually read this story when I first started. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Twilight is not mine  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella was too damn sexy for her own good. Emmett was a god for putting her in those leather pants, and whoever picked out the black bra that I could see through her shirt was also a god. I couldn't help but notice that the other guys in the bar thought the same why I did and it was my job to let them know she belonged to me. She was mine, all mine. Well technically she wasn't my girlfriend, yet.

I wasn't the best singer in the world and I knew it but singing with Bella dancing against my body made me feel amazing. Her body fit so perfectly against mine and I wanted the song to go on and on. But it was her turn to sing and I couldn't wait to hear what she picked.

She moved her hips back and forth as her head swung left and right, while the music started. From where I was standing, a little to her right, I could see that her eyes were closed. She was beyond sexy, no words could describe her. Then she started to sing and I couldn't even remember my name.

_We've been here too long_

_Trying to get along_

_Pretedin that you're oh so shy_

Her voice was raspy and instantly made my pants tight. She sang the first few versus with her eyes closed. Then she slowly moved her head to look at me, her eyes were clouded over with a look I'd never seen in her eyes before. She turned the rest of her body and sang only to me.

_Talk is fine_

_If you got the time_

_But I ain't got the time to spear_

Her body was only inches away from mine.

_Do you wanna touch _

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch_

_Do you wanna touch me there, yeah_

Before she sang the chorus the second time she slowly licked her upper lip then turned around pushing her back against my chest. I think I might have had a small heart attack. She continued to rub her body up and down mine as she started to sing again. Slowly she snaked her way down my body looking up at me as she sang.

_Beggin on my knees_

_Baby, won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

As she said the last line she ran her own fingers in her hair then slowly worked her body back up mine. By this time I knew she could feel the obvious bulge in my pants, she had to know what she was doing to me. She turned around so her lips were almost on mine.

_Right or wrong_

_Don't it turn you on_

_Can't you see we're wastin time, yeah_

She looked down at my crotch then up at me giving me a little wink as she sang 'don't it turn you on'. God, not only did she know what she was doing but she liked it. She seriously was going to kill me. She continued to sing and dance on me and every minute was bittersweet. I loved it more then I could even describe but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't very well take her on the stage even though that is what I wanted, wanted so badly.

Once the song was done I almost went deaf from the amount of cheers she got. It was then that I remembered there were other people around and Bella did too. She ducked her head into my side and I could feel the heat coming from her face. It made her even more desirable, she went from total sex-bomb to shy innocent girl in seconds.

I took her hand and led her down through the crowd; I had to hold myself back from beating every guy that looked her way. We safely made it to the table and just as we reached the table so did the others.

"That was…" Alice's hands waved between the two of us and for the first time she was speechless.

"Pure sex," Rose finished what Alice started.

"Oh shut up," pushed them away from us. They giggled but all went back out to the dance floor.

"Do you want to get out of here," I leaned down behind her to whisper in Bella's ear.

Her body shivered against me and she nodded her head.

"I'll be right back," I hated leaving her side but I had to get the keys from Emmett. "Em," I found him in the middle of the dance floor, "can you get a ride in Rose's car so I can bring Bella home now." He gave me a strange look then finally gave me his keys.

"Have fun, but don't think about hurting her," he gave me a smile but his eyes were hard and I knew he was being serious. Good thing hurting Bella was the furthest thing from my mind. Making her feel good all over, now that is more like it.

I pushed my way back to Bella and my whole body filled with anger as I saw James standing next to her. He was whispering something in her ear and I could tell she wasn't enjoying it at all. Her whole body was leaning away from him and her arms were crossed in front of her chest

"There you are," I grabbed her body and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She responded back to me immediately parting her lips so my tongue could slide into her mouth. She ran her hands through my hair and rocked her hips into me causing the bulge to come back.

"Let's go back to your place," she moved her mouth to my ear then slowly ran her tongue down my jaw.

Instead of answering I groaned while grabbing her hand pulling her towards the door. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife as we drove back to my place. The music was playing from the radio but all I could hear was the beating of my heart. I didn't have any idea what would happen when we got back to my place. And even if nothing sexual happened I would be fine with that, as long as I was with Bella I didn't care what we did.

BPOV

I wanted to jump him on the stage and I still wanted to jump him during the car ride. I didn't know what had gotten into me but my whole body felt on fire and Edward was the only one that could put it out. I wasn't ready to go all the way, and I needed to let him know that soon, but I was ready to have some fun.

We didn't say a word the whole ride back. We parked outside of the house and Edward cut the engine. We sat there in silence for a few moments before he reached across and grabbed my hand. He brought the back of it to his mouth and gave it small kiss then opened his door. He intertwined our hands as we walked to the door. As soon as the door was closed his lips were back on mine. Something about him brought the animal out in me. I threw myself at is body, locking my legs around his waist and grabbing a fist full of hair. He kissed me back just as roughly pushing me up against the door as his hands came down running over my ass then down my legs.

"Edward," I needed to let him know what my limits were. I had a feeling that if we kept this up even I would start to forget and I didn't want my first time to be because I couldn't control myself, not that I would regret it. "Edward we need to stop," his lips had moved down my neck and I took the opportunity to speak.

"Why," he mumbled his lips still attacking my neck.

"Please," I needed to talk to him.

"Okay," he gave me a small kiss on my neck then pulled away.

"Ummm, you need to put me down," I started to laugh. He was still holding me up against the door.

"Oops," he laughed with me then set my feet back down on the floor.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to his bed room. When we got in I sat down on the bed looking around but not meeting his eyes.

"What's going on up here," he kissed my temple. I took a deep breath then looked down at our hands that were still locked together. "Please tell me Bells," it was the first time that he had called me that and I liked the sound of it.

"Bells, I like that," I pulled his hand up to my mouth and gave his knuckles a soft kiss.

"Me too but you still aren't telling me what you are thinking."

"Okay, so I've never really had…" I could not bring myself to say it.

"Sex," he finished what I couldn't.

"Right, and I don't think I'm quite ready to…you know go all the way," God could this conversation get anymore uncomfortable. Who's idea was it anyway, oh yeah mine. "I mean…"

He cut me off giving me a small kiss on my cheek. "Bella I'm never going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. We can spend the night watching movies or listening to music if you want."

"No, no. Just because I don't want to do it all doesn't me we can't have a little fun," my whole face was on fire.

"As long as you are sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to," I silenced him with a deep kiss.

I flung my leg over his body so I was straddling him. Slowly I moved my body lower and I could feel the way he was reacting to me and I loved it. It made me feel more bold knowing I had some sort of effect over his body. I grinded my body closer to his as my hands moved up his back and into his hair. He moaned into my mouth as my fingers lightly pulled his hair and I took the opening to slip my tongue into his mouth. God how I loved the taste of this man's mouth.

He slowly stood up still holding me then turned around lightly throwing me on the middle of his bed. It caused me to giggle a little as I bounced up and down. I scooted back until I was lying in the middle. Edward kneeled on the bed then crawled to me on all fours. His eyes were clouded with lust and made me ache for his body to be against mine. I slowly licked my upper lip as he got closer to me.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you," he moaned as his hands found my foot. "You look incredibly sexy in these but I think they have to go," he slowly took my shoes off then threw them on the floor. "And don't even get me started on these pants. I think from now on you should wear leather pants all the time," he ran his strong hands up my legs. I leaned up taking the scarf off from around my neck and threw it on the ground with the shoes; it was getting way too hot in that room. "And then you have this innocent white t-shirt on but you make it so fucking sexy with that black bra," he moved his hands over my stomach and up to my breasts. Ever so slowly his thumbs rubbed right under the wire of my bra then started to move higher. Gently he messaged my full breasts with his thumbs. My back ached up pressing my chest more into his hands and I moaned. He moved his mouth down to my neck lightly kissing me as his hands became rougher, but never hurting me.

"Edward," I moaned out and shut my eyes.

"Do you like that Bells," he licked up to my ear then took my earlobe in his mouth sucking and nibbling it.

My body reacted without my brain, my hips pushed up meeting his as my legs wrapped around his wait.

"I'll take that as a yes," I could feel his smile against my neck. Slowly his hand moved down away from my breast and I let out a whimpering sound which caused him to chuckle. "Don't worry they aren't going too far away," it continued its descent while his lips latched onto mine.

His hand moved down to my thigh unwrapping them from his waist then back up towards my center. My heart rate doubled as his hand inched closer and closer. Then just when he was about to come in contact with my overheated core he moved his had to my other thigh doing the same thing.

"Edward please," I whispered against his mouth.

His eyes flashed open and stared at me while his hand moved to the spot I wanted it so badly. My mouth parted but no sound came out and I had to shut my eyes from the pure pleasure. He started to rub me through my pants and I thought my whole body was on fire. He moved his hand up to the waist of my pants then hesitated. My eyes opened and I could see he wanted to make sure I was okay with this. I nodded my head not trusting my voice to speak. He undid the button and unzipped my pants as fast he could then slowly pulled the pants down. I don't know if it was because he wanted to torment me or if the pants were that hard to get off. Either way it was pure torture, the longer it took him to get them off the longer I went without his hands on me. Once my pants were thrown on the ground Edward look his time taking in the sight before him. I wanted to get the attention off of me but also wanted to torment him a little.

"Do you wanna touch me there," I sang the lyrics to the song from earlier while rubbing my legs together.

"Fuck Bella, you really are trying to kill me," he groaned. Hearing him swear turned me on even more.

He leaned his body over mine using one hand to hold his weight off of my body with the other one tangled in my hair. He kissed me like a mad man and I was happy to return the intensity. His hand moved down the length of my body, stopping at my breast to play with them a little, before working its way back to my center. He let his palm rest against my center rubbing it gently, but it was not nearly enough for me.

"Mmm you're so wet," he moaned into my mouth. Normally I would have been embarrassed by his comment but now it only made me want him more.

"Edward more," I took his bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it.

He moved his hand up to the waist of my so-called underwear then down under them. His fingers made contact with my bundle of nerve and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I moan loudly not being about to hold it in. He worked it with his fingers before moving down and slowly pushing a finger into my body. I had never experienced something like this before but it was amazing. His finger worked in and out of me slowly while his mouth showered my face with kisses. He moved his thumb back to my bundle of nerves and rubbed it while he picked up the speed of his finger.

"Edward," I half moaned half yelled his names as I felt my body start to explode.

He slowed the movements of his hand as my body started to relax. I was breathing as if I had run a marathon and my body was sweaty but I didn't care. That was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life. A stupid lazy grin came to my face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny," I could hear the amusement in Edward's voice as he gently kissed my neck.

"That was mind-blowing," it wasn't even a strong enough word but it would have to do.

"That is better," he gave me a small kiss.

My eyes felt drowsy but I wanted to return the favor. I moved my hand down his body but he caught them with his own hands.

"Tonight was for you Bells," he brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed my palms. "We have plenty of time for other things," I loved how he talked about us like we would be together for a long time.

"Thank you so much Edward," I lifted my head to give him a kiss.

"You are more then welcome. Oh and by the way, happy birthday," I looked at the clock sitting on the night stand and sure enough it was 12:23pm, I was officially nineteen.

Edward pulled my body closer to his wrapping his arms around me while I snuggled my head against his chest. Only twenty-three minutes into the day and it was by far the best birthday I had ever had.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So that was my first lemon, sorry if it wasn't the best but I tried. The name of the song (if you couldn't guess) is "Do You Wanna Touch Me". I hope you guys liked the chapter please let me know what you think.**


	22. Breakfast In Bed

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I wanted to get it out now since I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. I'm going home tomorrow to help my sister more. The earliest I will be able to write again is Saturday; please don't be mad at me. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!**

**I have never owned Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I watch Bella as she fell asleep, it didn't take long since she was so tired from the night's events. She was perfect next to me, it still amazed me how her small body fit so flawlessly against mine. She rested her hand on my chest and laid her head on my shoulder while my arm wrapped around her. There was no sleep talking tonight and I was a little disappointed, but it didn't last long because how could I be disappointed when she was in my arms. I gave her forehead a tender kiss before I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

Sleeping was easier said then done, I kept having vivid dreams of Bella's body. What we had done earlier was not the first time I had done that with a girl but it was defiantly the best. The way her body responded to my touch was so damn sexy. And the way she moaned my name, it was the sweetest sound in the world. It kept running though my mind, her sounds, the look in her eyes, the way her face looked when she came. And then there was the taste of her, after she had climaxed I pulled my finger out of her and brought it to my mouth. I slowly licked it, making sure her eyes were still closed I didn't want her to think I was crazy, and oh my God. If I thought her mouth tasted amazing then there was no word to describe the taste of her. A few hours after falling asleep I had to go to the bathroom and _help _myself out. I was happy I didn't wake her when I left or returned. I fell back to sleep right away after pulling Bella back into my body.

Sunlight shinned though my window waking me for another perfect dream of Bella. Normally I would have been mad about this but waking up to see the real Bella was better then any dream. I watched the sunlight dance on her hair and the slow steady rise and fall of her chest. It was in that moment that I realized I loved her. We hadn't known each other that long but there was no doubt in my mind that I loved everything about her. That thought alone made me smile, I loved her and nothing else mattered. If she didn't love me back then I would wait for her to. Because she had to love me, there was no way I could feel so strongly about her without her feeling the same way.

Unwillingly I pulled myself away from her, I wanted to make her a birthday breakfast in bed. She whimpered as I slid further away from her body and her small hands reached out for me.

"I'll be right back love," I whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead.

I hummed to myself as I made my way to the kitchen; it was a new tune that had been playing in my head for a while. Whenever I was around Bella new parts would fit together and last night before I fell asleep the rest of the song came to me. Now I couldn't get it out of my head, I had to get to my studio and record it. Not because I would forget it, there was no way I would be able to forget the song just like I would never forget Bella, but because I wanted to record it for her. I had never made a recording for anyone, even my family, but I wanted to make one for her. I wanted her to hear me playing, more importantly I wanted her to know that she had inspired it.

I got everything ready to make Bella an omelet, the only breakfast food that I made well. I couldn't stop humming or smiling while making her food. The world seemed absolutely perfect in that moment.

"What song are you humming," Bella slipped her hands around my waist from the back and kissed my bare back.

"I was hoping I could surprise you with breakfast in bed," my smile wavered but came back full force when she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the back of my neck.

"Well if you want me to go back to bed I guess I could, it was just cold without you there," I could feel her small smile against my back then she slowly moved away.

"Not a chance," I turned around and pulled her back to me giving her a deep kiss. She moved her body closer to me wrapping her hands around my neck letting her fingers play with the hairs there. She pulled away after a few seconds then gave the side of my mouth a small kiss.

"Don't burn my breakfast," she reached up to whisper in my ear before walking away.

"That was mean," I yelled as I watched her walk back to the living room. She was still wearing the oversized t-shirt she had on last night; it came down to her mid thigh. I could see she was still wearing the black bra and hadn't put any underwear on yet. _God, she really is trying to kill me. _

I took a few deep breaths before turning back to the stove. I quickly finished making breakfast, eager to get back to the beauty waiting in my bed. In my bed, I loved the sound of that. I loaded up the tray with the omelets, two glasses of apple juice, and fresh strawberries. I had to hold myself back from running up the stairs, I probably would have spilled everything then again it would get me to her faster. But I didn't want to spill the food since that would mean I would have to go down and make it all over again.

"Took you long enough," Bella was spread out on top of my bed over the comforter.

"Yes but it will be worth it," I smiled at the sight of her. Every time I walked into my room from now on I would see her just like that.

I set the tray of food down in the middle of the bed then crawled my way to her. I drew her into my body giving her small kisses all over her face until she was laughing.

"Edward stop," she pushed her hands on my chest to move me away from her.

"You want me to stop kissing you," I faked a pout as I pulled back.

"No I never want you to stop kissing me, but I prefer it if you kiss me like this," her pink tongue darted out licking her upper lip before moving her mouth towards mine. Her lips met mine crashing down on me as her hands ran through my hair. We continued to kiss until I had to pull away for air. "We should eat," she mumbled against my neck.

"Yes," I let out a sigh, "I guess we should."

We sat with our back against my headboard with the tray between the two of us. We eat in silence for most of the meal, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Every so often I would look up and watch Bella eat. The way her mouth would open and shut around the fork made my mouth water and my pajama pants feel too tight.

"What," she caught me looking at her mouth. "Do I have something on my face," her tongue moved out of her mouth and swept around her lips.

"No," it came out as more of a moan. I caught a smug smile before she took another bite. _Vixen._

We went back to our comfortable silence and finished the rest of the meal the same way. Once we were done I moved the tray onto the side table on my side of the bed.

"So what would you like to do today," I pulled her body into mine and she laid her head against my chest.

"This seems pretty nice," she drew lazy doodles on my stomach, giving my bare chest a light kiss.

"Although this is pretty prefect, don't you want to go out for your birthday," her body tensed a little against mine. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to but I thought that with it being your birthday and all you would want to do something more fun."

"I don't really want to make a big deal out of today. Let's just treat it like any other day," she sighed.

"Bells, why don't you like your birthday," she hadn't said those exact words but that is the feeling I got from her.

"I just don't like all the attention on me and people spending money on me," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well do you like me giving you attention?"

"Yes," she giggled before kissing my chest again.

"Then what if the two of us spend the day together? That way I'm the only one giving you attention," it seemed perfect to me, I didn't like the idea of sharing her with anyone anyhow.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do that," she looked up at me.

"Yes Bella because I wouldn't want to spend the whole day with my stunningly beautiful, amazingly smart girlfriend," I was trying to be sly about using the girlfriend word but I knew she caught it immediately.

"Your girlfriend, and here I thought you wanted to spend the whole day with me," she was teasing me but I could see the questioning in her eyes.

"Well I was talking about you, if you would like to be my girlfriend that is," for whatever reason my palms started to sweat and my heart started to pound faster. It seemed like time stopped while I waited for her to answer me.

"Nothing would make me happier," her whole face lit up in the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"Good," I was finally able to breathe again. "So does that mean you will spend the day with your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend," I brought her hand up to my mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"For as long as you'll have me," I moved my mouth to her knuckles. "But you never answered my question. Would you please spend the day with me?"

"Yes, but nothing too crazy," she warned me.

"What would you consider _too _crazy," an idea started to form in my mind I just hoped that Bella would go alone with it.

"Edward, seriously I would be fine spending my birthday right here with you like this," she waved her hands over us.

"Bells please let me do something for you. You only turn nineteen once," I kissed to top of her head.

"Fine," she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I promise it won't be over the top, and you will enjoy it," my mouth moved down to her temple then to her cheek and finally reaching her mouth. "Trust me," I whispered right before I kissed her.

"I should get back to my place," she said as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Do you have to?"

"Unfortunately I do and for two reasons. The first being, if you are taking me anywhere were other people will be able to see me then I have to shower and change," I pouted a little at the idea of Bella putting on more clothes. "And the second reason is that I have two crazy roommates back at the apartment that would kill me if I didn't fill them in on what I am doing tonight. I'm pretty sure Alice wants to hang out for my birthday; she has some crazy idea in her head that I really like parties. So I have to tell her in person that I will be spending the day with you not her," she let out a loud sigh once she was done.

"Well I know my sister pretty well; she isn't going to be too happy about that. So what if we meet up with everyone later tonight for supper," she narrowed her eyes at me. "A very informal dinner just a group of friends getting together to share a meal, not because it is your birthday," I gave her an innocent smile.

"Sure, sure," she rolled her eyes then pushed herself off of the bed. Instantly I missed her next to me.

She grabbed her leather pants then looked up at me. "Do you think I could borrow a pair of your shorts, I don't really feel like putting these back on."

I smiled at the though of her legs in those leather pants. "Well if you must cover your legs up," I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black athletic shorts. She slowly slipped them up and it dawned on me that she wasn't wearing any underwear under them. I let out an almost painful groan; she looked at me and kinked her eyebrows together. "Bella you have no idea how sexy you are right now," I ran my hand through my hair.

"And how so," she looked at me innocently but I knew better then that.

"Bella you need to stop because my self control is running thin," she slowly walked closer to me until I could feel the heat coming off of her body.

"Maybe I want you to loose control," she leaned up running her tongue along my jaw line. "Can you give me a ride back to my place," she kissed my cheek then pulled away as if she hadn't done anything.

It took me a minute to regain control. "Sure," my voice was husky.

She giggled then grabbed her pants and shoes; I noticed that she left her panties and I was thankful for that. We held hands the whole way to her place and the feeling of utter happiness overcame me again. I brought our intertwined hands to my mouth and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss.

"Call me when you are ready for me to come get you," I leaned over to give her a proper kiss on the mouth.

"Will do," she said against my lips before opening the door and walking to her apartment.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I need a little help people. I can't seem to think of any great ideas for what Edward should do for Bella's birthday. I have something small in mind but it isn't as great as I thought it was going to be. Please help me…**


	23. Happy Birthday

**So I am the worst person in the world. I told you guys I would have a chapter to you by Saturday and it is Tuesday now…I am so sorry about that. Things just started to get crazy and I didn't have the time to write a proper chapter. I really hope you guys forgive me and enjoy this next chapter. **

**I got this idea from carerey819…thank you so much for the idea! Also I want to give a huge thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and gave me their thoughts on what they should do for Bella's birthday. You guys are amazing!!**

**Still don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I could not have been happier walking up to my apartment. This morning had been absolutely wonderful and I honestly couldn't wait to see what Edward had in mind for later. I still didn't like the idea of getting so much attention but I was happy to spend time with him. My head was so far in the clouds that I didn't notice everyone staring at me as I walked into the living room.

"Happy birthday Bella," Alice jumped on me while Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all laughed at my reaction.

"What the hell," I stumbled back almost falling over.

"Happy birthday," she said again after letting go of me.

"Thanks," my face was bright red.

"Well we should go back to our place," Emmett and Jasper walked over to me. "Happy birthday little sister," he pulled me into a tight hug then set me back on my feet.

"Happy birthday Bella," Jasper wrapped his arms around me, not as tight as Emmett, and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks guys," I gave them a small wave then walked into my bed room, falling down on my bed.

I knew I needed to get up and shower so I could get ready for Edward but I was too comfortable where I was. I let last night and this morning replay in my mind, how did I ever get so lucky? I now had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, who also happened to have the most amazing fingers in the world. The thought alone caused me to blush profusely.

"What are you blushing about birthday girl," Alice asked before jumping on to the bed next to me.

"Nothing," I tried to hide the small smile on my face.

"Yeah right, we don't believe that," Rose laughed then jumped on the bed on the other side of me. "Spill Swan," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Umm…well last night something happened," I could not make eye contact with either of them this was so embarrassing. Part of me felt like sharing, that by telling someone else about it would make it more real. But another part of me felt like it was all to embarrassing to talk about.

"What kind of something," Rose wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Well…he ummm…used his," my face was beyond red now and I just held my hands up wiggling my fingers.

They both squealed with delight. Alice started to bounce up and down on the bed clapping her hands and Rose pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my God how was it," Rose asked after pulling away.

"Rose I'm not going to tell you that, especially not in front of his sister," I pushed her shoulder then covered my face.

"Dude don't give me that crap you know I don't care if I'm his sister or not. Now tell us," Alice pulled my hands from my face.

"Guys I'm really not going to tell you all the details," they both pouted at me. "But I will let you know that it was beyond amazing, I've never felt more alive then I did last night. And then this morning he asked me to be his girlfriend," I could not get the smile off of my face. I was as giddy as a middle school student, Edward just made everything better.

"Awww," both of them said at the same time. "Bella I'm so happy for you and my brother," Alice pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't wait for you to become my sister," she whispered into my ear before letting go.

"Whatever Alice," I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what are we doing today for your big day," Alice asked. This was the part that I wasn't looking forward to.

"So here is the thing and please don't get mad at me," I held my hands up to her. "Edward asked me to spend the day with him and I said yes," I looked down at my lap. "But can all six of us get tighter to have dinner?"

"Sure," Alice's voice was a little sad.

"Come on Al, don't be like that," I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "What if we do whatever you want tomorrow," I hated disappointing her.

"Really," her face lit up with a big smile.

"As long as it isn't anything too scary," she stuck her tongue out at me. "And of course Rose has to do whatever we do too," I pulled Rose into a group hug. "Oh and one more rule, no gifts. Okay?"

"Nope I will not agree to that," Alice said while Rose shook her head no.

"Come on guys, I don't like the idea of you spending money on me," nobody needed to spend their money on me that was just stupid.

"I'm not listening," Alice covered her ears.

"Plus it is already too late for that," Rose had an evil smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Alice and I got bored the other day and went shopping and of course we found the perfect outfit for you. What are you and Edward doing tonight, maybe you could ware it," I guess one outfit from the two of them wasn't so bad.

"I'm not sure what we are doing, it is up to Edward," I shrugged my shoulders.

"The outfit is pretty casual so I think you should wear it, plus I'm dieing to see what you look like in it," Alice jumped off of her bed running across to her room.

Seconds later she ran back in the room carrying a big white bag. She sat down in her previous spot then put the oversize bag on my lap. I pulled out the first box and lifted the lid off of it. There was a beautiful white sun dress with teal, gold, and orange printed flowers on it inside. I opened the next box to find a gold cardigan sweater that matched to color of the flowers. The last box in the bottom of the bag had a teal purse and teal flat battle shoes. Everything was perfect and was something I would pick out on my own.

"You guys this is so beautiful, but you know you didn't have to do this," I pulled Alice into a tight hug then Rose.

"I know we didn't have to but we wanted to," Rose said as I hugged her.

"Okay I need to get in the shower, once I'm done you guys want to do my hair and makeup," I usually didn't ask but I felt like I had to make up for not hanging out with them today.

"Is that even a question, now get your booty in the shower," Alice giggled as Rose and her left the room.

The shower felt amazing and I couldn't help but let my mind wandered to last night's activities. I couldn't wait to try new things with Edward in the bed room. I know last night he said it was about me but I really did want to make me feel as good as he made me. I just hope that I'm half as good as he was.

Once the shower was done I quickly changed into the sun dress Rose and Alice had given me. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and fit me perfectly. It came to just above my knees and flowed as I moved. I didn't put the cardigan on yet since it was still pretty warm outside but instead put it in the new purse they gave me. I looked at myself a few times in the mirror before heading to Alice's room.

"Alright work your magic," I sat down at her vanity.

"Oh Bella the dress looks great on you," Rose gave me a big smile.

"I knew it would," Alice winked at me.

We talked for while as the girls worked on my hair and makeup. They decided to pull my hair back into a ponytail and then lightly curl it. Then they put light, natural makeup on my face. I was happy they were keeping everything simple; my friends really are the best.

_When memories fade_

_We've got each other_

_When time and confusion collide_

_Singing I hold it all when I hold you_

My phone, which was on Alice's bed, started to ring. The song was one of my favorites but I hadn't assigned it to anybody in my phone book. I checked the caller id quick before answering.

"Time and confusion by Anberlin, great song," I answered with a smile on my face.

"Yes I think so too," my whole body relaxed at the sound of his voice. "Are you almost ready, I miss you," I giggled a little at this but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him too.

"Yeah I think Rose and Alice are almost done with me," I looked up at the two of them, each smiling and nodding their heads. "Yes I am officially ready."

"Good," he let out a big breath.

"So when are you going to be here," as I asked there was a knock at the door.

The three of us walked to the living room to see who it could be. Alice opened the door revealing Edward holding a bouquet of white and yellow daisies.

"Right about now," he said into the phone before hanging up.

"Oh Edward they are beautiful," I lunged my body at him, pulling him into a tight hug kissing his cheek before pulling away.

"Just like you, simple, delicate, yet extremely gorgeous," he gave me the daisies then brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Awww who knew my big brother was so corny," Alice joked behind us.

"I'm only corny because Bella makes me so happy," it really was corny but I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. "Are you ready to go," he pulled my right hand up to his mouth and gave it a gently kiss.

"Yes let me put these in water first," I held up the flowers.

"We can do that, you guys go have fun," Alice grabbed the flowers out of my hand.

"I'll text you about where to meet us and what time," Edward said over my head before pulling me out into the hallway.

We walked down to his car holding hands, and just like this morning everything felt right. Being with Edward was unlike anything else. There was just something about him that excited me and relaxed me at the same time.

"Happy birthday Bella. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he stopped in front of his car and pulled me into his body.

"Nope, I don't think so," I teased him then kissed his neck.

"Well then allow me to tell you," he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You look stunning," he whispered then kissed my nose. "Gorgeous," kissed my forehead. "Beautiful," his lips touched my other cheek. "Sexy," his lips moved against mine before kissing me. It started off innocent but slowly turned into something else. I ran my hands through his hair pulling his head closer to mine. I was trying to be bold so I lightly ran my tongue against his upper lip wanting him to open his mouth for me. Immediately he parted his lips, his tongue met me messaging my own. He pulled his mouth away from mine and we both inhaled getting the much need oxygen. His mouth moved to my jaw and kiss up to my ear. "Bella we need to get going or I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer," he whispered in my ear.

"And what is wrong with that," there was just something about this man that made me feel confident.

"Bells you're killing me," he pulled away then kissed the top of my head.

I giggled but got in the car, I knew it was mean to do that to him but I truly couldn't help myself.

"So where are we going," he grabbed my hand as he started the car.

"Now if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise," he raised my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Fine," I huffed but couldn't stop smiling.

We talked a little while driving but for the most part it was quite. It was never uncomfortable and I loved every minute of it. Every now and then Edward would lift our locked hands and kiss the back of my hand or my knuckles. Everything seemed perfect. He turned the corner and my eyes landed on what I assumed was our destination.

"We're going to a carnival," I was excited and couldn't hide the little squeal that came out of my mouth.

"Do you like it," he laughed at me.

"Yes, I love carnivals but I haven't been in years," I used to love going with my mom but it had been a while since we last went.

"Good I'm really happy that you like it," he kissed the back of my hand one more time before we both got out of the car.

"So what would you like to do first," we walked holding hands through the carnival.

"Tonight is up to you Bells," he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"How about we go to the fun house first," I know a lot of people thought they were creepy but I loved them. The mirrors were my favorite; I loved how they distorted my body.

Edward stopped at the both and bought enough tickets for a large family. I tried to pay for half but he wouldn't take my money, said it was all part of my birthday gift. The fun house wasn't busy yet so we didn't have to wait to go in. Edward and I had a great time goofing off; it was so easy to be myself with him. We spent an extra long time in the room of mirrors making silly faces at each other.

Once we were done with the fun house we walked around the carnival looking at everything. We found a small petting zoo with baby sheep and goats. Edward bought some food for me to feed them. The lambs were by far the cutest things I had ever seen. A small clumsy white one kept coming back to me even when I was out of food. He nuzzled his head against me and whimpered when I had to leave.

"I think someone is going to miss you," Edward chuckled and kissed my temple.

"I'm going to miss him too. Too bad I can't have sheep in my apartment," I joked with him.

"Yeah I think Rose and Alice would have way too much dressing up that poor animal if you brought it home," he laughed and took my hand after I whipped it off.

"You are right, Rose and Alice would go crazy," we both laughed. I loved the sound of Edward's laugh and the way his whole face would light up as he did so.

We walked for a little longer, stopping to go on the tilt-a-world. Edward held me tight the whole time and the ride was amazing. I made him ride it again with me as soon as we were done and of course he did. I'm pretty sure this man would do anything just to make me happy. Turley he was the best boyfriend in the world. Just thinking about him as my boyfriend made me smile bigger.

"What are you thinking about," he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"About my wonderful boyfriend," I loved saying that.

"I love when you call me that," he lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Good because I love calling you that," I teased.

I saw a booth for foot long hotdogs and my mouth started to water. Normally I don't eat hotdogs but it was one food I couldn't stay away from at carnivals. Along with cotton-candy and mini doughnuts. Carnivals and healthy food just don't go together.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bells," he pulled me closer.

"Can we get hotdogs for lunch," I felt so foolish for asking.

"Of course we can," he laughed and pulled me even closer to his body. "Anything you want you just have to tell me," he kissed my head.

I found a small picnic table under a tree close to the hotdog booth. Edward went to get us lunch while I saved the table. I watched him standing in line and couldn't shake the feeling that I was the luckiest person in the world. Edward's eyes shifted from my face to over my head and his smile turned into a frown. I turned around and followed his eyes to see Jacob heading towards me.

"Bella," he waved then sat down next to me.

"Hey Jake," he gave me a big hug to which I returned awkwardly.

"How are you doing," he asked once he pulled away.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, good. A little sad that I haven't heard from you yet," he bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been busy with classes and friends," I waved my hands in front of me.

"No worries but we do need to get together soon," he smiled at me and it was hard not to return the smile.

"Sure," I nodded my head just as Edward came back with lunch.

He sat the food down in front of me then sat across from Jacob and me. His eyes were hard and narrowed at Jacob. This was not good at all. I didn't want anything to mess up the amazing day the two of us were having and obviously Jacob being her was doing that.

"So Jacob, did you come her with anyone," I tried to play it off cool.

"Yeah a few of my buddies, I guess I should get back to them before they leave without me," his face fell a little and I couldn't help but feel bad about it. "I guess I will see you around Bella," he hugged me again then got up from his seat. Never once did he look at Edward, but Edward hadn't stopped glaring at him.

"Edward," I reached across the table and grabbed his hands.

"Sorry," his eyes moved from the sea of people behind me to my face. "I just don't like the way he looks at you. And yes I know that makes me sound like a jealous possessive boyfriend but it is how I feel," he let out a big breath then ran his free hand through his hair.

"Edward it is okay," I rubbed circles on the back of his hand would my thumb. "Would it sound horrible if I told you that jealous Edward kind of turns me on," I mumbled the last part and prayed that he wouldn't hear me.

"What was that Bells," clearly he had heard me since he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You heard me," my face was deep red and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I think you might have to tell me again," he pulled my hand up to his mouth. I expected to get another kiss on the back of my hand not to feel him suck hard while his tongue massages my skin. It felt completely sexy and my mind instantly started to think of other things we could be doing. "You alright there Bells," he asked once he pulled his mouth away from my hand.

"Yeah," my voice was low which caused him to laugh.

"Come on beautiful why don't we finish our lunch then walk around some more. I see a pink teddy bear calling your name," he nodded his head to one of them many games set up.

I laughed then picked up my hotdog taking a big bite. We talked on and off while eating, we were having a great time people watching. We would make up different stories about the people around us. Like the guy and girl a few tables away from us, they were sitting across from each other and every time the girl looked down the guy would look at her and visa versa. We assumed they were totally in love with each other but didn't have the courage to say anything about it. I always made stories like that up in my mind but never found someone that would do it with me. Edward was now that someone.

"You ready for me to win you a teddy bear," he pulled me off the chair and headed towards the booth.

"Edward you really don't have to do this," these games were always rigged.

"I want to do this, besides if I don't win you something I'd feel like a bad boyfriend," he laughed then kissed my temple.

He picked the booth that had the three milk jugs stacked up like a pyramid.

"You going to win that pretty little lady a teddy bear," the creepy guy behind the booth asked Edward as we walked up to him.

"That is the plan," Edward handed him the money then got the two balls.

The first one hit the top jug and knocked it down. He only had the one ball left and I knew there really was a slim chance he would hit them both. Of course, Edward being the amazing person that he is knocked both of them down. The creepy guy looked a little pissed that Edward actually did it but gave us the bear anyway.

"Here you go beautiful," he gave me the big pink bear.

"You were amazing," I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself to kiss him on the lips. "Thanks," I mumbled against his lips.

"Anything for you Bella. Anything," he whispered the last part before kissing me again.

We walked around for a few hours stopping at a few booths and rides along the way. Edward had to carry the bear for me because it kept falling out of my arms. He looked so cute walking around with a big pink teddy bear under his arm. The sun was just about to set when Edward grabbed my hand and headed towards the Farris wheel.

The line was a little long; the carnival had defiantly gotten busier since we first arrived. Edward stood behind me wrapping his arms in front of my stomach holding the bear against my chest.

"I love being here with you," I mumbled as he laid his head down on my shoulder.

"Me too Bells," he kissed the side of my neck.

"Thank you so much Edward. This is by far the best birthday I have ever had," he pulled me closer to his body.

"I am more then happy to do this for you Bella. Anything you want, any day," he kissed my neck again.

"Edward you are going to spoil me if you do that," I giggled and could feel his smile against my neck.

"That is the plan sweetheart," he kissed me again.

Finally we got to the front of the line and got into one of the carts. Edward put the bear against the side of the cart next to me so we could sit by each other. He wrapped he hand around my back and held me tight. The sun started to set as we got closer to the top, everything seemed right. The view from the top was breathtaking and made me smile. I melted into Edward's side and he pulled my body closer to his.

"Bella," his hand pulled my chin to look up at him. "There is something I wanted to give you," he seemed nervous which made me nervous.

"Edward you really didn't have to do that," I hated when people spent money on me and already Edward had spent enough on me today.

"I know I didn't have to. But believe me when I say I wanted to," he pulled something out of his pocket. The Farris wheel stopped right when we got to the top and he turned slightly to look at me. "Bella I know you have only been in my life for a little over a week but I have never felt this way before. You make me so happy Bella; words can hardly describe the feelings I have for you. I know this sounds crazy and I really hope I don't scare you off," she started rambling which was extremely cute.

"Edward it isn't crazy and I'm not going anywhere. And not only because I'm stuck here but because this is where I want to be," I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good," his voice was still unsteady and he looked down at his hand that was holding a small box. "Bella I would like you to have this," he handed me the small box then watch my face as I opened it.

Inside was a delicate gold ring. The ring had a thin band that made the outline of a heart in the middle. It was simple and beautiful, something that I could see myself wearing all the time **(Picture of Bella's outfit and the ring on my profile)**.

"Edward," my eyes started to fill with tears.

"I would really like it if you wore this," he grabbed the box then took the right out. He took my right hand and slid the ring down my ring finger. It fit perfectly and made me so happy.

"Edward it is perfect," tears started to fall down my face. Edward gently whipped them away before kissing each of my eyelids.

"You hold my heart in your hand now Bella," he gently kissed my lips as the Farris wheel started to move again.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you liked it…again sorry for making you wait so long. Let me know what you think.**


	24. Happy Tears

**Okay, I'm very sorry. I know I keep saying it but I really am. Life is going to be pretty crazy for me for the next two weeks but I will try my best to get chapters out to you guys. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I really hope that you like this one. Please let me know what you think.**

**Twilight is not mine.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I wanted to tell Bella that I loved her. When I gave her the ring I wanted so badly to let her know everything that I was feeling. But I knew it was too soon for that. I would most likely scare her away and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean who says "I love you" after only knowing the person for less then two weeks? The truth is I was nervous about giving her the ring alone. It wasn't a promise ring or anything like that but it was still the first piece of jewelry I had ever given a girl before. And just because it wasn't a promise ring didn't mean it wasn't just as special. I wanted her to know how important she was to me even if I couldn't verbalize it yet.

Being with Bella at the carnival was amazing. We acted like little kids the whole time and had so much fun doing it. I was sad when it was time to leave but I knew we had to meet up with the others for dinner. Part of me wanted to be selfish and keep her to myself all night, keep her for the rest of time just the two of us. But I knew the others would be mad at me if I did that. I think Alice would kill me if I took her new best friend away from her.

"Where would you like to go to eat tonight," I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Hmmm," she scrunched her eyebrows together, she looked so cute. "Pizza, I want pizza tonight."

"Okay," I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Pizza it is," I pulled out my phone to text the others to meet us at the pizza place close to my house. "Are you ready to go?"

"I guess," she leaned her head against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head again and lead her though the sea of people back to the car.

"Thank you for today Edward," she stood in front of the passenger door looking up at me though her lashes. She looked too beautiful for words.

"Anytime," I ran my hand through my hair.

She leaned up on her tip toes so her lips could touch mine. It started off slow and sweet until she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and started to suck on it. Her hands come up and started to run though my hair. While her lips were attached to my bottom lip I took the opportunity to suck on her soft upper lip. Her hands pulled my face closer to hers, if that was at all possible. Her lips moved from mine across my jaw and up to my ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me," she whispered in my ear causing me to shudder.

"I think I have an idea," I said back before attacking her lips. "Love we have to get going, the others will be waiting," I said between kisses.

"Let them wait," she moved her arms to wrap around my neck and pull herself up against my body.

"Bella," she was killing me. "As much as I love doing this I think we should take it somewhere private."

Her head instantly moved away from me and her face was deep crimson. "Oh my God, I forgot we were in public," she buried her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that," I could feel the heat coming off of her face though my shirt.

"Bella," I started to laugh.

"It isn't funny," she mumbled.

"Yes it is, and you have nothing to be sorry about," I lifted her chin so I could see her face. "I enjoyed that very much, maybe a little bit too much. I don't mind you wanting to do that again but maybe next time we should do it in a more private place," I gave her a small wink then kissed her forehead.

"You are too sweet," she smile then unlocked her arms from around my neck and shimmied down my body. I hissed when her core moved up against my crotch. "Sorry," she giggled softly.

"See, that is what you do to me," I leaned down to whisper in her ear. Her body shivered and I saw goosebumps on her arms. "Alright, we really do need to stop," I kissed her one more time before opening the door for her then put the pink teddy bear in the backseat behind her.

As I walked around to the driver side I noticed someone watching us. Jacob, he was standing a few cars away from us staring. His mouth was pulled down into a frown and his hands were balled up into fists at his sides. I couldn't help the smug smile that played on my lips. Because I was the one going out with Bella, not him. She was wearing the ring that I gave her, not something of his. She was mine, not his. I know that makes me sound like a possessive ass but I'll be damned if I share her with another man.

We held hands the whole way to the pizza place and talked about how much fun we had at the carnival. I loved the way her eyes would lit up while talking about the different rides we went on. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes on the road and not on her, but I didn't want us to get into a car crash.

I parked the car next to Emmett's jeep and ran around to get Bella's door open for her. She gave me a small smile then intertwined her hand with mine. As soon as we were inside the restaurant we made our way over to our friends. The pizza place was relative small so it wasn't hard to find them at all. It also wasn't hard to find the seat designated for Bella, someone (my guess is Alice) tied balloons on the back of her chair. Bella noticed this right away and took the only other empty seat leaving me to sit in the balloon chair.

"Bella," Alice pouted while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine," Bella let out a small sigh but got up to change seats with me anyway.

"So how was your day," Alice asked leaning forward in her chair.

Bella and I took the next few minutes to tell everyone about the carnival. Emmett was a little disappointed that we went without him, but Bella promised to go with him next time. It was fun watching Emmett and Bella together, they fit so perfectly as brother and sister. Emmett had never had that type of relationship with a girl before but so far he was being a great older brother. I was also happy that Bella was getting along so great with all of my friends. I was always nervous that I would end up meeting someone who would tare my friendship apart, but there was no chance of that happening with Bella. She was just too nice of a person to do anything like that.

Dinner passed by without anything exciting happening until the meal was done. All of a sudden all the waiters and waitresses were walking towards our table, clapping their hands and holding an ice cream sundae. Bella instantly narrowed her eyes at Alice and shook her head back and forth. Alice just gave her an innocent smile acting as if she had done nothing wrong. Of course Bella blushed ten shades of red when she looked around to see that everyone in the restaurant was looking our way. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started to rub up and down her arm. Her body leaned against mine and she let out a content sigh. Quickly she blew out the single candle on top of the sundae.

"What did you wish for," I asked once she was back leaning against me.

"I can't tell you that," she grabbed the spoon and brought the ice cream into her mouth, I wish I could be that spoon.

"And why not," it came out huskier then I meant for it to.

"Because then it won't come true," this time she brought the spoon to my mouth and let me have a taste of the ice cream sundae.

Bella shared her ice cream with the rest of the group and in no time it was gone. We sat around the table talking a little longer until we decided it was time for all of us to leave. Emmett said the others were going to catch a movie and invited Bella and me to go with them.

"What would you like to do," Bella looked up at me with a small smile.

"If you don't mind I wanted to bring you somewhere but we can go to the movie if you want," I would do whatever she wanted, even if it wasn't her birthday.

"I think we are going to pass guys," she told the group but never took her eyes off of me.

"Remember that tomorrow you are all mine and Rose's Bella," Alice called before jumping into the backseat of the jeep.

"We can go with them if you want to," I told her once we were back in my car. I felt bad constantly taking her away from the others.

"Nope," she popped the p. "You said you had somewhere you wanted to bring me so I want to go there," she grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"Okay," who was I to argue.

I didn't say anything the whole drive since I was too nervous to speak. Bella picked up on it but didn't call me out on it; instead she started to rub smoothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. It amazed me how she knew just what I needed. I brought our hands up to my mouth and kissed the back of hers as we pulled up to the building. I took a few deep breathes then opened my door. I meet Bella at her side of the car pulling her towards my body. I didn't say anything but let my lips do the talking; I kissed her slowly conveying all the love I had for her. This kiss was tender and sweet. I pulled my lips away from hers leaning my forehead against hers.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself.

I squeezed Bella's hand before opening the door of the building and brining her in with me. I took the familiar route to my space but this time was completely different. This time I wasn't alone like every other time, this time Bella was with me. I didn't know if I was more nervous or more excited because of that.

I stopped right in front of the black door taking another deep breath before putting my key in the lock. Bella squeezed my hand before bringing it up to her mouth kissing it lightly. The door unlocked and slowly I turned the handle to push it open. I motioned for Bella to go inside before me; I followed right after her and reached over to flip the light switch.

My eyes were only on Bella, watching her expression as she looked around the room. I could see the confusion in her eyes before she started to smile. I loved the way her face lit up when she smiled. I swear just looking at her smile could make me happy no matter how I was feeling. I was finally able to breathe normally once she looked at me giving me an even bigger smile.

"I didn't know that you played," she pulled my hand towards the piano.

"Not many people do," I ran my hand though my hair.

"Really," her voice was low as she sat down on the piano bench.

"Yeah," I sat down next to her lightly touching the keys with my fingers. "Music is something very personal to me," I used both hands now and started to play music. "I like to keep it to myself, only my family knows about it," I was playing a song that I had written for my mother a few years ago. Bella was silent next to me but I could feel her warm body against mine. After the song was done I played random melodies while looking at Bella.

"That was beautiful," she smiled up at me. There was something in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"I wrote that for my mother," the music drifted into a song that had been in my head all week. "And you inspired this one."

Bella was silent the entire time I played. The song was slow and soothing; it reminded me of a lullaby. Bella's lullaby. The song faded to a close and the room fell silent. All that could be heard was our breathing. I couldn't take it any long; I had to know what she was feeling. I turned to look at her before I went crazy. Tears were running down her face and instantly I felt horrible until I saw a huge smile spread across her face.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Don't cry pretty girl," I whipped her tears away with my thumb.

"They are happy tears," she gave me another breathtaking smile and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she breathed against my neck before lightly kissing it.

"I wanted to share this with you more then I've ever wanted to share something with anyone. I just want you to know how special you are to me," I kissed the top of her head breathing in the heavenly sent of strawberries.

"In case I haven't said it before," she pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "you are very special to me too." She leaned forward and placed her lips against mine. Her hands gently came up to my cheeks and she used her thumbs to rub them softly.

I couldn't hold back, my hands came up and tangled in her hair pulling her face closer to mine. I couldn't get enough of her mouth. My tongue darted out of my mouth and slowly swept her bottom lip. She opened her mouth immediately and our tongues danced together. I wasn't sure how it happened, I was too lost in the kiss, but Bella ended up straddling my lap. Her hands moved to the base of my neck and she slowly started to massage there. I involuntarily moaned into her mouth and could feel her lips smile against mine. She moved her mouth from mine down my neck, giving me open mouthed kisses. I leaned my head up giving her easier access to my neck. Her lips felt so good against my skin. I moved my hands down her sides and stopping at her hips. I used my hands to gently massage her; apparently she liked it since she moaned against my neck.

"Edward," she moaned again as I massaged a little harder.

"Bella," I pulled her face up to my and attacked her lips.

In the back of my mind I knew we had to stop eventually. I knew Bella wasn't ready to take our relationship that far. And when it did happen I didn't want it to be in my studio on the piano bench, although the thought did turn me on.

"Bella," I pulled my mouth away from hers giving her a few small kisses. "Bella we need to stop," I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Why," she had a small pout on her face.

"You know why," I leaned forward kisses her cute pout.

"Why do you always have to be so responsible," she huffed again.

"Trust me love, one of these days when we are both ready I won't stop us," that brought the smile back to her face.

"Promise," she teased.

"I promise Bella," I kissed her one last time before she got off of me.

We talked for a while about my music and how long I had been playing. It was great being able to share all of this with Bella. I loved having her know more about me and I couldn't wait to learn more about her. Soon we were back in my car driving back to Bella's apartment.

"Edward," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm," I looked over at her but she was looking down at her lap.

"I was wondering," she trailed off and still wouldn't look up at me.

I squeezed our locked hands, "Bella please look at me," finally her eyes met mine. "Now what are you wondering?"

"Is there anyway I can spend the night at your place," her voice was low and even in the dark car I could see the blush.

"I was hoping you would ask. I wasn't ready to give you up for the night," I took the next turn bring us to my house.

"Good."


	25. Smooth

**Hey guys, so this weekend is going to be the last crazy weekend for me. I hope that things start to go back to normal after which will mean faster updates for you guys. Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I really hope you like this one, as always please let me know what you think!**

**I don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

That night Edward held me tightly against his body. We didn't have any repeats of the previous night's activities and I was fine with that. As long as I was in Edward's arms I was fine. Just as I was starting to fall asleep I heard him hum the lullaby that he had played for me earlier. I fought to stay awake to hear the song just a little longer but it was so soothing and I was too tired. Sleeping next to Edward was becoming my favorite thing in the world along with waking up next to him.

I woke up to light kisses being place all over on my face. The first one I felt was on my right eyelid then his lips moved over to my left eye. I tried my best to stay still letting him think I was still asleep.

"Love I know you are awake," he whispered in my ear before lightly kissing it, I loved when he call me love. It made my heart skip a beat and my stomach start to tingle. I continued to hold perfectly still hoping he would continue the kisses. His lips moved across my cheek, to my nose, my other cheek and then my left ear. "Bells the smile on your pretty lips is a dead give away that you are up," he chuckled as my smile grew wider. "Fine if you want to play that way," he gave me a light kiss on my mouth just as his hands started to tickle my sides.

"Edward," my eyes snapped open and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What Bella," he laughed but continued to tickle me.

"Edward," my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Bella you have to tell me what you want me to do," he was having way too much fun with this.

"Stop," my sides started to hurt and the tears were now rolling down my face.

"Oh that is what you want," he stopped tickling me and moved his hands up to my cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," God this man is amazing.

He leaned down gently kissing my forehead before sitting back up. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Just as he asked the question my phone started to ring.

"Morning Alice," I cheeked the caller id before answering.

"Good morning Bella," Alice was way too happy for the morning. "When are you coming back to the apartment?"

"Edward said something about making breakfast after that I can come back," Edward moved closer and started kissing my neck. It felt so good but I needed him to stop since I had to talk his sister. "Edward," I put my hand over the phone, "you need to stop."

"Bella," I heard Alice yell through the phone.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"You are not allowed to have breakfast, Rose and I are on our way to pick you up so you better be ready in five minutes," and with that she hung up as I groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong," Edward pulled back to look at me.

"No time for breakfast or anything else your sister and Rose will be here in five minutes," Edward started to pout, he looked so adorable. "I need to get changed before they get here," I pulled away from his body and got off the bed.

"You know if you hurried I could sneak you away before they get here. That way we could spend the day together," Edward laid on the bed motioning me to pick out a pair of shorts of his to wear.

"As great as that sounds, and trust me it does sound wonderful, I really need to hang out with them today," I really did want to stay with him but I was also excited to spend time with Alice and Rose. It felt like it had been a while since we had girl time with none of the guys.

"Fine if you must," he gave his signature crocked smile. I leaned down giving him a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom to change.

I washed my face then used my finger to brush my teeth with the toothpaste sitting next to the sink. I changed into a pair of Edwards shorts and kept the t-shirt he gave me to wear to sleep last night on. Edward's eyes lit up last night when I walked back into his room only wearing his t-shirt and my boy short underwear. I was happy that I didn't have anything to change into now, I loved wearing his clothes.

I opened the door to find Edward leaning against the wall across the hall.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you wear my clothes," he grabbed the shirt I was wearing and pulled me into his body.

"Ummm…not this morning," I teased then raised my body onto my toes to kiss his cheek.

Quickly he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me higher spinning us around so my back was pressed against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling his body closer to mine. His lips were moving franticly on mine as his tongue swept over my lips and into my mouth. My hands were tangled in his hair tugging, he moaned into my mouth as I pulled even harder. His hands moved down the sides of my body over my ass and down my legs. God, his hands felt amazing as they left a trail of fire over the skin he touched. I bucked my hips forward as his hands started to message my thighs and I could feel how excited he was getting.

Ding Dong…Ding Dong…Ding Dong…

"Damn," Edward pulled away from my face.

"That must be Alice," I'm not sure if he could understand what I said since I was breathing so heavily.

"Sorry about that," he leaned his forehead against mine lightly kissing my lips again.

"I'm not at all," I unwrapped my legs from around his body.

"I'm going to miss doing that to you today," he kissed my temple and back away from me.

"Me too, me too," we walked down the stairs holding hands. Edward opened the door to find a very angry looking Alice and Rose.

"What the hell took you guys so long," Alice had her hands on her hips and Rose's were crossed in front of her chest.

"Sorry," I felt the blush rush to my face.

"Oh you were _buys_," Rose wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Is it a crime to want to make out with your girlfriend," Edward pulled me into his body kissing the top of my head.

"When it cuts into girl time then yes it is a crime," Alice walked towards us and pulled me through the doorway away from Edward.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her," he pouted his beautiful lips.

"I think you already did that," Rose started to giggle.

"Shut up Rose," he mumbled then picked me up hugging me tightly.

"Have fun, call me if you need me to rescue you," he whispered in my ear lightly kissing my cheek.

"I will," I kissed his cheek too before pulling away.

"You ready to go now," Alice laughed as I walked back towards the girls.

"I guess," I sighed looking over my shoulder once before walking towards Rose's car.

"Alright where are we off to guys?"

"First we are going to get breakfast and then I have a few surprises lined up for us today," Alice looked back giving me an evil smile.

"Oh boy," I swallowed loudly causing the two of them to laugh.

We went to a small bakery to grab breakfast before heading off to our first stop. Apparently Rose didn't know where our first stop was because Alice drove us. We chatted the whole way there talking about the movie they saw last night and singing to the music on the radio. Alice stopped the car in front of the Lily Spa for Women.

"A spa," Rose and I said at the same time although Rose's voice sounded a lot happier then mine.

"Oh Bella cheer up you know it will be fun," Alice hopped out of the car. "Have you ever been to a spa before?"

"Nope," I popped the p following behind her and Rose.

"Seriously," Rose turned around looking at me.

"Why would I have ever gone to a spa before? It's not like I had many girlfriends during high school," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Trust me you will love it," Alice bounced up and down as we reached the doors.

"Whatever you say," I followed them into the spa.

"Welcome to the Lily Spa for Women my name is Angela, how can I help you ladies," behind the counter was a beautiful woman looking at us through her glasses.

"Hi Angela my name is Alice and these are my friends Rose and Bella we all have appointments today," Alice smiled brightly at Angela.

"Ahh yes here it is," she flipped though the planer in front of her. "If you ladies will just follow me I'll bring you back to the changing room," the three of us followed Angela to the oversized changing room. "There are robes for each of you and slippers have fun."

"Thanks Angela," we all said as she left the room.

We each changed into the white fluffy robes that were laid out for us then slipped on the slippers. Then waited for someone to come in and let us know where we were to go from there.

"Hello, I'm Victoria if you guys will follow me to the message tables please," a woman with fire red hair lead us to a room with three message tables set up.

I was a little nervous with the whole take-your-robe-off-in-front-of-your-friends-thing but quickly got over it as they both took theirs off. We each laid down on a table and covered our lower half with a sheet. Soon after three women came in and started to give us messages. And let me tell you it felt amazing. Soothing music was playing in the background and my whole body felt relaxed.

"Alice you are a genius," I moaned out as the lady working on my back worked on one of my knots.

"Told you you would like it," I could hear the smile in her voice.

The rest of the message passed in silence and far too quickly for my liking. After we were done with the message the ladies lead us to another room for waxing. I had never had my legs waxed and I wasn't looking forward to the pain but Alice said it wouldn't be that bad. Alice went first just to show me how painless it was, she only winced once. Rose went next never once blinking as the worker ripped the sheets off of her legs.

"Ready," Alice looked at me.

"I think so," I got up and sat down in the chair.

"The wax is going to feel warm and then I will apply the sheet to it. After I'm just going to peal it off in one swift motion, it may hurt a little," the worker gave me a small smile then started applying the wax.

"Okay," I took a few deep breaths. I looked up at the ceiling as she pulled the sheet away from my leg. "Sweet mother of fucking shit," I yelled out clenching the arms of the seats.

"It's okay Bella the first is always the worst," I could hear my friends giggling next to me.

"I hate the both of you," I spat out between clenched teeth as she ripped another strip from my leg.

On and on the torture went. By the end it wasn't really that bad; I'm not sure if I got used to it or if my legs started to go numb.

"Alright Bella done with your legs are you ready for you next wax," she lifted my legs up and pulled my robe up as well.

"Wow, what are you doing down there," I pushed my robe down and sat up.

"I'm sorry I have it down that we are doing a bikini wax after your legs," she looked up at me with confused eyes.

"A what," my eyes bulged and I looked over at Alice. "What did you sign me up for?"

"Bella come on it isn't that bad plus think about how much Edward will enjoy it," Rose wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh fine," I lifted my legs back up. It was ridicules how just mentioning Edward's name got me to do crazy things. If I thought that waxing my legs was painful then there was no way to describe how it felt to get a bikini wax. I don't care if Edward loved it I hated it so much.

"Alright we are all done Bella," she took her gloves off and pulled my robe back down.

"Thank God," I let out a big sigh of relief.

"It wasn't that bad now was it," Alice bumped her hips against mine.

"I hate you."

"We love you too," Rose teased as we walked into the changing room.

We changed back into our clothes, I was thankful I was wearing Edward's shorts since they were roomy and comfortable. Alice thought it was cute I wore his clothes but wished I didn't do it in public. Once changed we walked out to Rose's car saying goodbye to Angela on the way out.

"That was fun Alice," Rose said happily from the driver's seat, looks like she knows were we are going next.

"I'm happy you guys liked it," she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Where are we going next?"

"Where do you think," that evil smile was back on Alice's face.

"The apartment," I asked hopefully but knowing better.

"Yeah right," Alice rolled her eyes.

"The library," another long shot.

"Really, do you really think we are going to the library," Rose looked at me though the review mirror.

"No, I guess that only leaves one other place. The mall," they both gave me big smiles.

"Yup we are going to the mall," Alice sang out. _Oh great._

"Alright today Alice and I each get to pick out four outfits for you plus one bounce outfit while you go off to the bookstore," Rose linked arms with me as we walked into the mall.

"I get to go to the bookstore," things were looking better.

"I told you she let us get her clothes as long as we let her go the bookstore," Rose sounded pretty proud of herself.

"Yeah, yeah now let's get shopping," Alice rubbed her hands together and lead us to the first store.

We shopped for hours and hours. I thought my feet were going to fall off by the end and I was ready for my next message. Alice said that she would call the place later this week and make another appoint for the three of us. I loved each of the outfits they picked out for me, even if I didn't think I would ever wear half of them. They sent me to the bookstore while they picked out my bounce outfits. I got a few books that looked interesting then met them at the entrance.

"You guys ready to head home now," they both nodded and we made our way towards the car.

We picked up Chinese food on the way back to the apartment. Once there we sat in the living room eating and watching movies. Not long after the third movie started Alice left to go to bed and Rose followed her a few minutes later. With a heavy sigh I turned the television off and walked into my lonely bedroom and got in my cold bed. The bed felt entirely too big without Edward there to hold me close. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and called him.

"Hey there beautiful I thought you were never going to call me," he sighed and brought a smile to my face.

"Sorry," hearing his voice made me feel better. "Alice kept me tied up all day with the spa and shopping."

"A spa, you went to a spa," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes Alice made me," I lifted the shirt of his that I was still wearing to my nose and inhale deeply.

"And how was that?"

"Interesting," I thought it might be fun to play with him a little.

"Interesting how?"

"Well Alice had me get a wax in a particular part of my body."

"Oh really, and what body part would that be," he was playing back _yes_.

"One that you have touched before."

"I've touched a lot of your body love, you'll have to be a little more specific," I heard something in the background that sounded like him getting into bed.

"When you touched me there my whole body felt on fire," I could hear him take in a sharp breath.

"Bella," he moaned into the phone.

"I want your fingers to touch me there again," I whispered.

"I want that too love, how does it feel after being waxed," his breathing was heavy.

"I don't know I haven't felt down there yet," I rolled onto my back.

"Why don't you run your fingers over it and tell me how it feels," was I really going to do this? _Hell yes_.

"Smooth," I lightly ran my hand up and down it. "Soft," I rubbed the bud of nerves. "Wet," I moaned out before I had time to think about it.

"Damn Bella," he moaned into the phone. "Don't stop, keep touching yourself like that. Pretend that it is me doing it."

"It feels so good but not as good as your fingers did," I applied more pressure rubbing faster and harder. "Edward," I moaned into the phone.

"Bella," he groaned back.

"Edward are you touching yourself," I stopped my movements long enough to ask him.

"Yes," he breathed out.

"I wish it was me doing that to you, I can't wait to feel you in my hand," Edward always had a way of making me feel bold.

"I want that so badly Bella."

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer," I was on the edge of the cliff and I wanted so badly to jump off it.

"Me neither. I want to hear you come for me," that was all I needed.

"Edward," I moaned loudly as my body shook with pleasure.

"Bella," he moaned just as loud as I did.

I laid there for a few minutes trying to get my breathing back to normal. I could hear that Edward was having just as hard of a time with it as I was.

"That was amazing," Edward said after we both calmed down.

"Yes it was," I yawned half way through.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"Don't hang up yet please. Just talk to me or hum me the lullaby," I didn't want him to go just yet.

"Only on one condition," I waited to hear what it was. "You shut your beautiful eyes and try to fall asleep."

"I can do that," I closed my eyes and got more comfortable on the bed.

Edward started to hum my song; I pretended he was there with me. Holding me close against his body protecting me for all the harm of the outside world. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	26. The Message

**I am beyond the worst writer in the world and I'm so sorry. I don't even have a good excuse other then I had a little bit of writers block and was in a funk. I didn't want to try and force out another chapter because that is when stories start to stink. I know that is a lame excuse but it is all I can say. Other then I'm so terribly sorry for making you wait so long. I'm going to try so hard to get another one out to you guys soon but I have a test tomorrow and a final on Friday. Thanks to everyone that is still reading this story, again I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own Twilight  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Phone sex. I could not believe that sweet, innocent Bella just had phone sex with me. And that she was the one that instigated it. She never stopped surprising me and I hope she never did.

I hummed Bella's lullaby to her until she started to talk in her sleep. "Edward," she sighed which caused me to smile happily; I loved knowing she was dreaming of me. "Love you," she whispered so softly but still she said it.

"I love you too Bella so much," I knew I wasn't ready to say it out loud yet and it seems like she wasn't either but now we could. Bella could tell me while she was fast asleep and I could do the same to her. "Goodnight my beautiful Bella I will see you in the morning," and with that I hung up.

The night was full of dreams about Bella which was now becoming the norm. She basically occupied all of my time and I loved it. It was crazy to me how just one person could change my life so dramatically in such a short period of time but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My ten o'clock class passed without anything big happening. The professor gave us an assignment but it wasn't one that would be hard to complete. I was out the door and heading towards the tree swing hoping Bella would be there. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her reading a book on the swing. I stood back and watched her for a few minutes, just enjoying the view. Her face would scrunch up or a small smile would pull on her lips while reading particular parts of the book. Finally she looked up seeing me standing close to her.

"Hey there," she smiled that beautiful smile at me.

"Hey," I sat down in the grass next to the swing.

"How was your class," she put the book away in her purse.

"Fine nothing too exciting, what about you?"

"We got an assignment for our first big paper," her face lit up talking about it.

"You seem excited, most people would hate that," I chuckled slightly at her.

"Well I'm not most people," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh I know that, most people wouldn't do what you did last night," her face instantly became bright red and she bit her lower lip.

"Shut up," she looked down at her hands.

"Oh come on love," I noticed how her face would light up every time I called her that, "you know you loved it. Just as much as I did," I moved so I was kneeling next to her and whispered the last part in her ear. "In fact I wouldn't mind for it to happen again," I wiggled my eyebrows up and down getting her to laugh.

"In your dreams," she playfully pushed me away.

"You are right about that," I teased back. "So are you ready for Emmett's party on Friday," I knew better then to say the party had anything to do with Bella. If I called it Emmett's party she seemed to be okay with it happening.

"Do I have any other choice then to be ready for it? I'm pretty sure your sister would kill me if I skipped it," she sighed.

"You're right about that, Alice would be pissed if you skipped the party. But don't worry it's at my house so if you want we can sneak away to my room if it gets to be too much," she blushed a little which caused me to chuckle. "I just meant to hide out love, nothing else. Well that is unless you want something else," I wiggled my eyebrows up and down making her laugh.

"Very mature Edward," she kicked her legs and started to swing.

We spent the rest of the hour talking and laughing about random things, while I pushed her on the swing. It was just too easy to be myself around here. The hour past by all too quickly for my liking and before I knew it I was in my next class.

I didn't get to hang out with Bella for more then a few minutes all week. We were both so busy with homework and Alice kept all six of us busy with the party plans. She kept the guys and girls separated which we all hated. Currently Emmett, Jasper and I were moving all of the furniture in the basement to the garage; Alice wanted to use the basement as a dance floor.

**Alice keeps making me try on dresses…please help! –B**

Bella would text me randomly and I loved them all. Alice was always making her go shopping even though she hated it.

**Sorry love, have to move furniture for the crazy party planer. Miss you. –E**

"I can't wait for this party to come," Emmett fell down on the couch the three of us had just carried to the garage. "I miss Rose," the corners of his lips fell.

"Tell me about it," I sat next to him. "I love my sister to death but if she ever tries to keep me away from Bella for this long again I'm going to have her locked up," I let out a frustrated sigh and ran one of my hands through my hair.

"Dude, today is my birthday and I only got to see Rose for two hours for lunch before she had to meet up with Alice and Bella. Alice owes me big time for this," he played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"She means well guys," Jasper sat on the other side of Emmett.

Both of us looked over at him rolling our eyes. "You are totally whipped man," Emmett flicked his hand and made the sound of a whip cracking.

"So are the both of you," he folded his hand in front of his chest.

"True," both of us nodded our heads.

"Alright boys," Emmett jumped up off of the sofa. "Today is my twenty-first birthday and instead of partying I'm mopping around with you two. So I say we have a boys night in," he rubbed his hands together.

"I'm listening," Jasper leaned forward.

"I'm going to go get a bunch of alcohol, Edward go get some food and Jasper find everything for poker night," and with that Emmett walked away from the two of us.

"Okay, guess I'm going to the grocery store," I got up from the couch giving Jasper a little nod goodbye.

I didn't get much from the grocery store just some finger food and junk food. Once back I started to oven to make the buffalo wings and opened the bags of chips to put in different bowls. In the living room Jasper had set up the card table, chairs, poker chips, and cards. All we were waiting on was Emmett.

"Seriously how much alcohol is he getting," Jasper grabbed a handful of chips.

"Knowing Emmett I'm sure he is buying the whole store out," I pulled the wings out of the oven and put in a frozen pizza.

"Are you boys ready for a party," Emmett just walked in the kitchen with a twenty-four pack of beer in his left hand, a bottle of vodka under his left arm, a bottle of tequila under his right arm, and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand.

"God Emmett, do you think you got enough to drink? It is just the three of us after all," both Jasper and I stared at Emmett.

"I know that, but I figured that whatever we don't finish tonight we can just drink tomorrow," he shrugged his shoulders while placing all the alcohol on the counter next to the refrigerator. "Ready to lose your money," he put beer in the refrigerator before grabbing three shot glasses and the Jack's.

Jasper grabbed two bowls of chips following Emmett into the living room. I quickly put the wings on a plat before filling a small bowl with ranch, and then met the other two at the card table. Emmett was filling the three shot glasses as I sat down.

"To boys night," he raised his glass followed by Jasper and myself.

"To boys night," we said before clinking glasses and taking the first shot. It burned going down my throat but wasn't the first time I've tasted it.

"Ah that was good. Ready for another," Emmett filled the glasses without waiting for us to answer.

I had drunk a few times with Emmett and Jasper during our first two years at college. I wasn't much for drinking but I figured a few times during the year wouldn't kill me. Plus drinking with Jasper was always so much fun. Normally he was the calm serious one of the group but when he was drunk he would loosen up.

It had been a while since the three of us had hung out together just us having fun. It was great taking and joking with the two of them. I had taken more shots then I could count and there was a pile of empty beer cans next to my chair and I couldn't remember how they got there. Trying to match Emmett drink for drink was nearly impossible but Jasper and I tried to do it each time. Which was always a mistake on my part, I was a light weight and I knew it. But did that stop me from drinking so much? Unfortunately no.

"Do you know what," I took another drink of beer as Emmett dealt the cards.

"What Eddie," Jasper put his elbows on the table resting his head in his hands.

"I love Bella," I took another drink. "I fucking lover her," a lazy smile pulled on my lips and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Have you told her yet man," Emmett filled shots for the three of us.

"Nope," I popped the p licking my lips after taking the shot of tequila.

"Dude you need to tell her," Jasper eyes got wide. "When I figured out I loved Alice I told her right away."

"You love my sister," for some reason this made me laugh. "When did you figure that out?"

"When we were hanging out on Monday, she told me that we wouldn't get to hang out much this week and the thought of staying away from her hurt. I realized then that I loved her, so I told her," he took a swig of beer before picking up his cards.

"Dude I told Rosie on Monday too," Emmett high-fived Jasper.

"Wait, wait, wait," my head was spinning a little. "You both told the girls that you loved them?"

"Duh," they laughed at me.

"I need to tell Bella," I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hell yes you do," Jasper encouraged me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket finding Bella's number then hit call. It rang three times then went to voicemail.

"Hey there beautiful love," I said after the beep. "It is Edward," for whatever reason this made me start to laugh. "I called to let you know that I love you. I love you so much, I knew it since the first time I saw you and each day it grows stronger and stronger. I just love you so much and had to call you right away to let you know that. I will see you tomorrow at the party. Goodnight love, I love you," and with that I hung up.

"You just left a message saying that you love her," Jasper was laughing so hard he was holding his side and Emmett had tears running down his face from laughter.

"Yup I did now I'm going to kick your ass this hand," I picked up the cards in front of me.

I somehow made it up to my room before passing out on my bed. I woke up with my head hanging off the end of the bed. I tried to sit up too fast and I thought my brain was going to explode.

"This might help," Jasper walked in holding a bottle of water in one hand and four aspirins in the other.

"Thanks man," I popped the pills in my mouth before taking a big gulp of water.

"So do you remember everything that happened last night," he sat down next to me.

"No do you," I racked my brain about all of the events that happened last night but at some point things started to become fuzzy and then all together blank.

"Nope, and neither does Emmett but it was just the three of us so how much trouble could we have gotten into," he stood back up heading for the door. "Alice should be here any minute; I suggested that you take a shower so she doesn't know that we drank last night instead of getting ready for the party."

"Thanks man," I yelled at him causing my head to pound. "Note to self no loud noises."

I took a hot shower; the water helped with my hangover, and then got changed for the day. Sure enough Alice was waiting in the kitchen by the time I got downstairs.

"About time you get your ass down her," she smiled brightly while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Nice to see you too sis," I grabbed a mug then poured some coffee into it. Normally I don't drink the stuff but I had a feeling that I would need all the extra caffeine I could get.

"So what is on the agenda today pixie," Emmett walked in getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting down at the table.

"Well first of all we need to completely decorate the basement, Jasper and Emmett you two will be helping me with that. Edward I need you to go get this list of food," she handed me a piece of paper. "Rose and Bella are doing some last minute shopping for me and then will be coming over. Once here Rose is going to help with the decorating while Bella starts cooking, once you're back from the store Edward I want you to help Bella," and for once I was on the same page as my sister. Finally I would get to spend a little time together with Bella.


	27. Where's the Fire

**Thanks so much for being so supportive guys, you are the best. Also for everyone that reviewed, I loved them all. Only five more reviews until we hit 300…I can't believe it! Here is the next chapter for you guys, I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.**

**I will never own Twilight…too bad.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Rise and shine little princesses," Alice's voice was so loud that it woke me from deep sleep.

"Shut the fuck up," I heard Rose call from her room.

"Today is the day of the party and I need the two of you up right now," for such a small person she has one of the loudest voices I have ever heard.

"I'm up, I'm up," I rubbed my eyes and I opened my bedroom door. "Now will you please shut up?"

"No can do today," she smiled brightly rocking back and forth on her feet.

"What the hell is so important that we need to be up so early," Rose narrowed her eyes at Alice while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Because in," she looked down at her cell phone, "fourteen hours we are throwing a party and it _will_ be perfect."

"Alice we have been preparing for this party all week what more could possible be left for us today," other then homework and classes the party had taken over my week. I got to spend very little time with Edward and an abundant amount of time at the mall. I was very ready for this stupid party to be over and done with.

"Just a few more things, I need the two of you to take showers and then go get this list of things," she handed me a list of items she still needed.

"Balloons," I looked at her like she was crazy, "Emmett is twenty-one do you really think we need to have balloons at this part?"

"We all know Emmett is a big kid and besides I can make balloons look classy," she put her hands on her hips. "Now Rose, get in the shower," Rose rolled her eyes but went into the bathroom anyway. "After you guys get everything bring the stuff over to the boys' house. I'm putting you in charge of food, since you are the best cook, and Edward is going to help you," thank God for small favors. "Once everything is done the three of us girls will come back here to get ready, and yes Rose and I will be doing your hair and makeup no arguing about that. Do you have any questions," she gave me all of two seconds to answer. "No, great well I'm off to the guys' place. See you girls later," and with that she made her way down the hallway and out the door.

It took my brain a few minutes to process what just happened. I went back to my room lying down on my bed waiting for Rose to be done with her shower. A few minutes later she knocked on my door letting me know the shower was free. I took a nice long, hot shower since Alice wasn't here telling me to hurry. Once done I changed into comfortable sweatpants and tank top.

"Alice is going to have a melt down when she sees you in that," Rose laughed as I walked out into the hall.

"She is going to get her chance to dress me up tonight. Besides if I'm spending the day shopping and making food for this stupid party I will at least be wearing what I want to," I let out a sigh.

"Come on Bella it won't be that bad," she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't find my phone anywhere so I'm in kind of a crappy mood. I really don't mean to take it out on you. Plus I really miss Edward," I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Alice better not stand between Emmett and me after today or else she will get hurt. As for your phone I'm sure that it will turn up sooner or later if not you know you were in need of an upgrade," _yeah if only I had the money for an upgrade_ is what I wanted to say but instead kept it to myself.

"Yeah you are right. Okay let's go shopping before Alice finds out we're still at the apartment," I grabbed my purse shoving the list inside.

"Yeah crazy pixie probably has cameras hidden around the place to make sure we are doing what we are supposed to," we laughed as we walked out of the apartment.

It only took us a few hours to find everything Alice had put on the list. It was fun shopping with just Rose. Don't get me wrong I love Alice; she has just been a little crazy this last week especially when shopping. I can't even remember all the different stores I've been to or how many different dresses I've tried on. Apparently I had to find the "perfect dress" even though it didn't matter to me what I wore. I would be more then happy wearing my sweats to the party tonight, because truth be told my hope is that I'll get to sneak off to Edward's room.

"Is it pathetic how excited I am to finally see Emmett," Rose laughed as we turned the corner onto the guys' street.

"Not at all, I miss Edward more then I probably should," my heart started to beat faster the closer we got to the house.

"Oh man we really are hooked on these guys," we both jumped out of the car as soon as Rose parked.

I grabbed some bags from the trunk before practically running into the house.

"Where's the fire little sis," Emmett yelled as he ran by me crushing Rose into a tight hug.

I scanned the living room but didn't see Edward anywhere then hurried to the kitchen dropping the bags down on the table. Again there was no Edward in sight, a small pout formed on my lips. I wanted to see him so badly.

"What's that pout about love," my whole face lit up as I met his eyes. God the man was handsome. I ran to him flinging my body at his, he laughed then wrapped his arms around my lifting me off the ground.

"I missed you so much," I whispered in his ear before lightly kissing his neck.

"I missed you too but if this is how you are going to act every time we are apart we might have to do it again," he teased kissing my check then lips.

"Don't kid about that," I kissed him back letting my hands tangle in his hair.

"Alright break it up kids, you have some cooking to do," Alice swatted my butt. I growled under my breath, Edward must have heard because he started to laugh at me.

"Don't worry beautiful we will have plenty of time to kiss later," he set me back down on the ground kissing my cheek before moving further into the kitchen with me.

Edward turned on the small radio sitting in the corner on the counter. We worked together so smoothly, talking and laughing while cooking. I had just finished the spinach dip and put it in the oven when Ray LaMontagne's "You are the Best Thing" started to play **(link to song on my profile)**. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me to the middle of the kitchen spinning me so I was facing him.

"Baby it's been a long day baby.

Things ain't been going my way you know

I need you here to clear my mind all the time"

He sang the song in my ear as we dance close to each other. We spun on around the room a few times before he tried to dip me which of course did not work out at all.

"Let me tell you just exactly what is on my mind.

You are the best thing

You are the best thing

You are the best thing that ever happen to me."

He sang the end loud enough for the house to hear holding my hands over his heart. It caused me to laugh but all caused my heart to swell up. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen and it was happening to me.

"Nice singing Eddie, now get back to work," Emmett yelled as he carried something outside.

We both laughed then got back to the dishes we had yet to finish. The rest of the time we spent singing with the radio while randomly bumping our hips together. Cooking with Edward was defiantly amazing, I knew cooking alone was never going to be fulfilling afterwards. A few hours later we were done and everything was ready for the party that would start in two hours.

"You guys are all done, great," Alice rushed into the kitchen grabbing me by the hand. "Come take a look at the basement," I grabbed a hold of Edward before we could get to far dragging him with us.

The basement was spectacular. There was a DJ table set up in the corner; the boys had a friend coming over that would be in charge of the music. The ceiling was filled with black and silver balloons and Alice was right she did make it look classy. There were lights place around the room up against the walls that set off a nice glow for the dance floor in the middle of the room. Off in one corner there was one couch left in case people got tired and wanted to sit down as well as a table for some of the food to be set out. Alice wanted the rest to be upstairs so people could come up incase the basement got too hot. A keg was set up close to the food table along with two coolers, one with alcoholic beverages and the other with pop and water.

"Alice it looks wonderful, you did an amazing job," she bounced up and down next to me.

"I know I did but thanks, now let's get back to the apartment so we can get ready," she pulled me up the stairs.

"I will see you soon," I gave Edward a hard kiss before running out the door towards Rose's car.

"Hurry back, I'll miss you," he called after causing me to smile.

Alice insisted that I take another shower as soon as we got back, saying I got messy while cooking. This one was much shorter then the one I took earlier considering after five minutes Alice knocked on the door yelling for me to hurry up. As soon as I opened the door she pulled me into her room making me sit on the bench in front of her vanity. She started to dry my hair as Rose came in with her hair already up and done. She had it in a simple ponytail with messy curls; of course she made it look absolutely gorgeous.

Once my hair was dry Rose started to curl it in lose curls as Alice started on my makeup. After Alice was done with my makeup Rose turned me around so she could finish my hair. As always when I turned back to look in the mirror the person looking back at me looked amazing. Rose had pulled my hair into a ponytail right behind my right ear, it was loosely curled and she wrapped a strand of my hair around it to hold it together **(picture of hair on my profile)**. Alice used silver makeup on the corner of my eyes making them pop along with light blush and deep red lipstick.

"Thanks you guys so much it looks fantastic," I gave them both hugs.

"I'm happy you like it now go change while we get ready," Alice said while starting on her hair.

I slipped on the midnight blue dress that Alice had insisted on buying for me on one of our many shopping trips. It was a simple dress, held up with spaghetti straps and flared out under my bust and stopped just above my knees **(picture on profile)**. It was a beautiful dress and I felt beautiful looking in the mirror all done up. I quickly put the ring Edward gave me back on, I only took it off when I had to, and tied the necklace of silver pearls around my neck. I sighed looking at the silver high heels both girls said I had to wear with the dress. They really were pretty but my feet hurt just looking at them. I quickly slipped them on before heading across the hall back to Alice's room.

I never knew how they did it but both girls were already dressed and ready. Alice looked like a fairy, but in a classic way, in her green dress. It was strapless with a silver and green belt under her bust and stopped right above her knees. She had a silver necklace with circle around it on and a green ring on her left hand. Her shoes were just as high as mine if not higher and silver **(picture on profile)**. Her hair was spiked up in the back truly making her look like a fairy. Her makeup was simple and natural making her look stunning.

Rose finished up her makeup then turned around.

"How do I look," she ran her hands over the dress she was wearing.

It was a plum color and had a black ribbon around the top that dipped down in the middle then formed a circle meeting together before separating and wrapping around her neck. It was short and came to her mid thigh showing off her long legs. She had black dangly earrings on and a black rose ring on her right hand. Her shoes were way higher then the ones I had on and a simple black **(picture on profile)**.

"You look incredible and so do you Alice," my roommates could be models.

"So do you Bella now let's go make sure our men are ready," Alice grabbed her purse as we made our way out of the apartment.

We could hear music playing from the basement as we walked into the house. None of the boys were on the main floor so we followed the music hoping to find them. Sure enough all three of them were dance, like fools, in the middle of the basement to Lady GaGa's "Just Dance". The three of us stood and watched before joining them. The boys' faces were priceless once they realized we caught them. But soon the six of us were showing off our crazy dance moves. Alice started to do the lawnmower while I pulled out the shopping cart. It was great fun but as soon as the song was done Alice said we should go upstairs in case anyone shows up a little early.

"You look beyond incredible," Edward pulled me into the kitchen while the others walked into the living room. He pushed me up against the counter while kissing up my neck to my ear. "And you smell delicious," he whispered in my ear before licking right under it.

"Party," someone walked into the house yelling. Both Edward and I groaned knowing the party was about to begin.

"I promise I will be by your side the whole night love," he kissed my temple locking his hand with mine and we walked out of the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the house to become full of kids. I had never seen most of the people that were there but I was fine with it because true to his word Edward stuck by my side.

The only times I had drunk alcohol before was when my mom would let me sip her drinks. I wasn't a big fan of beer but the wine coolers were good. Edward laughed and said I was truly a girl. He drank a few beers but was not going crazy like a lot of the other people at the party. I was in the basement dance with Edward when my bladder started to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I have to pee now," I looked up at Edward with wide eyes before quickly walking away and up the stairs. I heard him laughing but all I cared about was getting to the bathroom.

There was a small line at the downstairs bathroom so I ran upstairs not thinking I would make it. Thankfully nobody was allowed upstairs so I didn't have to wait in a line. I check my makeup and hair in the mirror once done, I still looked pretty good. Then I made my way back down to the kitchen decided that I should start drinking water and lay off the wine coolers for a while.

"Edward you said you loved me and that you couldn't wait to see me tonight," I heard a high pitched voice. "Why are you acting like this now? Is it because of that ugly brunette? Well I can rock your world in ways she would never be able to baby," I peered into the kitchen seeing some blonde rub her body against Edward's. I spun around leaning against the wall shutting my eyes.

"You okay little sis," Emmett stood next to me.

"Shhh," I held my hand up to him.

"Do you want to hear the message you left for me, I have it saved," she didn't wait for Edward to answer before I heard his voice coming from her phone.

"_Hey there beautiful love,"_ my breath hitched, I thought he only called me that. _"It is Edward. I called to let you know that I love you. I love you so much, I knew it since the first time I saw you and each day it grows stronger and stronger. I just love you so much and had to call you right away to let you know that. I will see you tomorrow at the party. Goodnight love, I love you."_ His voice seemed a little off, but hearing those words still hurt.

"Bella," Emmett's face fell.

"I have to go," I pushed away from the wall and out the front door.

Tears were running down my face and a few people I passed gave me strange looks. My heart ached, my head was pounding, and my feet hurt but I had to get away from that party.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry but I had to do it...please don't hate me**


	28. Give Me One Good Reason

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this out to you last weekend. I tried my best but it took me a little longer to write this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews…over 300 I still can't believe it. You guys really are the best readers out there!! Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Wish I did but I don't own Twilight  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Cooking with Bella was so easy and fun. Whether we were talking, singing or just cooking next to each other it was relaxing. I don't know what came over me but when "You are the Best Thing" came on I had the strongest urge to dance with Bella. I grabbed her hand, spinning her around the room. The smile on her face and the laughter coming out of her mouth only made the urge stronger. Even Emmett's comment about my singing couldn't faze me.

Faster then I hoped Alice was pulling Bella away from me, saying they needed to get back to their apartment to get ready for the party. They guys and I quickly finished up the last few thing Alice wanted us to day before getting changed ourselves. I threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a dark green button up long-sleeved shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows then tried to tame the beast on top of my head, but of course it was worthless.

"Hey let's go down stairs and check out the music," Emmett rubbed his hands together then ran down to the basement.

Jasper and I shrugged our shoulders then followed our roommate to the basement. We looked through the collection of music that we had pulled together, most being mine.

"Who added this to the mix," Emmett laughed before starting "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa. Then he tried to moonwalk out to the dance floor. Once there I think he started to dance but it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. I started to laugh as Jasper went out and joined Emmett on the dance floor.

"Come on Eddie, have some fun," Emmett started to do the robot. Quickly I joined them trying out my own amazing dance moves.

We were so into the mini dance off we were having that we didn't even hear someone walk down the stairs. It wasn't until the girls started to dance with us that we realized we were caught. The girls definitely kicked our asses with their dance moves. At one point Alice was doing the lawnmower, Bella was doing the shopping cart, and Rose was rolling the dice. Once the song was done Alice said it was time for us to go back up stairs in case people started to show up. It was then that I got a good look at what Bella was wearing. It was a beautiful midnight blue dress that looked incredible with her skin. It also showed off plenty of cleavage which I didn't mind at all, I just hoped that all the guys coming tonight were blind.

When we got to the top of the stairs I hurried Bella into the kitchen while the others went to the living room. I just had to get her alone of a little bit before the party started. I had just licked under her ear and was making my way to her mouth when someone walked into the house yelling "party", I wanted to find that guy and punch him.

"I promise I will be by your side the whole night love," I knew she didn't like to be around a bunch of people she didn't know, plus I didn't like being too far from away from her. I kissed her temple then took her hand in mine walking out of the kitchen.

Shortly after we went to the basement were most of the guests were. Dancing with Bella was great, as always. I loved the way her body felt against mine and she had defiantly gotten better since we danced at the club together. She worked her body with the music up and down mine. Ever once and a while we would go sit on the couch watching the others dance or go up stairs to see who was in the kitchen. It was incredibly cute the way she stuck her tongue out when she tried the beer, like she had to get the taste off immediately. The rest of the time she stuck with the wine coolers, I tried to keep an eye on how many she was having, I wanted her to have a good time but didn't want her to get sick.

We were back down stairs dancing when she turned around and looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes. She said she had to pee right now and quickly left the dance floor. She was just too cute for her own good. I chuckled as I watched her run up the stairs. Being in the basement without Bella was no fun so I made my way up to the kitchen. I was refilling one of the bowls of chips when I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist from behind, but I knew they weren't Bella's.

"Tanya," I spun around to see Tanya standing inches away from me.

I had met Tanya my freshman year of college. We were both in the same English class and bonded over our mutual hate for the professor and the crazy assignments he would give us. We studied together and would occasionally hang out. We tried to go on a real date one time during the second semester but I thought it was awkward, unfortunately Tanya didn't. She thought that we made the perfect couple and should start doing everything together. I didn't want to say no so I agreed to go on another date, thinking I was just nervous for the first one. The second date was just as bad, if not worse, as the first. That night I told Tanya that I was very sorry but I didn't think it was going to work out between the two of us and she seemed to take it well. We didn't have any classes together that semester so I didn't see her very often. But when I did she was all over me. Rubbing her body against mine, whispering in my ear about how we should get back together. I started to avoid her as best as I could, and for the last two years I had been doing pretty good with only rare meetings. So to say I was surprised to see her was an understatement.

"Well aren't you happy to see me baby," she slide her body closer to mine.

"What are you doing here," I maneuvered my body out of her hands and moved away from her.

"You were always so silly Eddie," she laughed walking closer to me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tanya. How did you know there was a party going on tonight," I folded my hands over my chest. I just wanted her to leave my house.

"Edward you said you loved me and that you couldn't wait to see me tonight," her voice was starting to hurt my head and I had no idea what she was talking about. "Why are you acting like this now," she moved closer to me putting her hands on the counter behind me. "Is it because of that ugly brunette? Well I can rock your world in ways she would never be able to baby," I saw red when she talked about Bella and I was ready to give her a piece of my mind but she just kept going. "Do you want to hear the message you left for me, I have it saved," she pulled out her phone before I had a chance to say anything.

"_Hey there beautiful love, it is Edward. I called to let you know that I love you," _Shit it was my voice but it was all wrong, Bella was the only person I called love and the only one I was in love with. _"I love you so much, I knew it since the first time I saw you and each day it grows stronger and stronger. I just love you so much and had to call you right away to let you know that. I will see you tomorrow at the party. Goodnight love, I love you." _

I gently pushed her away then ran my hand through my hair. This was all wrong there is no way in hell I would ever call Tanya and tell her I loved her.

"What the hell," I closed my eyes.

"Edward!" Emmett's bellowing voice made me jump. He was standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "You and me upstairs now," his voice dripped venom and his eyes were sending daggers at me.

He didn't wait for me to say anything instead turned on his heels and marched all the way up stairs. I followed behind like a nervous puppy that just peed on the carpet. I expected him to go to his room but he went into mine instead.

"Sit," he ordered pointed at the bed. I did as he said sitting on the edge of my bed watching him pace back and forth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now," he made his right fist into a ball putting his left hand over it cracking his knuckles.

"You heard Tanya in the kitchen," I ran my hand through my hair. "I promise it isn't the way it sounded."

"Well you have thirty seconds to explain before my fist gets real friendly with your face," the friendly Emmett I had come to know and love was not in my room with me, in his place was a beast of a man ready to pulverize me.

"On the message I said 'see you tomorrow' which means that I left it yesterday. Which means that I must have left it while we were drinking," slowly the last part came to me. I vaguely started to remember getting the idea to call Bella and tell her how I felt, but most of it was still blank.

"How the hell do you explain calling Tanya instead of Bella," he made sure to over annunciate the first letter or each name.

"Em the phonebook on my cell is sorted by last name first. Tanya's last name is Swenson. Let me check my call log," I hit my forehead with the heel of my palm when I saw that I did indeed call Swenson, Tanya at 12:28am this morning. I held up the phone for Emmett to see, once he saw that I was telling the truth he let out a big sigh.

"Thank God I was not looking forward to kicking your ass," he sat down next to me.

"Well now we just need to get Tanya out of this out before she says anything to Bella," the thought of that crazy woman saying anything to Bella made my blood boil.

"Shit," Emmett looked over at me with wide eyes.

"What," my voice was shaky.

"Well the thing is," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"For the love of God Emmett spit it out," he was really starting to make me nervous.

"Bella heard everything," my body froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was coming up to the kitchen to get more chips when I saw her standing by the kitchen door. I went to see what was going on and that is when I heard you and Tanya. After Tanya played your message Bella bolted out of the house. That is when I came to kick your ass," my palms were sweating and my heart was racing.

"Shit," I got of the bed and started to pace around the room. "I have to go see her. She can't be alone right now," I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

During the party I drank a few beers so I knew driving was out of the question. I was just mad it was going to take me longer to run to the apartment instead of drive. It felt like it took me forever to get all the way there, I ran up the stairs straight to their door. I knocked a few times while trying the door handle to see if by some miracle it was open, no such luck.

"Bella it is Edward please open up," I knocked harder. "Please love I need to talk to you," I bent down flipping the corner of the doormat over to see if the spare key we still there. Bella must have used it to get in because it was gone. "Please Bella, I know you heard what happened in the kitchen but it was all a misunderstanding. I meant to tell you that I loved you but I called Tanya's number on mistake while I was drunk with the guys last night," saying it out loud made me feel like a total dipshit. "Bella please," my knocks were weaker and I rested my head on the door.

"Edward," Alice and Rose were running down the hall towards me, neither of them look pleased to see me there.

"Move so we can get in," Rose gave me the same murderous eyes Emmett had earlier; the two of them together would make one scary team.

I did what she said moving to the side so Alice could unlock the door but when I tried to follow them in they both blocked my path.

"Please guys I need to talk to Bella, I have to explain things to her," I tried to get around them.

"I am letting you in but only if you follow my rules. You get to knock on her door; if she chooses not to answer then you have to leave. Take it or leave it," I didn't expect them to be so harsh but I knew there were just looking out for their friend.

"I'll take it," as soon as they moved I ran down the hall to Bella's room. "Bella please let me in I need to explain everything," I knocked frantically. There was only silence from the other side of the door. "Please love I have to talk to you," I knocked harder.

"You had your chance now it is time for you to go," Rose walked towards me.

"Please Bella," I used both hands to knock.

"What Edward," the sight after she finally opened the door broke my heart. She still had the dress on from the party; only know it had wrinkles all over it. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen from crying, in fact a few tears were still falling.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," I moved towards her to pull her in for a hug but she backed away from me. It hurt so much to know she didn't want me to touch her.

"Say what you have to Edward so I can go to bed," her eyes were full of sadness, something I had never seen in them before.

"Bella what you heard in the kitchen was all a misunderstanding."

"How do you misunderstand a message that says 'I love you'?"

"Please can I come in and explain to you," I just needed her to hear me out.

"Why don't we just go to the living room," she pushed past me shutting her door behind her.

I let her lead the way to the living room, she sat down in the middle of the loveseat leaving the couch for me to sit on. I wanted to badly to be closer to her, to hold her in my arms but obviously she wasn't ready for that yet so I sat on the couch.

"Go ahead," once I was sitting her bent her knees wrapping her arms around them.

"To understand all of it I'm going to have to explain who Tanya," Bella's body cringed, "is." I went through the whole story of how we met and tried to date but it lead to nothing. "I just want you to understand that she means nothing to me and I have never seen her as more than a friend," I just hoped she believed me. "So now I can jump ahead to last night. Emmett thought it would be fun to have a guys night, he went out and got a bunch of alcohol and we played poker. I drank so much I can't even remember everything that happened. But little pieces are starting to come back to me. I remember Emmett and Jasper talking about love," that part came to me during the run over to the apartment, "and I remember calling you to confess my love. But I must have called Tanya's number instead of yours, a mistake that I will forever wish I could take back."

"How do you mistakenly call Tanya instead of Bella," she, like Emmett, stressed the first letter, only the way she said it was much sadder.

I explained how my phone sorts numbers, something I will be changing as soon as I got the chance to. "You have to know Bella that even though I did a stupid, stupid thing I meant every word I said but for you. You are the only person I have ever loved like this. It is hard to explain the way I feel about you, love seems like too weak of a word but it will have to do for now. I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan," she had tears rolling down her cheeks and I took that as a bad sign. "Bella I'm so sorry, please tell me how I can make this better?"

"Say it again," her voice was so soft I barely heard her.

"I'm so sorry. I will say it a thousand times if you want me to."

"No not that part, the 'I love you' part," she had a small smile on her lips.

"I love you Bella," I got off the couch walking towards her. "I love you so much," I knelt down in front of her. "Bella I love you with my whole heart and I will spend the rest of time proving to you just how much," I picked up her hand gently kissing each knuckle.

"I love you too Edward," the smile I had come to love was back on her face. I leaned in slowly giving her a chance to pull away, when she didn't I let my lips brush against hers before deepening the kiss.

"Thank God, I was not looking forward to kicking your ass big brother," of course Alice had to come in and wreak the moment, but I still loved her.

"Not me, I thought it would be a little fun," Rose gave me a quick wink.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think….did I end "the message" drama too soon?**


	29. Tied Up With a Vampire

**Hey guys, all of you seemed happy with me ending the drama when I did so that is a good thing. As always thank you so much for the reviews, I love each and every one of them. I wanted to get this chapter out to you now because this next week is going to be a little crazy for me. I'm working at a camp all week and will only be able to write when I get done each night around 10. I'm going to try my best to at least write another chapter for you during that time, but please don't be mad if it takes me a while. I really hope that you like this chapter.**

**I tried to get this out to you yesterday but I've been having some problems with FanFiction...I don't know if it is just me but I hope it gets better :)**

**I don't own anything Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

There were so many emotions going on in my head as Edward knelt in front of me pouring his heart out. At first I didn't believe what he was saying, mistakenly calling someone whose name starts with a "T" instead of a "B" sounded pretty ridiculous. But once he explained it I knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth and that he wouldn't hurt me like that. I should have stayed and figured this all out at his place, but of course like the coward I was I ran away. And when he finally said those three words I had been waiting to hear since I first saw him I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I made him say it again just so I knew it was for real.

After Alice and Rose wreaked the moment they went back to their room to get some sleep. Edward picked me up then laid me on top of him on the loveseat. I rested my head over his heart listening to the steady beat of it; it was soon becoming my favorite sound. Shortly after my eyes started to feel heavy and it didn't take long for me to finally shut them.

"God I don't know what I've done to deserve this angel," Edward whispered thinking I had fallen asleep. "I must have done something right in a past life. I promise for as long as I live I will prove my love to you my Bella," he stroked my head then leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead. Soon after I feel into an amazing night's sleep.

I woke the next morning to something moving underneath me. I stretch my arms out over my head and my fist made contact with something solid.

"Easy there slugger, I thought you forgave me last night," I looked up to see Edward rubbing his jaw.

"Oh no I'm sorry," I pushed my body up his to kiss his jaw.

"Bella, you have no idea what you are doing to me," his voice was strained. I could feel against my thigh just what I was doing to him.

"Oops sorry," I giggled covering my mouth to hid the smile on my face.

"Oh you think that is funny don't you. Well how funny is this," he attacked my sides tickling me with his strong hands.

"Edward," I laughed as my body started to twitch on top of him, and again I could feel how much his body liked that.

"Okay this isn't helping me either," Edward stopped tickling me and I leaned down to kiss his gorgeous lips.

"Hey you two if you guys are going to do that at least go to your room, we all sit on that," Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Stupid little pixie," I muttered under my breath causing Edward to laugh. Unwilling I push myself up getting off of Edward and the loveseat.

"All right love I should get back to the house to let Emmett know he doesn't have to kick my ass because you forgave me," he leaned down kissing my check.

"Aww was he really going to kick your ass for me," it made me feel so happy knowing I had such great people looking out for me.

"Are you kidding me, I barely got out of the house without a black eye. He really loves you Bells, not quite as much as me but he will always have your back," he gave my lips a sweet soft kiss this time. "I will call you later so we can all get together, love you," a big smile pulled across his lips.

"I love you too," I got that same silly smile on my face.

I closed the door behind him leaning my back against the door still smiling like a fool.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree," Alice sang as she walked into the living room.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage," Rose joined in as she grabbed an apple off the kitchen table.

"then comes babies in the baby carriage," Alice finished. "Oooh if you do have babies just think about how cute their little outfits would be," she clapped her hands together.

"Alice we have only been dating for two weeks and you want me to have babies with him, you must be crazy," I rolled my eyes.

"But think of the cute little outfits Bella."

"Yeah, yeah," I went into the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal.

"Nice outfit by the way," Alice giggled as I sat down on the couch next to her. I looked down to see that I still had my party dress on.

"Oops I guess I forgot to change last night," I shrugged my shoulders.

As soon as I was done with my breakfast I went to take a shower and change into something more comfortable. The shower felt nice and it felt even better to be out of the dress and into sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Hey Jasper just called asking us to come over to their place tonight to watch movies with them. I said it was okay with us, is it," Alice asked as I walked back into the living room. The two of them were watching some reality show.

"Yeah that sounds great to me, I didn't plan on doing anything exciting today," I fell back on the couch getting sucked into the mindless show.

"Yeah I'm game," Rose didn't even look away from the television as she answered.

As sad is it sounds the three of us spent the next seven hours watching the same show. There was a marathon going on and for some reason we could not look away. Around noon we all started to get hungry but nobody wanted to get up to make something, we were that hooked and lazy. Alice decided to order Chinese food since nobody would get up. At five o'clock Emmett called Rose asking if we could come over in an hour, they were going to order pizza for us.

"Tomorrow we need to work out, we are being way too lazy today," Alice stretched her arms above her head.

"Eh fine," I didn't like the idea of working out but I knew I should do something active.

"So what are we going to wear over there tonight," Rose walked back into the living room handing each of us a bottle of water.

"Ummm, what I have on," I motioned to my clothes.

"Ha ha you are funny Bella, you can't seriously think we are going to let you wear your old sweats over there," Alice patted my thigh before getting off of the couch. "Follow me girlies," she led us down the hall to her bedroom.

Once there Alice went to her closet while Rose and I sat on her bed. Seconds after walking into the massive closet she was back carrying something behind her back.

"I saw these the other day while I was shopping and just had to get them. This one is for you Bella," she gave me a small bag, "and you Rose," Rose got the same small bag. "Well they aren't going to eat you, just look inside," Alice rolled her eyes at us.

I slowly opened the bag peering inside. There was something light blue with stars and the Hello Kitty logo. I pulled it out of the bag and found out that they were pajamas, a tank top and shorts made of the same material.

"Little Miss Sunshine," Rose laughed holding up her own pajama set. It consisted of a light blue tank top with Little Miss Sunshine written across the chest along with the character and white shorts with different color poke-a-dots with the same character. "These are so cute Alice I love them."

"Thanks, what do you think about yours Bella," Alice rocked back and forth on her feet.

"It is very cute Alice thank you so much for picking it out," it wasn't really my style but the material was soft and at least it looked comfortable.

"What does yours look like," Alice still hadn't shown us the one she picked for herself.

She pulled hers out of the bag that was on the ground next to her. The top was dark blue with white dots and Betty Boop, the bottoms were a pair of shorts with blue and white strips along with Betty Boop **(all three pajama sets are on my profile)**.

"Alice you are going to look so cute in that, in fact you kind of look like Betty Boop," Rose cocked her head to the side looking at the pajamas. The more I looked at them the more I saw a resemblance between the two.

"Thanks guys now go change so we can head on over to the boys place," Alice scooted us out of her room.

I changed into my new pajamas then went over to Alice's room to see if she was going to do my hair, better just to ask now then do something and get scolded.

"Hey Alice did you have anything you wanted to do to my hair or can I just throw it up in a ponytail?"

"Let's straighten it," she had me sit down on the bench that was soon becoming a good friend. "I just want you to know how happy I am for you and Edward, Bella," Alice said out of the blue a few minutes after starting to straighten my hair.

"Thanks Alice," my checks got a little pink.

"Last night I was so close to ripping his throat out when I heard about what happened. I know that he would never do something to hurt you but if for whatever reason that would happen, I got you back," she was almost done with my hair.

"Thanks Alice, I'm so happy that I got to know you all. You guys have become like family to me. Edward even said that Emmett was ready to kick his ass last night. I don't know what I did to deserve people like you in my life," I was getting a little misty eyed talking about how lucky I felt.

"We are the lucky ones Bella," Alice looked at me through the mirror. "I already consider you part of my family," she gave me a big smile before straightening the last piece of my hair. "All done now let's go see our men."

We each threw a sweatshirt on before leaving since it was starting to get cold outside and we were all in shorts and a tank top. Alice was a little upset when she saw that my sweatshirt came past my knees then she got an evil smile on her face and asked if I had two more. I gave each of my friends a sweatshirt so now as we walked up to the boys' house it looked like that was all we were wearing. Alice didn't even bother with the doorbell she just went in with the rest of us following behind.

"Hello," Alice called out.

"Hey we are in the kitchen," Emmett was the first to call back. The three of us made our way to the kitchen to find the guys sitting around the table playing cards. "Finally you guys made it, I thought we were going to have to come get you," Emmett looked up from the card game. "What in the hell are you three wearing," he shot up from his chair placing his hands on his hips. The other two finally looked up and they too shot up from their chairs.

"Yeah what the hell is this," Edward motioned his hands at us.

"What these old things," I batted my eye lashes at Edward running my hand down my sides. The three of us had made a game plan in the car before getting her to tease the boys.

"These are noting but I'm sure you'll love what is under them even more," Rose slowly ran her hand up her thigh to the hem of the sweatshirt.

The boys stared at us opened mouth as each of us began to slowly pull the sweatshirts higher and higher up of body then all the way off. They each had a look of confusion on their faces when they saw that under them we had cartoon pajamas on and not something sexy. This only caused the three of us girls to start laughing.

"What were you expecting, some sexy silk lingerie," Rose laughed then kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"That was just mean," he pouted. "But I'm happy that I didn't have to see my little sis in something like that," he reached over rubbing my head with his giant hand.

"Ha ha ha very funny brother bear," I moved closer to Edward as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I on the other hand would have no problem seeing you in something like that love," he kissed my temple as his hands lightly messaged my side. "I missed you," he buried his nose in my hair.

"We were only apart for a few hours but I missed you too," I whispered back into his neck.

"Alright let's order some pizza and watch some movies," Emmett clapped his hands together walking out to the living room.

Edward and I somehow managed to get the couch to ourselves while Jasper and Alice shared the chair and Rose and Emmett were on the ground. Emmett called a local pizza place putting in an order for two large pizzas, I thought it would be too much but Emmett kept saying he could eat a whole pizza buy himself. Once the pizzas were ordered and on their way we had to decide what movie to watch.

"So I think it is only fair that the boys get to pick one movie then the girls get to pick the second one," Jasper spoke up from beside Alice. All of us nodded our heads in agreement. "Alright fellas what movie did you guys want to watch," he got up moving to the massive collection of DVDs.

Edward and Emmett got up and help Jasper look through the movies before they found the perfect one. Edward returned to the couch wrapping me up in his arms. The opening credits for Live Free or Die Hard started to play.

"Yes I love this movie," Rose snuggled closer to Emmett.

"Me too, that Justin Long is yummy," I laughed out.

"Mine," Edward growled into my ear and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on.

"Yes I'm all yours and only yours," I whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Behave Bella or I'm going to have to bring you up to my room," he teased me kissing my temple.

"Fine," I pouted then turned my head to watch the movie, Edward chuckled lightly beside me.

Not long after the pizza showed up and like Emmett said he almost ate a whole pizza himself. Everyone had seen the movie before but it was still a lot of fun watching it with the guys. I loved the way they acted like little boys during the chase scenes. Once the movie was done we cleaned up the mess from the pizza and then it was our turn to pick out a movie. Alice called up us to the front of the room to help her pick something out.

"I have a better idea than watching another movie," Alice whispered to the two of us.

"What?"

"How about we play a game of truth or dare with the boys," that evil smile was back on her face.

"I like the way you mind works," Rose gave her a big smile.

"Sounds good to me," I nodded.

"Okay boys," Alice turned around to face them, "we are going to take a break from the movies to play a little game of truth or dare."

"Yes," Edward pumped his fist in the air.

We went back to sit in our original spots and waited for Alice to start since she had thought of the game.

"Rose truth or dare," Alice turned to look at her.

"Truth," Rose moved closer to Emmett's side.

"How often to you masturbate," Alice asked like it was no big deal.

" Hmmm, maybe once a day or once every other day," all the guys in the room were silent as Rose answered truthfully.

"Bella," Rose turned to look at me.

"Truth," I was too chicken to take a dare.

"What is your kinkiest fantasy," my face instantly became red but I knew it was better to just answer instead of backing down.

"Being tied up with a vampire," I mumbled but everyone heard me. Everyone started to laugh besides Edward, I heard a deep moan come out of his mouth as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Emmett," I wanted to get the attention off of me.

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything," he flexed his muscles.

"I think you need to switch shirts with Rose for the rest of the night," I smiled as his mouth hung open.

"But Bella I like this shirt," Rose complained.

"Oh I'm sure Alice will be able to find you another one tomorrow. Now go change," the two of them walked off to the bathroom. "And don't take too long or someone will come in there to get you," I called as they walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later they walked back out and the whole room busted out in laughter. Emmett looked ridiculous in Rose's shirt and Emmett's shirt came down to Rose's knees.

We continued to go back and forth like this all night; Alice was even dared to give up shopping for a whole week. The later it got the bolder the dares were becoming. I was starting to get scared of taking a dare but the others were complaining about me always picking truth. So when Jasper picked me I finally decided to go with a dare, I just didn't expect him to dare me to do that.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So I kind of have an idea for Jasper's dare for Bella but I would love to hear your ideas, they always help me so much. Thanks.**


	30. You Spin My Head Right Round

**Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to update last week the camp that I worked at took more out of me then I thought it was going to. I forgot how much energy 11-13 year-old girls had, especially when there are twenty of them together. I've also been having a few problems with FanFiction, for some reason I wasn't able to reply back to a few of the reviews that people left for the last chapter. And for all of you that have reviewed in the past you know that I love to write back to you guys because I appreciate it so much when you guys review. Sorry this intro was so long so now I will let you guys get to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Twilight is not mine.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch Jasper in the face or give him a bear hug for giving Bella the dare he gave her.

"Oh I'll pick out the music," Alice jumped up going over to the iPod sitting in the iHome.

Bella looked up at me with a beautiful blush on her face giving me a 'help me' look. But at this point there was nothing I could do; plus I was a little excited about it.

"Come on Bella play along," Alice called from the side of the room.

When Bella didn't move from her spot on the floor the others took it in their hands to help out. Jasper went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair and Rose started to pull Bella off the ground. Once Jasper came back he pulled me up into the chair and by that time Rose had Bella standing up and was whispering something in her ear. Whatever Rose said had an effect on Bella, her eyes started to glaze over as she looked at me and slowly she licked her upper lip. My palms started to get sweaty and I swallowed loudly. Rose moved away from Bella just as the song Alice picked out started to play.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down._

Bella looked down at the floor then slowly look up into my eyes causing my breath to hitch. She started to walk towards me biting her lower lip as she trailed her hands up the sides of her body. Her body was right in front of mine and then her slender milky legs were on both sides of my legs. She swung her hips back and forth to the music as she lowered her body down onto mine. Her small hands were placed on my shudders as her lower body made contact with mine. I tried my best not to let out a groan but failed miserably as she started to sway on top of me. Her hands moved from my shoulders and ran throw my hair as she leaned forward singing in my ear.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down._

Her voice was sexy as hell and she moved her core right above mine causing me to moan loudly. Bella moved her mouth to my neck and began to suck right under my ear.

"Alright that is the end of the show," Alice was the one that broke the little bubble that was forming around Bella and me. Up until that point I had completely forgot that there were people around us and from the pink on Bella's cheek she had forgotten too.

"Oops," she hid her head in the crock of my neck as the others started to laugh.

"Alright guys, I think that truth and dare is going to be done now," I ran my hand up and down Bella's back.

The others agreed and started to clean up. Bella finally got off of me and I instantly missed her body against mine. It didn't take long for us to get everything cleaned up in the living room. The girls were getting ready to go but us guys were not having any of it.

"You guys are already in your pajamas it would be stupid for you to leave," Jasper gave Alice a small smile.

"I don't know guys, we wouldn't want to take over your house," Bella looked at the other girls for support but they only looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You are not taking over our house when we ask you to stay little sis. Come on Rosie don't you want to stay," Emmett looked at Rose giving her a big pout.

"Oh and how could I leave you like this," Rose giggled then kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Alright it is settled let's go up to bed," Emmett clapped his hands together then pulled Rose up the stairs with him.

"I swear to God Emmett if I hear anything coming from that room I will kill you," Jasper narrowed his eyes at the back of Emmett's head.

"No worries you won't, the same goes for you Edward," he looked back down the stairs giving Edward a death glare.

"Nothing is going to happen, brother bear," Bella called next to me. I gave her a small pout to which she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jasper I didn't feel like I need to say anything to you and Alice," I gave my friend and sister a hard look before taking Bella's hand in mine.

I loved sleeping with Bella next to me. Her body was just so warm and fit against mine perfectly. I also loved the way she would make little noises and talk in her sleep. During the night she said my name a few times along with saying "I love you" a couple times which always brought a smile to my face. Each time she said it I would say it back to her and lightly kiss a different part of her face which only caused her to snuggle closer against my body.

I woke up before her and enjoyed watching the way the sunlight would dance across her skin. I was still completely confused as to how I got so lucky to have her in my life. And not just in my life as an acquaintance but as the woman I loved and the woman that loved me back.

"Edward," Bella mumbled into her pillow causing me to smile brightly. "Edward would you please stop staring at me," I chuckled lightly as I realized she had caught me and wasn't just talking in her sleep.

"Sorry love but I find it hard to keep my eyes off of you no matter what time of the day it is," she turned her head to the side completely looking at me now.

"How are you so romantic so early in the morning," she rubbed some sleep out of her eye.

"I guess it is just like the way I can't keep my eyes off of you. You bring out the romantic in my no matter what time it is," I leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"Get up you two," Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

"Can we just pretend to be asleep and stay in bed all day," Bella gave me a big pout that caused my heart to tighten. I would give her anything in the world and what she was asking now was something that also sounded very applying to me.

"That sounds like a great idea love," I snuggled back down into the bed pulling Bella closer to me.

"I know the two of you are awake don't make me brake down this door," this time it was Alice that shouted at us.

"I guess that puts a damper on our plans," I kissed Bella's forehead taking in a deep breath of her hair before pushing myself off the bed. Bella gave me a small pout but followed behind me anyway.

"What is so important that we had to get out of bed," Bella fell down on the couch next to Rose.

"Alice and Emmett want to go out for breakfast and demanded that all of us come with them," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Figures," I mumbled sitting down next to Bella. Instantly I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to my body. Her head rested on my shoulder as I run my fingers up and down her arm.

"You guys ready for some breakfast," Alice skipped into the room with a sleepy looked Jasper right behind her.

"Yeah just let me go get dressed," Bella started to get up but Alice shook her hand back and forth in front of us.

"Nope we are going out in our pajamas," she bounced up and down. "It is going to be fun trust me."

None of us felt like arguing with Alice so early in the morning so we just went along with it. Emmett brought all of us to a small café a few blocks away from the house. It was a cute little place and I could see myself bring Bella here someday just the two of us. It always brought a smile to my face when I would make little plans for us in the future, even small things like I just did. The only thing I did not like about the place was the way the males would look over at the girls. The rational part of me knew it was just because they were in their pajamas and that wasn't something you saw every day. But the other part of me wanted to pull Bella onto my lap, kiss the crap out of her, and then yell at all the guys that she was with me. Unfortunately the rational part of me won.

We spent almost two hours at the café talking and eating before we headed back to the house. The girls hung around for another few hours before they said they had to get home and do some of the homework that took a backset to Emmett's party last week.

"Bells can I talk with you really quick before you leave," I grabbed her hand leading her into the kitchen.

"Sure what is up," she sat down at the table.

"Do you have anything going on next weekend," I sat down next to her turning in my seat to face her.

"Not that I can think of," she squinted her eyes and she looked so cute thinking if she had any plans.

"Great, would you be at all interested in coming away with me for the weekend," I was a little nervous that she would say no.

"Really," her face lit up, "that would be so much fun," she leaned forward wrapping her hands around my neck giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing.

"Well good I'm happy to hear how excited you are," I chuckled lightly kissing her nose.

"So what are we going to be doing for the weekend," she gave me a sly smile.

"That is something you will not find out until next weekend," teasing her was so much fun. I knew that she didn't like surprises but I had a feeling she would be happy with what I had in mind.

"You're no fun," she crossed her arms in front of her chest giving me an angry pout.

"I know you will love it so don't worry love," I leaned in slowly kissing her soft lips. It started of soft and sweet but soon Bella ran her hands through my hair pulling my face closer to hers. I felt her tongue run across my lips and quickly I parted them granting her access to my mouth. Our tongues danced together as Bella moaned into my mouth which only made me want her even more.

"Break it up you two I don't want to see that," we broke apart to see Emmett in the doorway with his hand over his eyes but they were spread apart so he could peek through.

"If we must," Bella gave me one last kiss before getting up and going to the living room.

We said our goodbyes to the girls before each of us went to our separate rooms to do some school work. I tried my hardest to focus on the homework that needed to be done but after only two hours I started to look things up about where I wanted to bring Bella. After an hour of searching for the perfect place I finally found it and booked it for Friday and Saturday night. Only five more days until it would be just Bella and I, the way it should be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The song that Bella danced to was Flo Rida "Right Round". By the way I can't believe that this is chapter 30, please let me know if you want me to speed things up. I have an outline of how the rest of the story is going to go but if you want me to speed up the drama and get to the end of the story please let me know, thanks.**


	31. This Is Where We Are Staying?

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone that is reviewing, I can't believe that in only four reviews that will be 400 reviews!!! You guys are truly the best readers in the world. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Twilight is not mine.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I could absolutely not wait for Friday to come, it seemed like the days would just drag on. By Wednesday I was about to crawl out of my skin because I hadn't seen Edward since Sunday. Alice thought it would be romantic for us to stay away from each other for the week, I just thought it was ridicules. She even made us stay apart on Monday when we would normally spend time on the swing before our classes.

Everyday that Edward and I talked I would try my best to get information out of him about where we were going. But he always knew what I was up to and would shut me down. The only thing I got out of him Wednesday was that I needed to get a nice outfit for one of our nights out; he then asked to talk to Alice to tell her exactly what I needed. As soon as Alice was done talking to Edward she jumped on my bed next to me.

"Get ready to go shopping, we are on a mission," Alice sounded way too excited.

"What do we have to get," I was a little worried.

"We have to get you a gown," I groaned as Alice clapped her hands together.

"What is going on in here," Rose walked in dumping her purse and books on the floor.

"We get to go shopping to find Bella a gown for this weekend," a big smile broke out on Rose's face.

"Yes I need a break after the day of classes. Let's go girlies," she grabbed both of our hands and pulled us off my bed.

It was gray and rainy outside but inside Rose's car the music was blaring and the three of us were laughing and singing along. Over the last two weeks I had gotten used to the shopping trips with my two friends but that didn't mean I liked them. This was the third day in a row that we had gone shopping. On Monday Alice said that she just wanted to go to walk around and ended up buying me a dress that I tried on, she said I looked hot and that Edward would love seeing me in it. Tuesday Rose was the one that said she wanted to go shopping and Alice was all too happy to drag me with the two of them. Now it was Edward's turn to tell Alice we needed to go shopping, all this shopping was driving me crazy.

Alice pulled me into the first shop going straight to the gowns. Rose and Alice were in their element there. They picked out a wide verity of dresses then pushed me into the dressing room. As always I had to show them each of the dress I tried on. A lot of them were way too reviling and I knew those were the ones that Rose had picked out. After trying on numerous dresses at the first shop I was pulled to the next store. We still didn't find the 'perfect' dress at that store either. In the third store Alice and Rose were running around looking for a dress while I slowly walked around looking at the different dress hanging up. My eyes lingered on a midnight blue dress and for some reason I couldn't look away from it. I ran my fingers over the fabric and loved the feeling of it.

"Rose put the other dresses back," Alice's voice shrieked behind me.

"Okay, why did I just put them back," a few minutes later Rose came over to where Alice and I were still standing.

"Because Bella found _the _dress," she reached forward grabbing the midnight blue dress.

Then I was forced into the dressing room but this time with only one dress. When I came out with the dress on both Alice and Rose squealed with delight.

"Oh my God Bella you look amazing in that dress," Rose made me spin around in front of them.

The dress was simpler then the others that I had tried on but it had an understated appeal to it. I loved the way it fit me and I felt beautiful in it. I twirled in every direction looking at my reflection, I felt like such a girl but I didn't care. I finally went back to the dressing room to change back to my normal clothes. Alice told me to give her the dress before I changed so she could take another look at it. When I opened the door of the dressing room Rose was the only one standing there.

"Where did Alice run off to," Rose just shrugged her shoulders but there was an evil smile on her face.

We walked towards the front of the store and saw Alice waiting by the entrance holding my dress in a bag.

"You guys ready to go," she smiled at us turning to walk out the door.

"Wait Alice I have to pay for that dress," she was crazy to think we could just walk out with the dress.

"Don't worry about it," she called over her shoulder.

"What do you mean," I stopped walking but the others kept moving. "Alice what do you mean," I raised my voice a little louder as I held my ground.

"It is already paid for," Alice turned around walking back towards me. I folded my arms in front of me waiting for an explanation; Alice knew how much I disliked people spending money on me. "I was told by Edward to buy the most beautiful dress for the most beautiful in the world," she rolled her eyes but smiled brightly at me.I groaned loudly then pulled out my cell phone quickly finding Edward's number.

"Hello love," Edward's voice always made me feel better.

"Edward," I tried to sound upset but it was always hard when he was so great. "Can you please tell me why your pixie of a sister just bought me a dress without my permission?"

"Because I told her to do that love," he chuckled lightly into the phone.

"And why would you do that?"

"I wanted to do something special for you. Originally I was going to be the one to take you shopping but Alice convinced me it was better for her to take you so I don't see you in it until this weekend. Please Bells, please let me get this for you," it was hard for me to say no to him when he was being so amazing.

"Fine but next time you want to buy something for me, don't," he laughed lightly which caused me to laugh too.

"I love you Bells, have fun with the girls. I can't wait to see you, only two more days," I sighed thinking those would be long days.

"Love you too, tell Jasper and Emmett I say hi," and with that we hung up.

"Alright are you ready to get back to shopping," Rose smiled once I was done with the call.

"What else do we have to get," I thought we would be done once I found the dress.

"Bella, you are going to be spending the night in the same room with Edward this weekend," I nodded my head at Rose. "Just the two of you, alone for the night," she said each word slowly and it started to sink in what she was getting at.

"Yes I know," my face instantly went red. I had already thought about the fact that Edward and I were going to be alone sharing a hotel room, and bed, for two nights. There would be nobody interrupting us and I had a feeling things were going to happen that hadn't happened before. I had different emotions running around inside of me when I thought about it. But I knew without a doubt that Edward was the one, the one that I wanted to go all the way with. No part of me thought any differently. That didn't mean that I wasn't nervous and a little scared, but I was also excited and happy that it was going to happen.

"So we have to go get you some things to wear to bed," Alice wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Alice that is your brother you are talking about," I lightly pushed her.

"I try not to think of it that way. I like to think of it as one of my best friend's boyfriend. A best friend that needs my help when it comes to this kind of thing," Alice linked her arm with mine and pulled me to the dreaded lingerie store.

An hour later and a few more bags and the shopping trip was finally done. Once we got back to the apartment the three of us unloaded our goodies then made something to eat. I quickly threw together some pasta for us while Alice made garlic bread and Rose started the salad. After dinner we started to do our homework in our separate rooms.

I was working on the essay assignment that was due Friday morning. The assignment was to write about something I couldn't live without. It took me a few days to figure out what I wanted to write about but as soon as I made up my mind the words just flew out of me. Hope, hope was the one thing that I couldn't live without. Hope that someday Dad would find someone to make him happy. Hope that Mom and Phil would always be happy together. Hope that I would someday have the job of my dreams, even if I didn't know what that exactly was right now. Hope that no matter where life brought us Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice, and I remained close. And hope that Edward and I would share the rest of our lives together. It was a pretty good essay, if I do say so myself.

Thursday was a petty uneventful day for me. Classes were fine; I had a few assignments that would be easy for me to finish before the weekend. Walking to meet Alice and Rose at the car I ran into Jake. That was the only thing that really stood out during the day.

"Hey Bella, how have you been," Jacob pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey Jake, I've been good. How about you?"

"Good, good. So what are you up to this weekend? I wasn't thinking if you were free we could get together," he smiled brightly and it was hard not to smile back.

"Sorry, Edward and I are actually going away for the weekend," a small blush started to form on my cheeks.

"Oh well, have fun," Jake's face fell.

"Thanks, we will have to get together another time and catch up," I tried to get the smile back on his face but it didn't work.

"Sure, sure. I got to get to class talk to you later," he hurried away.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I reread my essay before printing it and did the few other assignments that I had to do. After that was finished and Alice and Rose were done with their work they helped me pack for the weekend. We turned the music on in my room and had a great time laughing and packing. It was slightly embarrassing packing my lingerie with them but I was getting better at being open with them.

It was hard for me to fall asleep that night; it was like Christmas Eve and I was five years old again. Morning finally came after about four full hours of sleep. Why is it that classes always seem to be so long when you have something you are looking forward to? I never thought that my three classes would ever be done with. After turning in my essay to my professor I was finally done for the weekend. Once I got back to the apartment I practically ran down the hall to my place. I had fifteen minutes to make sure I had everything before Edward would be showing up. I checked everything I packed one more time, made sure my iPod was fully charged and grabbed a few snacks for the trip. I didn't know how long the car ride would be but I wanted to be prepared. I had everything ready to go when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey there beautiful," Edward pulled me into a tight hug as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey you," I inhaled deeply as I pulled him even closer.

"Are you ready to get out of here," he ran his hands lightly up and down my back.

"Of course just let me go say goodbye to the girls," I pulled back going down the hall

"Hey guys, Edward is here so we are going to get going," I walked into Alice's room and found the two of them flipping through a magazine.

"You are going to have such an amazing time Bella," Alice jumped off the bed and ran towards me.

"Thanks Alice," I hugged her back before giving Rose a tight hug.

"Do you remember what we talked to you about," Rose quickly shut the door before I had the chance to leave.

"Yes guys," I looked down at my feet with a slight blush on my face.

"Bella," Alice questioned me.

"When I'm alone with Edward this weekend I'm not going to be shy. I am going to be bold and go for what I want," after all Edward is what I wanted.

"Good," they both gave me big smiles.

"Go get him tiger," Rose teased as I walked out of the room.

"You ready love," Edward held my bag in one hand with the dress draped over it and the bag of goodies in the other.

"Defiantly," I leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek.

Edward put the bags in the backset of his Volvo before opening the door for me. I blushed of course which caused him to chuckle softly and kiss my forehead before shutting the door behind me. Quickly he ran to the driver's side and started the car. I hooked my iPod up and started to look through my music. I finally settled on one of the mixes I had made. I was a little nervous that Edward would find my taste in music a little weird. I had everything from the King of Leon to The Lion King but Edward sang along to each song. I was so happy I thought I was going to burst as Edward grabbed my hand pulling it up to kiss the back of it. We held hands for the rest of the trip; he would lightly run his thumb against my hand when a slow song would play. I loved the way he would sing the love songs louder than the music and glance over at me. Even the smallest things he did always made me feel special.

We had driven about three hours south of Seattle before Edward pulled off of the highway. We started to weave in and out of the thick Oregon forest. The trees were beautiful and full and I found it hard to look away from our surroundings. Edward made a right turn that pulled us even further into the woods before finally coming to a stop in front of a small cottage.

"What are you thinking love," Edward's voice was low as he rubbed his thumb up and down the back of my hand. I had been silent for a few minutes just gazing at the cottage through the window.

"This is where we are staying," I was in shock.

"Yes, as long as that is okay with you. If you hate it we can always find another place to stay. I just thought that you would enjoy the quit and the woods," he started to ramble which was just too cute.

"No Edward, I love it. I just never thought that you would rent us a cottage. I just assumed we would be staying in a hotel. This is absolutely beautiful," I looked out the car window squeezing Edward's hand tightly. "Can we go take a closer look," I smiled brightly.

"Yes of course," he laughed as I rushed to get out of the car but had troubles since I was still buckled in.

Finally I freed myself and got out of the car. Edward met me in the front of the car grabbing my hand as I pulled him towards the cottage. He pulled out a key from his pocked and unlocked the door for us. The inside was just the way I imagined it would be cute and cozy. There was a small living room to the right with a fire place; to the left was a small kitchen with accents of blue. In the back was the only bed room with a big bed in the middle of the room, my eyes lingered on the bed and I felt a small blush form on my cheeks. There was a small stream in the back that you could see from the bedroom. The only bathroom in the house was connected to the bedroom with a large hot tub. It was beyond perfect, if I could dream up the perfect cottage, this would be it **(pictures on profile)**.

"Edward this is incredible," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down for a long kiss. I don't know if it was the fact that we weren't going to be caught or that we were in the bed room but for whatever reason the kiss started to intensify. Seconds later our tongues were fighting for dominance. I let him win in the end and his tongue explored my mouth, I moaned into his mouth causing him to pull me even closer to his body. My hands pulled on his hair as he pushed me back lightly. My knees hit the bed behind me and I started to fall down with Edward falling on top of me. His knees were in between my legs and he rested his elbows on either side of my head to support his weight.

"Love, we have to stop now or I won't be able to," he said between kissing my cheek and neck.

"What if I don't want you to stop," I moaned as I sucked on his neck.

"As much as I want to do that love, I want it to be perfect not something that just happens," I couldn't help but feel rejection spread over my body. I had finally went for what I wanted and Edward didn't want it.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom," I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't move. Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Bells no it isn't like that at all," he wiped the tears that spilled over away with his thumbs. "I want to make love to you so badly it hurts sometimes. But there are a few things that I wanted to do tonight," he leaned down kissing all over my face. "But trust me we will be making love this weekend and I know it will be amazing."

I began to relax and after a few minutes I was finally over the feeling of being rejected. After all he did say that he wanted me and it would be later this weekend, which made me extremely happy. The last part he said made me extremely nervous. He said he knew it would be amazing, I'm just afraid that I won't be able to live up to that.


	32. Open Your Eyes

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapters for you amazing readers. I can't believe I have over 400 reviews, I never thought that would happen. I'm so happy you guys are still reading the story.**

**Here is the next chapter; I hope that you guys enjoy it. I have a feeling you will *wink, wink***

**I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was nervous the whole drive to the cottage about whether or not Bella would like it. But the look on her face when we pulled up to the small cottage instantly made me relax. It still brought a smile to my face thinking about her trying to get out of the car with her seatbelt still on and the why her eyes lit up as she looked through each room. Thinking about kissing her on the bed also brought a smile to my face but did other things to my body as well. But then thinking about the look on her face when I told her I wanted to wait made my heart hurt. It was crazy for her to think I didn't want her like that. I wanted her like that more then I wanted anything else in this world, I just want it to be perfect. She deserves nothing less then perfection.

"So what do you have planed for us tonight," Bella snuggled her body closer to mine on the couch in the living room. There was a small TV off to one side that was playing some romantic comedy Bella said she loved.

"I was thinking about the two of us going into the city for a bite to eat then maybe go dancing," her eyes got big as I said the word dance which caused me to chuckle lightly. "I promise I won't let you fall love," I kissed her forehead.

"I guess that is fine," she huffed a little but gave me a smile to let me know she was okay with the plans.

I knew Bella didn't enjoy dancing like other people did but I had a feeling she would enjoy tonight's dance. Plus I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms on the dance floor.

"Do I need to wear that gown you made your sister buy for me," she was still a little upset with me over the whole thing.

"No love, that is for tomorrow," I pulled her body closer to mine. "And I'm sorry I _made _Alice buy it for you but I just wanted to get you something beautiful."

"Edward you don't have to do that though," she looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes. "And you didn't have to spend so much on this place either," she waved her hands motioning to the cottage. "It is all too much and I'll never be able to repay you for it."

"Bells, you being here with me is all that I'll ever need. I will never be able to show you how much that means to me. You've changed me in so many ways and made my life so much better that it is hard for me to describe. By doing these things for you I feel like I'm somehow repaying you for making me a better person, don't you see that," her wide eyes stared at me as if she could see into my soul.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning forward and sweetly kissing my lips.

"I love you too," I spoke before our lips touched again. This kiss wasn't as heated as the kiss in the bedroom. Instead it was soft, sweet, loving. It reminded me of coming home after playing out in the snow when I was a boy. It was warm and caring. And over far too fast for my liking.

"What time do I need to be ready by," she turned her head back to the movie on the TV.

"I was thinking we would leave her around 6:30 if that is okay with you," I looked down at my watch noticing it was a little after five.

"Okay, let me cuddle with you for just a little longer then I should get ready," I was perfectly content with staying just as we were.

True to her word Bella left me shortly after to get ready. I heard the shower start a few minutes later and I tried to think of anything besides the fact that she was naked. Naked in the next room, naked in the same house as me with nobody around us. It was very hard not to think about. Finally after what seemed like hours the shower stopped.

"The shower is free if you want to take one," Bella's voice yelled from the bedroom.

A cold shower was just what I needed unless I wanted to attack Bella, which I didn't want to do. Well okay part of me wanted to do it but I knew that it was wrong. Our first time would be special and romantic not because I was acting like some horny teenager.

I let out a heavy sigh before pulling myself off the couch and heading for the bedroom. As I walked into the room my eyes only focused on one thing. Bella wrapped in towel. It was if time stood still. Her back was to me and I could see the water droplets from her hair make their way down her milky back before meeting the towel. Finally she turned around to face me. I expected the small blush that graced her face, it was part of the reason I loved her.

"See something you like Mr. Cullen," that was something I didn't expect from her mouth.

"Hell yes," I moaned out and she gave me a sly smile.

"Well then I suggest you go take a cold shower since I have to get ready for our night of dancing," she turned back around to look through her bag.

"That is just mean," I mumbled on my way to the bathroom.

The cold water seemed to help for a few minutes until I started to think about Bella being in the same shower naked. The water running down her curvy body…ugh I needed to stop thinking like that or I was going to be in serious trouble. I quickly dried myself with the towel then wrapped it around my waist before going back out to the bedroom. There was a small vanity to the right of the bathroom where Bella was doing her makeup.

"Took you…" her voice trailed off as she turned to look at me. She had a small blush on her face as she openly stared at my body, slowly licking her upper lip before biting her lower one. Once her eyes finally met mine I saw they were glazed over with a look of lust and love. We were in for a fun night. I gave her a crocked grin before turning around to look through my own bag. I smirked as I heard Bella let out a frustrated sigh.

It felt normal to be getting ready together. Bella putting her makeup on while I changed in the bathroom. Then switching so I could finish getting ready while she did her hair. It was a whole routine that we had never done before yet somehow felt familiar.

Bella made me sit in the living room while she changed into her dress. I told her I would be happy to help but she only pushed me out the door. I tried to occupy my mind by watching the news but nothing seemed to interest me. The only thing I wanted to pay attention to was in the other room getting ready for our night out. Seventeen minutes later (not like I was counting or anything) the bedroom door finally opened. I heard the clacking of heels before I got my first look at her. But once I did see her the wait was well worth it. She had a beautiful gold silk dress that looked perfect with her sink and hair. It had a deep v-neck that showed off the perfect mount of her gorgeous cleavage. The dress came to a stop just above her knees and made her legs look incredible. The heels she was wearing weren't terribly high but still higher then I knew she liked to wear. She was wearing the ring I gave her on her right hand; I loved how she wore it everywhere. Her hair was twisted in the back except for a few stray pieces that didn't want to do what it was supposed to do. The only other piece of jewelry she wore besides the ring were dangly gold earrings **(picture of outfit on profile)**.

"Beautiful," it was the only word that came to mind when I looked at Bella.

"Thanks," she mumbled looking down at her feet blushing lightly.

"You ready to go love," I held my hand out to her.

"With you, always," I raised her hand to my mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles.

The drive was about thirty minutes but it past by in a flash. Bella and I talked about what had been going on during the week, classes, and random things that would pop into her head. We held hands in-between the two chairs and throughout the drive I would lift them up to kiss the back of her hand, everything felt right in the world during the drive.

Once we reached Portland it didn't take me long to find the small Italian restaurant. I told Bella to stay in her seat while I got out and ran around the car to get the door for her. She laughed lightly at me but accepted my hand to help her out.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia, may I help you," I noticed out the hostess was staring only at me, as if she couldn't see the stunning girl holding my hand.

"Yes, reservations under Cullen," I quickly looked at the girl then back to my Bella. Her big eyes were looking all over the room with such happiness it caused me to smile.

The hostess led us to a small booth in the corner of the room. When I set up the reservations I specifically asked to be as far away from other people as we could be. I wanted it to be like it was just the two of us alone for dinner. Bella gave me a small smile when she sat down across from me. The hostess hung around for longer then necessary before letting us know our waitress would be with us shortly.

"Edward this place is beautiful, but I would have been happy with McDonalds."

"Bella this place is not half as beautiful as you and I will happily bring you to McDonalds some other day," I reached across the table to hold her hand just as the waitress showed up.

"Hi my name is Amber, can I get you something to drink," the girl's voice was high and annoying but I could tell she was trying to sound sexy.

"I'll have a Coke," I saw a fire in Bella's eyes as she looked up at the waitress who hadn't taken her eyes off of me.

"I'll have the same," I chuckled lightly looking only at Bella. "Is someone jealous," I asked as soon as the waitress was gone while I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Well do you see the way she is looking at you," she mumbled looking down at the menu.

"Love, please look at me," her eyes shifted from the menu to my face. "You have nothing to me jealous about. You've wreaked every other girl for me. Every time I look at them I can't help but notice how imperfect they look compared to you," I leaned over the small table between us softly kissing her moist lips.

"Here are your Cokes, were you guys ready to order," the waitress shot daggers at Bella while setting her drink down.

"What would you like love," I made sure to say love loudly.

"The mushroom ravioli sounds good."

"I'll have the lasagna," I handed her the menus without another glance.

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful; the waitress obviously got the hint and only came back to our table when our drinks need refilling.

"You ready to dance Bells," I held my hand out for her to help her from the table.

"Do we really have to go, you know I'm going to be horrible," she gave me a small pout.

"I promise you won't be horrible and you will have fun," I pulled her closer kisses her temple.

It was a short drive to the club from the restaurant but the Portland traffic made it longer. Finally we reached the club and found a spot to park before heading inside.

"You brought me to a salsa dancing club, do you want me to die," she gripped my hand harder as we made our way to a small table on the side of the dance floor.

"You are not going to die love, I promise you that," she was crazy to think I would ever let any harm come her way.

Bella wasn't ready to try dancing right away so we sat and watched. I would glance over at her ever few seconds just to make sure she wasn't freaking out. After a while she seemed to relax and lightly move to the music in her chair.

"Please dance with me love," I got up standing in front of her just as the last song ended.

She looked unsure at first but finally took my hand letting me lead her to the dance floor. The song was slow and sexy, a perfect song to dance to. I took her hands and brought them up behind my neck before placing my own on her hips. The silk felt incredible in my hands and I could feel the heat of Bella's skin through the material. Slowly I moved her hips back and forth to the beat while I took tiny steps forward and backwards. Bella licked her upper lip before looking up at me through her lashes. She stepped forward slightly so are bodies were touching and my right leg was in-between hers. With Bella's body moving against mine I had a hard time keeping my thoughts clean.

We continued dancing for a few more songs, not caring about what was going on around us. I wasn't even sure if we were dancing to the beat half of the time, but that didn't matter when Bella was in my arms.

"Edward take me back to the cottage, I want to be alone with you," she practically purred in my ear. That was all I needed to hear, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club with me with her laughing behind me.

The car ride back to the cottage seemed to take forever. And once we got there I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I ran to get the car door for Bella before she could get out.

"Close your eyes love," I whispered in her ear walking behind her.

"What? Why?"

"Please Bella," I walked in front of her to make sure her eyes were truly closed and was happy to see they were.

I lightly pulled her hand up to my mouth to kiss it before helping her walk to the door of the cottage. Once we were inside I helped her walk to the bedroom.

"Open your eyes love," I made sure I was standing were I could watch her reaction.

"Edward," her small hand came up to cover her mouth as she looked around the room.

There were candles lit everywhere with lavender rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. I knew it was a cliché to do this but I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for Bella.

"It is beautiful Edward," her eyes were misty as she looked up at me. "But how did you do this?"

"Not as beautiful as you love, and I have my ways," I made my way over to my one true love, looking her in the eyes as I lowered my mouth to hers. "I love you so much," I mumbled against her soft lips.

"I love you too," she kissed me back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why did you pick lavender," she asked when she pulled away.

"Every rose color has a meaning and lavender's meaning is love at first sight," I knew it was corny but Bella made me do corny things. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you Bella."

"You are too perfect," she lightly kissed my lips. "Can you give me one minute," she broke away from our kiss with a slightly blush on her checks.

"Sure love, take as much time as you need."

Bella grabbed her bag then went into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed my iPod and speakers from my own bag. I scanned through my songs looking for something perfect to turn on. Finally I found just the right song and hit play as the bathroom door opened.

"Bella," was the only thing I could say. She looked to amazing for words.

"Hi," she blushed and looked down at her feet.

She had a deep blue silk robe on and her hair was cascading down around her angelic face.

"Hey beautiful," I made my way to her running the back of my hand down her cheek.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

The voice of Josh Kelley filled the room as we stared at each other.

"I want you to make love to me Edward," she untied her robe and let it pool on the ground by her feet.

I let my eyes wander down her body, it was even better then I remembered from the lake. She wore a matching set consisting of blue lace with tiny pink bows **(picture on profile)**.

"Are you sure love," I looked back into her eyes. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," this had to be on her terms.

"I want you, please," her eyes were so soft, like melted chocolate.

Her mouth moved down to my neck kissing me while her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt. She fumbled over a few but was able to undo all before pushing it off of my body, letting it fall on the ground next to her robe. Her hands moved up and down my chest before her lips followed. She gave my chest soft kisses then let her tongue drag across it. The feeling was so overwhelming that it caused me to shiver. Her hands came to my belt and timidly undid it before unbuttoning my jeans and pulling the zipper down. She took my hand in hers before bringing it up to her mouth. She kissed each finger before bring my hand to the back of her bra where the clasp was. I searched her eyes to make sure this was okay, she simply nodded her head. I undid her bra then pulled it off of her shoulders slowly before it too fell to the floor. I leaned in to kiss her lips, pouring my heart into that kiss before my mouth moved down her neck. Then slowly I moved my tongue down to her perfect breasts. I kissed the top of both before moving down to take her left nipple into my mouth. Sucking on it while my hand came up to message her right breast.

"Edward, the bed," she moaned out loudly as her hands ran through my hair.

_I knew right from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

I lifted Bella into my arms carrying her to the bed. Softly I set her in the middle before crawling towards her. Our lips crashed together as I lowered my body onto hers. The feeling of her bare chest against mine was unlike anything in this world. I held most of my weight off of her but I had to feel that connection. Her hands ran up and down my back as our kisses became more passionate. I felt her hands moved to my boxer briefs, I pulled back from the kiss as she slowly pushed them down my legs. My head fell to the pillow next to her head when I felt her hand wrap around my already throbbing dick. She pumped me a few times before I had to stop her.

"Am I doing it wrong," her eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"No love, you are perfect. But if you keep doing that this is going to be over before we even begin," she giggled lightly before I captured her lips.

It was my turn to play with her. I brought my hand down between us and lightly ran my fingers up and down her panties. She moaned into my mouth which caused me to apply more pressure. I kissed down her neck to her breasts again then moved my mouth lower to her bellybutton.

"No Edward," I looked up at her confused. "I want to feel you inside of me, I'm ready for that," she pulled me up to her mouth kissing me as she slid her panties down her legs.

We were now both completely naked against each other and it felt like heaven. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small package that I set there while Bella was in the bathroom.

"Are you sure," I asked before opening the package.

"I love you so much," she leaned up kissing my nose before nodding her head.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

The song came to an end as I slowly slid inside of Bella. Her eyes closed tightly as I moved even further inside of her.

"Open your eyes love," I stared down at the angel beneath me.

She looked up at me with such love it took my breath away. In one swift movement I pushed all the way inside of her. A single tear ran down her cheek causing me to hate myself. I leaned down kissing her cheek where the tear had fallen.

"I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry," I chanted over and over. Causing her pain was inevitable but something I never wanted to do.

"Just give me a second," she took a few deep breaths before looking back up at me. She nodded her head letting me know that it was okay for me to start moving again.

Slowly I pulled half way out before pushing back into her, there was still a look of pain on her face but it wasn't as bad as the last time.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The second songs lyrics played as Bella's body started to move with mine. Her mouth hung open as she started to moan louder. Her hips lifted up to meet mine with each thrust. The feeling of making love, not having sex, but actually making love was so overwhelming that I wasn't going to last long.

"More Edward," Bella moaned loudly as her fingers ran through my hair.

"Look at me love," her eyes had closed during our movements and I needed to see into them. Her endless pools of melted chocolate looked up at me as she moaned my name. "God I love it when you say my name like that Bella," she moaned it again while thrusting her hips up to mine harder. "I need you to cum with me love," I reached down between us and rubbed her as I pushed into her harder.

Bella's walls tightened around me while she threw her head back into the pillow screaming my name. That was all I needed to fall over the edge with her. I literally saw stars as I came inside of Bella, it was beyond incredible. I feel down next to Bella on the bed trying to catch my breath. I looked over to see she was doing the same thing, man she looked beautiful. Her hair was messed up and there was a little sweat falling down her face.

"That was…" I couldn't find the word.

"I know," Bella looked over at me grabbing my hand in hers.

"I'll be right back love," I slowly got out of the bed making my way to the bathroom.

Once inside I threw the condom away before starting the water in the hot tube, and adding some bubbles. I lit the few candles that were scattered around the room. Once the water was the perfect temperature I walked back to the bedroom. I leaned over the bed where Bella lay then bent down to pick her up.

"Edward," she giggled while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I leaned down kissing her check before carrying her to the bathroom. The tube was full of water and bubbles. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw it then kissed my check. Gently I set her down in the water before joining her, sitting behind her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No love, thank you. That was the most amazing thing in the world. Words can't even describe how wonderful that was," Bella leaned her head back on my shoulder as I tenderly ran my hands up and down her arms. Life could not get anymore perfect.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Go easy on me that was my first full lemon.**

**The two songs were. "To Make You Fell My Love," song by Josh Kelley and "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.**


	33. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm really sorry this isn't the next chapter and that it has been so long since I've updated. I started school three weeks ago and it is been crazy busy (the life of an engineering student). This weekend I should have more time so I will try my best to write the next chapter. I'm so sorry I'm making you guys wait so long!!**

**Sorry~Karissa**


	34. Magical Feeling

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't think I can say it enough. I am truly sorry about making you guys wait forever for another chapter. I didn't think classes were going to be this crazy right away (you would think after two years I would know better). I'm also very sorry that this isn't a very long chapter, you guys deserve way better! I just hope I didn't lose too many readers. As always thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story, I'm still trying to get back to a few of you another thing that I'm sorry about. Okay I've made you guys wait long enough now I'll let you get to the story.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lying in the arms of the man that I loved and had made love to was unbelievable. Last night was perfect in every way. I still didn't know how he had the cottage set up when we got back but I didn't care. My first time was incredible and definitely worth the wait. After the bath Edward and I made love two more times and each time was better then the last. That only made me more excited to do it again. The sun shining through the bedroom window woke me from an amazing dream but when I felt Edward's arms wrapped around me I knew reality was far better then any dream I could every have.

I rolled over onto my side so I could get a good look at the god asleep next to me. His face was completely relaxed with a slight smile on his delicious mouth. I couldn't help but lightly kiss his tempting lips. He sighed happily as I pulled my lips away from his and tightened his grip around my body. I wanted to get up to make us some breakfast but my body wouldn't move from my spot in bed, it was too happy to be next to Edward. But I didn't want to be the only one awake. I moved closer to his body, pressing mine against him, and started to kiss his neck with slow opened mouth kisses. Then I lightly ran my tongue up his jaw to his ear.

"If you wake up handsome I will make it worth it," I tried to sound sexy before taking his earlobe in between my lips sucking on it light.

"Damn girl you are making it really hard to sleep in," he moaned as I moved my mouth to his pulse point.

"I'm sure I can make something else really hard," I ran my hand down his bare chest and stomach stopping at the waist band of his boxer briefs. "Or else I can make something warm and fluffy, like pancakes," I laughed as Edward's face fell and he ground out loud.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," he pulled me up his body kissing my lips over and over. "Now let's go make some pancakes," I was pulled off the bed before I knew it.

Edward turned on some music while we made breakfast together and like always cooking with Edward was amazing. We lounged around in the living room for a while after we were done with the pancakes. I was defiantly feeling the side effects from last night. As much as I loved it and never would trade it for anything I was a little sore after going three rounds. Edward noticed me wince while sitting down and completely overreacted; making me lay with my feet in his lap while he messaged them. I wanted to tell him that my feet weren't the part of my body hurting but I kept that one to myself. I wasn't going to complain either since his hands felt wonderful on my feet.

I was finally able to convince him that I was fine around noon and even talked him into a little adventure walk in the wood. We randomly kissed each other while getting dressed for our hike. Edward was smart enough to grab and map and compass before we left the cottage, which was good since I ended up getting us lost.

"Only you would be able to get lost when we've only been gone for ten minutes," Edward laughed as I turned around in a circles looking down at the stupid compass.

"Well maybe if this stupid thing worked," I put my hands on my hips just as I felt a large raindrop fall on my head.

Edward couldn't stop laughing as the rain started to pour on the two of us. After being drenched I finally found the humor in all of it and started to laugh as Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to the cottage. I had no idea how he found his way back but I was happy one of us wasn't directionally challenged.

"You mean to tell me you knew where we were the whole time," I ran into the cottage getting out of the rain still laughing.

"Yep, you just look so cute when you're confused," he put his arms on my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Well you look pretty cute all the time," I reached up on my tiptoes to kisses his perfect lips.

"Let's get you out of this wet shirt love," he ran his hands under my soaked t-shirt and lifted it off my body before running his mouth down my neck lightly kisses the top of my breasts. "And these soaked sweatpants need to go," his hands moved down my sides pulling my pants off of me.

"I think you need to get out of your wet clothes too, wouldn't want you to catch a cold," I pealed his t-shirt off his chest before pushing his sweatpants down his legs.

Edward pulled me into his arms carrying me to the bedroom as soon as his pants hit the floor. I couldn't help but giggle as he threw me on the bed before pouncing on top of me.

"I feel like the helpless lamb and you're the big bad lion coming to eat me," his eyes grew dark with lust.

"Oh I'm going to eat you, that's for damn sure," he moved his mouth down my chest and stomach before reaching my panties.

And just like I predicted making love to Edward this time was even better then the last time. We snuggled together for a while after before my stomach growled.

"That's really attractive," I looked down at my stomach scolding it.

"Everything you do is attractive love, let's make you something to eat," he kissed my stomach before getting off the bed.

It was still raining out after we were done eating so Edward popped a movie, one of the chick flicks he said he took from Emmett. I was more then happy to snuggle close to him while watching the movie and listening to the rain fall. After the movie was done Edward told me it was now time for me to put that gown on that he made me buy. I was secretly eager to wear it in front of him, I loved the way it made me feel and couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he saw me in it.

I changed in the bathroom telling Edward that he couldn't see me until I was completely done getting ready. I started with my hair, deciding to leave it down in lose curls like Alice had shown me how to do before I left. I used silver eye shadow on me eyes in the corners to add a "frosted" look, as Rose puts it. Over all my hair and makeup were pretty simple, just the way I liked to keep things. Then I put on the midnight blue silk dress I picked out a few days earlier. It fit perfectly and made me feel gorgeous when I looked in the mirror. I stared at the stupid heels Alice said I had to wear for a few seconds before putting them on. Then I searched my bag for the necklace I had put in when I packed but couldn't find it anywhere. I was starting to get a little frustrated when there was a nock on the bathroom door **(picture on profile)**.

"Did you get lost in there love," Edward's voice came from the other side.

"Ha ha very funny, I can't find the necklace I packed," I dug through the bag one more time. "I know I had it in here when I left," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful with or without the necklace. Now please come out here, it has been far too long since I've seen you."

"Edward it has only been an hour," I opened the door laughing then my breath caught in my throat.

There standing in front of me was my Edward in a tuxedo. I'm pretty sure it is against the law for someone to look so sexy when covered up completely. My mouth started to water as I openly stared at him.

"You look unbelievable love," I saw that he was staring at me the same way I was looking at him.

"You look pretty incredible yourself," I leaned forward giving him a deep kiss. "But I couldn't find that stupid necklace," I pulled back pouting slightly. I hadn't brought any earrings knowing the necklace would be enough, now I felt a little bare without any jewelry on my upper half.

"I think I might be able to help you out," Edward pulled out a box from the pocket of his tux.

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that," I couldn't help but be a little excited but I hated the thought of him spending anymore money on me.

"I know but I wanted to. Now open it," he held the box in front of me. Slowly I lifted the lid to find a silver necklace with a heart hanging from it. But it wasn't just one heart hanging from the chain, it was two. Two silver and diamond hearts overlapping each other and made out of a single line.

"Now I know I already gave you my heart for you to hold in your hand," he reached down lifting my hand with the ring on it and kissing the finger where it laid. "But I wanted to let you know that my heart and your heart will forever be connected, and without yours my heart would be incomplete just like this necklace would be incomplete if one of the hearts were missing," tears started to form in my eyes as Edward clasped the necklace behind my neck. "I love you," he whispered before leaning down to kiss the hearts of the necklace **(picture with dress)**.

"I love you too," words weren't even enough to describe how I felt about him.

"Now that you have your necklace are you ready to go love," he held his arm out for me.

We took the same drive as we did yesterday filling the time with happy conversation. Both of us were excited to see everyone else but not ready to leave the cottage yet. I asked Edward almost a million times where we were going but he still wouldn't say anything, he only promised it wasn't dancing. Finally after driving around the city Edward stopped in front of the Portland Opera House.

"We're going to the opera," I had never been to one but always wanted to go.

"Yes is that okay," Edward sounded unsure.

"Of course, when are you going to realize that I want to do anything and go anywhere as long as I'm with you," I leaned over kissing his check before the valet reached our car.

Edward got out handing the man his keys but made sure to get to my door before the other valet had a chance. He took my hand in his as we walked up to the front doors. The inside of the building was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't stop looking up at the ceiling or around at the walls. Edward had to drag me inside the actual theater to our seats and once inside there I completely forgot about the other area. The theater was breathtaking and our seats were fabulous.

"Fist time to the opera dear," and older woman sitting beside me asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess it's pretty obvious," I blushed looking down at my hands.

"It is a good thing; I love the look in someone's eyes when it is their first time to the opera," she put her small hand over mine. "It's a magical look like anything is possible and I'll tell you a little secret," her voice lowered and she leaned closer to me. "It is, in this building anything really _is_ possible," I felt like a little girl being told about Santa for the first time. Just then the lights dimmed and the play began. With the old woman's voice echoing in my head and Edward holding my hand, I really did feel that magical feeling that anything was possible.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I've never been to the Portland Opera house so I wasn't sure how to describe it; I hope I did it justice. Again sorry about the wait and that the chapter wasn't very long.**

**I wanted to know what you guys were thinking about me kind of skipping the details of Edward and Bella together in this chapter. Let me know if you want more or else. Thanks so much!!**


	35. Time To Go Sweetheart

**Again I'm very sorry, school and two jobs have really taken over my life. I'm trying my best to make time for the story but it is getting pretty hard. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on it, I will not give up on this story, it just means that you guys might have to wait longer for chapters. But I really am sorry!!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter…after this one things are going to start getting a little better, aka more drama ;-)**

**I don't own Twilight.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Edward, harder," I heard myself moan though I don't know how my mouth was able to form anything coherent when my brain was going crazy. "Please don't stop."

"Don't worry love, I could never stop now," he whispered in my ear thrusting into me harder.

Edward and I had been going at it since we got back from the opera. We both knew that this was the last night we would get to be alone for a while. As soon as we got back Edward pushed me up against the door dominating my mouth with his while his hands pinned mine above my head. Then he ripped the dress off of me, I think he may have broken the zipper which Alice was not going to be very happy about, and gave me one of the best orgasms of my life using his mouth. Well one of the best until I got to ride him on the coach. Currently I was lying on the bed with Edward thrusting into me from above.

"Edward," I moaned loudly as his hand came down between us playing with my nipple.

"Fuck I love it when you moan my name like that," he twisted harder causing me to moan his name even louder. "And I fucking love the way your body moves with mine, like it was made for me," his thrusts were becoming harder and faster and I felt like my body was going to explode any minute.

"While I fucking love you," I screamed as my orgasm took over my body.

Edward moaned my name as he pushed into me one last time. Once we had both caught our breath Edward rolled off of me. I let out a small whimper once we weren't connected. Quickly he pulled me to his body barring his head in my hair.

"I know love, I hate having to disconnect from you like that. It feels like I'm not whole anymore," he kissed my forehead then pulled back looking me in the eyes. "God I'm so in love with you," it felt so natural from him to say it.

"Right back at you handsome," I leaned forward to kiss his nose. "Are you sure we have to leave in the morning," I snuggled closer to his body resting my head on his bare chest.

Edward chuckled lightly kissing the top of my head, "Sorry love but we have to go back, even thought I would love nothing more then to stay here with you forever." It always made me smile when Edward would talk about our future together, like it was no big deal to say that we would be together forever.

My stomach growled just as I started to yawn, which caused me to blush as I covered my face.

"Don't cover your face love, your blush is something I've grown very fond of," he chuckled lightly. "Now let me go get you something to eat before your stomach decides to growl at me again," he kissed my nose before getting off the bed.

Edward quickly pulled on his boxer briefs before leaving the bedroom. Once he was gone I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up on the way I picked up one of Edward's shirts from his bag and threw it on. After I was done using the bathroom I rushed back to the bed, practically jumping in and under the covers. Edward loved to sleep with the windows open even if it was freezing outside. It didn't bother me too much since it just meant he had to hold me tight to keep me warm.

I tried to hold off another yawn as my eyes started to close but it was no use. The next thing I knew my eyes were fluttering open to see Edward's beautiful body lying next to me. Over his shoulder I saw two plates of delicious looking food and my stomach involuntarily growled reminding me of how hungry I was before so rudely fell asleep on the man of my dreams. The corner of Edward's mouth pulled up into a crocked smile.

"You're hungry now that the food is cold, silly girl," his eyes opened looking deep into my own.

"Sorry," I blushed lightly.

"Don't be I was more then happy to lay with you," he cupped my red check with his hand, stoking it with his thumb. "How about I heat this up and we watch a movie in the living room or do you want to go back to sleep? It is up to you love," I melted at the way he looked at me, as if I was the only person in the world.

"The first option sounds perfect. You heat up the food and I'll get the living room ready," I lightly kissed his lips before getting off the bed.

I grabbed the blankets and pillows from the bed before making my way to the living room. Once there I pilled everything together on the coach then snuggled in to find a movie to watch. I squealed a little when I found The Wedding Singer on one of the channels.

"Is Alice here," Edward teased carrying the now warm food out to the living room.

"Ha ha very funny," I stuck my tongue out at him taking my plate.

"Wow I think you are spending too much time with my sister," Edward sat down next to me kissing my cheek before taking a bit of the delicious food.

"Mmm this food is so good Edward," I looked over to see him staring at my mouth.

"Love you can't make those sounds anymore unless you want me to take you back to the bedroom," he gave me a sly grin as I started to blush.

"Watch the movie pervert, not my mouth," I hit his shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Fine, if I have to."

We spent the next two hours curled up on the coach watching the movie. Edward knew just the right things to say during the movie. Commenting on how he would never be able to treat a girl the way Glenn treats Julia and he would write me thousands of songs like Robbie did only to see me smile. It was corny as hell but I loved every minute of it.

As much as both of us wanted to have one last "go at it" as Edward joked we were both so spent from the day. I was more then happy to snuggle with Edward until we both feel asleep and he said he didn't have a problem with it either.

I dreamt about the future during the night. Edward and I were married and living happily together. I was in the kitchen of what I assumed was our house cooking with Edward. He was laughing and smiling while chopping some carrots when all of a sudden I heard someone yelling.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," the body belonging to the voice ran into my leg wrapping its arms around me.

"Hey baby," I bent over to pick up the little boy. For whatever reason it felt natural to be doing this and the panic I thought I was going to feel never came. The little boy staring back at me had Edward's copper colored hair and my brown eyes and I knew instantly that he was ours.

"Love you mommy," the boy wrapped his tiny arms around my neck kissing my cheek.

"Almost as much as I love mommy little guy," Edward held both of us tightly kissing the boy's head before mine.

Then Edward started shaking me calling my name over and over. I stared at him confused then notice our boy was gone. All of a sudden the confusion turned into panic when I couldn't find him.

"Bella it is going to be okay love," he shook me harder. "You just have to wake up," my eyes popped open looking at the ceiling above me.

"Edward," I question turning to look at him.

"I'm right here; it was just a dream," his had ran through my hair.

"Just a dream," part of me was relieved but another part of me missed it. I know it is crazy but I missed the boy from the dream, my imaginary son. Ugh I was going crazy.

"Sorry but I had to wake you up, we need to get ready to go," his hand was still running through my hair and it felt amazing.

"No it is okay," I shook my head slightly trying to get rid of all the crazy thoughts.

"Okay love, I'm going to go make some breakfast while you wake up a little more," he kissed my temple before leaving me.

_Pull it together Bella it was only a dream._ After repeating it to myself a few times and taking deep breaths I was finally able to get up and start getting ready to leave. By the time Edward was done with breakfast I had us both packed and the room straightened up. We ate in silence which was fine with me, I loved that we didn't have to fill every minute with talking.

Edward loaded up the car while I walked around the cottage taking pictures to always remember the place by. I was in the bedroom snapping a picture of the view when I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my stomach.

"I'm going to miss it here too love," I closed my eyes and leaned back into his chest swaying lightly from side to side. Edward grabbed the camera out of my hand and quickly took a picture while my eyes were still closed.

"Take one more," I smile at the camera while he took one last picture of us in our private heaven.

"Time to go sweetheart," he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the cottage.

We took a few more pictures together before getting into the Volvo and driving away. I couldn't help but tear up a little as the cottage disappeared in the side mirror. After all it was the place that I lost my virginity to the man I loved. It would always be a special place to me.

"We'll go back again love, I promise," he raised our joined hands kissing my knuckles.

I knew we had to go back to the real world with school and our friends but I just wanted a few more days to stay in our fantasy land. Everything was perfect there, we didn't have to worry about anything or anybody but us. I knew it wasn't going to be the same once we got back to Seattle but as long as we were together it would be fine.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so I know it was a little short but I'm starting the next chapter right after I post this. I'm hoping to have it posted by Sunday but don't hate me if it isn't. I really hope that you liked it. Please review :D**


	36. I Can't Sleep

**Okay so I know that Tuesday isn't Sunday but I tried my best. At least it wasn't three weeks later; I am getting a little better. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this story and for all those reviews, love you guys so much!! Alright on to the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It actually hurt me to have to take Bella away from the cottage. I could see how much she loved it and didn't want to say goodbye. Honestly I wasn't ready to go back to Seattle yet either. Being alone with Bella was amazing. And the personal alone time we got was phenomenal. I was truly in love with the most wonderful woman in the world.

We talked most of the way back about how much fun we had. I loved when Bella would blush every time our "fun time", as she so sweetly puts it, would come up. Every time I looked at Bella this jolt of electricity ran through my body reminding me that she gave herself to me completely. She allowed me the honor of being her first, man I was one lucky SOB.

The plan that we made while on the way home was to stop by Bella's apartment first and drop her bags off then go back to my place. At least that was the plan until my stupid pixie sister had to mess it up.

"You can leave now," she motioned for me to leave.

"But Alice I was going…" Bella started to say before Alice pulled out her famous pout.

"Bella," she whined, "you've been gone all weekend now we need to have girl talk."

"Alice you can't make her..."

"Make her what Edward," Alice turned and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm not making her do anything. But she is my friend too and you can't keep her all to yourself now that the two of you finally hooked up," Bella's face instantly became red and I didn't know what to say. "And that would be your queue to leave brother of mine," she pushed me out of the door giving me just enough time to wave to Bella before shutting it.

"Well that wasn't the plan," I mumbled to myself walking out of the apartment to my car.

The ride back to my place was a lot more lonely then the one to Bella's. I instantly missed her sitting in the passenger set, saying random things that would pop into her head. _If you can't make it five minutes without her how are you going to make it through the whole day?_

"Good question," I actually answered myself out loud like some crazy person.

Finally I made it back and sadly walked into the house alone to find Emmett and Jasper lounging in the living room.

"Eddie's back," Emmett yelled as I shut the door causing Jasper to fall off the couch.

"What the fuck," he rubbed his head getting back up on the couch.

"Hey guys," I threw my stuff against the wall taking a set on the chair. "How was your weekend?"

"Probably not as eventful and yours," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Dude that is your sister you're talking about," Jasper hit him in the shoulder. We all referred to Emmett and Bella as brother and sister and thought nothing about it. I knew that they both loved it.

"Wait I take it back," Emmett's face fell. "I don't want to know anything at all," he covered his ears and started to hum.

"Yeah right like I would tell you guys anything anyway. What Bella and I do together is private and none of your business," I threw a pillow at him.

"Good answer man, but you know that your sister and Rose are going to be hearing all about it right about now," Emmett put the pillow behind his head.

"Ugh don't talk about it, I feel sorry enough for Bella as it is," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright then let's not think about, besides we have other things to talk about," Jasper flipped through the channels.

"Like what?"

"Oh just that your sister has taken it upon herself to host a Halloween party here," I could tell Jasper wasn't too excited but Emmett started pumping his fists in the air.

"Party time," he then proceeded to yell.

"Em take it down a notch Halloween isn't for another few weeks, maybe we can talk her out of it," I knew it was wishful thinking but I still wasn't in the mood to throw a party.

"Why are you so against having a party, dude it is going to be fun," Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Yeah because the last one that we had here turned out so great. Oh wait, my girlfriend left because she thought I was in love with someone else," I hated thinking about how much pain I caused Bella that night.

"Dude then just don't drunk call anyone the night before. Problem solved," which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Thanks for the advice man."

"Cheer up buddy, after the weekend you had I thought you'd be in a better mood," Jasper laughed as both Emmett and I shoot him dirty looks.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I finished up all the homework I had left to do and washed some laundry. By ten o'clock I was exhausted and ready to call it a night; the only problem was that I couldn't fall asleep. Trying to fall asleep without Bella by my side was pointless but I didn't want to call her incase she was still asleep. So I stared at the ceiling replaying the weekend in my mind.

_When you look at me I start to blush_

_And all that I can say is you and us_

"Hello love," I was never so happy to hear my phone go off before.

"Hey you," her voice instantly made me relax.

"God I miss you," I know it was stupid since I was alone with her all weekend and I saw her only a few hours ago but I couldn't help it.

"I miss you too, I can't sleep without you," those words were music to my ears.

"I can come over if you want me to," I was already getting ready to go hoping she would say yes.

"Actually I was wondering if I could come over there," her voice was low and I could picture her blushing.

"I would love that, do you need me to come get you," I was on my way downstairs when there was a knock on the door.

"Nope just open the door," she finished the last part as I opened the front door.

"Hey pretty girl," I pulled her close inhaling the sent of her hair.

"Hey handsome man," she mumbled into my chest then yawned.

"Come on let's go up to bed," I led her up the stairs to my room.

As soon as we both were comfortably in bed we were out. Sleep had never come that easy to me before but it was wonderful.

This is how it went for the rest of the week. Both of us would spend time at our own place, doing homework or hanging out with our roommates, until bedtime. Then Bella would always come over to my place, when I asked her why she said I had the more comfortable bed and I wasn't going to complain.

By the time the weekend came around the six of us were too tired from homework to do anything exciting. Instead we spent the time either at our house or the girl's apartment watching movies and playing games. It was nice to get to know Rosalie a little better and see how the other couples were getting along. Seeing Jasper and Alice together still wasn't something that I enjoyed but you could see it in both of their eyes, they were in love. Emmett and Rose were also very much in love, I had never seen Emmett act that way around a girl before.

A few weeks past much the same way. Bella and I were able to have "fun time" a few times, far less then I hoped for. Before I knew it Halloween was only a few days away and Alice as in full on party planning mode.

"You guys are going to get the food right," Alice looked at Bella and me.

"For the hundredth time yes," Bella rolled her eyes as Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Rose and I are going to get the costumes, and there is no arguing," she cut Bella off just as she opened her mouth. "Whatever we pick out is what we will all wear, nobody can switch," Alice narrowed her eyes as if to dare us to argue with her.

"Emmett and Jasper, you guys need to clean the house, rearrange the furniture and get some music together," I couldn't help but smirk I got away with the best job. Not only was I getting out of the house but also got to spend time with Bella.

"Stop smirking Eddie," Emmett grumbled as he left the kitchen heading to the basement.

"So I'm officially using your room as a getaway spot during this party," Bella told me while I drove us to the grocery store.

"Fine by me as long as I can join you."

"Hmmmmm," she tapped her chin like she had to think about it, "I guess that would be okay.

"It better be okay love," I teased back as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Of course, you know I would never turn you down. Especially if there is a chance for "fun time" together," she reached up to kiss my cheek then walked away.

"How about we just skip the whole party and have "fun time" the whole time," I wrapped my arms around her stomach from behind kissing her head.

"Yeah I'm sure that Alice would be okay with that after all this work she is putting into it."

"Good point."

Bella and I loaded up on all kinds of Halloween candy, junk food, and appetizers. Bella wanted to make everything from scratched but I convinced her to only make a few things from scratch and get the rest already made. That way we would have more time to be alone, it was selfish I know but when it comes to Bella I'm one selfish jerk.

Once back Bella and I put everything away then hung out in the living room watching Jasper and Emmett clean. At first it was funny but then Bella felt bad for them so she made us help her, that wasn't so funny. But with all four of us working together the house was clean in no time. Rose and Alice came back a few hours later with three large bags in their hands.

"Alright this bag is for you," she handed a bag to Jasper. "No looking inside until the night of the party," she gave another one to me while Rose gave the one she hand to Emmett. "If I find out any of you looked I'm not going to be a happy camper, so don't do it," she put her hands on her hips looking between the three of us. We all nodded holding our bags, "Good boys," she smiled leaning in to give Jasper a quick kiss. "Alright girls let's go," Bella gave me a small kiss before following Alice out the door.

"Crazy little pixie and her parties," Emmett shook his head about to peek into his bag.

"Don't do it man," I looked over at him. "She will find out and trust me you don't want to have to deal with her."

"Party pooper," her muttered setting his bag down.

I had no idea what there was left to do but somehow Alice kept us busy for the next few days before the party. She even kept Bella away from me for most of the time but she couldn't stop her from coming over every night. It was finally the day of the party and Alice was running around like a mad woman.

"Alice chill out everything is perfect just like the last party," Jasper caught her by the hand pulling her into a hug. You could see Alice's body relax instantly against Jasper.

"Okay, okay I think pretty much everything is ready. The food is ready right Edward," she looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Yes sis the food is completely done and ready," I reassured her.

"Okay good," she let out a deep breath. "Okay, okay I think we can go get ready girls. Guys you get ready here and make sure that you are ready early in case people show up early please. We'll get ready as fast as we can but sometimes it takes us a while with Bella," she never even stopped for a breath the whole time.

"Gee thanks Alice, love ya too," Bella joked walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, you know Bella Barbie time is my favorite time," she quickly apologized.

"Well that makes one of us," Bella mumbled so low I was the only one that caught it.

A few minutes later the girls were heading out the door while the three of us guys sat down on the couch for the first time all day. After watching TV for a while Jasper was the first to head up stairs to shower and change followed by Emmett. I stayed on the couch for a few minutes longer then the others then headed up to my room. The shower was free so I quickly showed before go back to my room to find out what monstrosity my sister wanted me to wear.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So I know I said there would be drama coming and trust me it is. But I had to tie up a few things first so I hope I didn't bore you too much. Review please.**


	37. No Talking, Just Dancing

**Sorry guys I wanted to have this out to you before Halloween but as you can see that just didn't happen. Sorry for that. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, love you guys so much.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Alice I fucking love this costume," Rose came out of the bathroom with her mermaid costume hugging her like it was painted on. Tonight Rose would be going as Arial, from the Little Mermaid, only there wasn't anything G rated about her costume.

"Well you better, you did get to pick it out," Alice said while putting the last roller in my hair.

"I know but still I think I might wear it all year round."

The costume Rose was in love with consisted of a pink bra that looked like sea shells and a tiny sequence skirt that flared along the slip on her side **(picture on profile)**. On anyone else it would look trashy but Rose made it look amazingly sexy. She also choose to stick with her blond hair, saying that Arial was really a blond at heart.

"I don't know how Emmett would feel about other guys seeing you in that all the time," Alice laughed as Rose posed in front of the mirror. "I think he is going to have a mild hear attack tonight, can you imagine if it was everyday," Alice started on my makeup.

"Yeah you're probably right, maybe I'll just have to use this for the two of us after tonight," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"TMI Rose," I tried to cover my ears but Rose slapped my hands away.

"Yeah because knowing that Edward made purr like a kitten wasn't too much information," Rose and Alice laughed as I started to blush deep red.

"Shut up, you know you made me tell you everything," they practically tortured it out of me.

"Yeah well that is our job as your best friends," Alice motioned for me to shut my eyes while she finished up the make up. "Now you can go get into your costume, I just know you are going to love it."

When I got to my room I noticed a large bag hanging on the door to my closet that wasn't there when we first came back from the guys' place. Slowly I walked over to it like it was some scary beast that would attack me. I pulled the plastic bag up to reveal a beautiful gold ball gown.

"What the heck," the dress was too fancy for a Halloween party. I looked around for something else that could be for me to wear, but there was nothing. "Whatever," I shrugged pulling the dress of the hanging and slipping into it.

The top of the dress was corset style that fit me like a glove and had gold beading on it. The dress puffed out at my hips making my waist look extremely small.

"Wow," I stepped back from my mirror looking at the whole dress. It was amazing and made me feel like a princess **(picture on profile)**."Duh now I know who I'm going as," I muttered as I opened my door.

"You make a stunning Belle, Bella," Alice spun around me in her fairy costume. She even had fairy wings on her back **(picture on profile)**.

"And you make a beautiful Tinkerbelle," her hair was spiked all around her head with gold glitter. She also had glitter around her eyes but instead of gold it was green to match her dress. She truly looked like Tinkerbelle.

"Why thank you, now let me finish your hair and then I think we are ready to go," she all but pushed me into the chair.

Alice took the curlers out of my hair, pulling half of it back and leaving the rest down. The make up from earlier looked amazing with the dress. My eyes were smoky but glittery; my lips were light pink that matched the blush on my cheeks. Everything was beautiful and made me feel amazing.

"You look wonderful Bella," Alice stepped back looking at me through the mirror.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled brightly at her.

"Alright one last thing before we leave," Rose came back into the room with her hands behind her back.

"What do you have Rose, I don't remember getting anything else," Alice put her hands on her hips.

"Calm down Tink, I have a feeling you'll love this," Rose stepped closer to the two of us. "This one is for you Belle and this one is for you Tinkerbelle," Rose had beautiful masks in her hands.

The one she had for Alice was deep gold and had swirls around the eyes. Mine was shiny white with gold swirls all around it and a gold band running around the edge** (all mask pictures on profile)**. They were both amazing.

"When did you get these Rose," Alice jumped up and down holding hers.

"While you were busy trying on the twentieth costume," Rose grabbed hers from the desk behind her. The whole thing was blue sparkles that matched her costume perfectly.

"They are exactly what were missing," Alice turned to the mirror putting hers on; it truly did complete the outfit.

"Plus now the guys won't be able to recognize us right away," Rose came over to help me with my mask. Once on I looked at myself again and couldn't help but smile. I looked amazing.

"Now we are ready to go," Alice danced out of her room down the hall with Rose and me following her.

I hadn't even noticed the time until we pulled up to the guys place, we were an hour later then we said we would be. Cars were already lining the street and people were coming and going from the house. It was a good thing we had a spot in the driveway saved for us or we would have been walking from a few blocks away.

"Yay there are so many people," Alice clapped her hands jumping out of the car.

"Yay," I mumbled following behind the others.

The music was blaring from the basement as we walked in the door. Bodies were everywhere, some dancing, some drinking, others making out. It was only 10:45 and people were already drunk. We worked our way through the crowed to the kitchen. All the way I kept an eye out for Edward but I didn't see him anywhere. Once we reached the kitchen Rose got us each a drink and Alice found her Peter Pan. Jasper was dressed to the tee, pointy hat and all. Emmett joined us in the kitchen wearing the same outfit Prince Eric did when Arial washed up from the sea. The two couples looked amazing together but I couldn't help but feel a little weird without my prince.

"Bella is that you," Emmett's eyes went wide as he looked at me.

"Yeah, why," I knew the dress was a little formal but I didn't understand the look he was giving me.

"Nothing," he took a long drink of the beer he was holding.

"Have you guys seen Edward," I took another sip of the drink Rose got me, it tasted delicious.

"Umm," Emmett looked at Jasper then back at me, "I thought I saw him heading for the bathroom, I'm sure he will be back soon." All the while his eyes darted around the room never making contact with my eyes.

He was lying that much I knew but I didn't know why.

"Sure," Rose narrowed her eyes at Emmett not believing him either. "Well we're going to go dance until Edward comes back from the bathroom," Rose grabbed my hand.

"No don't," Emmett reached out as we headed for the basement.

Rose didn't listen instead pulled me faster down the stairs. The basement was just as crowded as the upstairs, if not more. The music was louder and people were grinding all over the place. It was then that I spotted him, my prince with another princess dancing all over him.

"What the fuck," I balled my hands into tight fists. Because Edward didn't look like he was fighting her off, in fact he looked to be enjoying himself.

"That little bastard," Rose fumed next to me. She was just about to go after him when I stopped her.

"Don't Rose," my eyes narrowed at the two of them. "I have something better in mind."

I left Rose standing on the stairs and moved through the crowd. I made my way closer to Edward but far enough away that he would have to look to find me. Then I found the first guy I could, he just so happened to be Jake.

"Hey didn't now if I would get a chance to dance with you," Jake grinned down at me moving closer to my body.

"No talking just dancing," I closed the distance between us grinding my body against his.

I had never been a jealous person before and certainly not one to stoop this low but right now something had come over me. I saw red when I looked at the two of them moving together, his hands on her body, made me fucking sick. I turned around in Jake's arms so I could see if Edward had noticed me. So far nothing, he was to busy running his hands down the sluts sides. I grabbed Jake's hands and moved them down my body the same way Edward was doing to the girl. The next song started to play; it was slower and more sensual. The slut moved around in Edward's arms so she was facing him. Slowly she moved her body up and down his kissing the part of his chest that was exposed. Then she had the balls to run her hands through his hair. That fucking hair that was mine to run my hands through. I couldn't watch it anymore, couldn't stand there and watch Edward hold another girl.

I ran away, vaguely aware of Jake yelling my name behind me. I looked back once more when I reached the stairs, Edward and the slut weren't fazed by any of it. I finally pushed my way up to the main floor; all around me were drunken people swaying to the music from the basement.

I needed out of there but something told me not to go back to the apartment. Not to run home the same way I did last time. Last time, I laughed bitterly to myself, funny how Edward always seems to be busy with other girls at parties. I pushed my way past the people around me heading towards the stairs. It was a rule that nobody was allowed upstairs besides the six of us, for that I was thankful. I could finally breathe once I reached the top step. I made my way to Edward's room taking a few deep breaths along the way.

I didn't know why I thought going to his room was a good idea. Why being surrounded by his smell would make me feel better. If anything it made the pain in my chest hurt even worst. Tears flowed down my face as I sat on his bed.

"What the fuck is going on," I mumbled to myself. It didn't make sense as to why he would be down there with her. Just this morning he was with me, telling me he wanted me, loved me. How could he be down there with her if he felt that way?

I was just getting up when the door started to open revealing my own prince charming. Only he wasn't alone, he had brought the slut with him. His back was to me and her arms were running through his hair. I panicked and didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to punch him in the face and run away, part of me wanted to cry and beg him to stop, another part of me (the part that won) wanted to hid and see how far this would go. So that is what I did, I quickly made my way to his closet shutting the door just as he shut the bedroom door. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice what had happened. The doors of the closet had slits running up them giving me a view of everything that was going on.

I wanted to throw up as I watched Edward unzip the slut's dress. His mouth moved across her collarbone the way he knew I loved. The dress fell to the ground once it was unzipped and of course the slut wasn't wearing a bra. Edward's mouth moved down from her collarbone to her breasts. I wanted to look away so badly but I couldn't, it was like a train reek, I was forced to watch him suck and play with her breast like he had done to me before. His mouth moved down her stomach as he fell to his knees in front of her, just as he was about to pull her thong down (yep slut had on a black sluty thong) he pulled away from her. Quickly he looked up at her then down at her stomach. He did this a few more times shaking his head as if to make sense of something. Then he mumbled something, something I couldn't hear from the closet.

_Oh my God, he is telling her that he loves her. That has to be it._ I tried to shake those thoughts away but they weren't going anywhere. I couldn't do it anymore, the part of me that wanted to run home before finally won. I pushed to doors open, causing both people to look at me. With tears running down my face I ran out the door, I could hear Edward right behind me but I didn't dare turn around. I didn't want to see him not after what just happened.

As I ran down the stairs I spotted Alice and Rose in the corner with Emmett and Jasper. Soon all five of them were following behind me.

"Bella," it was Emmett that caught up to me once we reached outside.

"Let go of me Emmett," I pushed him away from me but finally stopped running. Emmett moved back with a hurt look on his face. "You knew didn't you," I yelled at him. "You knew he was down there with that fucking slut and you didn't do anything about it," Emmett's face fell and I knew this was what he was lying about before. My heart broke; my brother lied to me to protect his friend. "You too Jasper," my voice was slightly louder then a whisper. Jasper's face fell similar to Emmett's as he looked at me.

"Bella," Edward had finally made his way to the gathering.

"Don't," all the anger was back. My voice was low and dangerous even to my own ears.

"Bella please you have to…"

"Have to what," I cut him off before I had a chance to hear what he had to say. "Stand her and listen to your bullshit, I don't think so," he tried to move closer but Emmett stopped him.

"Please love…"

My body trembled with fury as he called me that word. "Don't fucking call me that," my voice was low and even as I clenched my hands into tight fists. "You don't get to call me that ever again, you bastard," I turned to leave but Emmett's hand stopped me. "What," I turned back to look at him.

"At least let me give you a ride home," he sounded so lost and hurt.

"Okay," I gave up not wanting to fight with anyone again.

"Jasper get off of me I need to talk to her," I saw Edward struggling against Jasper's grip but looked away quickly.

I didn't remember the car ride back to the apartment or how I got up to my room. But all of a sudden I was in my bed, with damp hair and pajamas on.

"Bella," Emmett's voice broke it's way into the bubble I was creating around myself. "Bella please I don't know what to do, you haven't said anything since we got back here. I need you to say something to me," he moved closer to my bed kneeling by my head. His large hand gently stroked my hair as if he thought I would brake. "Please little sis, I need to know what happened. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but please. Just tell me so I can make it better for you," tears were falling down his face now. He rested his head on the bed next to mine as he cried.

"Don't cry brother bear," I reached my hand and ran it through his hair. His head shot up and he looked at me through watery eyes.

"I'm not crying, just something in my eyes," his joke was weak but still caused me to smile lightly. "Please Bella, talk to me," his eyes pleaded with me and I knew I had to tell me eventually.

"I will tell you but you have to promise not to say something to the others right now," I didn't want everyone to know right now. I didn't even want Emmett to know but I knew he wasn't going to give up. With a nod of his head I started to recall the events of the night. A sob escaped my lips as I told him about what I saw in the closet. At this point Emmett and moved from the floor and was now rocking me back and forth against his chest on the bed.

"God little sis, I'm so sorry," he ran his hand up and down my back as I continued to cry.

I fell asleep not long after having cried all the tears inside my body. I woke a few hours later from a dream staring Edward and the girl from earlier. Emmett quickly shushed me back to sleep. This happened a few times during the night, I'd wake up violently and Emmett soothed me back to sleep. By the time morning came neither of us had gotten much sleep but I wasn't willing to try to get anymore, not if it meant seeing Edward in my dreams.

"You should go," I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I won't leave you like this," Emmett pulled me into a hug.

"Rose and Alice will be here soon. It will be okay," Emmett shook his head.

"I can't leave you; I need to do something to make this better. I can't leave you like this," his voice sounded so hurt.

"Emmett remember what I told you about bad things happening to me," my voice cracked thinking back to the talk I had with Emmett about him not being able to protect me from everything. "This was just one of those times you couldn't be there to stop it," I wish he could have.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been able to stop this, I should have done something," he looked so hurt it pained me to look at him.

"Please don't brother bear. You held me close and let me cry, that is all I can ask of you. Now please go back to your place, I just need a little time alone," the truth was I didn't want to be alone but looking at Emmett's broken face hurt too much.

"Okay," he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm coming back later though and please call me if you need anything," he got off of the bed making his way to the door before I stopped him.

"Emmett," he turned to look at me, "there is one thing you could do for me."

"Anything."

I got off the bed and walked to my dresser picking up the heart ring and necklace. "Please give these to Edward, I don't want them or his heart anymore," the words were so much harder to say then I thought they were. Emmett looked at me with sad eyes but nodded his head and took the jewelry from me. "Thanks brother bear," I leaned up and kissed his cheek before going back to my bed.

Once Emmett was out of the apartment I started to cry again. I didn't think it was possible to have any tears left but somehow I did. I grabbed the pillow next to me rocking back and forth crying until I fell asleep. Dreaming dreams I didn't want to have but couldn't avoid.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry, I know you guys must hate me right about now. But please just read the next chapter and if you still hate me then I guess I can't change that. **

**Oh and about the costumes, I'm so bad at describing things like that and the pictures on my profile aren't the best. I also couldn't find costumes I liked for the guys so I guess those ones are up to your imagination, sorry. **


	38. Author's NotePlease Help

**Alright I need to know what you guys want. I thought that everything happy all the time was getting boring for you guys. Now I'm getting some pretty nasty comments from people about how I'm overusing Edward screwing up. I'm not going to lie after I wrote this I had a "Oh Fuck" moment, I think I have a way out of it but I don't want to be one of those shity writers that messes up everything, and that is what I feel like right now. So this is where I give you guys the choice. Do I stick with what I'm doing or do you want me to delete the last chapter and start new with no angst/drama?**

**Please help me because I hate disappointing you guys and that is what I feel like I did with the last chapter. I'm lost as what to do and for that I'm terribly sorry.**


	39. Before Flipper Flips Out

**Okay so this is blurb is going to be a little longer then normal. First I want to say thank you to everyone that didn't stop reading, I really hope that you understand what I did. Second I want to say that this next chapter was not the way I originally saw things going. With the help of TigerGirlNC, jammieface, and Vixenfae it is way better then I originally planed. I think I found a happy medium were everyone could be happy…at least I hope. But then again I can't make everyone happy, and as so many told me I have to write for me not for everyone else, tank you to everyone who said that. Third I stopped reading the reviews and responding when I started this chapter. Many were nice but there were a few I couldn't read before writing. You're reviews affect my mood more then they should and I didn't want to be pissed/sad when I wrote this chapter. So now I'm going to go back through and read and replay. Forth, since this chapter is a change a lot of the replies I sent before I changed my mind won't make sense. Sorry for that, you'll just have to forget about what I wrote.**

**Alright I think that is about it, oh I'm going to change a little bit of what I wrote in my blurb in the last chapter so if you get an update it is just that. I will not be deleting or changing the story. I hope you're okay with that after reading this chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight, okay now I'm really done.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**APOV**

"Alice, where is Bella," Rose walked into my room looking around. "Didn't you tell her to go get ready like thirty minutes ago," I looked at the clock on my side table noticing for the first time how long had past since Bella left my room.

"What the heck, it's been over thirty minutes. Where the hell is that girl," I sat down my brush and headed for her room.

"Bella what is taking you so long," I asked opening the door. Then my eyes fell on Bella asleep on her bed holding the Halloween costume Rose and I picked out for her.

There was something wrong with her face though. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and as I walked closer to her I saw that tears were running down her face.

"Bella," I put my hand on her upper arm lightly shaking her body. "Bella wakeup," I shook her a little harder. "BELLA," I yelled her name when she still didn't move. Her body jerked and her eyes popped open. She blinked a few times then slowly sat up as she wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Bella what is wrong," she didn't say anything only looked at my face.

"It was a dream," she finally whispered.

"Yeah silly you've been in here for over thirty minutes, you must have fallen asleep after coming in here," she rubbed her temples while closing her eyes. "Are you okay," I moved closer to her.

"Yeah, just a really bad dream," she bit her lip looking down at her hands.

"You know you can tell me about it," I took the dress from her moving it to the end of the bed before sitting next to her.

"Are you sure, I don't want to wreak your night," she played with her fingers.

"Oh shut up and tell me," I bumped shoulders with her causing her to smile a little.

She then started to tell me about the dream, or should I say nightmare she had. By the end fresh tears were rolling down her face.

"It just felt so real and unbearably painful. Even now it still hurts thinking about Edward's hands all over that girl," more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bella," I turned so I was looking at her, "it was just a dream. I know it felt real and it hurt you a lot but I think I know my brother pretty well. And he is so in love with you that he wouldn't be able to do that to you. I don't care how fucked up he ever gets, he would never do that to you."

"But at the last party…"

"He was stupid and called what he thought was your phone," I cut her off before she could finish. "But he never touched, kissed, or did anything else with that slut. Bella he loves you so much, he wouldn't hurt you like that."

Her eyes searched mine until she finally let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"You're right," she nodded her head once then wiped the last few tears off of her face.

"Of course I am, I always am," I stuck my tongue out at her then jumped off the bed. "Now put that damn dress on so we can go see our men, and don't even think about complaining. It took Rose and me forever to find the perfect Belle dress," I skipped out the room closing the door behind me.

"What was that all about," Rose asked looking up from the mirror where she was putting on light blush.

"Bella had a bad dream about tonight's party," I huffed sitting down on my bed. "Maybe she should just skip it," I played with the skirt of my Tinkerbelle outfit.

"Everything is going to be okay tonight, you'll see once we get there," Rose sat next to me as we waited for Bella to come out of her room.

**BPOV**

_It was just a dream, only a dream. A very, very bad dream that felt like real, but nonetheless it was just a dream. _I told myself that over and over as I put the dress on. It fit me just like it did in the dream; making me look beautiful but I didn't feel that way. I didn't feel right but knew I couldn't skip out tonight. So I took a few deep breaths to calm my nervous down.

"You need to get over this Bella," I told myself looking in the mirror. "It was just a dream, Edward wouldn't do that to you," I nodded my head, took one last deep breath then left my room.

Alice finished my hair, unlike my dream she put all if it up only leaving a few strands down. While she was working on my hair Alice was careful not to say anything about my dream but she kept looking at me funny. As if I was going to start crying again. _Suck it up Bella, nothing actually happened. _

"You girls ready to go yet," Rose yelled from the living room.

"Settle down little mermaid, we're coming," Alice yelled back. "You look beautiful," Alice pulled away.

"Thanks Alice," it was for more then just the hair and the look on her face told me she knew that.

"Anytime Bella," she wrapped her arms around my neck then pulled back. "Alright let's go before flipper flips out," she laughed at her own joke walking out of the room.

There were no masks this time, which I was happy about. I didn't like the idea of wearing one now. I wanted Edward to see my face and know it was me right away, didn't want to take any chances.

I tried not to think about it, really I did. But the whole car ride there my mind was on the dream. My dreams had always felt real but this was the first time that I couldn't tell the difference when I woke up. I just hope it doesn't mean anything.

"You guys ready to party," Alice yelled as we pulled into the driveway.

There were cars parked along the street but not nearly as many as there were in my dream. _Good less people._ As we made our way into the house Alice would look back at me every so often to just check on me. I knew telling her wasn't the best idea but I felt the need to. I just hope she kept her word and didn't say anything to the guys about it tonight. I didn't need to wreck everyone's Halloween.

The music for the basement could be heard as we made our way through the living room. There were people all over but it wasn't so packed that it was hard to move. I recognized some of the people from campus and smile as I walked towards the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink," Rose asked once we finally got to the kitchen.

"Just water please," Alice and Rose both eyed me but didn't say anything.

It didn't take long for Emmett to find us and he was dress exactly like I had dreamt. He looked hilarious and handsome at the same time, if that was possible. When he pulled me into a tight bear hug it took me a moment to hug back, if he noticed anything he didn't say it which I was grateful for.

We started chatting about random things and everything felt normal until I saw him. Edward, my Prince Charming, working his way through the crowd headed towards our group. I couldn't take my eyes off of him even if I wanted to. It was like I was afraid he would disappear if I looked away.

"You look amazing, Bells," he pulled me off my chair hugging me tightly against is body. Again it took me a moment before I hugged back but when I did it was a tight hug. I pulled his body closer to mine pushing my face in his chest. I needed to be close to him, to know that this Edward was the real Edward. The Edward that loved me and wouldn't, no couldn't, do those things to me.

"You okay love," he stroked my back with his hand. When the world "love" came out of his mouth I tensed, remembering when he called me that in the dream. "Hey what is it," he pulled back looking at me as he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Nothing," I bit my lip then looked down.

"Come with me," he picked up my hand and led me through the crowd, up the stairs, and to his room.

I found it hard to breathe once I reached his bedroom. I couldn't help but see the two of them as I looked around, his mouth on her body. It was all too much. I felt a tear run down my face, I tried to wipe it away but of course Edward saw.

"Bells what's wrong," he pulled me into his chest as I cried a little.

_Good God Bella, it was just a dream. Get over it already. _It was easier said then done.

Edward moved us over to his bed, sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Love just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it," he wiped the tears away from my face.

"You didn't do anything," I mumbled into his chest.

"I must have, because you weren't acting like this until I came over to you guys," he gently rocked us back and forth. "Tell me so I can fix it, please," his voice was so sad it hurt almost as bad as the dream.

"It was just a stupid dream," I mumbled playing with my dress.

"Tell me about it," he wrapped one of his hands around mine.

I told him the main parts of the dream, not going into as many details as I did with Alice. The whole time Edward stayed quiet letting me finish what I had to say, occasionally kissing my shoulder and wiping away the tears that were falling.

"Bella," he whispered my name pulling me even closer into his body once I was done. "I'm so sorry Bella," he held me close. After a few minutes he pulled away putting both of his hands on my cheeks making me look at him. "I would and could never do those things to you. Hurting you is something I can't even think about. Seeing tears in your eyes hurts me more then you can imagine. I'm so sorry love," he leaned forward kissing under each of my eyes were my tears had fallen before.

"I know that Edward, and I'm sorry I freaked out," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It is understandable that you would freak out considering what happened at the last party," I winced when he mentioned the last party. I didn't like to think about it. "But please, you have to know that I wouldn't do that to you again, ever. You've got to believe me Bella," his thumbs ran up and down my cheek.

"I do," it was true, I knew deep down that he wouldn't do that to me. He loved me and I loved him, and that was all that mattered. "I'm sorry that I ruined your Halloween Edward," I ran my hand through his hair.

"Ruin, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm with you, alone, in my bedroom. How in the world could that be a ruined Halloween? To me it sounds pretty damn perfect," he leaned forward slowly kissing my lips.

They felt so warm and perfect. Like that was where they were meant to be. I ran my hand through his hair pulling myself closer to his body. But before it could go any further I pulled back.

"What, what," Edward's eyes searched mine.

"Nothing I was just wondering if maybe we could…umm…just cuddle a little," I blushed and looked down at shirt.

"Cuddling would be wonderful love," he kissed me forehead then stood us both up.

"What are you doing," I was confused as to why we were standing not cuddling.

"I want to cuddle with you love, but not in that dress. There would be far too much fabric between us," he gave me a crocked smile.

"I would be more then happy to change if you have a t-shirt I could wear."

"For you, of course," he pulled out a white t-shirt from his dresser then gave it to me.

As I unzipped my dress Edward's eyes never left my body. The way he looked at me made me feel more beautiful and loved then I ever though possible. Once I was out of the dress I pulled his shirt over my head then took out the pins holding my hair up. I shook my head slightly loosening the curls.

"You're so gorgeous," Edward whispered then pulled me into his arms.

"Hey there Prince Charming, if I'm stripping down to just your t-shirt I want you in your boxer briefs before we cuddle," I giggled pushing him back.

Faster then I thought possible Edward pulled his clothes off then jumped into bed pulling me along with him. Once we were under the covers Edward pulled my body into his resting his head on top of mine.

"I really am sorry about the party," I kissed his chest.

"What party," he mumbled into my hair. "As far as I'm concerned wherever you are is where the party is," he stroked my back. "Now try to sleep a little love," he whispered before kissing my forehead.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was worried that I would have another nightmare but I was pleasantly wrong. The only dreams I had were happy ones of Edward and me together, the way it should be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I** **really hope you guys don't still hate me now. Please don't be mad at me.**


	40. My World

I held Bella close to my body running my hands up and down her back. She had fallen asleep almost instantly but I still couldn't sleep. I felt horrible that she had the dream about me cheating on her. I knew I would never and could never do that to her, I just wish she believed it as much as I did. Bella was my world; I'd do anything for that girl. That did not include hurting her and bring her to tears.

I had to make this right but I didn't know how. There was one thing I wanted to do but knew we weren't even close to ready for that. Someday we would be though; someday when it was right Bella would be mine forever. That thought alone made me feel amazing.

Of course there were things that I worried about happening. I worried that Bella's "friend" Jacob wanted more with her. Worried that stupid Tanya would be back not only to hurt me but also my love. And I worried that one day Bella would wake up and realize she was way too good for me. I couldn't help but worry; it was part of who I was. But lying with Bella made all those worries disappear.

Holding her in my arms not only felt right but I knew in my bones that it was right. I knew that I truly did hold it all when I held her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry I know this is very sudden but I just feel like the story needs to end. I'm happy with the way it turned out but it wasn't the original story I had in mind. I'm so very sorry to the readers out there that wanted more of this story, but I don't want to ruin it anymore then I feel like I have.**

**I may come back to this story later, mabye jump a few years ahead but I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to figure everything out.**

**As for all you readers, you have been amazing. I never knew that I would have so many of you when I first started. I feel like I not only have amazing readers but some pretty great friends. Thank you so much for that, you don't know how much it means to me.**

**I do have other stories in mind that I will write but it might take me a little while to do so. Again I'm so sorry.**


End file.
